


Danganronpa V-Fill

by aroseandapen



Series: Fills From Tumblr [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, check notes of each chapter for specific warnings, platonic relationships also featured, ships and such will be updated as more fills posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 141
Words: 94,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: A set of prompt fills and requests from my Tumblr that I did throughout 2018, dropped here into a neat little package.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Hoshi Ryoma, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Fills From Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881193
Comments: 103
Kudos: 655





	1. {Oumasai} That One Handcuffed Together Trope

**Author's Note:**

> No tags for warnings, but I'll leave any warnings at the notes in the start of each chapter.
> 
> I take requests/prompts on my tumblr: [aroseandapen](http://aroseandapen.tumblr.com/), which I'll try my hand at most ships if you're craving something.

Shuichi was going to die before the end of the day.

“What kind of kinky fanfiction trope bullshit is this?” Kokichi asked, mouth twisted in an unimpressed frown as he examined the metal bracelet around his wrist, and the chain that connected it to the one around Shuichi’s. “I’m disappointed in you, Miu! Just regular old handcuffs? I would’ve thought that someone like you would at least have like… ones that vibrate or shoot out sex lasers or something.”

“Shut up! You’ll fucking thank me later!” Miu told him, jabbing a finger in their direction. “Everyone is sick of the sexual tension between the two of ya, so you get to spend the entire day cuffed together. So you can get a room and, like, live out whatever crazy fantasies you guys have or whatever.”

Oh yes, Shuichi was definitely going to die.

“Miu this is… really unnecessary, please give me the key,” he said, refusing to look at Kokichi next to him.

“Yeah, what if Shuichi tries to take advantage of me while we’re stuck together like this! That would be _awful_!”

Shuichi sputtered at the accusation. “Kokichi! Y-you’re not helping.”

“No can do! The key is gonna stay nice and safe right in between these beauties until tomorrow morning!” she responded, laying a hand over her chest so as not to leave any room for misunderstanding just where she put the key. A moment later she blushed, gathering the fabric of her shirt in one hand as she averted her eyes. “Unless… you want to…”

“Nope! No thank you! We are _sooo_ outta here!”

Before Shuichi could even respond, Kokichi turned on his heel and took off. The short chain caught, and Shuichi yelped as Kokichi dragged him into a quick sprint across the courtyard. They ran until they reached the building, rounding the corner so that Miu disappeared from view. Only then did Kokichi slow to a halt, and Shuichi leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. Meanwhile, Kokichi didn’t seem even bothered by their sudden run.

Shuichi really needed to start jogging, but that was a problem for another time. He frowned at the handcuffs. First they had to get out of the mess Miu chained them into.

Maybe they could find a saw, and cut the chain? The bracelets of the cuffs themselves would have to stay on, but they could get the key from Miu another time. Geez, what was she thinking? Sexual tension? That was just…

“Wow, if you keep frowning like that, I’m going to think that you hate spending time with me! This is hard for me too, you know.”

“Huh?” Shuichi dragged his gaze up from the handcuffs.

To find Kokichi’s face _incredibly close_.

“Ah! Um…” On instinct, Shuichi jerked away, which left him standing with his back against the wall. Kokichi stepped back into his space, head tilted to the side with an amused look on his face. “Uh, well, it’s just…”

Just that he felt hot when Kokichi got just that close to him.

“Just kidding! That was a lie, I don’t mind spending time like this as long as you’re not some creep… Or is that it? Are you bothered by what I said about you taking advantage of me? I was just kidding! I know that my beloved Shuichi wouldn’t ever do that to me! Besides~!” His voice took on a sing-song tone, resting on hand on the wall to Shuichi’s side. Normally someone so much shorter than him shouldn’t be intimidating, but Shuichi found himself blushing at that mischievous expression all the same.

“You wouldn’t even need to take advantage. I’d let Shuichi do _whatever_ he wants to me anytime.”

“H-huh?!”

Kokichi’s lips curled into a self-satisfied smile, leaning in until they were nearly touching. Shuichi swallowed, his throat dry and eyes glued to Kokichi’s grin. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I think you heard me. Maybe we should go back to your room and make use of Miu’s handcuffs after all. What would you say to that, Shuichi?”

“I-I, uh…”

Kokichi caught and held his gaze. It felt like Shuichi’s face would catch on fire with how hot it was with Kokichi so close, his face tilted just so, and all Shuichi had to do was lean down and crash their lips together. Yet he couldn’t move, not with those violet eyes holding him captive, searching his face with that calculative stare.

Then suddenly, Kokichi broke into giggles.

“Just kidding!”

What?

He stepped away from Shuichi, holding his hands up in the air in a disarming manner. Shuichi’s eyes darted to his wrists. His bare wrists.

“You’re just too fun to tease, I couldn’t help it!” He continued as Shuichi glanced down in disbelief at the handcuffs that swung freely from his own wrist. Had Kokichi been breaking them open while he distracted Shuichi like that? “But this sort of thing is boring for me, so I’m going to go. Miu’ll probably give you the key once she sees that her plan was a failure, so you can go see her, alright? Have fun, later Shuichi~!”

And before Shuichi could fully process what happened, Kokichi spun about and took off, leaving him standing there with a pounding heart and shaking knees and a mind that still desperately tried to catch up. He thought about what just happened, pressing a hand to the side of his face to cool it.

 _Kokichi Ouma_. Sometimes his teasing just got to be too much for the detective. Yet even so…

He really wished that Kokichi hadn’t stopped when he did.


	2. {Oumasai} Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the killing game, Shuichi has guilty dreams about his classmates who have passed away. Tonight he sees Kokichi Ouma dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't you die on me."
> 
> **Warnings: Character death (sort of? He already dead), mentioned blood/gore?**

Red.

The color of blood. The color of the tinged haze like a heavy mist of spattered gore. The color that infected his dreams.

The color spilling out the corner of Kokichi’s mouth as he laughed, purple eyes fuzzy as he looked up at the crying boy holding him. He always laughed like this, every night spent like this, until Shuichi swore he could hear the sound in his waking moments.

Except every minute after escaping the killing game was a nightmare in itself.

“Don’t you die on me.”

“Nee-heehee. I’m going to start thinking my beloved Shuichi has feelings for me if you keep crying like this.”

“I do, I do, _please_ \--.”

“That’s a lie,” Kokichi cut the teary confession off with a lazy smile. “I know, because I’m a liar too.”

“...I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He continued, as if he didn’t hear Shuichi’s apologies. “It’s a nice lie, though! To think that Shuichi finally understands me a little bit! Nee-heehee, that makes me happy.”

And the body in his arms disintegrated, becoming a red flood that slipped through his fingers and pooled into his lap and spilled onto the floor around him. Shuichi awoke with a start in a dark room, his cheeks damp and Kokichi’s voice still ringing in his ears.

_“I just wish it happened while I was still alive.”_


	3. {Oumota} French Fries and Feelings Both Start with F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb oumota drabble of Kaito realizing his feelings for a dumb, cute boy.

“ _Kaito_ ~ say ahh!”

Kokichi waved a fry in front of his face, a childish grin alight upon his face. Kaito snorted, brushing his hand away before giving him an unimpressed look.

“Quit it, dude, I can eat my own fries.”

The smile turned into a pout. Kokchi leaned forward, elbows on the table and fry still held aloft, as if he expected Kaito to relent and take a bite anyway. _Geez_. Why did he agree to hang out with this guy? How old was he again? Eternally twelve, apparently.

Kaito picked up one of his own fries, shoving it into his mouth.

“Aww, but I thought that’s what people did on dates, feeding each other their fries,” Kokichi sighed his regretful words. His mouth didn’t even twitch in amusement when Kaito promptly began choking on his food. “I can’t believe Kaito doesn’t want to eat my fry!”

He threw his hand over his mouth, coughing into the back of it until he could breathe again. “Wh-what the hell, we aren’t on a date!”

“ _What_? Didn’t you ask me on this date yourself?” On cue, false tears sprang from his eyes, and Kaito might’ve felt bad if it weren’t so ridiculous. “I can’t believe my dearest beloved _Kaito_ would play with my feelings like thiiiiis!”

Groaning, Kaito buried his face in his hands. “Please stop making a scene.”

“Fiiine!” Immediately the wailing ceased. When Kaito raised face again, he saw that the adorable cheerful grin had returned to Kokichi’s lips.

 _Ah_ , adorable?

Kokichi held the fry back out to him. “But it would still make me really happy if you ate it~!”

The soft curve of Kokichi’s face lit up with the little curl of his lips had Kaito’s face burning. Shit, why would he notice something like that now? They were just hanging out and–

–and Kokichi had to be dumb and childish and _cute_.

Cheeks aflame, Kaito hid his flustering by chomping down on the offered fry, before jerking his face away. Dammit, here he was just trying to enjoy his fries…

Kokichi giggled at his actions, a sound that went straight to his heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kokichi tilt his head, his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. Kaito swore that he must be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. How could he not, with its excited thumping against the inside of his ribcage.

“Wow, Kaito must be really hungry!” he laughed, apparently unaware of the battle of feelings waged within Kaito at the moment.

He said nothing, busying himself with shoveling fries into his mouth, much to Kokichi’s amusement and continued attempts to feed Kaito more fries. No one had any business being as endearing as Kokichi was in that moment.

 _Fuck you, Kokichi_. Kaito was screwed.


	4. {Oumasai} A calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for oumasai week back in 2018, the prompt was pre-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mentions of kidnapping**

“Do you think Tsumugi’s really just sick?”

Shuichi blinked, the sudden words directed at him pulling him out of his own thoughts. Kokichi sat backwards, straddling his own chair with an elbow on Shuichi’s desk propping him up. His other hand traced idle circles on the surface of the wood, his finger occasionally bumping against Shuichi’s hand.

“I mean, that’s what they told us, that she’s out sick.” Shuichi hadn’t seen any reason to doubt it either, so he didn’t quite understand what Kokichi was getting at. “Why?”

“Because it’s been waaayy too long for someone to be out sick without like being in the hospital or something. What if she was kidnapped by an evil organization, locked away and forced to play a brand new killing game with a bunch of other kids?”

The way Kokichi’s face lit up as he suggested something so dark unnerved Shuichi a bit, but by now he was used to how his boyfriend acted about things. Likely he didn’t mean it, or was making something up for the shock value. Shuichi shook his head.

“That’s not really funny,” he said, frowning. “Besides, if any of us _were_ kidnapped, then it’d be all over the news.”

“You never know. Maybe it’s a huge cover-up by the government! Oh! You should use your amazing detective skills to find Tsumugi and rescue her from the clutches of evil!” Kokichi laid his hand over one of Shuichi’s, eyes shining with glee. “You don’t have to worry about being kidnapped as well though, because I’ll protect my beloved Shuichi no matter what happens.”

A short huff of laughter escaped him, more amused at Kokichi’s earnestness than he was at the subject matter. He intertwined their fingers, bringing their connected hands up to kiss the back of Kokichi’s hand.

“Enough. We both know that there’s no organization out kidnapping kids here and no government cover-up,” he said. “Tsumugi’s just out sick like she’s told the school and she’ll be back the moment she’s better.”

“ _Fine_ I’ll drop it for now, but if I turn out to be right then Shuichi’s gotta give me a big kiss, right on my cute little lips.”

“Alright, sure, if that’ll get you to drop it.” Shuichi agreed to it easily.

After all, if Kokichi _was_ right, then they’d have a lot more to worry about than having to give his boyfriend a kiss.


	5. {Oumasai} Quiet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for oumasai week back in 2018, the prompt was love.
> 
> Wrote a little something based off of the song Quiet Room (specifically Rachie's cover of it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contains strained relationships, a lack of communication**

In the beginning months of their relationship, the love came so easily to him. He’ look at Kokichi with his heart in his eyes and a warmth in his cheeks. There was so much of him to unravel, to uncover, and it excited Shuichi to find out more about the one who’d so long been a mystery to him, who at some point had turned Shuichi’s simple curiosity into love.

They held hands often, shoulders and hips touching on the couch, arms wrapped around each other in bed, and Shuichi felt like he couldn’t love someone as fervently as he loved Kokichi.

Yet the novelty of mystery faded, and over a year in something in Shuichi’s chest felt tired. Something had shifted. Their eyes never met quite as much, the room more interesting than each other’s gazes. Even now, sitting together on the couch and watching a movie, their hands lay limply on the couch, six inches apart.

It felt like a yawning chasm had opened up between them, and their distance now was greater than the physical one between their fingers.

“Do you want to break up with him?” Kaito had asked when Shuichi confided his exhausted heart to him.

“No!” Shuichi’s answer was immediate, almost offended by the suggestion, and his pulse quickened at the thought.

And his chest ached. The growing spaces between their love hurt, but nothing scared him more than actually losing Kokichi for real.

“I don’t want to break up with him, but…” Shuichi closed a fist over his chest, as if it could stop the pain of his heart breaking. “…I don’t know what to do… I feel like he’s slipping away and I just…”

“You should reach out and catch him before he does! Just grab him by the front of his shirt and shake him until he realizes that you’re right in front of him and you _both_ come to your senses!” Kaito punched into his open hand, nodding. “Or, uh, y’know, just grab his hand. Either way, obviously you guys should talk about it. Maybe he doesn’t even know what’s going on in your head. Or… or he feels like you’re distancing yourself from _him_ or something. Don’t just let him go without having a talk first!”

“And what if it doesn’t work? What if…?” The thought scared him, his throat closing of the rest of his question.

The energy seemed to leave Kaito then, his expression serious as he regarded Shuichi. As he thought about his answer, Shuichi strained his ears, hoping for some magic solution to the drifting between him and Kokichi.

“Well, if it doesn’t, then you might just have to let him go, Shuichi.”

Thinking about Kaito’s advice now choked him up. He tried to fight the urge to start crying there, but a sob tore out of him, and the moment it did Shuichi was doomed.

“Shuichi?”

He could feel Kokichi’s eyes on him. He clasped a hand over his mouth, trying and failing to muffle his distressed cries as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Shuichi couldn’t, he just _couldn’t_ lose Kokichi now, he didn’t want the love to fade from his heart, or for Kokichi to continue pulling away from him.

And he just couldn’t bring himself to answer Kokichi now.

“Shuichi, hey.” Kokichi shuffled closer to him on the couch, resting a hand on his shoulder. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

He could only shake his head and reach out to take Kokichi’s hand in his own, slipping his fingers through Kokichi’s and pressing their palms together so tight that his knuckles whitened from how hard he gripped his hand.

“St-stay,” he managed to choke out, and leaned his head against Kokichi’s shoulder. And… maybe things weren’t so tired after all, and maybe he was just looking at things wrong. Because under his exhaustion, he _knew_ that he loved Kokichi still, even if the intensity had died away.

But he was too afraid to bring that up now, and he hoped that it’d be enough to just hold Kokichi’s hand tight, and that Kokichi felt the same love still as him.

“I love you. I love you, please don’t leave me.”

And through his sobbing, Kokichi didn’t pull away. He held Shuichi’s hand back, his other hand cradling Shuichi’s head against his shoulder.

“I’m not,” he whispered, a promise in his voice, “I love you too, Shuichi.”


	6. {Oumasai} One night of total sleep deprivation has significant deleterious effects upon neurobehavioral performance and subjective sleepiness, which is a fancy way of saying that you should sleep every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets up early to find Kokichi already up and suffering from an obvious lack of sleep.

Getting up at eight in the morning became part of Shuichi’s routine, even if he no longer had nothing to wake him from sleep by now. At first it was to shake away the lingering anxiety he’d felt in his limbs after a restless night, but now it was only second nature to get up, pull back his blinds, and let the warmth of the morning sun wash over him for a few minutes before he began his day.

It soothed his soul. While it didn’t magically cure him from the trauma they’d all gone through, Shuichi liked to think that it still helped a little bit.

He stepped away from the window, leaving the blinds up to let the natural light of the sun brighten his room, and he made his way into the kitchen. At this time, he didn’t expect anyone else to be there–those who got up as early as he did or earlier normally did other things, and the rest of them slept in–so when he saw Kokichi standing at the counter and staring out into nothing, a mug of something cupped between both his hands.

Shuichi cleared his throat, and Kokichi started at the sound, his hands jerking so violently that he worried that he might spill his drink out over the rim of the cup.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kokichi didn’t respond right away, blinking at him with a blank expression as if he were searching for the right face to make. When he seemingly found it, a grin pulled up his lips, and Kokichi tilted his head with an almost-playful expression.

“Ah, Shuichi! You’re up early!” he exclaimed in a light-hearted tone, ignoring Shuichi’s apology.

It might’ve fooled him if he weren’t paying attention. Aside from the belated reaction, he could see a subtle tightness in his features, and his shoulders appeared tense.

Still, Shuichi didn’t call him out on it yet, humming thoughtfully. “I suppose it is a little early. I usually get up at this time though. Do you usually sleep in, Kokichi?”

“Hmm, me? Nah, I actually sleep very little. That’s what happens when you’re the Ultimate Supreme Leader, ya know. You gotta learn to sleep with one eye open at all times! Be the lightest of sleepers! Because you never know when someone is gonna come in and stab you in the back!” Kokichi delivered such a dark take with a chipper tone and a smile. “It’s ok though, I’m used to it so I’ve adapted to getting only a little sleep.”

“Really? That sounds exhausting.”

The explanation didn’t convince Shuichi. Didn’t they all know by now that the secret evil organization Kokichi led was actually a group of ten people whose biggest criminal acts involved petty thievery? Shuichi couldn’t imagine that such a thing would garner quite so many assassination attempts that would keep Kokichi up at night even now, but perhaps there was something true in Kokichi’s words regardless.

It made him wonder just how long Kokichi might’ve been standing in the kitchen before Shuichi came in.

“Yeppers, it sure is! But like I said, I’m tooootally used to it, so you don’t gotta worry about me.”

Didn’t he? Although Kokichi clearly tried to cover it up, there was something in the way he stood, in the almost breathlessness of his words, in the tension of his face, that worried Shuichi despite his words. He’d gone through the killing game just like the rest of them, and Shuichi doubted that he never had nights where he couldn’t quite get sleep because of it.

Unfortunately, considering how Kokichi was, Shuichi didn’t think he’d get anywhere by saying as much. Of course Kokichi would deny it, and laugh it off like it was some joke and that Shuichi’s concern for him was nothing but embarrassing for them both. So he remained quiet, and let Kokichi’s lies stand unchallenged. For now anyway, while Kokichi seemed so stressed and vulnerable, and his eyes looked so drawn and exhausted.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything, however. Shuichi closed the space between them and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He felt the tiniest jolt underneath his touch.

“I was going to watch a movie actually, if you want to watch it with me,” he offered, saying the first thing that came to mind.

“Huh?” A flicker of surprise crossed Kokichi’s face, before his smile returned. “Yeah sure, whatevs. I guess I can grace you with my wonderful presence for an hour or two. You better choose a good movie though, or I’m outta there.”

The two moved out of the kitchen, with Kokichi uncharacteristically trailing behind Shuichi. As he got chose a movie and got it playing, Kokichi settled himself down on the couch, dragging over the blanket that was folded and draped over the back of the couch to wrap it around himself. Shuichi said nothing about him hogging the blanket, dropping down next to him as the movie began.

Despite the warning Kokichi had given him about leaving, Shuichi hadn’t put much thought into choosing the movie. Something that looked funny, to chase away the dark in the corners of Kokichi’s eyes. Not that it mattered. With how little that he claimed to sleep, he wouldn’t last long into the movie regardless of what Shuichi put on.

His hunch turned out to be right. About thirty minutes had passed, and Shuichi felt a weight against his shoulder as Kokichi leaned against him. He glanced down to check on him, to find the exhausted boy’s eyes shut and the tight grip he’d had on the blanket now loose.

He looked peaceful, the tension vanished from his face.

Taking care not to jostle him, Shuichi reached over to grasp the far edge of the blanket as it began to slide off the sleeping boy’s shoulders. He pulled it in toward himself, tucking it securely around Kokichi to complete the blanket burrito.

Kokichi snuffled at the action in his sleep, a distressed whine escaping him. Shuichi put his arms around him, hoping that somehow it could soothe him subconsciously.

“Shh, you’re ok,” Shuichi murmured, petting the top of Kokichi’s head until his restlessness died away. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Although he wished that he could learn exactly what was going through Kokichi’s head, he doubted that he ever would. The least he could do right now, though, was comfort him and let him catch up on some sleep. He hoped that was enough, for now.


	7. {Oumasai} Three lies, one truth, and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for oumasai week of 2018, used both prompts 'truth' and 'lies'.
> 
> Kokichi and Shuichi play a game together, and the reward is a kiss

“’Kay, are you ready, Shuichi? I’m gonna tell you three lies and one truth and if you guess which one is the truth then I’ll give you a kiss!”

“Isn’t it supposed to be three truths and _one_ lie?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

His correction made Kokichi pout at him, his cheeks puffed out like a grumpy child. It made Shuichi want to poke his cheek, but he resisted the silly urge. For now, anyway.

“Well that’s boring, you need to work for any truths you might get outta me!” Kokichi whined at him. “Besides, I’m at a _total_ disadvantage because you’re the Ultimate Detective here! So three lies and only one truth!”

Shuichi didn’t know about Kokichi having the disadvantage here. After all, talent or no talent, Kokichi constantly lied, sometimes wrapping up kernels of truth within them, so much so that Shuichi often had no clue what part was a lie and what was true. Still, he supposed that asking a liar to mainly tell the truth was asking too much, and he relented with an amused smile.

“That’s fine then. Let’s hear your statements.”

“Alright, are you ready? This is gonna be super hard!” Kokichi cleared his throat and after a pause he began. “One, once I walked across a tightrope over a huge pool of hungry maneating sharks. I almost fell but I just barely regained my balance and made it across!”

“Uh-huh…” Shuichi was pretty sure that one was a lie, and waited for Kokichi to continue.

“ _Two_ , I witnessed a huge heist of my favorite bakery I used to go to! It was intense and three people died during it!”

Definitely another lie. Parts of it might be plausible, like witnessing a robbery of some sort, but perhaps not of a bakery and he couldn’t remember seeing anything on the news _ever_ of a heist on a bakery that resulted in three deaths.

“Three, I was tragically lost at sea for an entire week. I was so scared, and I thought I was gonna go crazy and end up shipwrecked on an island with only a sports ball as my friend.”

Oh geez. Now that they’d reached the third statement, Shuichi was less sure of what might be true or not. They all seemed too ridiculous to be true, which was doubtlessly why Kokichi chose those specific statements for this game. He’d have to think hard to figure out which was the truth among lies.

He worried about what the fourth statement was going to be.

“And _four_!” Kokichi paused for a long moment, letting the silence drag and the tension build before he launched into his final item. “I love my beloved Shuichi with all my heart.”

Shuichi snorted, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

Mouth twitching, he tried to be stern. “I don’t know if you’re taking this game seriously.”

“What! How mean, of _course_ I’m taking it seriously!” Kokichi exclaimed with a childish frown. “Now you gotta answer. C’mon Shuichi, what’s the truth, huh, huh?”

“Hmm…” Shuichi took his time answering, making a show of thinking about it. Finally he leaned in, a smile on his lips. “Could it be that you love me?”

Instead of responding, Kokichi pressed his lips against Shuichi’s, their noses bumping briefly as they tilted their heads. Shuichi sighed into the kiss, and his cheeks warmed as he felt a teasing slip of Kokichi’s tongue on his lips before he pulled away with a teasing grin.

“I dunno, could be,” Kokichi said, giggling as he sat back. “Now it’s Shuichi’s turn. I can’t wait to hear the entertaining lies you come up with for me. You better kiss me real good when I win, too!”

Shuichi wanted to kiss him already, but that would ruin the fun of the game. Not that it was a game as much as it was an excuse to kiss each other. Yet he couldn’t back down from the challenge in Kokichi’s tone.

“Well, we’ll see about that.”


	8. {Irumatsu} Chopsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for irumatsu week of 2018, using both prompts 'music' and 'invention'.
> 
> Miu modifies a piano for Kaede as a gift. It’s a little extra, but Kaede loves it.

Kaede’s foot caught on something she couldn’t see, causing her to cry out and stumble forward, one arm waving frantically for something to steady herself with. The hand gripping hers squeezed, another grabbing her forearm to right her tilted balance.

“Geez, fucking be careful, why don’t you?” Despite the harsh words, the familiar voice held genuine concern for her. Kaede smiled.

“It’s a little hard with this blindfold, Miu,” she reminded her, giving her hand a firm squeeze back. Adjusting the heavy cloth tied around her head to ensure that it stayed around her eyes, she asked, “How much longer do I have to keep this on?”

“Not long–and stop messing with it!” Miu scolded, and Kaede felt the inventor’s hands tugging at the blindfold, supposedly to put it back into place after Kaede’s blind adjustments had pulled it askew. “You’re gonna fucking _love_ this, babe, just watch.”

“Is it another sock teleporter?” Kaede asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Sh-shut up!” It made her heart flutter at how flustered Miu sounded at the reminder of the first invented ‘gift’ back when they first started dating. “That damn grape-fucking asshole said that it was a good idea–and it was! My genius makes any stupid suggestion a great invention.”

Kaede could only laugh, imagining the scowl on her girlfriend’s face. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on Miu’s face–the corner of her mouth if the sensation against her brushing lips and the squeak Miu made in response were any indication. She didn’t have it in her to disagree. Even if the premise was silly, something that teleported items from on her person to somewhere else completely was incredible.

“It was amazing. You’re such a great inventor, my love.” She could sing praises all day, and would do it too if Miu let her.

A brief silence followed her words, and in her mind’s eye she imagined the blush that dusted over Miu’s features. When she spoke, Kaede heard it in her voice, trembling under the compliments she piled on over her. “Damn–damn straight I a-am! Now stop being so… fucking embarrassing about it…”

“Ok, ok!” she relented with a giggle, and fell into an amused silence, true to her word.

They continued moving through the building, hand-in-hand, Kaede allowing Miu to lead her to the surprise. It didn’t take long for them to reach the room, but to a sightless Kaede it seemed like an eternity. When they passed through the doorway however, she recognized it immediately. The acoustics, the general feel that the room gave her, Kaede knew the room better than she knew any other.

“Is this my piano room?” she asked, tilting her head in Miu’s direction.

“Wh-what?!” Miu exclaimed, her shock answering Kaede’s question for her. “Are you peeking through your blindfold?!!”

“No, but… it just feels like my piano room. I’ve got really good hearing, I guess,” she said with a sheepish laugh. “Your reaction is telling me that I’m right, too.”

A silence followed, astonishment permeating the air between them. Kaede didn’t know whether to smile victoriously or to reach out and pat her girlfriend’s head in sympathy. The moment didn’t last too long, however, and Miu audibly recovered in the next, her voice just as strong and unabashed as ever.

“Well whatever, you’re right, it doesn’t matter. You’ll never even guess the actual surprise anyway.” Miu’s hand slipped out of her grasp, and she had to resist the urge to grab for it as she heard her move away. “Go ahead and remove your blindfold, and feast your eyes on this baby!”

Finally. At last, Kaede reached up, untying the cloth from around her head. She winced at the stray hairs caught up in the knot, but other than that pulled it away from her face without difficult. Blindfold now in her hands, she blinked rapidly at the sudden assault of the bright lights of the room on her retinas. It took her a good minute before she could even register what Miu was gesturing to.

“A… piano?”

Kaede didn’t mean to sound disappointed in the slightest. After all, she loved playing the instrument more than anything, and anything music or piano related made for a wonderful gift for her. But it just seemed so unlike Miu to do anything less than come up with some awe-inspiring, often slightly ridiculous, invention to stun and wow her.

She scanned her eyes over the polished wood, taking a step towards the piano. Her instincts told her that there was something more to the instrument than was apparent to her on first glance.

And Kaede was right too, as Miu responded to her confusion with, “Bzzt! Totally fucking wrong. It’s not just any old piano! Watch and be amazed!”

Miu dropped into the bench in front of the piano. As Kaede continued to cross the room, she noticed the buttons and knobs lining the front, making her wonder what their purpose was. Surely it wasn’t just an electronic keyboard, fixed up to look like a grand piano. Miu knew that while Kaede wouldn’t turn her nose up at playing on one, she much preferred the sounds of the proper pianos that she spent most of her life playing on.

After a moment of fiddling with the dials and buttons, Miu finally rested her fingertips on the keys, positioning her hands just as Kaede had taught her in their brief piano lessons. Kaede couldn’t help a proud smile as she slid onto the bench next to her girlfriend, their thighs touching.

With a faint pink in her cheeks at their physical closeness, Miu began playing. Kaede recognized the song right away, and she swallowed back a giggle as Miu launched into her uneven rendition of ‘Chopsticks’. She hadn’t played such a song since she was a child, barely able to walk and only just coordinated enough to navigate the keys of her toy piano. The nostalgia filled her, and despite Miu’s lack of practice, she thoroughly enjoyed listening to her play.

At least the piano _sounded_ like a classic piano, not electronic in the slightest.

The song came to an end, and the silence afterward rang just as much as the melody had. She opened her mouth, intending to compliment Miu on how much better she was getting at playing the piano, but she waved Kaede off before a single word could reach her lips.

“Shush, that’s not the surprise,” Miu cut her off, and without explaining a single thing to the confusion in Kaede’s expression, she pressed yet another button.

Kaede jumped when the keys suddenly depressed on their own. Her eyes grew wide, and she watched in mute amazement as the piano played itself, following the exact path that Miu’s fingers had taken and playing just as Miu had sounded. When the song came to an end once again, Kaede couldn’t move, too stunned to even move.

In the silence that followed, Miu began to shift, looking nervous.

“W-well?” she demanded, although her tone sounded uncertain. “What do you think? It’s a self-playing-recording grand piano. Since there’s no one that could really live up to your standards, I made it so you could play a duet with yourself. Of course you have to play one part beforehand, and then play your own, but I thought… you’d like it.”

Another pause followed Miu’s words as they dwindled into nothing.

A huge grin broke out across Kaede’s face. Beaming, she threw her arms around Miu’s waist, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. Miu yelped at the sudden embrace, but after a moment of embarrassment, she sunk into Kaede’s arms.

“Thank you so much, this is amazing, Miu! I can’t believe you could make something like this for me!”

Kaede caught the sight of her girlfriend’s bright red cheeks, before Miu turned on the bench and buried her face into Kaede’s chest.

“Y-yeah? Well you better believe it,” she said, her shaky voice muffled into Kaede’s shirt.

“You’re so incredible, I’m so lucky to be dating someone like you! I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too.”

Although Kaede much preferred the idea of performing a duet with someone else, she couldn’t deny how thoughtful such a gift this was. Miu took the things she knew about her and made it into an intensely personal present for her. She meant it when she said she was lucky to have such a genuinely brilliant and beautiful girl as her girlfriend.

Pretenses at arrogance and brashness and all.


	9. {Oumasai} The last birthday he celebrated was probably two centuries ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for oumasai week of 2018, with the prompt 'birthday'.
> 
> Vampire AU: Shuichi surprises his vampire boyfriend with a little gift for his birthday.

“Happy birthday, Kokichi.”

For a minute, Kokichi didn’t respond. He only stared down at the little wrapped box in his hands that Shuichi just handed him, a dumbfounded expression on his face. A moment later a bemused smile wiped it away, and Kokichi looked up at him with a curious expression.

“Who said it was my birthday today? I told you that I’m _suuuuper_ old, ya know, and I don’t remember when it is.”

Shuichi rubbed his arm. “Well, Miu told me, actually.”

“That bitch. She blew my cover.”

That seemed a bit of an overreaction, but Shuichi guessed it was fair considering how Miu told him about Kokichi’s birthday in the first place. Instead of simply letting him know, she’d practically cornered him a few days ago, a hard frown on her face and aggression in her voice.

“So listen here, on the twenty-first here it’s gonna be that dipshit’s birthday, and since you’re his cute little pet right now you’re gonna have to make sure he has fun, got it?”

Shuichi had ignored her comment about him being Kokichi’s ‘pet’. It didn’t describe the nature of their relationship at all, but it wasn’t worth arguing with Miu about it. “Is it? I thought that no one remembered when his birthday was.”

“Obviously that’s a fuckin lie, use your brain for once,” she said. “Now, I don’t care if you gotta tie yourself up naked with a pretty red ribbon and be the birthday present, but he actually really likes you, so you should make it a special day for him, if you catch my drift.”

He did. And instead of taking her suggestion, he’d searched for a different present instead. Something which he hoped that Kokichi liked. The wait to find out made him anxious.

“But, uh anyway, yeah. Miu told me about your birthday so I got… this for you,” Shuichi said, gesturing at the box. “So you can… open it now, or later if you want.”

Kokichi smiled brightly at him. “Of course I’ll open it now! How can I wait to open the present that my beloved got for me?”

Shuichi said nothing in response, although his cheeks warmed. He watched as Kokichi pulled at the end of the ribbon, unraveling the bow, and then as he tore away the wrapping paper.

He held his breath as Kokichi opened the box, and then pulled a silver-colored chain from it, which ended with a moon-shaped pendant.

“I-it’s just a little something, you know. I thought it was pretty and I thought you might like it–” he began when Kokichi didn’t say something right away.

“I love it!” Kokichi chirped. He undid the clasp, and held it out to Shuichi. “Will you put it on me, please my love?”

“Y-yeah, of course.”

Shuichi took the necklace and did so, draping the chain around Kokichi’s neck. When he said that the chain was in place, Kokichi spun around, planting a chilly kiss against Shuichi’s heated cheek.

“Thank you so much! It makes me really happy that you thought of me for my birthday, so I guess I can forgive Miu for telling you about it just this once.”

A blush had crept into his face, and Shuichi rested a hand against the spot where Kokichi had kissed him.

“You–you’re welcome.”


	10. {Irumatsu} Once Upon a December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for irumatsu week in 2018, for the prompt 'first date'.
> 
> Miu and Kaede have a study date.

When Kaede offered to go on a drink run to the nearby cafe, she expected only a few of the others to want something, or at least _one_ of them to offer to come along to help her carry them. Perhaps she expected too much from her classmates, because not a single one of them offered, and Kaede ended up with a list way too long for a single person to manage on her own.

Well no, that wasn’t entirely true. Kaito had begun to volunteer, before Kokichi lightly kicked him with a childish pout.

“You can’t go! You _promised_ to help me with this. I thought you were a man of your word, but you’re just a big liar instead!” he’d whined, and Kaede fought the urge to roll her eyes at the display.

“What? I am not! You’ve been doing just fine on your own, and anyway Kaede needs someone to help her.”

Shuichi had begun to rise, his hand held up halfway. “I could–.”

“Oh, I know!” Kokichi cut him off, eyes shining bright. He jabbed a finger in Miu’s direction. “Miu can go! She’s not doing anything worthwhile anyway!”

“What the fuck, yes I am!” Miu protested, slamming the table with her fist. “I’m working just like all of you worthless virgins!”

“Nyeh… all this fighting is exhausting…”

“Himiko is right! Miu is tiring me with her stupid shouting about nothing,” Kokichi said, holding a finger up. “I can’t believe how inconsiderate she’s being by making Kaede go to the cafe all on her own! How could you use her like that, Miu?!”

Before Kaede could interject with the fact that Kokichi was doing the exact same thing after Kaito had offered to go with her, Miu stood up with a screech of her chair. The table jostled with her abrupt movement.

“Fuck you! I’m not being inconsiderate, I’ll fucking go then you cock-sucking asshole!”

Miu rounded the table, and grabbed a bewildered Kaede right by the hand. Flipping the bird at Kokichi, she began to drag the stunned girl out of the room. “Come on, Kaede, let’s go get the drinks for all these dumbasses.”

Huh? _Huh_???

“Byyyye, Kaede, Miu! Have fun on your date~!” Kokichi sang out, waving them off from his spot at the table, and Kaede was too astonished to even protest that this was a coffee run, not a date of any kind.

“Fuck off, loser!” Miu snipped back at him, and continued holding Kaede’s hand until they were well out of the house and down the street.

 _ **Huh**_?!?!?!

Halfway to the end of the block, something seemed to click inside Miu’s head. She jumped, snatching her hand away from Kaede’s as if it had bitten her. Kaede could’ve sworn a dusting of pink appeared across her face before Miu turned it pointedly away.

“Th-that goddamn… he gets on my nerves so much!” she said, as if that was an explanation of how she grabbed Kaede’s hand.

Kaede could only manage a bemused smile, and a, “Yes, I could tell. You guys really…”

She trailed off, unable to continue as she remembered the way Miu’s hand felt wrapped around hers, warm and surprisingly soft for someone who worked on machines all the time. A blush warmed her cheeks, and she almost dropped her gaze to the ground.

If she did that though, she wouldn’t have seen how Miu bit her lip.

“A-anyway, don’t think that it… that it means anything! So…”

“I thought it was nice.”

“Hah?” Miu turned her face sharply towards her, eyes wide and confusion etched into her face. “What did you say?”

A thrill of fear ran through Kaede, that she was about to ruin the friendship she’d built up with Miu from the words she wanted to say next. She swallowed the feeling back. Nothing ventured, nothing gained after all.

“Holding your hand… it felt really nice?” Her lips curled into an almost-shy smile. “I liked it.”

They did nothing but stare at each other for a few moments, Kaede blushing and Miu looking at her with shock. Then, after what felt like an eternity, the astonishment faded from Miu’s expression. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip, and after what seemed to be a minute of deliberation Miu held her hand to Kaede.

“Well… if you like it, I guess a generous-hearted beauty like me can let you hold my hand.” Miu’s face looked just as flustered as Kaede’s pounding heart felt. “At least until we get to the cafe.”

Kaede’s face warmed; she reached out and took the other girl’s hand tenderly in her own. The desire to bring it to her lips and press a kiss to the back of her knuckles rose up briefly, but she pushed it down with the thought that it might be a little too strong. For now she only gave it a light squeeze, sending Miu a gentle smile to show her gratitude.

“Thank you, Miu,” she said. And oh with how Miu’s face turned red Kaede knew that she sounded just as lovesick as she thought she did.

Yet Miu squeezed her hand back, and didn’t pull away.


	11. {Irumatsu} Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for irumatsu week of 2018, for the prompt lingerie. There is a surprising lack of sexual content here, fairly clean.

“So are you gonna keep gawking like a perv or are you gonna tell me what you think already?”

Kaede’s gaze swept up, following the curves of her girlfriend’s body back up to her face. Miu spoke with her usual abrasiveness, but the red in her cheeks gave away just how affected she was by Kaede’s gaze. Her face matched the warmth in Kaede’s cheeks as well, and she swallowed dryly before she managed to find the words to speak with.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, fervent like a prayer.

Miu fell into silence; words failed her under the fierce love in Kaede’s voice.

Instead, she crossed the room, to the bed that Kaede sat perched on the very edge of. She sat, straddling her girlfriend’s lap and draping her arms over her shoulders. With a deep breath, she leaned in, sliding her lips against Kaede’s, tasting the sweet cherry of her lipbalm, and breathing in the clean scent of her shampoo.

As they broke apart, she swallowed, trying her best to speak past the insecurities she always tried to disguise behind feigned brashness and vulgar words.

“I know… I know I don’t say it as often as you de-deserve to hear, but…” Miu hated the whine that crept into her tone. She compensated for it by squeezing her arms around Kaede’s shoulders. “I love you so much, and I never ever want to lose you.”

A slow smile lifted the corners of Kaede’s mouth, her lips flushed a pretty red from their kissing now and before Miu changed into the lingerie she claimed to want to show her. It came with an adoring look that soothed away her deep-seated fears of abandonment, that made Miu truly believe that she could have someone who loved her. Someone who would never leave her.

Kaede’s arms wrapped around her waist, bringing their bodies flush together, and Miu’s face never felt as hot as it did now.

“I love you too,” she said, before leaning in to steal another kiss, taking Miu’s breath away with it. “I want to be with you forever.”


	12. {Oumasai} For the ratings, for the despair, for the love of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for oumasai week of 2018, using both prompts anniversary and despair.
> 
> **Spoilers for ch 6**
> 
> I don’t normally go for danganronpa being an actual popular tv show as Tsumugi claimed, or that their personalities and talents are all made up, but it just worked out for this particular drabble so. Shuichi and Kokichi come across a rerun in poor taste on the anniversary of the start of the killing game, VR AU.

His heart stopped at the sight of his own face on the screen.

“Huh? What the heck, isn’t this in bad taste?”

Shuichi hardly heard Kokichi grumble at the tv, his chest tight and a ringing in his ears. In a better state of mind he might’ve recognized the coverup, the whine meant to disguise that such a sight had shaken him as well, that anyone would play a rerun of that show on today of all days. Kokichi’s hand in his felt clammy–or was it his own that felt cold and sweaty?

“ _Man_ , I guess you can’t really expect people who get off on getting teens to kill each other to have a little sensitivity.” The tremor in Kokichi’s voice was faint, just enough to reach Shuichi through his shock.

He swallowed, nodded numbly, and said without thinking, “Yeah… yeah, right…”

“Shuichi?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kokichi turning toward him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, not until he felt an icy-cold hand rest on his cheek. Shuichi flinched, but let the hand guide his face to meet his gaze with the worried purple eyes of his boyfriend. “I mean, I guess it’s kinda stupid to ask if you’re ok right now but–are you?”

Another dry swallow. He shook his head, feeling dizzy, unable to breathe right. “No. No, no, I’m–.”

Not alright, how could he be ok? Not when the television so coldly reminded him of what day it was.

The anniversary of the beginning of their personal hell. The start of Danganronpa, season 53.

He grasped the hand at his cheek with his free hand, gripping it tightly to quell the shaking in his arms. For just a second he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get hold of himself, before he forced himself to focus on the worried face in front of him.

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kokichi said, but the way his expression wiped blank failed to reassure him.

“But I–but you–.”

“Shuichi.” The call of his name grounded him before his thoughts could go spiraling off into despair. “It’s over now. You did the best you could, and we’re out of there now.”

He stared at Kokichi, at the serious line of his mouth, and now he could do nothing to hide his trembling.

“We’re… nothing about us… we don’t even _exist_.” No. Only fictional personalities and fabricated pasts, trying to get along in a world like characters plucked from a fucked up storybook.

“Excuse you, we very much _do_ exist!” Frowning, Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s cheeks together, making his lips push out in an almost comical way that might’ve cheered him up if not for the nausea building in his gut. “You’re still Shuichi Saihara, and I’m still Kokichi Ouma, and who cares if that stuff in our past never actually happened? We’re still real people making real memories like anybody else in this world. So…”

Seemingly out of steam, Kokichi dropped his gaze. He stopped pushing in on Shuichi’s face, but his hands remained cupping his cheeks.

“…so forget those jerks. We’re real now, and we’re here together so screw them.”

He didn’t know if he was convinced. Kokichi didn’t quite seem to be either, but at the very least Shuichi knew that he had one thing right. That they were together now. They had friends in the same boat as them as well, even if some relationships ended up more strained than others.

From the tv, he heard his own voice. His throat closed up.

“We should change the channel,” he managed out, stiffening.

Kokichi didn’t even glance in the direction of the screen. “Uh-huh.”

Yet it was a long minute before either of them could find enough feeling in their limbs to turn it off. Neither him nor Kokichi felt much up to watching tv after that.

Shuichi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him. He pulled it out, checking the text message he’d received. Kaito. What incredible timing.

“Kaito says he’s going for a run, and he wants to know if you and me want to go with him,” he said. He wondered if Kaito had seen the same rerun on tv that the two of them had. That must be the case, with how uncanny his timing was with the offer of a distraction.

Kokichi pouted, but it didn’t look as convincing as he normally did. “What? And get all out of breath and sweaty? That sounds like a shitty idea.” He sighed dramatically, as if in great reluctance. “But I _guess_ we can grace him with our presence. As long as he doesn’t act like a jock-y dumbass the whole time.”

Shuichi sighed lightly, a smile tugging at his lips despite himself. “Please get along with him today.”

“Hey, that all depends on _him_! It’s not my fault if he acts like a loudmouth asshole!”

“Kokichi…”

Yet he doubted that the two would have any problem, at least for the day.


	13. {Oumasai} It’s all AU when you don’t give a flip about canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for oumasai week of 2018, the prompt being AU.
> 
> Played with a Hustle Cat AU for this, which is a mix of a Cafe AU and Cat AU, where Kokichi transforms into a cat after leaving the cafe. It makes dating options rather limited.

“Shuichi!”

“ _Agh_!” Shuichi jumped as something hit his shoulder, stumbling forward and nearly knocking the cat that had leapt onto it right off again.

No, wrong, it wasn’t just any cat on his shoulder.

“Woah! Be careful, Shuichi, you could’ve _killed_ me like that!”

Nope, the bright pumpkin-colored, black-striped cat now on his shoulder was none other than one of his coworkers, Kokichi Ouma. Who, apparently, saw fit to follow him home rather than remain at the cafe or go to wherever else he went while not working. Shuichi sighed heavily, resisting the urge to reach up and scratch the top of his head.

“Don’t cats always land on their feet?” he asked.

“That’s a myth.” Kokichi’s thin tail wrapped around the side of Shuichi’s neck as he made himself comfortable. “And anyway, I may have the form of a cat right now, but I’m still human.”

He said that, but then began to groom himself in a very cat-like manner. Shuichi had a hard time differentiating him from one, actually, and if he hadn’t first met Kokichi as a human in the cafe they worked at, A Cat’s Paw, he would’ve believed him to be some magical talking cat.

Which he supposed that _was_ still true of Kokichi, actually. He was just a magical talking cat who was originally human and had been cursed to take his current form while outside the boundaries of the cafe.

“Right…”

“Anyway though, I didn’t come here to talk about my _super cute_ adorable feline self.” Kokichi stopped grooming himself, and fixed his deep purple eyes on Shuichi’s face. “I wanna know what _you’re_ doing, walking around on two legs.”

“Um… going home?” he offered, knowing full well that wasn’t what Kokichi was getting at.

“Well _duh_ I know _that_ smarty-pants! Geez!” Even though his current form’s face didn’t have the ability to pout, Kokichi did a great job of giving Shuichi the impression of it just through his tone. Amazing, really. “How come you’re not a cat, huh?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Although he couldn’t complain, Shuichi still wanted to know why the curse hadn’t affected him. The only guess he had was in a book full of strange runes and a bookmark that helped him read through it. “I’ll figure it out though.”

And then hopefully break the curse for the rest of them.

“Oh, oh! Let me help you!” Kokichi shifted restlessly, and it almost felt like he was going to tumble off of Shuichi’s shoulder at any moment. He adjusted accordingly, walking as if on a tightrope, trying not to jostle him too much. “We can be partners, and solve the mystery of this curse together! We can be the Curse Busters!”

“…like the Ghost Busters?”

“Hmm, well I guess _sort of_. But instead of anything to do with ghosts, it’s all magic and curses and junk,” Kokichi said, and Shuichi was treated to the strange sight of a cat shrugging. “Unless… do you think the curse is from a ghost?! _Demon possession_!! Maybe you should go into priesthood and learn how to perform exorcisms just in case, Shuichi!”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I can’t be a priest, I’m a cat. So it’s gotta be you. _Duh_!”

Shuichi rubbed his forehead, feeling a sudden headache coming on. “No, that’s not what I… nevermind. Anyway, I’m pretty sure the curse has nothing to do with the curse.”

“It could!” Kokichi insisted on the unlikely line of thought. “How do you know it’s _not_?”

“Well…” Oh geez. Suddenly Shuichi became aware that he was discussing this with what seemed to be a cat. If having a cat on his shoulder like a pokemon wasn’t strange enough, to anyone else on the streets it looked like he was having an intense conversation with it. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the magic book to top off the Crazy Person Walking Around in Public theme he had going on.

“It’s probably better if I show you,” he said, dropping his volume to speak in a low voice. “I have it at my house.”

“ _Ooooohhh_ , Shuichi’s taking me to his _house_!” Kokichi said it like it was a scandal, and just the suggestion in his tone brought pink to Shuichi’s cheeks. “You better watch yourself, though! Just because I like you doesn’t mean you get to take advantage of me while we’re alone, got it?”

“What are–? What?” Shuichi wanted to hide his face. “No, you got it all wrong, I’m not going to do anything like that to you, you’re a _cat_ right now.”

“Well I don’t know what kind of creepy stuff you’re into,” he said, and then laughed. “Nee-heehee, just kidding~! I know my beloved isn’t a huge perv like that.”

“…yeah. Anyway, let’s just go.” Shuichi wanted this conversation over as soon as possible.

At this rate, he was going to die of a Kokichi-induced heart attack before he could ever crack the mystery of this cat curse at all.


	14. {Irumatsu} Catch You Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for irumatsu week of 2018, prompt being magical girls. The title a straight flashback to my Cardcaptor Sakura nostalgia.
> 
> When life gives you super powers… get your girlfriend to hook you up with extra horse-power and a cute magical girl outfit.

“I feel silly,” she grumbled, tugging at the delicate pink mesh of her dress. It reached down mid-thigh, which normally would be fine with her if not for the purpose of her outfit.

“You look fucking _gorgeous_ ,” Miu retorted, brushing Kaede’s hands away from the hem of the dress. “You probably won’t even have to fight any bad guys, they’ll drop dead just from how cute and badass you look.”

Cute and badass didn’t really go together, Kaede thought. She groaned, unconvinced, but she pulled her hands away from trying to continuously adjust a dress that was already being worn correctly.

“Or they’ll just laugh when I flash them.” How could she even think of flying in a dress like this?

“ _Which_ ,” Miu began as she pulled a box out of the same bag she’d had Kaede’s dress in, “will distract them with plenty of time for you to kick their goddamn virgin faces in!”

Kaede exhaled, her thinning patience and her nerves escaping on her breath. No way, she couldn’t do this while looking like she did.

“Maybe you should do it. You like this sort of thing.” Not that Kaede hated it, but she felt just too embarrassed to go through with it.

“I’m not the airhead here. Besides, I made these shoes to fit your feet, they won’t fit mine. Here, try them on.”

She sighed heavily. Once again, she wondered if it’d be worth insisting that she wasn’t an _airhead_ but _someone who could control wind_. Probably not. Miu would probably just say that it meant pretty much the same thing. So instead she let the comment rest, and took the shoebox from her girlfriend.

When she opened up the box, the shoes inside looked innocuous, like any other pair of flats. The only unique features were the unusual thickness of the shoe and the purple wings coming off the heel. Other than that, however, it could just be a normal pair of shoes

Kaede knew that couldn’t be the case.

Kicking off her own shoes, she put on the ones that Miu had made for her. The thickness didn’t add too much extra weight, fortunately, and now that she wore them she had a pretty good idea of what their purpose might be.

“Rocket shoes?”

“Damn straight!” Miu grinned, looking supremely proud of herself. “Now, they got a bit of kick that’ll get you into the air, but you can’t really use them to steer or anything, so once you’re off the ground you’re going to have to use your own powers to keep yourself flying.”

So it was just a little boost, and not an additional ability. Kaede paced the room, getting a feel for how the shoes fit. A perfect fit, as expected of Miu, with a bit of room for once she was on her feet for a good amount of time.

“Let’s go outside and try it out then!” The idea of flying for real excited her. Yet before she took another step towards the door, Kaede stopped in her tracks, glancing down at her ‘supergirl’ dress.

“Uh, but first let me put something on under this…”


	15. {Oumasai} What is this, a dating sim or something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the final day of oumasai week of 2018, the prompt being confessions.
> 
> Nothing is ever easy with Kokichi.

“Why don’t you just ask him straight?” Kaede suggested, after perhaps the millionth time that Shuichi wondered aloud whether Kokichi really did have feelings for him or not.

He held a hand out in a helpless gesture, palm facing up. “You know that won’t work out. This is Kokichi we’re talking about.”

“You’re right.” Kaede tapped her cheek with her index finger, thinking. “Oh! Maybe if you catch him off guard he won’t be able to _help_ it but tell you the truth!”

Shuichi doubted that was possible. Kokichi was sharp, and capable of thinking very fast on his feet without giving away anything, and it took careful observation on his part to sift through them. Recently, at least, it’d gotten easier once he figured out a slight pattern to his lies.

But that didn’t mean he could go right up to him and _ask_ something like this.

“I’m probably overthinking this.” Shuichi reached up for the bill of his hat, his hand grasping empty air before he remembered that he wasn’t wearing it and he reluctantly lowered his hand again. “He probably doesn’t think of me like that at all, he’s just… messing around. I don’t see why he _would_ like me.”

“Hey! There’s _tons_ of reasons to like you!” Kaede burst out, frowning. “You’re handsome and sweet and you’re a lot of fun to talk to and spend time with… really if he _doesn’t_ like you even a little bit, he’s totally missing out!”

With how earnestly Kaede spoke, Shuichi found it hard to protest her compliments. A shy smile tugged at his lips. Even if he didn’t believe that he deserved quite so much praise, he appreciated that Kaede thought that he did.

“Thanks. Really, thank you,” he said. Maybe he’d let the words give him the confidence to ask Kokichi about his feelings directly. “I’ll talk to him. I guess the worst that can happen is that he just doesn’t like me back, right?”

“Exactly!” Kaede clenched her fists, raising them in an encouraging gesture. “I mean, I’m sure he does like you, but still. You’ve got this, Shuichi!”

——————

“Shuichi!” As always, Kokichi found him when he was least prepared, popping into his field of vision with a cheerful smile. He linked his hands behind his head. “You look lost–are you looking for someone? I can help you if you ask nicely. I’m an expert at hide and seek, ya know.”

“Ah well, actually…” Shuichi began, nerves chewing at his insides. “You’re the one I was looking for.”

“ _Moi_?” Kokichi feigned surprise, laying a hand over his chest. “Shuichi was looking for little old _me_? What can my beloved have to talk to _me_ about? Oh! Are you here to confess your undying love for me? Ask for my hand in holy matrimony?”

He swallowed. Right, he’d managed to forget how strong Kokichi could come off as. “Well, it’s…”

When he trailed off, unable to continue, Kokichi filled the silence with his own words.

“If you want to marry me, I’ll have you know that you at least gotta level up our relationship level with dates and gifts first. That’s how it works. My difficulty rating is very high too, so you’re better off starting with someone easier. Like Tenko, probably–but she likes girls, so maybe not.” Kokichi examined his hands with an air of carelessness. “Or Kaede! I bet she already has a _huge_ crush on you, so she’d be _super_ easy.”

“She doesn’t,” he denied immediately. Part of him wished that Kokichi would be quiet for a minute and let him work up the courage to talk. “Anyway, she’s not the one I like.”

“Ooooh, does that mean that Shuichi’s got a crush on somebody?” Kokichi’s expression twitched, and Shuichi didn’t know what to make of it. “Who is it? Tell me, tell me, I won’t tell anyone else, I promise! My lips are _sealed_! And no one will believe me either because I’m a liar, you know.”

This wasn’t at all where Shuichi wanted this conversation to go. He just wanted to know for sure whether Kokichi actually liked him or if his words of ‘beloved’ and ‘love you’s were just a part of the way he talked and didn’t really _mean_ anything, as much as Shuichi had come to want them to. Now, though, the attention was on _his own_ affections, and he found himself stunned and overwhelmed.

“Wait, hold on.” He needed a moment to regroup.

“I am waiting!” Kokichi chirped. “I’m just eager to know who you like. Is it one of our classmates? Spill _all_ the details.”

“I’m… it’s…” Oh boy, he was going to chicken out, wasn’t he? He was going to back out of this conversation and then have to go tell Kaede what a failure it was.

“Yeeees?”

 _Get it together Shuichi._ Would it be weird if he slapped himself to get him out of the anxious funk he found himself in now? Probably. He settled for mentally shaking himself instead, and shutting down his brain to blurt it out before he could think himself out of it.

“It’s you, you’re the one that I like.”

“Huh?”

The playfulness in Kokichi’s expression wiped away, replaced by a blank look that Shuichi couldn’t read. Not that he could read most of Kokichi’s faces when half of them turned out to be just as false as his words. This, though, left Shuichi with nothing. He couldn’t even _guess_ at what was going through Kokichi’s head.

Before Shuichi could say anything, however, Kokichi smiled, a detectable strain in his mouth.

“That’s a terrible thing to lie about, you know. I didn’t know that you were so _cruel_ , Shuichi?”

“What?” Was that the conclusion Kokichi came to? “I’m not lying. I really do like you. I just… wanted to know if you actually liked me as well or if you’ve just been messing around with me.”

“That’d be a horrible thing to lie about. I wouldn’t stoop that low, geez!” Kokichi’s offense seemed genuine.

Which there was only one logical conclusion for that.

“Then… you _do_ like me back?”

“Geez, what have I been saying this whole time?” Kokichi wore his pouting face like a mask, it seemed to him. Turning into his playfulness into a shield in case things went sour. “I love you _soooo_ much I could die! And if you aren’t just playing a terrible, horrible, no-good joke then you’re just gonna have to kneel down on a bed of hot coals and beg for my hand!”

Shuichi would most certainly be critically injured if he did that. “Could we… just go on a date instead?”

“Aw, that doesn’t sound _as_ fun, but…” Kokichi looked away, a hint of color dusting his cheeks. “…I guess that works too. Only because Shuichi is so pretty, and it would suck if you burned your legs off.”

He found a smile tugging at his lips, relieved that he hadn’t been rejected.

“Great. I can’t wait for our date, then.”

And he hoped that he didn’t screw things up while on the date.


	16. {Irumatsu} Moonlight Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for irumatsu week of 2018, the prompt being marriage.
> 
> Miu attends a wedding with Kaede.

“Thanks for coming with me, Miu,” Kaede said, a grateful smile on her face. “I didn’t want to come here on my own and not know _anyone_ here.”

“Yeah well I’m just the greatest girlfriend so of course I had to come with you when you begged me for it.”

Some of Miu’s details of their conversation were off, namely the fact that Kaede had simply asked if Miu would accompany her to her old piano teacher’s wedding, no begging involved. She let it slide, sure that Miu hadn’t actually deluded herself into believing that Kaede really had begged her to come with her. Leaning in, she planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“You _are_ the greatest, sweetheart,” she affirmed, beaming the warmest smile she could manage.

As predicted, a blush bloomed across Miu’s cheeks.

“Don’t… don’t mention it.” She ducked her head, muttering something that sounded a lot like, “…you gay ass fucking…” followed by a string of unintelligible noises.

Kaede held back a giggle, and tugged Miu’s hand. “Come on, let’s go. Oh! And you got something right here.” She pointed to a spot on her own face, mirroring where she’d kissed Miu on hers, where red lipstick stained her cheek from Kaede’s kiss.

“I–what?” Miu rubbed her cheek, and stared at the red that came away on her fingertips. “You–! Oh it’s _on_ you little… C’mere you.”

———————

Once Miu finished her revenge-assault on Kaede, and Kaede had cleaned away the lipstick marks planted all over her face, they still managed to get to the venue on time. When they did, Miu grew nervous. Her hand shifted and pulled at Kaede’s, and she alternated between getting close to Kaede as if to hide behind her and straying almost as far as their linked hands would allow them to without it growing weird.

Kaede wondered at her girlfriend’s behavior. Normally she didn’t have any problem with PDA, although she got embarrassed whenever Kaede kissed her in public. When she asked if Miu was alright, however, she got the typical lie that of _course_ she was fine, she was beautiful and confident and had _no problem_ being out among a ton of other people for a wedding for someone she never even met.

And ah, of course. Miu didn’t know anyone here, even less people than Kaede did.

So she squeezed Miu’s hand warmly, and with her smile she thanked her again for accompanying her to the wedding, even knowing that she wouldn’t know a single person.

Her smile brought a tinge of red to Miu’s cheeks. “Wh-what’re you staring at me all goofy like that for?” she asked.

Kaede beamed. “Nothing! I just thought about how much I love you right now!” A simple answer, and not entirely untrue.

“ _Geez_.” Miu seemed embarrassed, and responded by leaning in to kiss Kaede’s forehead. “You’re so–I love you too.”

After that she seemed a bit more at ease, and her hand grew comfortable in Kaede’s.

——————

After the wedding, Kaede and Miu had stopped on the way home, looking way too dressed up for a couple of girls sitting on a park bench. Kaede leaned her head against Miu’s shoulder, letting out a tired little sigh, but a warm feeling had formed in her chest.

Watching the ceremony, she couldn’t help but imagine one day standing in that very place with Miu before her. Saying their vows, promising to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

“Would you… want to get married one day?” Miu’s voice almost startled her, as if she read Kaede’s buzzing mind.

Kaede turned her face to look up at her, blinking sleepily. “The two of us?” she asked, squeezing her hand over Miu’s.

“W-well, duh I mean. I’m your girlfriend and all so I don’t know who else…”

She hummed, letting her eyes fall closed and relaxing against Miu. If not for the fact that they still had to finish walking home, Kaede could fall asleep right there, tired but happy and in love.

“Yeah. I’d like that very much. What about you?”

Miu answered right away, no stuttering and no vulgarities in her response.

“Yeah. I’d love to be your wife someday.”

Kaede’s smile grew, although she didn’t think that Miu could see it from the position they were in.

“And I’d love to be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoy my drabbles, make sure you leave a little comment to let me know what you think.


	17. {Irumatsu} The Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for irumatsu week of 2018, using both prompts death and survival.
> 
> Mermaid/Pirates AU--The sea fell in love with a girl. Those on the land threw her away.
> 
> **Warnings for a description of drowning, implied minor character deaths**

Kaede couldn’t breathe. She pulled at her hands, the bindings around her wrists keeping them secure behind her back. The rope burned her skin, but she didn’t stop her attempts at tugging her hands free. She had to. Even if all her skin tore away, she needed her hands.

Because if she couldn’t swim once she hit the water, Kaede would drown for sure.

Something prodded at the small of her back, a wooden pole urging her just a little closer to the end of the plank. She bit her lip hard, a terrified sob escaping her chest despite her every intention to stand strong and not show a hint of fear to the people now condemning her to a horrible, painful death below.

She didn’t want to die. _She didn’t want to die_.

Kaede stared down at the roiling waters below, waves crashing against the side of the ship. They might knock her into the wood and break her before her lungs even had a chance to give out on her. A quick death. Quicker than the one the waters would probably give her.

Funnily enough, the thought didn’t comfort her.

The pole prodded her again, harder. This time she stumbled forward, until she ran out of floor beneath her feet. They slipped, and she pitched forward and cried out as she fell.

Down, down…

Down into the dark waters below her.

She slammed into the water’s surface with the broad of her back, the impact stunning her at the same time as the shock of freezing water forced her to draw in a sharp gasp of air. A small amount of water came in with her breath, and her lungs burned as she kicked and struggled, trying desperately to get her head above the water again.

Her energy didn’t last long, and her body fell down beneath the surface. She didn’t stop, kicking hard and yanking at her hands tied behind her back, even as her body spasmed, trying to expel the water only to draw more in. It burned, her vision went black, her heart pounded in her chest. Yet she was still conscious, feeling the twisting horror and the searing pain of water sapping away her oxygen and her energy.

At that point, Kaede knew she was going to die. Her body felt heavy, like lead, and she felt herself sinking still.

Then, out of the darkness, a face appeared before her. Two icy-blue eyes, closing in on her, and slender fingers wrapping around Kaede’s cheeks.

A woman? A hallucination. Kaede watched it through half-closed eyes, thinking that perhaps her brain wanted her to see something pleasant before she went. Not too bad, though she didn’t expect a woman to be the last image she saw before she died.

Her eyes fell shut, and she felt her face being dragged forward. Lips met hers with a crushing urgency.

A tingling started in her lips, spreading quickly out throughout her body. It reached her chest, and as if by magic it felt as if the water was whisked away from her lungs. She breathed in through her nose and felt nothing, not even the seawater flooding in through her nostrils. Arms wrapped around her body, like an embrace. Then she was rising, or swimming, going up or down she had no idea. Everything was dark still, just the water surrounding her, the hallucinated arms holding her, and the thought that this must be how it was to die surfacing in her mind.

Her head broke the surface. Kaede gasped, sweet air filling her lungs as if she’d never breathed in water to begin with. She blinked rapidly, her vision returning to see the clear sky and stars overhead.

Was she… actually alive somehow?

“Those _bastards_.” An unfamiliar voice pulled her attention away from the sky. She weakly lifted her head, looking at that face that had appeared as she began to lose consciousness. The striking blue eyes weren’t directed in her direction, glaring out across the sea.

Kaede looked where the woman was, to see the ship she’d been forcibly ejected from in the distance.

Then, a shifting of something scaly and foreign brushing against her legs drew her attention downward.

She gasped. “You’re–!”

“What, a mermaid?” The woman cut her off, returning her gaze to Kaede’s face. “You’re damn _right_ I am. And not just any mermaid. I’ve got the blessing of the god of the fucking _sea_ on my side, and I’m going to show those assholes just what they deserve for throwing you off board to die like that.”

Kaede could only stare for a few moments, gaping. Then, swallowing, she said, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Miu fucking Iruma, your gorgeous savior. Now hold on tight, because I need to drop you off somewhere where you can rest your inconvenient human legs, then take care of some _business_ here.”

Still trying to wrap her head around what just happened, Kaede did as Miu bid, squeezing her arms about the mermaid’s shoulders. She didn’t understand how a mermaid could even exist, let alone why one would save her, but there was one thing that Kaede knew for a fact.

Her life was about to get a whole lot stranger after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoy my drabbles, remember to leave a little comment to let me know what you think.


	18. {Irumatsu} A 24/7 piano stream to sleep, to study, and to be a mermaid falling in love with a pianist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for the final day of irumatsu week of 2018, which was just a free day. It's a prequel to chapter 17's ficlet, The Mermaid.
> 
> Mermaid/Pirates AU--when the sea fell in love.

Miu believed that the most enchanting sound was a siren’s song, a melody at sea to bring men to their deaths. Mermaid, siren, each one had a magical voice that carried sorrow and love in each note, where the listener couldn’t help but throw themself into the water and drown, or to dash their own ships against the cliffside. Nothing affected the heart like the cruel song she could sing.

Nothing, she believed, until one night with clear skies, the moon bright and full in the black above, casting its silver light over the surface of the ocean.

She floated, letting herself drift along the current as she stared into the sky. A night so beautiful as this, silent and peaceful, and Miu had it all to herself. Her eyes fell closed, breathing in the salty tang of the air, smelling the faint scent of humans onshore–some of them dirty and gross like exhaust polluting the very air they breathed, but others pleasant like flowers and delicious cooking on the wind. Not that she knew that the cooking was delicious. She’d never eaten it herself, but the smell appealed to her senses in a way that left a strange longing in her chest.

Didn’t matter, though. No matter what sort of curiosities humans offered, she had no desire to mix among them. Niceties aside, she’d seen first hand the cruelties they could inflict. On animals, on mermaids, on their very own kind.

People like that could drown in the watery depths below, and she’d help them along their way.

The sound of a piano playing broke the quiet, drawing Miu out of her thoughts. Her eyes blinked open, staring at the stars above as the music continued. She’d heard piano music before, usually played over a radio of some kind, but there was something different about this. A calm washed over her, and the music pulled at her heart in a way nothing had before.

She found herself holding her breath, entranced by the mystery piano. It filled her with longing. For… for something, but she didn’t know what. All she knew was that she needed it.

Then the song came to an end.

A quiet sigh slipped past her lips, feeling relaxed and satisfied, yet also disappointed and wanting for more. She turned over, dipping below the water before she surfaced a short distance further, deciding to seek out the source of the music herself.

The following silence was brief, and the piano began playing again. Drawn towards it like the musician cast a hook right into her heart, Miu swam in the direction of the sound, only stopping once she could go no further, her path taking her into the harbor and closer to the humans onshore than she’d ever been before.

The piano music came from a house. The side facing the water had a large window, its vertical blinds drawn just enough for Miu to peek inside. She peered into the house, without a bit of shame for her peeping, to see a girl seated at a grand piano, playing the instrument before her. Blond hair framed the girl’s face, the piece of it that defied gravity only a quirk to her loveliness, not a flaw. From her place in the water, she couldn’t see the color of her eyes, but they were half closed, a soft smile on the girl’s face that Miu didn’t think she was even conscious of as she played.

And another song came to an end. She watched the girl visibly relax, her chest moving just a bit faster as if trying to catch her breath with how wrapped up in her playing the girl had been.

In the ensuing silence, the spell broke, and Miu startled at her own thoughts.

Hah? ‘Loveliness’? The fuck was up with that sort of word, being used for some regular human girl?

As if she could hear Miu’s thoughts, the girl turned her face in the direction of the harbor. Miu squeaked in surprise, sinking as low as she could in the water without diving beneath the surface, her strawberry blond hair fanning out around her on the surface. The girl blinked, her eyes big and a striking purple that did something to Miu’s heart. She didn’t appear to see the mermaid watching her from the harbor, but it was like she’d acted specifically to defy the twist of negativity that Miu tried directing at the girl.

Then, after a long moment of staring out into nothing, the girl turned back to the piano. Miu watched as her chest filled with a deep breath of air, and upon her slow exhale she began yet another tune.

Miu closed her eyes, seeing the girl in her mind’s eyes, spellbound by her own playing and completely unaware of the enchantment her piano had cast upon the mermaid’s heart. She spent what felt like the entire night floating there, listening to the girl play. Until then, Miu had believed the most enchanting sound in the world was a siren’s song, and nothing else could ever top that.

Nothing, that was, except for this pianist’s beautiful playing, which Miu listened to until the moon fell away and the sun peeked above the horizon.

If a mermaid such as her could truly feel love, she thought, then this had to be it.


	19. {Oumeno} To comfort a liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please… just leave me alone” Another surprise, Oumeno! Platonic Oumeno maybe?
> 
> Himiko tells Kokichi to cut the bullshit.

The muffled words, heavy and solemn even through the door separating them, caught Himiko off guard. She blinked in surprise, rocking back on her heels. She’d expected something more… Kokichi-like when she hammered her fist on the door to his room. Like, laughing at her for showing up, teasing her for being in _looooove_ with him–.

Which wasn’t even _true_ , but he would say it and it would bring an embarrassing warmth to her cheeks all the same.

This however, an uncharacteristic misery present in the liar’s voice, was not something that Himiko had come prepared to counter. Did Kokichi even know it was her on the other side? She hadn’t announced herself, so she could be anyone to him she supposed. Schrodinger’s visitor… or something, he would say. Maybe.

Still, Himiko wouldn’t be deterred. No matter how fake the world they’d come from had been, she couldn’t go back on that important… character development arc stuff she’d gone through in the absence of Angie and Tenko!

She planted her fists on her hips and stood with her feet shoulder-length apart, a supposed power stance to charge her mana for a powerful first strike.

“No, I’m not going anywhere! So… open up the door Kokichi! Or I’ll curse you.” The last statement came out weak, without a suitable threat or reasoning to back her words up with. Still, even though her expression twitched in displeasure at her own words, she didn’t let up on her posturing. A young mage had to be wary against a practiced liar like Kokichi.

A surprised silence followed her strong words, and no immediate response followed. Himiko almost thought that Kokichi would ignore her completely, perhaps putting on headphones to both drown her out and make her look like a fool shouting at his door to deaf ears. As she raised her fist to knock again, preparing for a good yell into his room, Kokichi at last answered her.

When he did, his tone had completely changed.

“Oh? Himiko?” There was an underlying teasing that threw her off, and the door flew open. “Well why didn’t you _say_ so! And here I thought you were that idiot or Shuichi coming to bother me. I don’t want to hang out with those losers.”

Himiko found her self face to face with Kokichi’s saccharine grin, the corners of his eyes wrinkled in a convincing smile, but she knew better. Even if she wasn’t smart like Shuichi was or good at reading people, she saw the bags under his eyes, and she felt the tension that hung around him despite his obvious attempts at keeping a playful air in front of her.

Since waking up from the killing game simulator, Kokichi had avoided all of them. Some of their classmates had made attempts at dragging him out–Shuichi and Kaito, for two as Kokichi mentioned, and Himiko knew that Angie had tried to lure him out once or twice, with the empathetic and religious attitude that had charmed Himiko before. It hadn’t had the same effect on Kokichi, evidently.

“So whatcha up to, Himi-girl? Didja come to help Angie preach some Atua-bull to me? Or were you gonna show me a new lame magic trick?” Kokichi spoke as if Himiko hadn’t come to his room on a mission. “I’m in a good mood, so I’ll humor you this time, but I’m not easily fooled so you better not bore me to death!”

“’Himi-girl’?” she echoed, bewildered and unsure whether she should be offended at the nickname he’d thrown at her. Then she shook her head, reminding herself to stay on track. If she let him, Kokichi would lead her around in circles until her head spun and then leave without her getting a word in edgewise. “Nevermind that, none of that is why I’m here!”

Kokichi seemed unsurprised. He blinked, and his face transformed into controlled disappointment. “Aw is that so? How boring, what kind of failed magician doesn’t have a magic trick up their sleeve to wow their nonbelievers?”

Her first instinct was to get angry, to tell him that she _wasn’t_ a failed magician, but the _Ultimate Mage_. That would be playing right into his hands, however. She dug her heels in and pressed her fists against her hips a little harder.

“Hey, stop trying to distract me, I’m not stupid.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Kokichi responded with a shrug.

“Stop that! I see what you’re trying to do!” Frustrated tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them win. “I know you’re not ok, and I’m here to help you… ok?!”

“Aww I can’t believe little Himiko cares about my wellbeing.” Kokichi let out a breathy laugh, the chuckles carrying bullshit in their sound. “But we both know that’s lie.”

“It is not!”

“It is _so_!”

Himiko ground her teeth, forcing herself not to let herself fall into the eternal cycle of childish ‘nuh-uh’ and ‘yah-huh’s that he tried to throw her into.

“Stop it! You might be able to lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me! I see through you with my lie-detecting spell.”

Kokichi’s smile took on a hint of bemusement. He tilted his head to the side, regarding her with a finger held up to his lips. “I’m lying to myself? I had noooo idea you knew me better than I even know myself, wow. Are you a mind reader? Nah don’t answer that, I know you’re not. I lie to you aaaaaalllllll the time, so don’t kid yourself, Himi-girl.”

“That may be so.” Himiko relaxed her stance, bringing a fist to her chest, right over her heart. She hoped it might help her words get through to them. “But not this time, Kokichi. No matter how much you push me away, I know I’ll get through to you in the end!”

She ended her words by jabbing her finger to point at Kokichi. It had a strange effect on him. The smile had vanished from his face, and he stared at her with quiet regard for a long time. After a while, Himiko had to resist the urge to squirm under the weight of his gaze.

Finally he spoke once again, breaking the tense silence. “…you sure are stubborn, huh? Man… where did that lazy liar magician go? I miss her, she was a lot less noisy.”

She didn’t respond, fixing her eyes on him. Eventually he turned his face away from her, breaking their staring contest.

“You know what? Fine, whatevs. If you want to come in and harass me so badly, I guess I’ll allow it. You’re totes wrong about me, but you can find it out the hard way,” he said, stepping back inside his room and leaving the door open for her to follow at her leisure.

Himiko let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Although he still sounded evasive, entering his room felt like a little victory. The only good to come from the killing game simulation had been the friends she’d made there and the new strength they still gave her now. Like them, she’d continue moving forward.

And perhaps with her newfound perseverance, she could give Kokichi the same push that he’d given her once before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and let me know what you think if you enjoy any of my ficlets, thanks!


	20. {Saioumota} Walking in like your boyfriends are doing something dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Ignore me, I didn’t see anything” - I can totally see Kokichi saying this if he walks in on Kaito and Shuichi making out, saioumota because I'm weak
> 
> Kokichi walks in on his boyfriends making out and, embarrassed, attempts to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mild sexual content**

Shuichi had the most beautiful eyes, with long lashes to frame them and a stunning color to them–a warm grey that looked golden in the right lighting. Sometimes he fixed Kaito with a look, the intense kind where it felt as if he were trying to see into his very soul, and it made Kaito go weak at the knees and took his breath away. When he caught it again, panting, he’d found himself leaning against the wall, and somehow backed up against it by his shorter, gentler boyfriend.

He swallowed, glanced at Shuichi’s slightly-parted lips, and tried not to imagine how warm and soft they were against his.

“Shu…” he began, but his voice gave out on him in a decidedly unmanly way. Shit, just fuck him he sounded like an embarrassed girl right now, cornered by the love of her life. He opened his mouth again, to try and save some face, before Shuichi silenced him with soft hands on either side of his face.

“Kaito…?” Pulling him out of his thoughts with a single word, his name, spoken with a silent question attached.

Kaito felt a pang of heat in his abdomen. Throwing all his thoughts of masculinity and pride out the window, he dragged Shuichi in by his hips, bringing them flush as he crashed their lips together.

Shuichi made a noise, a cross between a whine and an exclamation of surprise. He wrapped his arms around Kaito’s neck, pressing their chests together as they kissed. Kaito slipped his thumbs into Shuichi’s waistband, stroking bare skin and making him shiver with that tiny action alone.

Fuck, his chest could just burst from how good Shuichi looked.

The door next to them flung open, and the two jumped in each other’s arms, kiss broken so that they both stared wide-eyed at it.

“Hey Kaito–oh!” Whatever Kokichi had to say, it was cut off by the surprise he found when his gaze landed on Shuichi and Kaito. His eyes darted over them, hips and chests brought together, lips red from kissing, and then he looked away with obvious embarrassment. “Oh, geez! I can’t believe you guys were doing this with the door unlocked. I bet you guys wanted me to walk in on you perverts!”

It was all a cover though, Kaito was sure, with the red that crept into Kokichi’s cheeks and how their other boyfriend refused to look at the two of them. Already, though, Kokichi was backing out of the room.

“ _Anyway_ just ignore me! I didn’t see anything, so–huh?”

As Kokichi went to flee, two different hands reached out to stop him. Kaito had snatched up his wrist, while Shuichi had grabbed his hand.

“Hey, who said you have to go anywhere?”

For all his claims of them being perverts, Kokichi still willingly allowed himself to be tugged into the mix. He was sandwiched between Kaito and Shuichi, with his back to the former’s chest and his lips claimed by the latter. And he still made the most delicious moan when Kaito brushed his lips over the shell of his ear and whispered heated words into it.

When Shuichi moved his lips to Kokichi’s neck, he let out a heavy breath, panting under the dual ministrations from them both.

“You’re both… lucky I l-love you both so much, you kn–mmnn.”

Kaito was proud to make Kokichi cut off with a groan when he trailed his hands up under Kokichi’s shirt, making him shiver with his fingers over his chest.


	21. {Irumatsu} And then I didn't write angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Where were you when I needed you?” - Surprise Irumatsu! :D Write me some delicious angst L
> 
> No angst, instead Kaede comes home from the store to find Miu, after dying in a game, feeling very _very_ betrayed.

When Kaede left her, Miu was curled up on the couch in her favorite spot, the game controller in her hands and her eyes fixed on the TV screen. She’d barely even glanced her way when Kaede dropped out of the game, letting her know that she forgot something at the store and was going to run and get it. Their goodbye kiss was swift, Miu turning her face to accept it for a second before the screen pulled her right back in.

When Kaede returned, Miu was sprawled out on the floor, resting her feet on the couch and pressing the heels of her hands into her face.

“Miu?”

Kaede’s only answer was a loud half-scream, frustration pouring into the sound. A smile tugged at her lips. Although Miu wouldn’t appreciate the hint of amusement at her expense, she couldn’t help herself. Dropping off her bag on the counter, she crossed the room to kneel on the ground at Miu’s side.

She patted her head with a sympathetic hum. “There, there, baby.”

“ _Kaeeede_.” Miu let out a pitiful whine, dragging her hands from her face to fix her with such a pitiful look that Kaede felt a bit bad for almost laughing at her. “Where were you when I needed you? I got fucked and my ass handed to me and I _needed_ you, babe. How could you leave me like this?”

“Sorry, I had to go back to the store. I told you already.” she said with a placating smile. Her gaze flicked up at the television screen, a dark red ‘GAME OVER’ emblazoned across grey. “Well, I’m here now, so we can just start a new game, right?”

When she looked back down at Miu, her girlfriend’s eyes slid away from hers.

“I mean, I guess,” she said, a little pout on her lips.

Kaede leaned down, kissing her forehead with a tender peck. “Would a kiss make up for me abandoning you in your time of need?”

Miu didn’t answer right away. After a moment of deliberation, she finally met Kaede’s eyes again, but only for a moment before her eyes fell on her lips instead.

“I mean, if you’re so desperate to kiss me, I guess I can forgive you.”

Kaede smiled, and cupped Miu’s heated face as she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away, a healthy flush stretched across Miu’s face. She giggled. It was all too easy to fluster her girlfriend. Slowly, she got to her feet, taking up her previously-abandoned controller.

“Alright! Time for us to kick some butts! Right, sweetheart?”

Miu was slow to followed suit, nodding. Kaede wasn’t even sure that she’d heard her, and wasn’t responding to the fact that Kaede had asked her a question on autopilot.

“R-right.”


	22. {Oumeno} Slipping fingers in between cracks in a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is hard for me too” - Ouma twins or Platonic Oumeno. Or both. Both? Both.
> 
> No twins AU. Himiko and Kokichi share some feelings. Honesty is hard, but they find a way.

“Aww, does little Himiko like me?” Kokichi asked, with a teasing lilt that chased Himiko’s emotions right up a wall. “I understand, with this cute face of mine and all.”

“Ugh that’s not–that isn’t what I meant!” She could just about tear her hair out in frustration. Instead she hugged the pillow tighter to her chest, glaring down at Kokichi’s hands, resting on the ground beside him. “You’re just–you just– _nyeeeh_!”

In the end, she couldn’t find the words to describe how she felt. With a frustrated yell, she buried her face in the pillow, muffling a short scream into it. She hated this, she just wanted to curl up and close her eyes, not try and sort through feelings she didn’t understand, and then search for the words to convey it to Kokichi.

She made a move to withdraw from the conversation.

“Forget it. This is too much of a pain, I’m tired.”

“Wow, that sounds like quitter’s talk. I didn’t know Himiko was such a quitter.”

Her fingers curled into the pillow. “Nyeh, didn’t you? I quit all the time; it’s just to much work to…”

And she trailed off, as if the very act of speaking was just too much effort for her.

“Well this is hard for me too, ya know.”

Himiko blinked, startled into raising her face from the pillow. She looked over at Kokichi, his face blank and serious. Although that may have been just another trick, to get her to reveal some hidden feelings just to make fun of her for them. She gazed at him with suspicion.

“Hard for you? How is it hard for _you_?” she asked, even if she couldn’t really believe it. Kokichi seemed like someone who had no lack of confidence about how he felt, nor did he seem particularly bothered by others’ opinions of him. Himiko didn’t think that he’d have difficulty with picking apart his own feelings like her.

Kokichi shrugged, looking away in an effort to appear nonchalant. “Yeah sure, you know. You’re actually kind of cute, and I don’t know if I like you or if I’m just fooling myself into thinking I’ve got these dumb feelings for you.”

“Nyeh, that sounds like a lie…”

“Maybe it is.” Kokichi flashed her a huge grin, but it remained only for a second before it fell away with a shrug. “…but it’s not. I don’t know how I feel about you, actually! And that’s the unfortunate truth.”

Himiko thought about what he said for a long while, letting the minutes crawl by as she decided what to do with the new information. She was never good at thinking like this, reading in between the lines and seeing through Kokichi’s brand of lying. He tricked her more often than anyone else, except for maybe Gonta.

At last, she said, “I don’t know… either.”

“Aw man, you’re breaking my heart, Himiko,” Kokichi said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

She made a strangled noise of surprise. “Huh? But you just said–.”

“Yeah, that was a lie.” The tears vanished, and Kokichi went back to his careless attitude. “Guess we’re in the same boat anyway.”

Himiko fell silent for a moment, then said, “I don’t really know how I feel about you, but… hanging out with you makes my mana feel like it’s been recharged… y’know…”

“Aww, I think I feel the same way.” Kokichi grinned, but she didn’t know how much of it was the truth and how much was part of a trick. “Whatever that means, anyway.”

She let the comment pass, resting her chin on the pillow. “This is too much of a pain to figure out. Can we just go back to playing games together instead?”

That had been fun, before Kokichi started teasing her about the feelings that she did or did not have for him. She liked playing games with him, and hanging out, and even the rare moments where she leaned against his arm and he allowed her to doze off while laying on him. Sometimes she woke up with her head pillowed in his lap and his hand petting her hair.

It was nice. She liked what they had, and she didn’t see any point in trying to puzzle all the complicated stuff out right now.

Kokichi’s smile was bright and brought a kind of warmth to her cheeks.

“You know, that sounds like just the thing we need, Himi-girl.”

And then he ruined it.

“Ugh, _that_ nickname again.”

“Whaaat? Don’t you like it? I think it’s adorable!”

“ _I_ think I’m gonna put a itchy-foot curse on you if you don’t stop it.”


	23. {Amasai} Cats are sneaky little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat” as maybe a silly amasai drabble if you want!
> 
> It’s 3am and Shuichi should be asleep, but…

The knock at his door came as both a relief and a surprise. A relief because Shuichi had been spending the last hour lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting his thoughts steamroll over him until he felt both exhausted and wide awake. He knew that he should try and empty his head in order to sleep, but that proved much easier said than done.

And it was a surprise because, well, it was three am in the morning. According to the clock on the wall, anyway, which had been tormenting him with its endless ticking for the last sixty minutes.

Shuichi dragged himself out of bed, shuffling his way to his door. When he opened it, he found Rantaro standing there, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry, I know it’s really early in the morning. I didn’t mean to wake you, but I can’t find my cat,” he said, with a short huff of laughter. “I was wondering if you’d happened to see it.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Shuichi didn’t know whether he should mention that he hadn’t been asleep at all, but decided against it. “Well, um, no actually. But I can help you look if you’d like.”

Rantaro blinked in surprise. “Oh? Well, I wouldn’t want to bother you with this.”

“It’s fine,” he said again. “I don’t think I’m going to get sleep anytime soon, so I don’t mind.”

The smile he got in return for that dazzled him, and chased away the early morning chill he felt with its warmth. “Thank you then, I would really appreciate it.”

Mumbling out ‘no problem’s and ‘one second’s, Shuichi disappeared back into his apartment. Once he’d gotten shoes on, figuring that he didn’t need to actually get dressed at such an hour, he rejoined Rantaro at his front door. He had to glance away when he gave Shuichi another grateful smile for the assistance.

Really, Shuichi didn’t mind at all. Perhaps walking around would help calm his thoughts down enough for him to sleep once he returned to his bed. Rantaro was helping _him_ in that sense.

More than that though, Rantaro didn’t have any business looking so casually handsome, with his sleep-rumpled look and the way his hair stuck up at odd angles, more so than normal. Something about the way he looked, just woken up and so effortlessly gorgeous, tugged hard at Shuichi’s heart.

“Ah! I think I saw her. Come on, Shuichi.”

He barely had time to register the warmth of Rantaro’s hand as he grabbed his before Shuichi was being dragged forward into a full-sprint. An embarrassing yelp escaped him. Doing his best to keep up, he ran after Rantaro as he pulled Shuichi after him, nearly stumbling a couple of times in the effort.

They rounded the corner, and Rantaro came to an abrupt stop. Shuichi’s momentum carried him a bit further, until he slammed into the surprisingly solid wall of Rantaro’s back. Rantaro didn’t move from the collision, but Shuichi bounced back a few steps.

He tilted, nearly falling backwards until a hand at his shoulder steadied him. Shuichi regained his balance, shaking his rattling head until it cleared up.

“Sorry about that, guess I should’ve warned you,” Rantaro said.

“No, it’s fine,” Shuichi replied, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “Just… didn’t expect to exercise this early in the morning.”

“I guess you wouldn’t.” Rantaro laughed, shrugging. “No more running around, I promise. We can just search like normal.”

Shuichi nodded. “Sounds good. I don’t think we’ll be able to catch a running cat anyway.”

“Good point.”

They spent the next however long walking around, two pairs of eyes out for the lost cat. After a belated moment, Rantaro finally gave a proper description of his cat, so that Shuichi knew what to look out for. Not that it mattered, because the skies began to lighten and they still saw no more sign of her.

At that point, they called it a night for the search, and walked back to the apartment complex. Pausing outside Shuichi’s door, Rantaro apologized for wasting his time like he did.

“Don’t worry about it, I really wasn’t sleeping anyway,” Shuichi told him, and smiled. “Sorry we couldn’t find your cat. I hope she shows up soon.”

“Oh I’m sure she will. I’ll leave something of hers out and see if she turns back up. Thank you for the help.” Rantaro flashed him a smile as bright as the sun beginning to rise. “It’d be nice to spend some time with you again. But maybe at a more reasonable hour and less to look for a cat.”

Before Shuichi could reply, Rantaro stepped forward, closing the short distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a hug, causing his brain to short circuit and any words he had to say in response to vanish from his mind.

Shuichi barely had enough presence of mind to return the hug. Rantaro smelled good, he thought as he inhaled deeply, like pine-scented soap and an almost-freshly laundered shirt. When Rantaro stepped away, Shuichi felt himself warmed by the brief contact, his heart dancing in his chest. Hopefully he didn’t look as lovestricken as he felt by his crush in that moment.

“Thanks again, Shuichi. Have a good night, and I hope you can get to sleep now,” he said as he headed down the hall toward his own apartment.

It took a moment for Shuichi to untangle his tongue enough to reply. “O-oh, you’re welcome. Good night, Rantaro.”

He watched Rantaro disappear through his own door, not too far away, and mentally berated himself for what a fool he probably acted like that entire adventure. Shuichi was hopelessly head-over-heels for him, and he had no idea how Rantaro hadn’t noticed it yet.

Or maybe he had. Shuichi really hoped not.


	24. {Oumota} Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me” - Kaito to Kokichi as Kokichi is waking up from a VR Au mayhaps?
> 
> _Wake up, wake up, wake up._

The world was a swirl of color and senseless thoughts, sharp smells that didn’t make sense and a crushing pain in every bone of his body. He wanted to go back to sleep, to drown out the nauseating influx of sensation assaulting him. Yet once he became aware of the pain, it only increased, making him grind his teeth against the urge to scream.

Maybe he failed at that. His throat felt hoarse like he’d been screaming anyway.

He vaguely became aware of a hand holding his, the one point of pleasure among the agony overwhelming him. Kokichi focused on that, and only that, and then a voice made itself known to him.

“-kichi. You awake? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Ah, he knew exactly who that was. Kokichi shuddered, cracking his eyes open to look at the blurry face hovering over him. Where the hell was he? Some kind of bed?

Didn’t he d–.

Before he could finish the thought and fish for the memories, a wave of agony swept through him. A strangled yell escaped him, despite himself and the hand over his squeezed hard as the face leaned in close.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, you’re alright, lemme just–hold on, Kokichi.”

Kaito was fumbling with something just out of view. He didn’t bother turning his head to see what it was, focusing his clearing vision on the face above him. His expression was the perfect picture of concern, brows furrowed and mouth working wordlessly as he did whatever the hell he was doing. Kokichi could almost believe it, if the last memory he had of Kaito wasn’t of venom and hatred.

His mind struggled with what Kaito had said before, immediately as he’d woken up, and he latched onto that with a shaky grin that felt embarrassingly weak.

“How can I not hear you with… how stupidly loud you are. Idiot.”

“Ah.” Kaito stilled in surprise, his eyes returning to Kokichi’s face. “Well, I guess it’s good that you’re still cracking stupid jokes, even now.”

“Joking, me? Never.” Kokichi coughed. His throat felt horribly dry and scratchy, his voice straining with disuse. What the hell happened to him. “I _hate_ lies and jokes.”

“Yeah sure, whatever. Anyway, I know you’re probably in a shit ton of pain, so I called the nurse. Just hang tight, and–.”

“’Nurse’?” Kokichi repeated, too bemused by that to ask how Kaito could possibly know how much pain he was or wasn’t in. Not that it’d be much of a misery, considering his agonized yelling just a couple seconds ago. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

A hospital of some kind. Waking up from… a coma? He tried to remember the direct events that had led him to this place, but when he did the horrible pain threatened to return. Kokichi quickly gave up that endeavor, pouring his attention into Kaito’s face instead. He looked stupid, with it all scrunched up in concern like that, like he actually cared about Kokichi’s wellbeing. For now, Kokichi decided against mentioning that. He wanted some answers, and teasing Kaito for a reaction wouldn’t help him get it.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Kaito began with obvious reluctance.

Kokichi tilted his head. “I don’t know if you noticed, Kaito, but I’m sort of stuck in this bed. I’m not going anywhere.”

He expected that to annoy Kaito, but to his surprise he only shrugged and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. It was only then that Kokichi noticed that their hands were still connected. He thought about pulling away, but something about the warmth of Kaito’s hand soothed him. He almost squeezed it, but drew the line at that stupidly affectionate act.

“Alright, well… I’ll tell you what I know then.”


	25. {Platonic Twins AU} Waiting and watching helplessly is the hardest part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m with you okay? Always” Honestly u know I always crave the Ouma twins
> 
> Twins AU. Kurochi Ouma is outside of the virtual killing game his brother is trapped inside of. With no way to communicate with those inside of it, no way to reassure Kokichi that it's all a simulation, he can only wait and watch the killing game come to its conclusion.

Standing right at Kokichi’s bedside, with his hand covering his brother’s, Kurochi never felt further apart from his twin than he did in that moment.

Countless wires and sensors covered him, some of them meant to keep his body alive while the others kept Kokichi trapped in a world that he didn’t yet know was all fake. Kurochi wanted to reach over and yank out the cord, but he was told that it might cause permanent damage to Kokichi’s brain if he resorted to that. Still, he so desperately wanted to. He wanted to pull the VR headset away from his brother’s eyes and tell him that he _wasn’t_ alone, he was _here_ , he was waiting, it would be ok.

Kokichi thought he was alone, but that wasn’t true. Kurochi was right beside him, waiting for him to wake up at last.

“I’m with you okay?” He squeezed his brother’s hand, feeling his fingers twitch in response. “Always.”

Kurochi hoped that it would bring Kokichi some form of comfort, but he doubted it. The reaction was nothing but his subconsciousness, sending sparks of recognition to his fingertips while his brain was elsewhere. Still, it made himself feel better. He felt a little less useless, if he could impart even the barest hint of comfort to his brother as he went through this horrible killing game.

His eyes shifted to the tv screen, hanging on the wall across from his bed. For the last thirty minutes or so, the cameras in the hangar where his brother had taken Kaito had been out. He chewed his bottom lip, anxious to see Kokichi and make sure that he was alright still. So far Kokichi had turned every one of his other classmates against him–but for the lie about the outside world that he’d seen, Kurochi couldn’t blame him for slipping so far beneath his mask.

It felt as if the game was wrapping up, and it made him nervous for the outcome. What was happening now? What would happen next?

He didn’t know if he wanted to find out.


	26. {Saioumota} Silence is golden, but being buried in gold will still kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" with some angst (Hospital with kokichi if it's okay and saioumota) gotta love me some angst XD
> 
> In which Kokichi doesn’t wake, for now.

“ _Squeeze my hand if you can hear me_.”

Shuichi heard Kaito murmur those words to Kokichi, each time they came to visit. Kaito was the first to claim one of Kokichi’s hands. Sometimes he thought that it was to feel the warmth, and to reassure himself that the doctors weren’t lying that Kokichi was, in fact, still alive.

For Shuichi, he watched the rise and fall of Kokichi’s chest. If not for the tubes and everything hooked up to him, Shuichi would think that Kokichi was only asleep. He was _alive_ though.

Still alive.

Kaito nodded to himself, although Shuichi couldn’t guess what he was nodding about. His jaw was clenched tight though, and he looked so close to tears that Shuichi’s eyes stung just watching Kaito. He didn’t cry though, and neither did Shuichi until they were alone and away from the strangers inside the hospital.

“Nothing still,” Kaito said, his eyes fixed on Kokichi’s still face.

Shuichi didn’t know if Kaito was saying that to him or talking to himself, but he answered anyway. “There will be.” Eventually. He refused to even entertain the idea that Kokichi wouldn’t one day open his eyes again.

“Of course there will be.” Kaito sounded almost angry, but not at Shuichi. “This… lazy asshole isn’t going to just stay asleep forever.”

He almost smiled. “The doctor said that he might be able to hear you, you know.”

“Good.” Kaito squeezed Kokichi’s hand hard, leaning over his bed. “You hear that, Kokichi? You better not die on us or… or I’m going to punch you in the afterlife when I see you next, got it?”

Then Kaito surprised him with tears, welling up in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, unchecked.

“We fucking miss you, ok?”

Shuichi took Kokichi’s other hand, squeezing as well.

“Yeah… we both really miss you. We’re waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment, I love reading them.


	27. {Irumatsu} Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I’m scared.” and “I’m in love… shit.”
> 
> Spending time with Kaede forces Miu to acknowledge some fears she’d really rather not.

Miu had made fun of Kaede for how she so obliviously rained affection down upon their female peers. ‘Sexy’, ‘cute’, ‘totally kissable’ were among a few of the compliments she’d give the rest of them, and Miu once accused Kaede for having fallen head over heels for her. Not that it was surprising in the least. Who _wouldn’t_ be in love with a certified genius like the Ultimate Inventor, with a gorgeous bod to pair with her brilliant brains? Just adorable.

“ _Geez_ , it’s just a compliment!” Kaede’s eyes were fire, but the pout of her lips lessened their harshness.

“Sure whatever you say,” Miu had responded, barking out a laugh, ignoring the wild stray urge to tap her finger against Kaede’s lips. “I’m just saying that anyone would fall in love with a beauty like me.”

They didn’t linger on the topic long. Kaede rolled her eyes and shoved Miu’s shoulder, and then they’d gone back to what they’d been doing before. Miu let her drop it, but she delighted in the hint of red in Kaede’s cheeks whenever she did tease her about it.

Kaede liked to remark on the effortless beauty of some girls, but she didn’t seem to realize how cute she herself was.

The thought popped into Miu’s head, and startled her. _Cute_. She blinked a few times, rapid-fire. Did she seriously just think of that flat-chested chick as cute? Not that Kaede was actually flat-chested, but that wasn’t the issue here.

She bit her lip, giving Kaede a secretively glance. The other girl didn’t seem to have noticed her reaction, nor did she give any hint to have guessed the surprising thoughts running through Miu’s head. She remained hunched over the table, the end of her pen pressed to her mouth. Miu could see the way it softly dented her bottom lip, and the furrow of her brows in concentration as she tried to think of what to write next.

Kaede looked soft, and warm with the faint pink still dusting her cheeks.

Miu shifted in her seat, moving ever so slightly closer to Kaede, so that she could feel the heat of her shoulder against hers, and their thighs brushed. Kaede didn’t pay it any mind, but she seemed to lean closer to Miu in response.

It felt like she’d swallowed a swarm of butterflies with how her stomach fluttered with nerves at the innocent contact.

She swallowed. Looking at Kaede now, Miu realized that she really liked her. Really _really_ liked her.

Love even maybe. No, she shook her head at that. She refused to even entertain _that_ thought. Miu wasn’t about to fall in love with nobody, no matter how strong and pretty and genuine they were.

The butterflies took on a sharp edge.

Although she’d teased Kaede for having fallen for Miu, she didn’t think that was actually the case. Not that she could ask. Kaede would either think she was messing around again or she would reject Miu because in the end none of their peers liked how Miu acted. There was a reason that she didn’t have any real friends until Kaede, and she couldn’t mess it up now.

God knows how Kaede hadn’t gotten fed up with her already. She thought of some of the annoyed, frustrated looks that Kaede could send her on some of Miu’s more obnoxious days.

If Miu really had fallen for her…

“Hm, Miu?” Kaede glanced up suddenly, and for a terrifying second Miu was afraid that she could read her mind after all.

Miu jumped in her seat, unable to hide her reaction. “H-huh? What is it?”

Kaede tilted her head at that, concern pinching her face. “Are you ok? You’re shivering.”

Ah, so that was it. Miu huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair to cross one leg over the other. “Of course I’m ok, it’s just really fucking cold in here, that’s all.”

Kaede looked unconvinced. After a long moment however, she glanced down at her notebook, shrugged, and closed it. “Alright, let’s go study outside then. It’s a pretty nice day, and I guess it _is_ kinda chilly in here,” she said with an indulgent smile.

Damn Miu’s heart beat a little faster with that smile. Even if she knew that she hadn’t fooled Kaede with her explanation, she appreciated the out regardless. She didn’t think she could deal with explaining herself at the moment. How could she tell Kaede that she was the one falling head over heels for _her_ , and it brought on the anxiety of being left by the one person who had the strength of will to deal with Miu in the first place?

“Yeah, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

No she couldn’t. The thought terrified her too goddamn much.


	28. {Irumatsu} That get-together sort of situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I just want you to be happy” - More Irumatsu? :D
> 
> Kaede gets a girlfriend.

“Wow, your hands are so soft!” Kaede exclaimed after taking Miu’s hands in her own.

She drew her thumbs across the inventor’s knuckles, tracing over the delicate bones of her hand. When she first grabbed them, Kaede expected rough callouses from all the work Miu put into her inventions. Yet they were soft, well-moisturized and well-taken care of. Another surprise. Miu frequently had oily hair, from days holing herself up in her room hard at work, to the detriment of her own personal hygiene.

It worried Kaede, but apparently that carelessness for herself didn’t extend to her hands. She gave them a firm squeeze.

“So warm too,” she mused, feeling a faint blush begin to creep into her cheeks. She was holding Miu’s hands, and it made her heart beat faster.

Would it be weird for her to bring them to her lips? Yeah, probably.

It didn’t matter, however, as Miu snatched her hands away. Her expression seemed alarmed, but Miu’s cheeks were even redder than Kaede imagined that her own were. “Y-yeah, so? I put lotion on them every night before I go to bed, big deal! J-just because yours feel like you’ve let them dry out and turn into rough-ass fucking…”

Kaede knew that was a lie. After all, she took the greatest care of her hands, especially her fingers. They were her everything, her Ultimate talent, and she’d gotten plenty of compliments on how soft they were.

“I like them!” Now without anything to grab onto, Kaede linked her hands behind her back. She beamed. “I bet they’d be really nice to hold all the time, like on a date!”

“Huh? What’s with that gay-ass comment? Are you hitting on me or something?” Although Kaede hadn’t thought that she’d been so subtle, Miu still looked desperately confused at the statement. “Are you making fun of me? Do you want to make a fool of me or something?”

“No, of course not!” Kaede gaped, but she began to see part of the problem with her compliments never landing during her recent flirtations with Miu. “I just want you to be happy!”

Something crossed Miu’s face–fear? It was gone too quickly for Kaede to tell. “Hah? I know I’m just that fucking gorgeous but you sound like your in love with me or some shit.”

Kaede’s cheeks warmed, and she nodded. “I don’t know about ‘in love’ yet, but I really like you and I’d love to spend more time with you. On a date. I want you to be happy no matter what, but I really would like if I could be the one to make you happy…”

“Y-you’re seriously asking me out? Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful and really smart and I want to get to know you more?” Kaede felt nervous, scratching her cheek. “I-I mean, I really do just… really like you, you know.”

To Kaede’s shock, tears sprang to Miu’s eyes. She leaned in, instinctively reaching up to brush away Miu’s tears. Miu didn’t move away, nor did she push back Kaede’s hands as she caressed the tearful girl’s face, wiping tears away with gentle strokes of her thumbs.

“H-hey, are you ok? I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Miu sniffed, her voice choked up as she spoke. “Y-you fucking _dumbass_ I just. I can’t believe you like me, that’s so stupid. I can’t believe I _believe_ you, you gotta be lying to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kaede smiled uncertainly. An apology didn’t sound appropriate, but she didn’t know what to say. This was so unlike Miu’s usual arrogant attitude. “I do like you though, it’s true. I don’t think that’s stupid.”

“Geez. Geez, _geez_ , god fucking _dammit_.” A stream of swears fell out of Miu’s mouth before she could finally respond. “Yeah, yeah fine, I guess I–a date would be… nice… yeah.”

And well, perhaps watching her new girlfriend cry the very moment they began dating wasn’t an ideal start to their relationship, but Kaede still smiled and tenderly kissed Miu’s forehead all the same.


	29. {Irumatsu} Tfw your gorgeous gf wears your shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that my shirt?” - Irumatsu, go wild
> 
> Kaede flirting with an embarrassed Miu is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit suggestive, but nothing too scandalous.

“Y-yeah, so what if it is?! What are ya gonna do, rip it off of me?”

Kaede blinked at the immediate defensive reaction. All she’d done was ask Miu if she had taken one of her night shirts, the ones way too big to be worn during the day and relegated to pajama replacements. She’d probably then say something about how cute she was, with the shirt just brushing Miu’s upper thighs, and her girlfriend being only two raised arms away from indecency.

She didn’t expect Miu to get snippy with her, with a fierce blush across her cheeks. Miu wouldn’t look in her direction, one arm wrapped around herself and the other raised to press a nervous finger against the corner of her lips.

A smirk pulled at Kaede’s lips. That sounded a lot like a challenge to her.

She crossed the room in only a few steps, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. So warm, so soft in between her arms. Kaede rubbed her cheek against Miu’s shoulder before she grinned up at her with defiance in her eyes. She didn’t miss the soft gasp that escaped Miu, nor the way she licked her lips in response to the contact.

“Yeah, actually, maybe I will.”


	30. {Oumasai} Scary dreams, sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?” for saiouma
> 
> In which Shuichi is tired and Kokichi is Kokichi.

“Well, _yeah_! Last time I picked your lock to get in, you looked like you were gonna strangle me! Then poke my eyes out with a hot iron! It was soooo scary!”

Tears welled up in the corners of Kokichi’s eyes, as if the very memory of it was just that upsetting. Shuichi resisted the urge to roll his own. He was used to Kokichi’s crocodile tears by then, and unfazed by the display. There was a stark difference between them and real tears of distress, and the ones in Kokichi’s eyes now were not the latter.

“All I did was wake you up from a horrible nightmare, and you gave me that terrifying look in thanks!” he finished, his face a perfect mask of part fear and part offense.

“…that’s not what I meant.”

Furthermore, Shuichi recalled no such nightmare that Kokichi supposedly rescued him from. In fact, that night had been a peaceful one, and blissfully devoid of any dreams at all, right up until a pounce upon his bed and cheerful shout announcing Kokichi’s abrupt arrival startled him awake. If he’d truly given Kokichi such a look, that would’ve been the reason.

Kokichi let out a dramatic sigh, tucking his hands behind his head. “If my beloved insists on it then, I’ll go back to my wicked criminal ways. Next time I’ll let myself in! Thanks for the permission, Shuichi!”

A throbbing pain began to build up between his eyes. Shuichi pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Kokichi…”

“You sound annoyed,” he chirped before Shuichi could get more than his name out of his mouth. As if he weren’t the cause of Shuichi’s quickly-forming headache. His expression took on a forlorn look, dipping his head as if in shame. Like Kokichi was even capable of feeling shame. “Are you planning to send me away? You said I could come to you for anything, and here I am, fresh from the cold slimy grip of the worst night terror of my life, and you won’t even let me cuddle with you for a couple seconds!”

That caught Shuichi off guard. His hand dropped away from his face and he had a good look at Kokichi. He _seemed_ just as bright-eyed and full of energy as ever, but… “Did you really have a nightmare?”

“ _Yeah_ of _course_ I did! What do you take me for, some kinda no-good liar?”

Shuichi decided not to answer that. Instead, he stepped backwards into the room, pulling his door open a little wider in invitation. “Ok, go ahead. Come in.”

Kokichi perked up immediately, all traces of dismay vanishing from his features. He looked much like a cheerful child who’d gotten his way, skipping past Shuichi and into his room.

“Yay! I knew that my beloved Shuichi was too soft-hearted to resist a story about me having nightmares!” he said, grinning playfully over his shoulder at Shuichi. “That was a lie, by the way. I’m _actually_ a vampire, you know! And now that I’ve gotten you to invite me into your room, I’m going to wait until you’re asleep and then drain your body of all your sweet blood!”

Kokichi giggled, and Shuichi didn’t mention that he’d been in his room dozens of times before, with and without invitation.

“Thanks in advance for the meal; I bet you taste delicious~,” Kokichi finished, licking his lips for good measure.

“Mm-hm.”

Shuichi was too tired for the games and the run-around that Kokichi so often gave him, with his lies and the half-truths hidden among them. That was something he’d save to examine later, preferably under sunlight and later into the day. For now, he pushed his door closed and returned to his bed, where Kokichi was already making himself at home.

“Don’t even think about taking advantage of me in my sleep, Shuichi!” he warned as Shuichi slipped under the sheets next to him.

“Of course I won’t,” he responded, with not a shred of composure lost. He opened his arms and Kokichi slipped in between them.

“Good,” Kokichi said, and yawned. He nuzzled his face into Shuichi’s chest, and the rest of his words were muffled into the soft fabric of his nightshirt. “Because you won’t be able to anyway. I never sleep.”

Shuichi only hummed in reply, and the silence fell around them like a heavy blanket, warm and sleepy and comfortable. He squeezed Kokichi, and the other pressed just a bit closer.

Despite what Kokichi had previously claimed, it didn’t take long for his breathing to even out and for him to fall asleep. The arms around Shuichi’s waist clung to him as if the very sanctity of Kokichi’s dreams depended on it. Although he couldn’t see the face tucked away into the warmth of his chest, he imagined the peaceful expression that surely adorned Kokichi’s features anyway. He smiled sleepily into the dark quiet of the room, pressing his lips to the top of the sleeping boy’s head.

“Good night, Kokichi. Sweet dreams.”


	31. {Platonic Twins AU} Clumsy, fearful care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please…stay…” (Maybe for the Ouma twins before they run away from their dad? And after Kokichi got hell for... whatever reason? :D)
> 
> Kurochi attempts to take care of Kokichi with the sparse knowledge of first aid he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: descriptions of abuse, injury, possible head trauma**

“Rochi, I’m ok, I swear.”

Despite his insistent assurances, Kokichi remained relatively still, resting against the pillows Kurochi had piled up behind his back. Maybe he really didn’t feel as good as he claimed, so continued to rest as Kurochi hovered over him. Or maybe it was the stern look his twin gave him, face screwed up with tears and concern.

“Don’t you dare move, got it? Or… or I’ll hit you, I will.”

It was an empty threat, and both brothers knew it. Kurochi would never strike his brother except in play, and the bruises already forming over his arms and right cheek took away any chance remaining of him making good on it. Yet Kokichi didn’t call him out on his lie, only kept still to the best of his ability, albeit with a little squirming in place and a few murmured complaints. Kurochi paid them no mind, and held up a hand with three fingers raised.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” he asked, checking his brother’s eyes.

He’d searched the internet for ways to deal with head injuries, like it mattered at all. If things got serious he had no way to get Kokichi to a hospital. Perhaps he could sneak into the kitchen and call an ambulance, then deal with the consequences of that later when he knew that his brother was safe. His entire body ached at the thought.

It took a moment for Kokichi to focus on his fingers, a worrying sign. “Three,” he answered after a beat, and Kurochi forced himself to relax.

Kokichi would be ok. He’d be ok, and Kurochi wasn’t going to lose the only person he had left.

“Well, technically I’m holding them all up.” Kurochi rocked in place, the bedsprings creaking beneath him. He cracked a weak smile riddled with anxiety at his attempt to lighten the mood.

And Kokichi still laughed, a faint giggle as weak as Kurochi’s smile. It lasted mere moments however before he cut off with a pained moan, turning his face into the pillows. Tears gathered at the corner of his visible eye.

“I’m sorry,” Kurochi blurted out, and he stood in a rush. “I’ll get the ice, ok? I’ll be right–.”

As he made to leave, Kokichi wrapped his hand around his wrist, stopping him. When Kurochi glanced at him, he looked back up with watery eyes and a pinched face full of misery. It was much different from the blank mask he’d shown during their father’s beating, how he’d retreated within himself in the moment.

“Please, Rochi… stay…” he whispered, as if afraid to speak too loudly lest the very walls heard him and ratted him out to their father.

He covered his brother’s hand with his own, squeezing for a brief moment before he pried Kokichi’s fingers from his wrist.

“I’m just gonna get ice,” he promised, “for your head and bruises. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Kokichi said nothing at first. He withdrew his hand, and Kurochi watched as he pieced his mask back together again, bit by bit until he could smile at him through the immense pain he had to be in. “Got it, Rochi. Please be careful.”

The sentiment was real, even if Kokichi’s grin wasn’t, but the reassuring smile that Kurochi meant to return it with took a bitter tone to it. Their father wouldn’t hit him, he knew, as long as he stayed quiet and obedient as the doll he tried to make Kurochi into should be. No, he reserved those beatings for Kokichi, no matter how his brother acted, if their father felt it was deserved.

And oh did everything about Kokichi seem to deserve it.

“I will,” he said, and he slipped out of the room with the overwhelming guilt that nothing he could do would ever protect his younger twin. Not from these injuries, from that pain. The guilt that he was powerless, that their father hurt Kokichi so much more than him.

That Kurochi, ultimately, was useless to help his precious brother.


	32. {Oumota} A pinch of aconite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oumota + "I'm scared"
> 
> After thoroughly screwing up his chances previously, Kokichi gets a pep talk from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from two other drabbles before: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718389/chapters/34416383) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718389/chapters/34775297)

“What the fuck did you do to make that space dumbass so pissed off at you?” Miu asked out of the blue one time when they were hanging out.

Which by hanging out, it actually meant Kokichi hanging around Miu as she sketched out plans for some device or another, chewing her lower lip in concentration and throwing scraps of balled-up paper at him whenever he got too annoying. Kokichi loved it and earning that reaction from her, and he knew that she enjoyed his company as well. No matter how she huffed and puffed at him the entire time and called him a ‘virgin cuck’ for it. He wasn’t entirely convinced that she knew what a cuck was actually, but whatever.

What he did not love, however, was her asking him the same question several of the others had before. Geez, did Kaito have to make his anger so _obvious_? It was annoying.

Yeah. Annoying was the word for it.

He played stupid. Linking his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair, Kokichi gave her the most innocent face he could muster. His mouth turned, half in vague concern and half in bemusement, as if she’d pointed out something he’d genuinely never noticed before.

“What d’ya mean? Isn’t he always pissed off about something?” he mused, his tone light.

Geez, didn’t any of these nosy people think that maybe he didn’t want to be bothered about his personal life? There was nothing to talk about anyway. It was done, over, finished. He didn’t want to rehash it, especially not with Miu, as much as he enjoyed messing with her.

“Shut up, don’t try and feed me that bullshit,” she said, brows drawn sharply down in a hard scowl. “Just a couple weeks ago you guys were disgustingly love-dovey and flirting out the asshole, and suddenly he won’t even fucking look at you? I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Are you sure? You could’ve fooled me.”

“The the fuck up and stop avoided the question, you piece of shit.”

Drat. That was another thing Kokichi didn’t love about Miu. She could be surprisingly observant at the most inconvenient of times. Usually he could dance around the more awkward questions by baiting her into a rage and then humiliating her into silence. She even _liked_ it half the time, the freak, but Kokichi supposed that made him a bit of a freak as well for having so much fun with it.

Unfortunately, she refused to swallow the baited hook this time, driving the pointed spear of her question right into the heart of the conversation instead. She had another thing coming, however, if she thought that’d be enough to break him. He kept his careful mask in place, allowing only the confusion he’d painted on it to deepen at her accusations. Not a hint of the irritation he felt slipped through the cracks.

“Huh? I don’t know what you’re even talking about. You’re just being rude right now, and I don’t like it. I didn’t do anything to Kaito and if he’s angry at me he’s just a big ol’ jerk!”

Kokichi only hurt his pride a little, that was all. He was the one who’d fallen for that idiot, not the other way around. If Kaito was going to say anything but a rejection of Kokichi, it’d be a lie out of pity or something, and Kokichi absolutely hated liars. So he’d called it for what it was–a night of weakness on his end and pity on Kaito’s. Kokichi had thrown caution to the wind and dragged him into a kiss.

Then things spiraled from there; he didn’t need the reminder. When Kaito wanted to talk about it, Kokichi imagined that it was to try and let him down easily and tell him that the night before had been a mistake.

Well, Kokichi wouldn’t allow him to do that. He’d cut it down first before he could be cut by it himself. Call it a one-night stand, something that meant nothing to him, and he couldn’t be hurt by the one-sided feelings he had despite himself.

“Anyway, you’re boring me now, so I’m gonna go bother someone else now,” he announced then, hopping up from his chair. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

“Hey, wait!” Miu stood as well, and she looked ready to chase after him if he fled.

Ugh, how bothersome.

He frowned. Although he knew that he could easily leave Miu in the dust, he didn’t feel like doing so. “What? Now you want me around? Geez, you should make up your mind already, you were just throwing things at me and telling me to buzz off a second ago.”

“Did you guys really fuck?”

His face froze for a moment, and if he didn’t have such control of his features he would’ve sputtered at that. Who told her that? Not Kaito himself surely, but… Shuichi? Maki? Neither seemed like gossips even if Kaito talked to his ‘sidekicks’ about what happened, yet Kokichi couldn’t exactly ask Miu where she’d heard it from. That’d be too suspicious.

He tucked the question away for a later time and recovered his mask.

“Sorry, I don’t kiss and tell like _some_ people here,” he said, shrugging off her question.

“Is that what happened between you guys then? Did you fuck and suddenly you’re scared of dealing with your feelings?” she asked. Apparently Miu didn’t know when to give up. “You always fucking run away when you have to open up about your shit.”

“I don’t run away,” he protested with a pout.

Shit, Miu could be way more observant than he ever gave her credit for. Now he couldn’t make up a good excuse to escape the conversation or it’ll only prove her right about his running away. Time to switch tactics, he decided.

He adopted a huge grin, his voice dripping sarcasm as he spoke. “Awww you’re _totes_ right, Miu! I _am_ scared of my feelings!”

“Hey–!” she began, about to tell him to cut the shit again, but he didn’t give her the chance.

“In faaaact, I’m terrified! Big strong idiot Kaito, we _all_ know he hates my guts! I don’t really want to hear about how much he does when I tell him how much I reeeeeally looooove him! So I told him that he means nothing to me first. That’s _definitely_ it, congrats on cracking the code!” He made a face, as if saying all that had disgusted him. “Bleh, as if.”

Ironically enough, for the most part he’d told Miu the truth, but he hoped that his sardonic tone and flippant attitude would convince Miu that he was lying. And then, just like with all the others, she’d get frustrated with his persistent falsehoods and give up on talking to him.

“Ugh, stop acting like a little bitch about this, I’m trying to help you.”

“Huh? You’ve got a really funny was of helping me by calling me names then.” He gave her a shit-eating grin.

“You know what? Forget it.” Miu shook her head, and Kokichi thought that she’d finally given up. He was almost disappointed at just how easy it was.

But then, Miu continued with a withering glare directly into his eyes. _Oooh_ where did she find the balls? He’d laugh if he wasn’t so annoyed.

“But listen,” she said, “you’ve already fucked up probably about as much as any lame ass can fuck up. So you might as well come clean at this point. Worst case scenario? Things stay exactly as they are and who cares? So man up and just fucking tell him already, got it?”

Kokichi stared at her, blinking from behind the blank expression he wore. Part of him felt both annoyed and impressed at Miu’s unusual persistence. She tended to bend easily under his will once he put a little pressure on her.

The other part thought that she might actually have a point. Not that he’d ever admit that, however.

“Ugh!” Crocodile tears welled up in his eyes, his hands balled into fists. “Forget it I’m _out_ of here. You’re boring me so much that I’m going to _die_ talking to you,” he wailed, exaggerating the sound.

Miu rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion with her hand. “What the fuck ever, Cuckichi, just go jack yourself off or something. I don’t care what you do, I’ve got work to do.”

And so Kokichi left her like that after a few snippy insults in return. After he did, he wondered what kind of face Kaito would make when he actually told the truth for once. Most likely he wouldn’t even believe him. Kokichi laughed aloud at the thought, although he didn’t find it funny at all. Goddamn he didn’t think he could do this.

Couldn’t get any worse? Miu didn’t know what the hell she was talking about.


	33. {Oumasai} Sick care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oumasai + “Please…stay…”
> 
> Shuichi is sick. Let it never be said that Kokichi never did anything for him, even if it’s a glass of water and his (delightful) company.

“Geez, you all call me a liar, but you’re just as bad as I am,” Kokichi remarked, setting a glass of water on the bedside table before seating himself on the edge of the bed.

The mattress dipped beneath his weight, and Shuichi groaned as if the motion of it made him feel worse. Kokichi almost felt bad for it, but he kept that to himself as he pushed away the sweaty hair that stuck to his boyfriend’s forehead. The skin burned beneath his palm and he let out a sympathetic noise.

“You’re so hot right now,” he said as Shuichi eyelids parted just enough to look up at him. A little smile alighted on his lips. “Your fever is pretty bad, too.”

That got a laugh from him, though it didn’t last long before it changed into a miserable moan. Shuichi buried his face in his pillow, shoulders shaking in a silent sob. Seeing that, Kokichi really did feel bad now. He remembered the last time he’d gotten sick, too weak to even sit up in bed without feeling the need to vomit, and he didn’t envy Shuichi for how he felt now.

After a moment, Shuichi’s face reemerged. He reached, his hand just short of the glass Kokichi had brought in. “Water?” he muttered, his voice shaky and faint.

Kokichi chewed his lip, but he smiled anyway. “Of course, my love! Anything you need!” he chirped, moving the cup into Shuichi’s outstretched hand and receiving some murmured words of thanks in return.

He helped Shuichi sit up enough to drink, and as he did so he wondered if they shouldn’t go see a doctor anyway. Shuichi didn’t want to and insisted that he only needed water and rest, and Kokichi supposed that he couldn’t force him, but Shuichi had also told him the last few days that he felt completely fine when Kokichi noticed him shivery and pale. Then the illness came down hard on him, and there could be no denying how sick Shuichi was after that.

It wouldn’t hurt to see someone. Yet as much as Kokichi wanted to say that he didn’t understand Shuichi’s hesitance to do so, he knew that he’d be the same way if their places were switched. They were one in the same in that way, two liars trying not to bother others more than they had to.

Which was ironic, considering Kokichi made it his life’s purpose to bother _everyone_.

Once Shuichi sipped away at half the glass’s worth of water, Kokichi made sure he got settled back down into bed. He pulled the sheets up to lay them under Shuichi’s chin. Hopefully Shuichi wouldn’t get tangled up in them if he needed to use the trashcan strategically placed at the bedside. Kokichi loved his boyfriend dearly, but he’d rather not clean up a gross mess.

With that, he supposed his work was done. He adjusted the glass again, moving it as close to the edge of the table as he dared. Hopefully Shuichi would be able to reach for it, if he woke up thirsty. Then he began to stand.

“Well then! I guess I should let you sleep. Maybe I’ll go pester Kaito; I bet he’s worried sick about his poor precious sidekick! You don’t mind if I tell him that I murdered you while you’re sick and vulnerable, right?” Kokichi glanced down at Shuichi, but received no response. “Great! Thanks for the permission, I love you sooo much, Shuichi!”

Yet when he went to leave, Shuichi grabbed his hand. His grip was weak, and if Kokichi was determined to go then he could break it easily. He stopped, though, looking back down at the hazy look on Shuichi’s face, exhaustion creeping into his expression.

“Please… stay…” he said, with the faintest squeeze of his hand. “Stay with me… a while.”

And how could Kokichi ever say no to that?

“Alright, alright, you don’t gotta twist my arm. _Anything_ for my beloved, didn’t I say that already?” Kokichi gave in easily, sitting back down at the edge of the bed. He joined their hands in a stronger grip, giving a squeeze of his own. “But if I get sick too, it’s all your fault.”

He pressed a kiss to the damp top of Shuichi’s head, making him smile faintly as his lids fell closed again. Kokichi remained there a while, until the grip of Shuichi’s hand on his grew loose and, eventually, slipped out of his grasp. Only then did he go, not before giving Shuichi’s forehead another kiss, this one for Kokichi’s own benefit.

“Get well soon, my beloved Shuichi,” he whispered. “I’ll be right back here when you wake up.”


	34. {Kaerumi} Maid to Serve Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede tries to get Kirumi to relax. Unfortunately it’s not as relaxing as she would hope.

The intent had been good, the execution not so much.

“You promised that you were going to try and relax today.” Kaede stood in front of Kirumi’s way, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

“That is correct.” Kirumi still shifted restlessly, looking about the messy room. Her fingers itched with the desire to clean it up, to make it shine with cleanliness. It’d please her just as much as it would the owner. “I only meant to clean this one room, then go back to…”

Sitting around, doing nothing, being dreadfully lazy. Her stomach turned at the thought.

“…to relaxing,” she said at last, meeting Kaede’s eyes.

And true to her word, she tried to do exactly that. A request to do nothing was still a request after all, she supposed, even if Kaede didn’t mean it that way. Yet it left her unfulfilled, and after another hour crawled by, Kirumi felt just about ready to tear her hair out if she didn’t have as cool a composure as she did.

Not as cool as she hoped, though. When Kaede came in to check on her again, she found Kirumi sitting on the edge of her seat, her hands fisted in the folds of her skirt and her back straight as a rod. The sight brought a frown to Kaede’s face and further unrest to Kirumi’s heart.

“You kinda look stressed out,” she commented, brows furrowed in concern.

Kirumi bowed her head, feeling embarrassed for her inability to do nothing. “I apologize, Kaede, I just… do not feel comfortable sitting around like this. I would much rather be working.”

The only reason she’d agreed to it to begin with was from her affection for Kaede, and to smooth away the lines of worry on her fairly new girlfriend’s face.

“I believe we should end this farce,” she said, standing and smoothing her hands out over her outfit. “There’s much work to be done and dinner to be cooked. I’m deeply sorry Kaede, but I don’t think I can relax right now.”

To her surprise, Kaede shook her head. “No, no, I think I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Kirumi raised her head to meet Kaede’s gaze. She tilted it to one side, bemused. “Pardon me?”

Kaede’s smile was apologetic. “I was hoping to ease your burden a little bit, but I think I sort of just stressed you out without taking your feelings into consideration. You’re not the kind of person who enjoys just sitting around doing nothing, and I apologize for ignoring that and making you.”

The apology embarrassed Kirumi somewhat. She felt her cheeks warm, but she hid her reaction by coughing into her gloved hand. “I believe you had only good intentions, but… thank you for the apology. May I go back to my work, then?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind me tagging along to help!” Kaede said, linking her hands behind her back with a bright smile.

“I’m sorry? Kaede, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” she said, “but you mean a lot to me and I want to help you out. If serving people is so important to you, I’d want to do my best to make it easier and quicker on you!”

Kaede sounded so earnest that Kirumi didn’t know if she could refuse her. A tiny smile came to her lips. It touched her that Kaede wanted to help her so much, even if ‘doing nothing’ turned out to be a fail.

“Well then, I should appreciate the assistance very much. Thank you, Kaede,” she said, and took Kaede’s hand in hers.

A comely blush spread across Kaede’s pretty features when Kirumi brought it to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

“I–I, uh…” Kaede stammered, flustered by Kirumi’s actions.

A little laugh escaped Kirumi. She squeezed Kaede’s hand before she dropped it.

“Now, let’s get going.”


	35. {Platonic Gonta+Kokichi} Pre-meet and greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't you say that... not you." with platonic Gonta×Kokichi?
> 
> Motive videos, encouragement, manipulation. Just three facets that make up Kokichi’s self-appointed role in the Killing Game.

He discovered the tablet late into the night.

Kokichi had woken up to a dark room just in time for one of those second-rate character monokubs to disappear from it. It bothered him a little that he’d been so dead asleep enough for anyone, let alone one of _them,_ to come into his room for any length of time while he remained unconscious. He needed to practice lighter sleeping. At this rate someone would break into his room and slit his delicate little throat.

What a bloody picture that would make, to be imprinted on all his classmate’s simple minds. Gross. Not exactly how Kokichi wanted to go out, if he did at all.

Pushing the apprehension from his mind, he checked the bedside table that the monokub had been standing next to before they disappeared. A gaudy-colored tablet lay there, one of those “monopads” he assumed, but skinned differently. Curiosity took over, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up and investigate the pad. The only thing on it was a video. He played it immediately.

His motive video, Monokuma’s voice proclaimed.

By the end of it, his chest clenched painfully. He hunched over as memories ran so wild through his brain that for a horrible second he thought he was going to vomit from the dizzying sensation. His heart pounded in his ears, as deafening as the whirling thoughts filling his head.

DICE, how could he forget about them? How could a leader forget about the precious family he’d made from nothing, his bad of misfits turned petty criminals and pranksters, who now–?

Kokichi halted those thoughts in their tracks. He screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe in deeply. For a minute he focused only on his breathing, in and out as slow and deep has he could go, feeling his lungs fill with chilly night air. Little by little, he forced his racing heart to calm and the rushing thoughts to still, lest he try and do something that he’d regret.

Eventually he got new control over himself. He opened his eyes again and found his lashes wet with tears. Kokichi swallowed, fighting the urge to grit his teeth.

He’d known a bit about who he was before already. At least that he’d led an organization whose nature was still foggy in his brain. Not until the video did he remember DICE itself, and now he recalled each member with perfect clarity, along with the love and affection he held for each part of his found family.

Suspicion crawled into the empty holes that his panic had left behind. As well it should. The “motive video” was a product of Monokuma, and a way to spur on the killing game as the name suggested. He should suspect the validity of it, especially with the abrupt rush of forgotten memories that had supposedly resurfaced upon watching it.

He swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat, and forced himself to lay down. It could be fake. Those people might not even be real, no matter how it made his chest ache to consider. Whether it was real or not, he recognized it as a way to force one of their hands to kill once again. If he’d had such a reaction, Kokichi worried that the others might not be so strong against the urge as him. They very well might be swayed into murder by the videos.

Tomorrow, or sometime very soon he decided, they should all see each other’s videos. They needed to know what everyone else’s motivation might be. That would discourage a murder, as the most compelling motive from the videos would draw immediate suspicion during a trial. Yes, when he woke up he would try and make that happen.

Yet he found himself unable to sleep. The night only dragged by and he stared at the wall ahead of him. Once the morning announcement finally played, he gave up and rose to greet the day ahead of him.

————————

Gonta Gokuhara, a boy who was kind to a fault and oh so stupid in anything that didn’t involve insects. Kokichi might’ve even been impressed by his great amount of knowledge on bugs if he wasn’t utterly disgusted by it. He didn’t understand how anyone could love those creepy crawlies as much as Gonta did.

He did, however, make for a good “evil henchman” and Kokichi found himself enjoying his time spent with the gullible, yet endearing, giant of a man. Sometimes he even let Gonta talk about incubation strategies for some rare larvae or whatever, and pretended to be deeply interested in it.

Yet that day, Gonta seemed to be under the weather, to put it lightly. Kokichi had thought that the opposite would be the case, after the discovery of the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab. Gonta struck him as the simple sort, with equally simple pleasures in life.

“Aww, why the long face, Gonta?” he found himself asking, without any particular plan in mind. If he was more honest with himself, or a little bit less intelligent, he might think that he actually _cared_ about Gonta’s well-being.

“Oh, Kokichi.” Suddenly aware of his presence, Gonta seemed to perk up a little. It didn’t completely chase away the lingering sadness hanging from his expression, however. “Gonta is just… thinking about some stuff.”

“Oh watch out, don’t want to hurt yourself trying to think to hard!”

As he expected, Gonta only shook his head and the insult flew right over him. “Thank you Kokichi, but Gonta won’t hurt himself.”

Alright, Kokichi had his fun and now he was curious. Adopting a more sympathetic smile, he tilted his head as he looked up (and up, and up) at Gonta. “Well, what’re you thinking about?”

Any pretense of cheer drained from Gonta’s face in response to his question. The shadow of despair cast over it, leaving a cold, hollow feeling in Kokichi’s chest. “Gonta is thinking… that maybe it isn’t worth it.”

A beat passed. Kokichi blinked. “Huh?”

Gonta rubbed the back of his head, but he didn’t smile as he usually did. “Gonta wants to protect his friends, but Gonta doesn’t know if he can. Gonta is thinking that, maybe, it’s better if he just…”

“Don’t.” Kokichi cut him off with a shiver. He didn’t want to hear the rest of that statement.

That caught him off guard. It caught Kokichi off guard as well, actually. Gonta stared at him. “What?”

What indeed. For some reason, Kokichi felt angered by what Gonta had said. He held up a scolding finger, his other hand on his hip. “Don’t you say that… not you.”

Everyone else already struggled with the despair that lurked in every corner. Kokichi didn’t need to hear the very thoughts that had crossed his own mind come from Gonta’s mouth as well.

“But… but Gonta…”

“But nothing! No buts!” Kokichi said, frowning. “Everyone needs your dumb earnest kindness spurring them on! You’re probably the nicest thing about this godforsaken place, so you can’t let Monokuma get the best of you so early in the game. You’re _way_ stronger than that!”

After Kokichi stopped speaking, it took a long time for Gonta to respond. He wondered if he words had gotten through, or if they’d been phrased too selfishly. Yet Gonta seemed to generally respond to a desire to help others, so maybe it’d work out.

At last, a smile appeared on Gonta’s lips, breaking the gloom of his expression. Kokichi almost breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, Kokichi is right. Thank you, you’re very kind to Gonta.”

Stupid, stupid simpleton. Couldn’t even see that Kokichi was anything but a nice person.

He smiled back anyway. “Of course! You know me, a super nice guy!”

“Yes! Super nice and likes bugs as well!” Gonta reaffirmed, reminding Kokichi of the too-many conversations of pretend interest in insects, as well as his belief that no one who liked bugs could be a bad person.

Dumbass.

“Riiight, yeah.” Fortunately, Gonta missed the sarcasm present in Kokichi’s voice. This conversation gave him an idea, actually. “Speaking of helping out classmates…”

He knew how to get those motive videos watched by everyone, with or without their classmates’ consent. And he knew that, with a few smiles and sweet words, Gonta would help him as well.

“You know, I don’t think the others like bugs as much as you and me…”

And at the shocked outrage on Gonta’s face, Kokichi knew the forming plan in his head would be a success.


	36. {Oumota} Toeing the line between hard to get and wanting some more kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh I hate you.”  
> “Its not good to lie to yourself.”

Kaito pecked him on the lips. When he pulled away, Kokichi made a face, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. “Ew, gross, I got Kaito’s germs on me.”

His childish words only received an eyeroll in return. Kaito tugged him even closer, arms wrapped around Kokichi like he was afraid that he’d run away if Kaito let him. Which he might, but what did Kaito know anyway. So instead he huffed and pouted ineffectually, leaning into the embrace.

“Whatever, you like it,” he said.

“Do not.”

Kaito didn’t rise to the bait. He only shook his head, but he didn’t move to kiss him again. Kokichi found himself disappointed, almost. More than almost, actually, but he told that traitor part of his brain to be quiet.

They stood like that for a while, with Kokichi pouting and Kaito’s arms around him. Not for too long, however, as Kokichi began to grow restless. He squirmed, though he didn’t try and pull back. For all his whining, he didn’t really want to leave the security and warmth of Kaito’s embrace. He was a good hugger, actually, though Kokichi wouldn’t say that out loud.

It’d just be nice if he did something other than _just_ hugging him.

Kokichi turned his pouting lips up toward Kaito. If he stood on his tiptoes, he could probably plant a kiss right on his mouth, but a supreme leader didn’t go chasing after kisses. “Ugh I hate you. I’m _so_ bored, you’re boring me, Kaito.”

He didn’t miss a beat. “It’s not good to lie to yourself,” he told Kokichi without budging an inch, much to his frustration.

“What do you know about that? I’m not lying to myself. I’ve never lied in my whole entire life! I’m an _angel_ ,” Kokichi said.

“A fallen one, maybe.”

“That’s so _mean_! Kaito why are you so mean to meeeee?” Kokichi said, faux distress twisting his face.

Kaito shrugged, utterly unmoved by the display. Kokichi might hit him, actually, just to get a proper reaction. Some days he could rile Kaito up so easily, wrap the hot-headed boy around his little finger. Days like today, he seemed to be unruffled no matter what Kokichi threw at him.

So he relented, finally fed up with the denial. Or whatever ‘respect of his boundaries’ Kaito seemed to be playing off right now.

Curling his fingers into the front of Kaito’s shirt, he tugged, demanding. “Well, are you gonna kiss me already or not?”

An infuriating smile curled his lips. He leaned down, touching their foreheads together in a disgustingly sweet gesture. “Thought you’d never ask.”

‘Then you don’t know me well enough,’ Kokichi opened his mouth to respond with, but then Kaito brought their lips together and swallowed up the words before they could form.

He’d call Kaito a jerk for it, if he didn’t like the damn guy so much.


	37. {Oumota} Pulling out of a downward spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Make me” oumota
> 
> Kaito worries too much, Kokichi thinks. And Kokichi probably thinks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for self harm**

“Let go!” Kokichi pulled back, hard enough for his arms to burn and his shoulders to feel close to pulled out of their sockets. “Let me _go_!”

The grip on his wrists only tightened, merciless in its care and utterly infuriating. The concern in Kaito’s expression even more so. Kokichi twisted away so that he didn’t have to look at him, and to hide the angry tears gathering in his eyes. They looked nothing like his crocodile tears, he knew, and while he didn’t know if Kaito could even tell the difference, he didn’t want to find out either.

He held fast, his wrists turned up so that Kaito could see the pale undersides of them. Kokichi struggled harder, doing everything he could to yank his hands away. He didn’t want Kaito to see. He didn’t want to see the _pity_ there when he turned his face back to him.

One wrist bare, the other with long angry-red scratches along its length. The skin hadn’t yet broken, evidence of what had happened evident underneath the fingernails of Kokichi’s other hand.

Kokichi couldn’t even put the mask back over his face.

“Stop, let me see.” Kaito tried to keep his voice firm, but it wavered in concern. Kokichi felt sick at the sound.

“No! Let go! Just go away, I hate you, I don’t want to see your stupid face! Go _away_.”

Lie, and lie, but Kokichi would say anything to drive Kaito away, even in a storm of fury if he had to. He felt gross and vulnerable in that moment, and he hated that he let himself get caught like this.

“Make me.”

In any other situation, it might be a challenge to come from Kaito’s mouth. Yet when Kokichi looked back at him, face streaked with tears, Kaito didn’t meet his eyes. His own remained fixed on his wrist. He released Kokichi’s good hand, touching his fingers to the scratches. Kokichi winced.

He thought about hitting Kaito in an attempt to get him to let go, now that his hand was free, but what would the point be?

There was no point. To any of it.

Kokichi hung his head. “Fine. Do whatever you want then, I don’t care.”

The silence hung between them, heavy. He wished that it would choke him until his consciousness faded into black.

Kaito thumbed his arm, far enough above his wrist so that he didn’t aggravate the scratches there. Stupid. As if a few little marks like that were that painful anyway. He’d had worse before. He felt the phantom pains in his body, threatening to break his bones under the tension of them, even if Kokichi himself didn’t remember it.

“Why?” he asked finally, his eyes intent on Kokichi’s expression.

Why, indeed? Kokichi could only shrug, and didn’t meet Kaito’s gaze. “I don’t know,” he muttered, staring at his own wrist.

Maybe he did know, though, but he didn’t want to go digging for the reason. It’d been a moment of weakness, he thought anyway, and the burn now made him regret the stupid decision of impulse he’d made.

Kaito didn’t push for a better answer. “I see.”

And the silence endured.

Then it was Kaito who spoke up again, breaking it. “Hey, you know we’re here for you, right? If you need help?”

Kokichi snorted humorlessly. “Really? Are you everyone’s spokesman? Do they know that?”

He felt the frown even if he didn’t really see it. Without a moment’s pause, Kaito said, “ _I’m_ here for you.”

And he didn’t really know what to say to that.

“Yeah,” Kokichi said at last, letting the words form without really thinking about them. “I know.”


	38. {Oumota} Meandering, winding from A to B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Will you marry me?" With vr au oumota?
> 
> A few snippets in which Kokichi asks Kaito to marry him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Temporary character death at the start, but it's not angst despite the beginning I promise**

Kokichi laughed when he said those words with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He rocked, looking dizzy from laughter. Or perhaps that was more from the poison still creeping through his veins, wrapping icy cold fingers around his neck. It looked as if he’d fall over if not for the fact that he was leaning against the press, pale and shaking despite the weak mask he wore.

Kaito could only stare at him, his jaw clenched. It wasn’t funny, but he didn’t believe that Kokichi thought so either.

“I don’t know how you can joke around at a time like this,” he said, his voice low, raspy from his most recent coughing fit. He didn’t know if he’d even make it through the next trial.

“Aw, is that a no then?” Kokichi laughed again. It sounded unhinged. Spreading his arms out wide, he said, “This is the best time for it! Learn to live a little, Kaito. If you play your part well, you’ll be doing a lot of it. For me!”

He rolled onto his back, laying himself flat on the bottom of the press as if he were getting ready for a nap. From his position, Kaito could no longer see him, but he heard the playfulness in Kokichi’s voice despite everything going on as he chimed out, “Alright, let’s get this show on the road!”

Kaito took up his position and pretended that he hadn’t also caught onto the waver of fear in Kokichi’s tone.

———————-

Recovery was a hard process. For Kokichi it took even longer than Kaito had, but that was to be expected. After getting crushed during the killing game, his body dealt with the trauma of his painful, highly damaging death, even if it happened only in virtual reality. On top of that was remembering to walk and speak properly again, with how their bodies had begun to deteriorate under the induced coma they’d been put into.

But when Kokichi could spin about on one foot and leap forward a few steps with his same light-footing, Kaito found himself smiling at the sight.

Then Kokichi caught him in it and grinned. “Huh? What’re you staring at, Kaito? Me? Are you in loooove with me?”

The smile dropped from his face. He shook his head and cleared his throat, but the accusation still brought an embarrassed warmth to his face. “Don’t be a dumbass.”

Kokichi was in front of him, suddenly, making Kaito jump. His reaction made the smaller boy giggle with a bubbliness that he hadn’t heard in a long time from Kokichi. “Hey Kaito, you never answered my question from before. Will you marry me?”

Kaito rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Kokichi’s shoulder. “Shut up, let’s go back, it’s freezing cold.”

“Hey, I’m not cold at all!”

“You’re a liar, your skin feels like ice right now.”

“That’s only because I was born without the ability to feel pain. It’s really tragic actually. I could cut my own fingers off without even flinching! I have to be really careful not to badly injure myself, you know.”

“If you’re not lying right now _I’ll_ badly injure you.”

Kokichi huffed and called him mean for his words, but Kaito hardly cared, and he steered him back inside before the both of them really did freeze to death outside.

———————-

“Hey, Kaito… will you marry me?”

Kaito pulled his eyes from their connected hands laying against the pillow they shared, their fingers intertwined. He looked over at the sleepy expression on Kokichi’s face, his eyes half-lidded and dazed. It made Kaito want to pull Kokichi close against his own body and kiss him hard.

He didn’t know if Kokichi was serious or not. It felt like they hadn’t been dating long at all, officially, but it never did get ‘official’ between them. They’d just begun finding comfort in each other’s company, and then at some point the lines between platonic and romantic and sexual had all blurred together, and despite the short amount of time they’d had a label, Kaito felt as if they’d been together forever.

They’d been through a lot together regardless though, hadn’t they.

Kaito squeezed Kokichi’s hand, closing his eyes. This wasn’t something they should discuss in bed, with Kokichi looking like he was exhausted and half-asleep already.

“…yeah,” he said, drawing his thumb across the back of Kokichi’s knuckles. “If you still remember this tomorrow, then yeah. I will.”

He peeked at Kokichi through barely-raised lashes, and he saw the smile that spread across his face. Kokichi giggled, scooting just a little bit closer to him.

“ _Finally_ you answered me,” he murmured, although he still sounded as if he were barely conscious of it. “Of course I’ll remember it, dummy. Don’t think about lying to me either, got it?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	39. {Irumatsu} A mermaid dozing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that my shirt?” with Irumatsu
> 
> Kaede comes home to her sleeping mermaid girlfriend, cozy in her own shirt.

Kaede still couldn’t believe that she had an actual mermaid in her bed.

Except that anyone who walked in now wouldn’t be able to tell that. All they’d see was another human girl, fast asleep and drooling against the nest of pillows she’d gathered around her. Around her neck hung an unassuming necklace, its chain thick and the pendant a dull, unassuming pebble undoubtedly rounded by the tumbling ocean. Yet that boring pendant was more special than it seemed to an eye.

That pendant allowed Miu to trade her tail, lined with bright pink scales that sparkled in the sun like precious gems, for a pair of long, slender legs.

She swallowed, her face growing warm at the sight. It took great effort to force herself back in motion and to crawl into her spot on the bed.

The dip of the mattress roused Miu. She snuffled and nuzzled her face harder into the pillow underneath her. Kaede waited with bated breath, watching. After a few moments, Miu relaxed back into her nest and her eyelashes slowly raised. Her shifting revealed something else beneath her aside from pillows, and Kaede raised both eyebrows when she recognized the pink fabric.

“Is… that my shirt?” Her shirt that Miu was currently drooling on.

Miu smacked her lips and sleepily dragged the back of her hand across her mouth. She scowled, although Kaede thought it was more because of being woken up and questioned rather than the accusation itself.

“So what if it is? You gonna bitch about it?”

Kaede sighed. Sometimes Miu was just…

“No, I just wanted to know,” she said. “Why? If you wanted it you could’ve just asked.”

Miu didn’t answer right away, burying her face into the shirt. “I just like it, ok? It smells good. I-it… it smells like you,” she told her finally, voice muffled. Then she looked up with a defensive glare. “You got a problem with that?”

Kaede’s cheeks warmed at the admission. She had to resist the urge to pull the shirt she was wearing up to smell it, wondering what scent had Miu so attracted to it. “Ah, no, that’s… fine. You’re fine, I was just wondering.”

“Good.” Miu’s glare softened into a childish pout. She reached out almost shyly, taking hold of Kaede’s hand. “I just really like you. You’re… really cute and your shirts smell really nice, too. Like you.”

“Good.” Kaede echoed, part of her surprised that Miu didn’t tack an ‘idiot’ onto the end of her compliments. She squeezed her hand. “I really like you, too.”


	40. {Saioumota} I don't remember this episode of pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!” with saioumota please
> 
> Kokichi's partner pokemon has been missing. When he finds out through Shuichi that there's been a rise of theft in the area they're in, he just happens to want to take a little walk around town. Kaito and Shuichi aren't fooled.

“Hm? Come again, Shuichi?”

Kokichi’s words silenced the endless stream of words spilling from Shuichi’s lips. He paused to collect himself and remember where he’d left off. Most of what he’d been saying had been for his own benefit, bouncing information off of Kaito and Kokichi to help himself work through it all with the occasional input from them.

Having to go back and repeat himself caught him off guard. It took a moment for him to form a proper response.

“Ah, I said that… there’s been a spike of pokemon theft in the area, concentrated around one of the office buildings at the center of town. I believe it’s the one that deals with pokeball design and distribution? There’s no solid link yet but–ah.” Something seemed to occur to him, and he stopped abruptly. He looked at Kokichi as if he was seeing him for the first time since he began talking. “You’re thinking…”

Kokichi shrugged, waving the implications off with a flippant gesture. “Nah, I’m not thinking anything! You’ve just been talking so long and being so boring that I almost fell asleep!”

He hopped up off their shared bed, and began to head toward the hotel room door. “Anyway, I’m super bored now. Kaito can listen to the rest of it, I’m gonna go have an adventure!”

Kokichi didn’t make it more than a few steps before Kaito got in his way. He hid his scowl with an amused smile, tilting his head up to look at him.

“Yes, Kaito? Did you wanna come too?”

Kaito didn’t look pleased. “No, I know what your thinking, don’t bullshit us. You think your pokemon might be at that place Shuichi just told you about and you’re going to try and go there alone.”

Bingo, although Kokichi wasn’t about to let him know that. His mask transformed into a bemused expression, looking almost offended that Kaito might assume that of him. “What are you talking about? You said yourself that we should just let the police handle it, riiight? I’m not stupid like some dumb hero-types, geez!”

“Kokichi…” That was Shuichi, but Kokichi ignored the concern in his tone. Kaito was the one in his way right now.

Unfortunately, Kaito didn’t look convinced. “Well I’m not stupid either–!”

“Could’ve fooled me…” Kokichi interjected with a bright grin.

He ignored the jab. “–and I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed by breaking into what might be a hideout for a bunch of pokemon thieves!”

Kokichi’s eye twitched. “Excuse me?” Did Kaito think that he couldn’t take care of himself? That he didn’t have experience with keeping himself small and quiet and out of the way? Such infuriating _arrogance._ He stepped toward Kaito with what might’ve been a threatening glare if not for the striking height difference between them. “I’m not gonna get myself killed, and you can’t stop me anyway.”

“You–.”

He didn’t let Kaito finish. Kokichi moved, and in a flash he ducked beneath Kaito’s grabbing arms and sprinted for the door.

“Like I said, I’m going for a walk!” he called over his shoulder as Kaito spun around in his direction. Too slow, Kokichi would easily outrun him and disappear among the crowd outside before Kaito could even dream of catching up to him. “So you just wait here and I’ll be back before you even know it!”

And he would be, once he got his partner back.


	41. {Saioumota} And then he takes me into a side room off of his bedroom–never a good thing to have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saioumota week of 2018, prompt being Postgame
> 
> Kaito invites Shuichi and Kokichi to his grandparents house (and the place he grew up in). VR AU, the usual, although it doesn’t get more than a passing implication in this.

“Do they even know that you’re dating us?” Kokichi asked as Kaito shut his bedroom door behind them. “Like, that not only are you dating another boy, you’re dating _two_ of them at the same time?”

Kaito scratched the back of his head. His gaze drifted away from both his and Shuichi’s faces. The truth made him feel a little guilty, but he cleared his throat and spoke it all the same.

“Well… nah, I guess not. I haven’t really found a good time to tell them. Or like, _how_ to tell them something like this.”

It’d be one thing to date one guy. They’d probably understand that or, barring that, they’d try and be happy for him. However Kaito didn’t know how to _begin_ to explain polyamory to them in a way that’d make it sound acceptable. Although maybe they’d guessed it already. Kaito wasn’t exactly subtle himself; he spoke endlessly of both his boyfriends even while they weren’t there.

He wouldn’t say that to Kokichi’s face though. Already he could imagine the smug little smirk on his lips as he went on and on about how much Kaito ‘ _wuuuuved_ ’ him. No thanks.

“But anyway, that’s not what I brought you guys here for,” he said after a short awkward pause.

“You said you have something to show us?” Shuichi prompted, a polite smile on his face that said he was just as eager to move the conversation away from that topic.

Kaito nodded. “Yeah it’s right…”

He braced his shoulder against the bookshelf leaning against one of his walls. Grunting, he pushed and shoved it across the carpeted floor until it revealed a sliding wood door from behind it. The only marking on it was a giant gaudy moon sticker, which looked like a red bedazzled mess. Kaito had thought it was cool years back, and even now that the edges were peeled away and smudges dulled its shine he felt a fond nostalgia for the decoration. It did, after all, mark his favorite room in the entire house since he was a little kid.

“…right here,” he finished, catching his breath after that exertion.

“Oooooh a secret room? That sounds _shady_.” Kokichi grinned, looking giddy despite what he said. “Is that where you take your victims before you murder them? I always knew you had it in ya.”

The corners of Kaito’s mouth tightened; his heart did an odd belly flop into the pit of his stomach. “That’s not funny.”

The cheer drained from Kokichi’s face, realization flickering across his expression before it fell into a neutral mask. He shrugged. “No. I guess it’s not. Boring…” Another shrug, then a smile. “Well, let’s see it then! Hurry up, I wanna see!”

“I’m curious, too.” Something sparked in Shuichi’s eye, the hint of a smile on his lips. His gaze didn’t leave the sliding door. “You never told us about a… secret room you had here.”

“Well, _duh_ Shuichi. If he told us then it wouldn’t be a _se~cret_ anymore!” Kokichi chimed out. “Come on, come on Kaito, open it up already!”

“Geez, fine, fine, hold your horses,” he grumbled, turning to the sliding door. He stood in front of it as he opened it, to block the view of the inside from the others. Only for the moment though. Looking over his shoulder at them, he jerked his head to gesture for them to follow. “Come in and check this out.”

The doorway was shorter than the others in the house, and so Kaito had to duck his head to get through. He heard the other two follow in behind him. Twin gasps of amazement made Kaito grin, and it only grew as he turned to behold the wide-eyed looks on each of their faces. Even Kokichi seemed to be stunned. He’d take that as a mark of pride, he decided as his eyes flickered between both him and Shuichi.

He laughed in sheer delight at their reactions. The sound drew their attention to him, and Kaito rested his hands on his hips.

“I know, it’s a _huge_ nerd thing, but I worked hard on it while I was growing up.” He tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “Took forever. Lots of years of birthday money and research to get things just right.”

Kokichi’s eyes followed his upward. “Are those glow stars?”

“Heh, of course they are, what do they look like?”

The entire room was painted a dark, dark blue, almost black when the lights were off. On the ceiling he’d stuck hundreds of glow stars, which even now made themselves obvious.

“Are those in the shapes of the constellations?” Shuichi asked when he looked up as well.

“Ha! Exactly what I expect from my sidekick!” Kaito affirmed, giving him a thumbs up. “Yeah, they are! I looked them up and everything and tried to make it as close as possible to the real thing. Which I guess it’s not like the real night sky with the earth always turning, but it’s pretty damn close to a snapshot of it.”

“Wow… that’s really amazing.”

Kokichi was the one to say that, much to his surprise. Kaito had to do a double take, replaying the words in his head before it sunk in that Kokichi had just paid him a genuine compliment. No insults, no strings attached.

“Yeah…?” Suddenly Kaito was embarrassed. He could just about shake himself when a pleased glow warmed his face. “Thanks, man. I really appreciate that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while after that. Kaito was content to let them look around the room, from the glow stars up on the ceiling to the many shelves that lined the walls. He had to-scale models of different space ships and satellites, as well as an elaborate lego set that he’d built of a moon buggy.

It was quite the collection, and Kaito was proud of it. Even more than that though, seeing both of his boyfriends enjoy it in awe as they were made him stupidly happy as well.

“Thanks for letting me share this room with you though, guys. Now it’s a secret for just the three of us, ya know?”

“Wow… thank you for sharing it with us, Kaito. It means a lot.”

“Eww, Kaito and Shuichi are being so gross and sappy that it’s gonna give me cavities.”

“Shut up you little shit, you like it, too.”


	42. {Oumota} Fervent promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me” - Oumota

The words, said in such a fervent whisper to a teary-eyed expression of reluctant vulnerability, made Kokichi snort despite himself. Kaito had thought it fitting to take both of Kokichi’s hands between his, leaning in with a gaze that could bore right into his soul if he let it. He had to fight not to raise his mask as instinct bid him to.

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked away all the same. Thinking.

Kaito seemed to take his silence as permission to continue. He squeezed his hands and brought them closer to his own chest. “I mean it, too, I swear I do.”

As if Kokichi doubted it. By now, he could fully imagine Kaito sacrificing himself in some heroic gesture that Kokichi was expected to thank him for afterward. It scared him. He didn’t want Kaito to do anything for him at a detriment to his own person.

Finally he found his voice.

He tugged his hands out of Kaito’s grasp, only to place them on either side of his face. Despite the flutter of nerves gnawing at his gut, he made himself look right back into Kaito’s eyes, keeping his gaze straight and steady. Not even his lips twitched.

“Dumbass.”

A series of emotions flickered across Kaito’s face in rapid succession–surprised, confused, affronted. As he opened his mouth to retort however, Kokichi silenced him with a shake of his head.

“Wait, I’m not done yet,” he said, pressing his mouth into a hard line. “You better not do anything stupid and let yourself get killed, not for nothin’. I won’t forgive you if you do, got it?”

The corner of Kaito’s lips twitched upward. He tilted his head, leaning into onto of Kokichi’s hands cupping his cheeks. Even without a full-powered beaming grin, his eyes still managed to shine as if with a light of their own. Once Kokichi thought that maybe that was why Kaito wanted to go to space with such passionate desire, because he had two stars trapped behind them that longed to be among their kin.

Then he immediately thought that those thoughts were too sappy and discarded them.

“I won’t,” he promised, with a low voice that made Kokichi’ heartstrings hum. “You’re gonna have to deal with me for a long-ass time.”

“Good. I better,” he said with a defiant look. “If you die before me I’m gonna follow you right into hell and drag you out so that I can kill you again in revenge.”

Kaito gave him a look of mock offense. “Hey, who said I’m going to hell?”

Kokichi let a satisfied smile curl over his lips. “Because you’re not going to heaven after having a romantic affair with an evil supreme leader like me. I’ve corrupted your poor widdle soul to eternal damnation. Sorrrryyy, babe.”

He barked out a laugh. “‘Corrupt’ my _ass_.”

“Nee-heehee, well if you _want_ me to…“

Kaito rolled his eyes and kissed him, swallowing up Kokichi’s giggles with his mouth pressed hard against his. Without realizing it, Kokichi hummed in pleasure, warmth spreading from their lips right to his toes. Kissing Kaito always felt nice, even if he denied it more often than not.

When Kaito pulled back again, he wore a proud grin.

“Please, we both know that it’ll be me corrupting your ass, you little shit.”

“Ah, so you do admit to being a damned soul destined for hell! I called it!” Kokichi chimed out, not allowing Kaito the satisfaction of watching him shiver at his suggestive tone.

“Actually, I’m destined for kicking your ass if you don’t shut up right now.”


	43. {Saioumota} I mean it's sort of make believe if you believe it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saioumota week 2018, prompt: make believe

“If you guys could do anything in the world, what would you do?”

Kokichi asked them out of nowhere, during a lull in the movie. Shuichi turned toward him, grateful for the distraction. While parts of the movie interested him, for the most part he found it painfully boring. Next time Kaede recommended a movie to him, he’d get a second opinion before blindly trusting her judgement.

She was a wonderful friend, of course, but her taste in movies didn’t exactly line up with his.

“Um…” Shuichi tapped his chin. “I mean, I’m not sure. That’s kind of a broad question isn’t it?”

“Not if you use your imagination!”

“Oh! That’s easy!” Unlike Shuichi, Kaito had no problem coming up with an answer. “I’d be on my way to a brand new planet, discovering cool shit and setting up communications with aliens!”

He wouldn’t expect anything less of the space enthusiast.

“You’re such a nerd, geeeez!” Kokichi teased. He threw himself down to lay across both of their laps, back resting against Kaito’s thighs and his legs hanging over Shuichi’s. “I said anything in the ‘world’ you know. That’s not in the world!”

“It so is! You said world but you didn’t say which world. I’m talking about another one that’s not Earth obviously!”

Kokichi reached up to poke Kaito’s face, pouting. “Nuh-uh, you’re just saying that because I called you out on it.”

“Yeah-huh, that’s exactly what I meant when I was talking about!” Kaito said, grabbing his hand to stop him from poking.

“Guys.” Shuichi smiled, resting a hand on Kokichi’s knee. “Let’s get back on track here.”

“Yeah, Kaito! Get back on track!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at him, but before Kaito could retort he turned his attention on Shuichi. “Come on, what would you do?”

Shuichi thought about it for a minute longer. “Hmm, well I’m actually really happy as things are right now…”

“Shuiiichi, that’s _boring_.”

“…but,” he continued, ignoring Kokichi’s whine, “if I could choose. I’d really like if I could use my detective experience in helping other people. Reuniting families, helping to protect people… bringing smiles and relief to their faces would be the best feeling in the world.”

Kaito grinned at him. “That sounds really nice. I bet you could do that no problem.”

Shuichi averted his eyes, a little embarrassed by Kaito’s earnest tone. “Ah, really?”

“Yeah of course!” It was Kokichi who spoke up, beaming up at him from his spot in Kaito’s lap. “You’re like, an Ultimate Detective for a _reason_ you know. You could do whatever you want. Which is why both of you have totally _boring_ ideas, geez! It’s supposed to be something that you couldn’t actually do!”

“Oh yeah? What’s your idea then?” Kaito challenged him with an incredulous look.

“Glad you asked!”

Kokichi sat up straight, his smile stretching into a wicked grin. He pulled his hand from Kaito’s grasp to hold a finger to his lips, tilting his head just enough for his bangs to cast a shadow over his face.

“Using my natural leadership abilities, I’d of course amass the biggest evil organization that the universe has ever seen for my ultimate goal of world domination. I’d have control over every government in every country, and everyone would have to do whatever I want. And of course I’d have an underground drug empire as well. It’d be _way_ better than the job that humans are doing right now with running the world!”

“Ok yeah sure, and you call _our_ ideas boring.”


	44. {Saioumota} Just when you've almost forgotten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saioumota week of 2018, prompt: Nicknames
> 
> Couldn’t resist something from an au of the twins au, where Kurochi died well before the killing game. This would be post-game vr au with that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: references to suicide and sibling death**

Outside it might be cold, with a thin layer of snow on the ground, but wrapped up in thick blankets nestled between his two boyfriends kept Kokichi cozy and warm. Shuichi had one arm draped over his shoulder, his lips touching the top of Kokichi’s head, and Kaito had both of his wrapped around his waist, sleepily clinging to him like he was trying to pull Kokichi in even closer than he already was.

In moments like this one, the simulation they’d been pushed into seemed so far away, the horrors almost a bad dream from the past. A contented sigh slipped past Kokichi’s lips. With a warm body on each side of him, he could fall asleep feeling safer than he had in a long time.

He hummed. “Night, Shuichi, Kaito,” he said, his voice low and sleepy. Kokichi fully intended to nuzzle his cold nose into the heat of Kaito’s bare chest and bask in the warmth and security filling his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

Shuichi murmured something unintelligible, probably returning his ‘good night’ but too far gone to form a proper response. Kokichi would tease him for it if he wouldn’t probably sound the exact same while making the attempt.

Kaito was the one who managed to speak audibly, though not without obvious effort to force the words out. He hardly seemed conscious of what he was saying, but he affectionately squeezed his arms around Kokichi for a brief second before his muscles relaxed again. “Night, Shu’… night, ‘Kichi…”

_~~“Night Kii-chi”~~ _

In his exhausted brain, he heard the voice as clearly as if it’d been spoken right into his ear. He gasped. His eyes popped open, heart thudding, and suddenly he felt like every inch of his body was charged with an anxious energy. It stood each of his hairs on end and filled him with the nauseating sensation of falling in his gut.

He’d… for a second he’d forgotten about…

Kokichi swallowed, skin clammy despite the warm arms around him. Suddenly he didn’t feel safe in their embrace.

With his head buzzing and nausea threatening to make him vomit, Kokichi pushed himself up. Kaito’s arms slipped down his waist without trouble, and although he made a snuffling noise he didn’t react to Kokichi’s movements. Shuichi did, however, shifting at Kokichi’s other side before he opened his eyes to look questioningly at Kokichi as he extricated himself from the other two to crawl toward the edge of the bed.

“Kokichi? Are you alright?”

He said something back. Something about needing to use the bathroom or whatever other excuse that didn’t register in his conscious mind. Kokichi looked over at Shuichi with a sickened smile crossed with reassurance. Then he turned away before the shaky mask placed over his face could break. He stood, nearly collapsed on his dangerously weak legs, and all but ran for the bathroom door.

Once it shut behind him, Kokichi sunk to the floor without bothering to turn on the light. He sat in the dark room, the tiles freezing underneath him and his legs aching from the awkward position, but he couldn’t find it in him to move.

Why? It’d been so long, he’d been doing so well, so _why_ was he still like this?

A knock on the door at his back made him jump. He bit down on the gasp before it could escape.

“Kokichi? What’s wrong?” Shuichi’s voice came through the door, filled with concern.

He opened his mouth, trying to find the words. A lie, the truth, _anything_ , but he could make no sound other than a shaky sob before he clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

“Kokichi! Hey!” Kaito’s voice, loud and insistent yet scared at the same time. Kokichi’s rush from the bed must’ve roused him. That or Shuichi woke him up as he came to check on him.

 _Tell them,_ he told himself, sick and guilty and angry for worrying them like this, _tell them, just tell them._

“I’m–”

Fine? Not ok? Crying over wounds that were years and years old? Over something that over the last week or so he’d forgotten about completely? That last part sounded even worse. What kind of horrible person forgot about the very one they’d spent over half their life attached at the hip to?

“–no. No, it’s… No. I’m sorry, I’m fine.”

“ _Kokichi_ , open the door!” The wood creaked under some pressure. Kaito probably leaned against it.

“Please,” Shuichi added.

Kokichi closed his eyes. He wanted to, he didn’t want to. Slowly, he forced himself to stand up off the ground and backed away from the door. He couldn’t bring himself to open it on his own so, with his eyes still screwed shut, he called out in a trembling voice, “It’s open.”

He heard the knob turn, then sensed the door swinging in towards him. Without missing a beat, two sets of comforting arms wrapped around him. It set his limbs to shaking, the nausea working its way up into his throat. Vaguely he wondered if he was going to throw up all over them, and how they’d recoil from him in disgust if that happened.

The thought made him laugh for some reason, broken with a sob as the tears sprang to his eyes and slipped under his closed lids to roll down his cheeks.

“Hey talk to us, what happened?” Shuichi spoke with a gentle assurance attached to his tone, his voice promising nothing but genuine concern and affection from him.

Kokichi wanted to tell him not to worry. He shook his head, not opening his eyes. “Nothing. I just… remembered something stupid ‘s all.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s got you upset.”

At Kaito’s words, Kokichi did open his eyes, looking up at the worried frown swimming in front of his vision. Stupid Kaito. He wouldn’t be saying that if he knew that he’d been the one to set off this sudden mood of his.

Then, overcome by shame, Kokichi dropped his gaze. “It is… It’s something that… when you called me…”

“Huh?” Kaito sounded confused, and for good reason. “What is it? When I called you what? ‘Kichi’?”

Kokichi hated himself for flinching. The idea of being so honest about this, so vulnerable, terrified him. But this was Kaito and Shuichi. They’d been together for a long time now. He should be able to say this much.

He nodded, neck tense. “You remember my… my twin brother? Ro–Kurochi?”

The other two murmured ascent to his question. He’d told them about him before, in pieces. That he’d had a twin brother before. That they’d been extremely close since he could remember.

That he’d killed himself, unable to put up with the abuse he received from their father.

That, although he was trying to come to terms with the fact that it _wasn’t_ his fault, he still felt ashamed and guilty that he’d let it happened, and that Kurochi killed himself thinking that there was no other way to escape. If Kokichi had been more aware, if he had suggested that they run away together instead of waiting until after he was already died, then maybe Kurochi would still be alive.

He swallowed, mouth dry. “He… used to call me that. Well, he called me ‘Kii-chi’. It was his nickname for me and I just can’t stop thinking about him when I hear it.”

Kokichi glanced at the mirror. His wide-eyed, tear-stained expression stared back at him. In his own, he saw his brother’s face. He jerked his gaze away from the mirror.

“It’s been years and I still…” He lowered his face. “It’s stupid! I hate this, I shouldn’t feel like this still! He’s the one that… that…”

The return of the old anger he used to feel, hurt and betrayed but ultimately misplaced, fizzled out quickly. It left him exhausted and distressed, grief swallowing him.

The arms around him tightened.

“Hey, it’s hard. Being that close to someone and losing them, I mean,” Shuichi said, one hand petting the back of his head. “It’s ok if you still get reminded of it sometimes and feel horrible about it. No matter how long its been since then.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t mean that you’re not still looking forward. Look at you! You’re even being honest and telling us about it; that’s a pretty big deal, you know,” Kaito told him. “And I’m sorry about bringing up those memories. I didn’t know, but I won’t call you that anymore if you don’t want me too.”

“We’re both here for you, Kokichi. We’re not going anywhere.”

Kokichi didn’t know how to respond, so he said nothing and buried his face into Kaito’s shoulder instead. He grabbed at their arms, hoping that his tight grip on them somehow conveyed the gratitude he felt for their reassuring words. More than that even, he appreciated that they didn’t mention his tears as he broke down into silent sobs into Kaito’s shoulder.

They murmured out words of comfort, Shuichi continuing to pet him in an attempt to sooth him. He didn’t know how much it helped, but eventually he cried himself out. It left him feeling empty and exhausted, but he’d also cried out the shame and his negative feelings. Kokichi was so tired that he barely noticed that Kaito picked him up, and carried him out of the dark bathroom and back to their bed.

Kaito deposited him in the center, and Kokichi squirmed until he found the familiar groove left by his own body. The sheets had cooled somewhat, making him shiver, but it didn’t last long before Kaito and Shuichi crawled onto the bed on either side of him, quickly warming him up.

Secure between them, arms wrapped tight around him, Kokichi felt tired and safe again. His eyes fell closed, memories of Kurochi bouncing around his head. He might’ve cried if he had any tears left.

“He would’ve liked you guys,” Kokichi muttered sleepily. “‘Specially Shuichi. You guys would’ve had fun together, he always liked puzzles and spies and detectives and stuff. Mmm, Kaito too. Kaito gives great hugs; he would’ve liked them.”

“I bet we would’ve liked him, too,” Shuichi said.

And Kokichi would’ve liked to talk more about his passed twin brother, but with the dark and the warmth around him and his exhaustion from crying, he faded into a comfortable dreamless unconsciousness. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’d tell his boyfriends all about him.


	45. {Saioumota} It takes two to keep a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saioumota week of 2018, prompt being secrets
> 
> This may be qualified as more of a ‘surprise’ than it would be for ‘secrets’, but consider that I don’t care and I wanted to write fluff for this prompt.

Kaito started his day with opening his eyes, just beginning to wake, and a face staring down right above his startled him.

“Shit!” He jerked upright, his forehead nearly colliding with the other’s as he sat up in his momentary panic. “ _Kokichi_ , you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Kokichi snickered at his reaction. “Aww, sorry Kaito. I was only waiting for you to wake up.” He looked too pleased with himself to be apologetic. “Hey! Let’s go out together today! I want you to buy me ice cream!”

Kaito frowned, furrowing his brows at him. “What? It’s the first thing in the morning. Can’t you wait until later?”

The answer was no, apparently. Kokichi threw his entire body across Kaito’s lap, whining about how he _couldn’t_ wait and he would _die_ if he didn’t get some ice cream in his body right that moment and how could Kaito be so cruel and ignore his poor boyfriend’s dying wish–.

–and by then, Kaito finally relented. It’d be better to just go along with Kokichi than to fight him on this. Geez.

The moment he did, Kokichi brightened up and scrambled out of bed–already dressed, even, Kaito noted with confusion. He grumbled as he followed suit, leaving their bed and insisting on making it despite Kokichi’s badgering about hurrying up and just doing it later.

On his way out of the apartment, trailing after Kokichi, they passed Shuichi in the living room. He sat on the floor, his laptop set up in front of him and a notebook in his lap. The frown on his face piqued Kaito interest, and he started over to him.

“Hey, what’s up? What’re you looking at?”

Shuichi looked up, jumping as if startled. He rested his hands over his notebook. “I’m just, uh… looking at stuff.”

Before Kaito could question him further, particularly with his strange response just then, Kokichi latched himself onto his arm. He tugged him back in the direction of the door with a pitiful look on his face.

“ _Kaiiiitooo_ , come on let’s gooo. I _need_ my ice cream,” he whined.

Kaito rolled his eyes in response. He’d have to check in on Shuichi’s suspicious behavior later. “Alright fine let’s go,” he said, then addressed Shuichi. “I guess we’re going out for ice cream. Do you need anything while we’re out? What flavor do you want?”

Shuichi smiled, although he looked nervous. The sight almost made Kaito frown. “No, I’m good, thank you. Have fun,” he said.

“ _Kaito_.”

He had a headache already. Groaning, he let Kokichi finally drag him out the door, and resolved to have a talk with Shuichi when he got back.

Getting ice cream didn’t take long. The nearest place was a short walk away. By the time they got there, the place had just barely opened for the day and was still empty inside. Once both Kaito and Kokichi got some ice cream, with Kokichi taking an inordinately long time to think about his order to finally decide on his usual plain chocolate, Kaito was ready to go back.

Not Kokichi. They had to take a walk to the park in order to fully enjoy their ice cream. Then once they’d done that, he said he saw something in the window of a store that he wanted to check out. And that another thing, and another thing after _that_ , until Kaito was sure that they’d never get home.

Between Shuichi’s suspicious behavior that morning and Kokichi insisting on running around the entire city with Kaito, he was wondering what the hell kind of secret they were trying to keep.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m ready to go the hell home already,” Kaito said, finally putting his foot down.

He was prepared to drag a wailing Kokichi back if he had to.

Fortunately, after a casual glance down at his phone, Kokichi shrugged. “Yeah sure, whatevs, being outside is getting boring anyway.” He looked up at Kaito with a huge grin. “Hey, hey, will you give me a piggy back ride back home?”

“ _No_.”

Fuck that, he _refused_ to be swayed by any puppy dog pouts or crocodile tears, too.

…

Ten minutes later found the two of them home at last. Kaito let Kokichi down off of his back with a sigh. Damn, how did Kokichi always get his way like this? Kaito was getting too soft.

Kokichi skipped in first, announcing their arrival as he came in through the door.

Kaito followed him in, kicking off his shoes as he closed the door behind him. He saw Kokichi disappear into the kitchen, then start speaking to who he assumed was Shuichi inside. Remembering that he still needed to talk to Shuichi about what was going on, he headed that way.

Then, the moment he walked through the kitchen doorway, he stopped in his tracks.

The kitchen was a mess, honestly, but Shuichi looked somehow even more so. There was flour in his hair and icing smudged on his cheek and arms and his _shirt_ despite the apron tied around his front. Which was ironically clean compared to him, actually. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips at the sight, but then even that changed to open-mouthed surprise when he saw the cake sitting on the counter.

He’d seen marble cakes before. But seeing one in person, which looked like a space-inspired cake, took his breath away and impressed the hell out of him.

“Woah. Did you make this, Shuichi?”

“Yeah.” Shuichi nodded, with a wry smile on his lips. He gestured toward his state of mess. “What, is it that obvious?”

“If you let me stay and help you’d only be half as messy!” Kokichi whined with a pout, hopping up to sit on the counter.

“I really doubt that. Besides, someone had to keep Kaito busy and away.”

“Wow, I had no idea. You did this for me?” Kaito rubbed the back of his head. Now that he knew that Kokichi was just trying to keep him out of their place for the surprise, he felt a little bad for how irritated he’d felt toward his boyfriend.

Shuichi nodded, smiling softly. “I thought it’d be a nice thing to do, since you’re always doing such nice things for us and all. It was a little hard to keep it a secret, though. You’re so curious about everything, and you’re always so interested in everything we do… which is nice! I’m not complaining, but it’s hard to hide something like this from you because of it.”

“And Shuichi is _terrible_ at lying!” Kokichi added. “He needs lessons.”

Kaito remembered earlier in the morning where he’d wanted to peak in on what Shuichi was doing. He laughed sheepishly. "Ah, I see. Wow, thanks guys. This is really fucking nice.”

And if he thought the cake was cool before, he was even more blown away when he cut out a piece to see little planets baked inside of it. He’d have to surprise Shuichi and Kokichi back with something even more amazing in the near future. It might not be a competition, but Kaito would win that battle any day.

(And his boyfriends of course deserved to be just that amazed.)


	46. {Saioumota} Will I ever go from suggestive to actual sex? Probably not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“Fuck you.”  
>  “If you want, go ahead.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Suggestive content**

Kokichi always got on Kaito’s nerves, sometimes to the point where he didn’t know whether he wanted to smack him over the head or kiss the smirk right off of his teasing mouth. When scolded for it, Kokichi claimed that he just couldn’t help it when Kaito was so easy to rile up, and more than once Kaito pinned him to the couch, Kokichi cackling until Kaito’s mouth on his neck turned it into moaning.

And Shuichi, either the fortunate or unfortunate witness of each time, never knew whether to wait for them to notice him and move elsewhere or to get up and leave the room himself.

“Fuck you,” Kaito snapped, after Kokichi made jab after teasing jab at him while they sat huddled together on the couch.

A huge grin spread across Kokichi’s face, like he’d just won something. He leaned against the couch cushions at his back, linking his hands behind his neck. “Well if you want to so badly, go ahead,” he said, a smug little look on his face.

Then Kaito all but crashed his lips against Kokichi’s.

Shuichi felt the heat creep into his cheeks when they didn’t part right away. He cleared his throat, already standing up.

“I’ll uh… I’ll be in the room,” he said in a single breath, his words tumbling together. Not that he expected either of them to hear the excuse anyway, he just felt like it had to be made.

But as he made to leave the room, one of them grabbed his wrist.

Shuichi glanced down at them in surprise. Kokichi held Shuichi’s wrist captive with one hand while the other rested against Kaito’s shoulder, having pushed him gently away so he could turn his attention to Shuichi. His eyes fell on Kokichi’s lips, already red from kissing and parted slightly. He swallowed.

“Why don’t you join us?” he asked, his voice broken with a slight pant. “I don’t want my beloved Shuichi to feel left out. Right, Kaito?”

It was a little overwhelming to have two sets of eyes on him so intently. He swallowed, tried to find some sort of coherent response, and in the end settled for a quick nod. Face lighting up, Kokichi wasted no time in tugging Shuichi down to their level, but it was Kaito’s lips who found his first.


	47. {Saioumota} Sometimes people do something that’s probably very stupid because they’re curious and they can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with the idea of Shuichi and Kaito meeting a fae!Kokichi. This isn’t shippy but this sort of au would go towards endgame saioumota.

“Holy shit,” Kaito said for probably the fiftieth time in the last five minutes. “I can’t believe this is actually real.”

“Wow you such like to swear a lot, don’t ya?” In the center of a circle, marked by rocks with mushrooms growing in between them, what looked like a boy around their age sat cross-legged in the grass and dirt. He regarded both of them with eyes that flashed with iridescence and an unnatural smile. “Those are naughty words, you know.”

And the boy smiled a lot, lips stretched from ear to ear. It made Shuichi uneasy to look at.

“’Naughty’ my ass.” Even through his disbelief, Kaito still grumbled in response to those words.

“What’s your name?” Shuichi asked, steering the conversation back on track.

The boy turned his face toward him, and the smile turned into a pout. “It’s a little rude to ask for my name before you two give me yours,” he said, and held out his hand expectantly. “Well? Let’s have them! Then I will tell you mine!”

Shuichi shot Kaito a sharp glance, but he kept his mouth shut without the warning. Names were dangerous territory; they had power to harm or compel if someone knew how to use them. Neither of them could, but they didn’t doubt that the boy, a fae stood within the circle before them, knew exactly what to do with them.

When they didn’t say anything, that childish pout turned into a frown of displeasure. He hopped up to his feet, getting up almost as if he weight nothing and the bounds of gravity didn’t quite hold him down. His bare heels touched earth again, though, and he stomped his foot into the dirt.

“Ugh, if you’re going to bore me like this you might as well just leave!” he huffed. “I got better things to do than watch a couple of humans wet themselves over a little conversation.”

“We brought you a gift,” Shuichi blurted out, startled by the sudden shift in the fae’s mood.

“Yeah,” Kaito added, holding up a box wrapped with brightly-colored paper. “I mean, didn’t think there’d actually be anybody here, but.”

“Ohh?” The anger vanished in an instant, interest sparking in his face. “Trying to win my favor? Is there something you’re trying to wish for? Love? Riches? Do you want someone to _die_? Because you can just ask me, I _love_ doing things for humans, no gifts needed.”

“N-no.” Shuichi faltered, face paling at the thought of asking a fae to kill someone. “It’s just a gift for you. No favors needed.”

In truth, it was Kaito’s idea. He said that it felt like they needed some reason to go see the fae if it actually existed. Shuichi hadn’t thought so, but with how quick the mood flipped in the blink of an eye, it seemed useful to have.

“I’ll accept your tribute then!” Again all smiles, the fae held his hands out to receive the gift. “Gimme!”

“Geez, you sound like a little kid.” Yet Kaito looked unsure about walking up to the circle to hand the gift over. After a moment of deliberation he did however, coming just close enough for the wrapped present to reach the expectant receiver’s hands.

“Yay! I haven’t gotten a gift in years!” The fae dropped back to the ground, crossing his legs and sticking his tongue out as he began to unwrap the present.

Shuichi eyed the discarded wrapping paper on the ground. When the mushrooms withdrew he’d come back to pick it up, but for now that was just wear the trash would have to remain.

“Hey, you know.” He paused his unwrapping to look up at them again, looking thoughtful. “If you promise to come visit me again, I’ll tell you something that you can call me by. Oh! And bring me more gifts too!”

“Yeah sure,” Kaito answered before Shuichi could even start to parse out the words to find some hidden meaning, a trap laced through an innocent promise.

He looked at Kaito in mild alarm. “ _Kaito_.”

“What? It’s not like we’re not gonna come back here at some point anyway, right?”

…true. Despite the uneasiness Shuichi felt while speaking to the fae, they’d originally come there to see if the rumors about the circle were true. He wanted to know more, naturally. That was why he hadn’t left yet, from the moment he first saw the purple-haired boy sitting in the circle.

Said boy beamed. “Great! In that case, you may call me Kokichi, then! I hope you guys brings me all sorts of fun things; it gets real boring being confined to this tiny bit of the human world. So you better keep me entertained!”

This was a bad idea.


	48. {Oumota} A little moment in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please…stay…” + Oumota
> 
> I’ve been seeing a lot of Kokichi interacting with Kaito with his illness, so I wanted to write one too haha.

It takes a long time for the coughing fit to subside. At least, it feels like it to Kaito, whose hands are sticky with blood and whose throat is raw from coughing so hard and so much. Its nothing short of a miracle how he’s gone so long with no one finding out about his quickly progressing illness. There’s only a matter of time before he has an attack in front of one of his sidekicks, but for now he refuses to let anyone know.

Well, not _everybody_ is in the dark.

As he regains control of himself and wipes the blood off onto his shirt where his jacket will mostly conceal it, a glass of water is held out to him. His eyes flicker up to meet Kokichi’s, who’s staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. Kaito doesn’t know what to make of it, but he murmurs out his thanks as he takes the glass to sip at the water.

He winces. The water is a relief in a way, but his throat still hurts like a bitch.

“Welp! Now that that’s done!” Once Kaito has gone back to normal and is drinking the water, a bright grin adorns Kokichi’s lips. He takes a step back, swinging his arms at his sides. “Have fun cleaning yourself up, I got things to do, see ya!”

But as Kokichi spins around, ready to skip away, Kaito reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Wait.” He’s not sure why he’s stopping him, but there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to be alone just yet. “Please… stay…”

Kokichi looks at him, his expression both startled and confused. It’s gone quickly though, and he laughs. “Are you trying to get me sick too? Do you want to take me down with you, Kaito?”

The accusation irritates him. Making a face, he hurriedly lets go of Kokichi’s wrist. He’d grabbed him with his dirty hand and, despite having wiped it off on his shirt, the residue leaves a faint pink mark on his otherwise pure white sleeve. “Forget it. Just go then.”

Kokichi hums at that, and he sits down on the bed next to him. “Nope! Now that you’re telling me to go away, I actually want to spend time with you. Sowwie, you have to deal with me now.”

His way of accepting Kaito’s plea for him to stay for a bit then, he assumes. It’s always hard to tell with Kokichi, but he rolls with that assumption. He shrugs, trying not to look too relieved at the idea. “Fine, do whatever you want… but thanks.”

“No problem! You can pay me back later, after you’ve infected me with your deadly illness, ‘kay? You have to take care of me and do whateeeever I say! Ok?” He smiles up at Kaito brightly, as if he’s not talking about something that’s quickly killing Kaito.

In a way, he kinda appreciates it. He does hope that whatever this is inside of him isn’t actually contagious, though.

“Sure. Whatever you want.” It’s not like he’d live long enough for that to happen, anyway, so he can indulge Kokichi for now.


	49. {Oumota} And I don't know how I can do without, I just...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I need you” - Oumota
> 
> The admission is more surprising than the iron grip on his wrist, and it puts all desire to mess around with Kaito to rest…

Something flits across Kokichi’s face when the words slip out. It might be surprise, but then it’s gone too quickly for Kaito to parse even if he was in a good enough mental state to do so. Which he’s not. It has to be even worse that Kaito knew, too, for him to admit to such a desperate sentiment.

Because Kaito doesn’t need anyone. He’s strong, confident, capable of anything that he sets his mind to because he’s Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! People can depend on _him_ if they need it, not the other way around. Never the other way around. Yet it’s still his hand holding onto Kokichi’s wrist, his eyes searching his face for _something_ to work with, his voice telling him that he _needs_ him.

It scares him a little how true it feels, now that it’s out in the open and he can’t take it back.

He squeezes. His eyes fall to the floor. He says again, “I need you. Stay here.” In his mind he’s practically begging for Kokichi to say something and to stop staring at him with that unreadable mask in front of his face.

After a long pause, Kokichi finally responds, “You’re hurting me.”

Kaito drops Kokichi’s wrist like it’s caught on fire. He hadn’t realized he’d been grabbing him so hard. “Sorry, didn’t mean to,” he murmurs out, his words a jumbled mess, and his heart is sinking at the same time because that’s not what he wanted to hear from him but what did he _expect_ , he’s just… he just…

“Kaito? You still with me?” Kokichi’s voice calls him back out of the spiral his thoughts began down. Kaito blinks rapidly–his eyes are stinging–and he looks up just in time for Kokichi to move in. He steps in between Kaito’s legs, parted as he sits on the bed feeling like everything suddenly weighs too much, and he lays his arms over Kaito’s shoulders. “Silly, I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

It takes a moment for Kaito to answer. When he does, he wraps his arms around Kokichi’s waist. The closeness is comforting, the warmth of another body chasing away some of the dark lingering in his chest. Here with him, not going anywhere. He’s not alone. No matter how he feels sometimes, like he just can’t let anyone see even a hint of weakness in him, he’s never really alone.

“Ok.”

The answer is short and then silence follows, but he thinks that Kokichi is alright with that. Right now, Kaito just needs this hug.


	50. {Irumatsu} A piano freak and an inventor walk into a bar… or maybe a cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of a day between two roommates living in Stardew Valley. Who may or may not also have feelings for each other. Stardew Valley AU.

The sun took her by surprise. By the time she pulled her hands away from the piano keys, it streamed in through the half-opened blinds, filling the work-room with bright natural light. Kaede leaned back, stretching her arms above her head with a long yawn.

Then she finally glanced at the clock. Geez, had she really been practicing until eight in the morning?

“Miu?”

She glanced over her shoulder, at the table where her roommate had been working at while she practiced. A joking remark about how late they’d been up came to her lips, but died when she found the table, with its scattered mess and crumpled paper balls, abandoned and the chair before it empty. Confusion flickered across her eyes. When had Miu left the room? Kaede hadn’t noticed at all.

Well, she supposed that might be why Miu had dubbed her a ‘piano freak’.

With a sheepish giggle at how absorbed she got in the midst of her practice, Kaede left the bench and headed out of the room. She kicked a stray bit of copper out of the doorway and into the room so that she could shut the door. They’d need to have another talk about keep that room clear of clutter. At least the floor, Kaede didn’t care about how messy Miu’s table was.

Later, though. When she didn’t feel so exhausted after spending the entire night playing the piano.

Kaede shuffled her way through the house, heading for her room. The door across from it, the door to Miu’s room, was wide open. Right inside, she could see Miu laying in bed, both her arms and legs wrapped around a pillow. There was a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth, the blanket kicked to the floor.

Normally Miu slept with her door closed; she must’ve been listening to Kaede practice as she fell asleep. The thought made Kaede smile softly, her eyes lingering on Miu’s sleeping floor. All her eccentricities and her… _odd_ manner of speech aside, seeing her made Kaede’s heart flutter with a desire that part of her was too nervous to name just yet.

The urge to sleep left her, and instead she crossed over to Miu’s door. She knocked softly, making Miu snort and groan, startling from sleep.

It took a minute for Miu to fully open her eyes, glaring blearily at Kaede from her bed. She dragged a limp hand across her mouth, wiping away the drool. “Hmph, what’re you doin’? D’you have any clue what fucking time it is?”

“Yes, it’s about eight-thirty, actually,” Kaede chirped, giving her a sunny smile. “Time to start the day!”

“Christ, you get up way to early in the morning.” Miu sounded like she very much wanted to get back to bed.

In truth, Kaede hadn’t gone to sleep yet at all, but Miu didn’t have to know that.

“Do you want to go get some breakfast? We can spend the day in the city if you want; there’s this place that makes the _best_ pancakes, and they’re so fluffy and good you’ll die from tasting them.” Kaede almost started salivating at the thought. “I’ll pay for it.”

If Miu hadn’t been on board before, the promise of having her food paid for did the trick. Before the words were fully out of Kaede’s mouth, she was scrambling out of bed and grabbing up clothes from a pile of (hopefully clean) laundry from the floor.

“Fuck yeah, it’s a date! Give me one sec to get dressed and let’s blow this place. This town’s been boring as hell recently anyway, now where is my bra…”

Kaede turned away and hurried into her own room before Miu could start stripping right in front of her.


	51. {Oumasai} Pls stop Kokichi, he is become too powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Considering all the things we’ve done on this table, why do I need a coaster?”
> 
> In other words, Kokichi plays with the power of innuendo.

Shuichi never thought he’d be someone who cared much about using coasters. When he was still working on taking care of himself, it seemed like too much work to worry about possessions. That was before they got the beautiful finished wood table, arguably one of the nicest things they had in their tiny apartment, and the thought of having permanent water stains of it bothered him more than he could even describe.

Now he used the coasters without a thought, and he’d gotten Kokichi into the habit as well. While Kokichi had teased him about it, pointing out the run-down look of most of their other furniture, he didn’t protest. Shuichi didn’t even have to remind him.

Except today, apparently, while Kaito was over visiting. Shuichi had slid a coaster down his way, and Kaito didn’t even remark on it as he put his glass on top of it. Kokichi however…

When Shuichi placed one in front of Kokichi, murmuring out a soft “Use a coaster”, his boyfriend pouted.

“Aw, come on Shuichi,” he whined. That was the moment he should’ve guessed that Kokichi was up to some mischief. After all, he’d never complained about it before; he only said anything more than lighthearted teasing in front of Kaito now. “Why do I need to use a coaster? We’ve already done so many messy things on this table together.”

Kaito had been mid-drink when he said that. Now his mouthful of liquid was sprayed across the tabletop and Kaito was beating at his chest as he choked on whatever bit of his drink hadn’t evacuated through his mouth.

Any lecture about protecting the wood from water stains died on Shuichi’s lips, especially at Kaito’s reaction. He sucked in a sharp breath, cheeks flaring at the (completely inaccurate) implications. “ _Kokichi_!”

Looking supremely pleased with himself, Kokichi snickered behind his hand. “Kaito, you made a mess! That’s so rude, you know!”

Kaito was still coughing as he tried to gather enough breath to reply, his hand thrown over his mouth. It took a minute for him to say anything. “Listen here, you little shit–.”

“He doesn’t mean like that!” Shuichi managed out, his face burning from embarrassment. He didn’t want to hear what Kokichi made it _sound_ like they were doing at the table. “We were making… glitter jars. It was messy, and that’s all we’ve done on this table.”

It sounded like a flimsy excuse despite being the truth. From the incredulous look that Kaito gave him, it seemed that he didn’t believe it either. After this, Shuichi was going to go straight into his and Kokichi’s room and die from the humiliation of this experience. Yep.

“Well _yeah_ , of course that’s what I meant! What else would I be talking about?” Kokichi maintained a full three seconds of faux-innocence before his expression warped into one of shock. “Oh my god, you two are such _perverts_! I can’t believe you guys would twist my innocence into something else like that–I expect this of Kaito, but my beloved _Shuichi_ too!”

“Hey, what the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Kaito slammed his hands down onto the table. “You know exactly how that sounded, you asshole!”

“ _Waaah_ , Kaito’s gonna kill meeeee. Save me Shuichi!”

As Kokchi hopped up from his chair to wrap his arms around his waist, Shuichi let out a long sigh. The dramatic tears of his didn’t faze him as much as they once had, and as Kokichi hid behind him, Shuichi patted the top of his head despite the awkward angle.

“Do you have to do something like this every time Kaito comes over?” he asked. Kokichi always goaded Kaito into _something_ , at every opportunity. And Kaito let himself get baited, each and every time Kokichi did so.

Called out on it though, the fear in his expression instantly vanished. A mischievous grin replaced it, stretching from ear to ear. “I can’t help it. Kaito is just so dumb and fun to mess with.”

“I’m not dumb! You get over here and say that to my face!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at him, peeking his face out from behind Shuichi. “Kaito _is_ dumb, and way slow, too!”

“You ass, I’ll show you slow.”

The arms around Shuichi’s waist disappeared as Kokichi slipped away at a run, with Kaito on his tail. Shuichi couldn’t say that he was surprised, admittedly, listening to their footfalls. Kokichi’s giggles echoed off the walls of the tiny apartment. At least he was enjoying himself.

Kaito too, he thought. His best friend enjoyed chasing as much as his boyfriend enjoyed _being_ chased. They both had tons of energy to burn, which Shuichi himself couldn’t keep up with. After a circuit through the apartment, with Kokichi being surprisingly adept at avoiding being corning and at slipping around Kaito in the tiniest spaces, the two would return to the main room so that they could move to the couch for a movie.

And hopefully, with enough energy spent in their chase, they’d have the ability to relax and sit through the entirety of said movie.


	52. {Oumasai} Playing videogames is the perfect way to avoid angst at any time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re alive?! + oumasai
> 
> In which Kokichi (figuratively) screws Shuichi. In a game.

A twitch from the corpse at the edge of his screen made Shuichi jump. Said ‘corpse’ sprang to its feet, and he gripped the edges of his handheld so hard that the plastic whined at the pressure.

“You’re alive?!”

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Kokichi’s character sliced his in half. A death message flashed across his screen, along with a countdown until he could respawn. Shuichi groaned, leaning back against the couch and forcing some of the pent-up tension out of his shoulders. Kokichi giggled, grinning wickedly at him from over the top of his own handheld console.

“You’re not paying enough attention, my beloved. If you look, you can see me moving as my character breathes.” He scooted over to show Shuichi his screen, making his character go prone. “See?”

He did, now that he knew what he was looking for. A sigh slipped past his lips. He was disappointed in himself, despite knowing full well that he couldn’t have noticed a mechanic that he hadn’t yet been aware of.

And Kokichi knew that even better than he did.

“Got it.” Fair or not, Shuichi wouldn’t be fooled again. At least not in that particular way. He selected respawn when the option came up, and the game continued.

In the end he lost, but it wasn’t by as large a margin as he feared it would be. A couple points he suspected that Kokichi forfeited to him on purpose, but in the latter quarter of the game he’d noticed that his boyfriend’s teasing remarks grew less frequent. By the last minute of the game, Kokichi was completely silent, until the whistle signaling the end of the match had them both releasing their mutually-held breaths.

“Wow, you learn really fast,” Kokichi said with what Shuichi hoped was a genuine compliment, a breathless quality to his voice.

It made him smile, proud of himself for it. “Thanks. You weren’t kidding when you said you were good at this game.”

“Yep! Of course I wasn’t lying. And it helps that Shuichi was _really_ bad at it though.” He paused to laugh, and then added, “But at the end there you really kept me on my toes! And that’s not a lie.”

The corners of Shuichi’s mouth twitched. Suddenly he was filled with the urge to continue until he quite literally beat Kokichi at his own game. “Rematch?”

A knowing grin spread across Kokichi’s face. “Of course, whatever my beloved Shuichi desires.”

They both selected ‘replay’, and then the _real_ match began.


	53. {Oumota} When being recklessly heroic pisses off your life partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Because I love you god damn it!” u ask for oumota, u get all the oumota
> 
> Another Mermaid AU™, Kaito brings a dazed human into what’s supposed to be a human-free zone. Kokichi isn’t pleased.

“ _Wow_ , Kaito! I can’t believe you finally decided to bring in a human slave to liven up the place!” Despite the sparkle in his eyes and his playful tone, the flick of the fins at the sides of his face betrayed his frustration with what Kaito had done.

Luckily or not, Kaito somehow managed to miss that thing entirely. He seemed to take Kokichi’s words at face value, glaring down at him from his perch on the rocky shelf of the cavern. A human lay on the ground at his side, pulled out with great difficulty after the swift swim into the cavern. He opened his mouth, presumably to admonish Kokichi for the assumption that he’d ever enslave any other living being, but Kokichi cut him off by continuing, his tone taking on a hint of force to it.

“I mean, this better be what it is, because I _know_ that you’re not so stupid that you brought a human into our _secret home_ with the intention of letting him leave to bring back all his human friends to slit our throats while we’re sleeping!” He spoke such morbid words with cheer and a grin, his sharp teeth interlocked and his jaw tight. “You’re _not_ that stupid, right? _Right_?”

“Shut up, I’m not stupid! What do you want from me? He fell off that ship and they weren’t doing anything to help him.”

Kokichi held his finger to his lips, as if in thought. “Hmm, I dunno, let him drown? Or bring him anywhere but here. You idiot!”

Kaito clenched his hands into tight fists. “Shut up, I couldn’t leave him and you know it. You wouldn’t leave him either if you saw what happened.”

“You don’t know that! I’d do a lot of things, you know!” Kokichi chirped, letting his grin spread further across his face. “I’d drown the human myself, too, watch!”

Although nothing more than a bluff, Kokichi swam forward with an arm outstretched as if to grab the human’s leg and drag him back into the water. Kaito splashed his tail at him, batting Kokichi away and laying a protective hand on the human’s shoulder. Kokichi let himself be fended off, still smiling as if to prove his point.

“See? You just care too much, and it’s stupid.”

“Just quit it, you’re just fucking with me. This was the closest place I could bring him, alright? He’s not going to come back and hurt us,” Kaito said with such confidence that Kokichi couldn’t believe that he was serious about it.

He gave him a flat look, fins flipping suspiciously. “You don’t know that.”

“Of course I do!” Kaito said, and grinned at him. “I look right at his face and I just _know_ that he won’t do anything to hurt us after this! Trust me!”

Kaito said that so casually, and it irritated Kokichi more than he could describe. When he looked at the human himself, he saw a guy with legs and water-logged clothing, with wet hair plastered to his skin and a dazed look of semi-consciousness on his face. He saw nothing to trust in those features, and Kaito’s simple-minded gut beliefs pissed him off.

His anger managed to crack his mask a little, and he bit out a harsh, “You’re a _dumbass_ and you’re gonna get us killed for it. You know that, right?”

“I am not! And what do you care? If you’re such a coward then you can leave and find some other place and then it won’t even matter!”

Kokichi grinned mirthlessly, his neck straining with the effort. “ _Because_ you big dumb idiot, I happen to actually love you and I care about what happens to you.”

Shortly after saying that he pretended to spit, as if the words were vile in his mouth.

“Gross, I can’t believe you made me say that.” But when Kokichi looked back up at Kaito, the other stared at him with wide-eyed disbelief. He sunk lower into the water, until his hair fanned out all around him. His words turned to bubbles in the salty water as he said, “What’s that dumb expression for?”

“Dude…” Kaito sounded every bit as stunned as he looked. “You just said you loved me.”

“So?” Kokichi spat out, irritated that Kaito would fixate on it so much. They weren’t even _talking_ about the feelings-he-usually-insisted-that-he-did-not-have-for-Kaito-but-really-that-was-a-lie. “Whatever then, I don’t care, you do whatever you want with your human! I’m gonna go and he better be gone!”

With the biggest splash he could muster, Kokichi dove back down into the water. He hoped that he sprayed the both of them with tons of water, too, as he fled from the conversation. Maybe one day he’d talk about his feelings, but with a human intruding on their secret cavern that day was not the one.

Maybe with luck and Kaito’s stupid heroic tendencies, they wouldn’t live to see that day at all.


	54. {Oumota} Running away from intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: U want Oumota? “Don’t you say that… not you.”
> 
> Kaito’s acting weird, and Kokichi isn’t ready for the reason.

Kaito had started acting strange around him, and he didn’t know why.

No, not true. Kokichi had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly why Kaito kept staring at him whenever he thought that he wasn’t looking his way. Those quick glances, before he looked away just as fast, as if his eyes couldn’t quite stay on his face. The way he rubbed his arm, the way he couldn’t stay still, the way he looked at Kokichi’s face as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

He knew. Kokichi _knew_ and he hated that he did and hoped with a fervent nauseating hope that Kaito never admitted to it.

Like all things in his life, though, luck turned against him.

Kaito was waiting for him. When Kokichi came into in the room, he was sitting on the couch, staring out into nothing with a serious expression on his face. With the set of his jaw, he looked like he might be nervous. If so, at least that made two of them then.

For an eternity, Kaito didn’t say anything. Or maybe the silence lasted only a couple seconds. Either way, it was enough time for the tension to build in Kokichi’s shoulders. Even worse than knowing that someone had feelings for him was the waiting for him to actually say something. Anything.

But he didn’t. Not until Kokichi finally decided to stop standing like an idiot in the doorway waiting for nothing. Just as he made to cross the room and flee from it, Kaito cleared his throat and spoke at last.

“Kokichi, I need to talk to you.”

Kokichi froze in his tracks.

Oh. This was really happening then, huh?

He grinned to hide how skittish those words made him feel. Kokichi wasn’t ready for this; he hadn’t even decided how _he_ felt about _Kaito_ yet, and he didn’t think he could deal with Kaito’s feelings on top of that. Yet none of his misgivings made it into his tone as he spoke, as lighthearted as ever.

“Huh? Are you breaking up with me? Wooooow, I can’t believe you’d do that! On the day of my _poor_ late father’s birth!”

Not that Kokichi even knew his father’s birthday, but that was beside the point. If he could just smile and laugh around the conversation though, maybe he could avoid it entirely.

“Is it really your dad’s birthday?” The way Kaito winced, equal parts doubtful and sympathetic, made Kokichi immediately feel bad for making up such a lie.

He probably reminded Kaito of his _own_ parents or something. Great going, Kokichi. He shrugged, never dropping his mask for an instant. If he had to make an ass of himself to keep Kaito from confessing to him then so be it.

“I dunno. Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Who knows? Not me. But that’s a lie, obviously. I do know. What horrible son wouldn’t know their beloved father’s birthday?” Kokichi’s smile grew. “Nee-heehee, just kidding! My father was a horrible person!”

Kaito said nothing as Kokichi dissolved into his controlled, false giggles. When he did speak again, he did so with a shake of his head and a tone that said he’d put that particular nest of lies aside to unravel at a later time.

Boooo. Kokichi would’ve much preferred for him to play along. And _not_ say what he doubtlessly wanted to.

“Whatever just… listen for a second, ok? I got something I want to say.”

“Geez, you can’t tell me what to do, maybe I don’t wanna listen to whatever boring thing Kaito has to say. What about that, huh?” While he knew that Kaito wanted this conversation, Kokichi most certainly did not.

“Kokichi…” Kaito closed his eyes, but unfortunately did not give in to Kokichi’s repeated efforts to annoy him into giving up. “Ok fine, listen or don’t, but I’m gonna talk anyway. I actually… Uh, well I guess I’ve been thinking and I think I’ve got feelings for you. No, I mean I _know_ I do, but… yeah. I know it might not seem like it with how I act around you and all, but that’s the truth and I just wanted to say it. That I really… _really_ like you. Like that.”

It felt like Kokichi slammed a physical mask right over his face with how quickly his expression shifted into neutral. He desperately kept it blank, unreadable, refusing to let any of the panic show through it. That was exactly what he _didn’t_ want to hear. Not right now. Maybe not ever.

“Wow, I think I’m running late now.” His voice didn’t contain the cheer he meant to inject into it. He turned away in a hurry, the movement making the room spin around him for a dizzying, nauseating moment. “I gotta go.”

“Wait, Kokichi.” He heard Kaito stand from the couch and begin to move towards him. “Don’t run away like this. I’m not expecting you to like me back or anything, ok? I just wanted you to know how I felt. It doesn’t have to change anything.”

Kokichi saw out of the corner of his eye Kaito reaching for his arm. He yanked it away, and his fingers just barely grazed over Kokichi’s skin. Still he kept his face turned firmly away, afraid that Kaito might see something that he didn’t want him to in there. Like his panic, his fear, his every vulnerability he felt because of that confession. If he could only say with certainty how he felt about Kaito, one way or another, it’d be easy. But he couldn’t, and he didn’t know what to do. And that made his skin crawl to admit even to himself.

“I said I’m _late_ ,” he insisted, before exiting the room as quickly as he could without making it look like he was fleeing. The door closed behind him as he stepped outside, sentencing him to a day-long exile, to avoid facing Kaito again.

Stupid Kaito. His claim that it didn’t have to change anything was a lie.

Because of course it would change _everything_.


	55. {Oumota} A jarring reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please…stay…” OUMOTA PLZ
> 
> It was easy to forget when peace pervaded everyday live, but the cycle of life could so abruptly end in death. Kokichi gets a traumatizing reminder. Superpower AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for animal death**

Kokichi jolted back to his body with an unworldly shriek that raised every hair on Kaito’s body. Kaito jumped to action immediately, dropping to his knees at the screaming boy’s side.

“Hey, hey, what happened? Are you ok?” he exclaimed, grabbing Kokichi’s shoulder with the intention of dragging him into a hug.

However, as soon as he put his hands on him, Kokichi screamed again. He jerked away from Kaito’s touch as if it burned his skin. Kaito pulled his hands away, panic rising to his throat as he watched Kokichi curl into a tight ball, shaking and sobbing as he cowered away from Kaito.

He’d never seen Kokichi like this before. So openly fearful, so honestly _panicked_. He didn’t know how to help him either, if he couldn’t even touch him.

“Kokichi? Hey, what happened?” If physical contact was out of the question, then words would have to suffice.

Yet Kokichi still didn’t respond, not right away. After a long time, all Kaito managed to get from him was a vigorous shake of his head that told him nothing and didn’t help him know how to calm Kokichi.

Maybe Kaito’s presence was the problem here. Perhaps Kokichi needed someone else there with him. “Should I go get…” Who might be better with calming Kokichi? “…Kaede? Kirumi?”

A shake of Kokichi’s head at each suggestion, just as hard as the first one.

“Shuichi? Someone else?”

Another shake.

“What can I do to help?” Alright, perhaps that question wasn’t fair when Kokichi currently seemed incapable of speech, but Kaito was lost. He needed _something_ to go on.

At first, the silence that followed apparently confirmed his suspicion. But then, slowly, Kokichi uncurled from his ball to reach out, grabbing Kaito’s hand with his own trembling one. His grip was surprisingly tight for how pale and shaky he looked.

“Just… stay.”

“Stay?”

Kokichi nodded. His voice sounded hoarse, tiny. “Please… stay…”

Kaito could do that. He nodded, brows furrowed and his throat tightened. “Alright.”

They remained like that for a long time, neither speaking. Kaito didn’t know how much time passed as he knelt at Kokichi’s side, holding his hand with both of his, but eventually his legs began to ache from the position. He massaged his thumbs over the back of Kokichi’s hand, until at last it was him to break the silence, his voice uncharacteristically tiny and vulnerable like Kaito had never heard before.

“I was riding along with a bird. A small one, just flying along. It landed and then… something else…” Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut at the memory, his breath quickening. “…it hurt so much, and then I was back here and it still hurt…”

Ah…

“It’s ok, you’re ok now.”

He didn’t know if his words would help. Kaito could only imagine how horrible it was to be inside an animal’s body, and feel the moment it was attacked and died as Kokichi apparently experienced. Especially if it had Kokichi so shaken that he could hardly speak.

It helped somewhat though. After a long time of speaking similar reassurances and holding Kokichi’s hand, the shaking began to subside. They kept quiet for a while longer, until the tears that had spilled down Kokichi’s cheeks dried away. Neither of them moved; Kaito in particular was afraid of breaking the fragile peace that had been restored, although he wished he could bring Kokichi back from the faraway look that had appeared in his eyes.

“I think… I don’t want to use my power again, for a while,” Kokichi said, staring at nothing. “I need a break.”

Kaito agreed with that.


	56. {Kiiruma} What do you call a pretty ghost named Kiibo? Kiiboo-tiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ["Make Me"] for Kiboo and Miu please? I just love this two
> 
> I know that’s definitely a typo but how could I not write an AU where Kiibo is a ghost instead of a robot?

Kiibo’s sigh slipped out, dissipating in the air with a pale blue mist from his mouth. By then, he’d already learned that ‘make me’ was one of Miu’s favorite phrases when told to do something, even if said thing would be beneficial to her health and happiness. It was unfortunate as well, for other reasons.

Such as the fact that he was a ghost.

“Miu, we’ve been over this before,” he began, going into a conversation had many time previously, “while I am incorporeal and I cannot literally make you do anything, I still believe it’s a good idea for you to sleep now, rather than stay up all night and get only two hours of sleep before you go to school.”

 _Again_ , he wanted to add with a hint of exasperation. Miu lived in a cycle of sleep deprivation and heavy shots of espresso. It worried him to watch her trudge from her room straight to the coffee pot before slugging out the door, and then to see her return home with dragging feet only to plant herself right back at her worktable. ‘Genius never sleeps’, he supposed, even when genius desperately needed it.

“Ah what do you know anyway?” Miu brushed him off with a gruff tone and one-shouldered shrug, hunched over her notebook. She scratched something into the paper, holding her pen so tightly that she was bound for a cramp sooner rather than later.

“Well, I do know that not getting sleep is hazardous to a living person’s health–which I also know that _you_ know as well.” He drifted lower in the air so that he could be eye-level with her, assuming that she ever looked up anyway. It put his feet through the floorboards. “At the very least, could you please try and sit up? You’re going to damage your spine sitting like that all night.”

“Geez, what are you, my mom?” She frowned at him, but nonetheless straightened her back.

Another sigh, part relief, part strained patience. “No I’m not, but I do care about you. That includes your health.”

“Hah? Is your virgin ghost ass in love with me or something?” she asked, as if that was some sort of retort.

After she finished her question, she burst out laughing as if the idea was hilarious to her. If he had blood, he would’ve blushed at her words. As it was, his translucent cheeks grew a little more opaque.

“Regardless of my feelings about you, you should still go to sleep soon,” he said, and then added, “Please, Miu? I worry about you.”

Her lips pushed out into a pout, and she looked at him for a hard minute. Finally she shook her head, grumbling, “Yeah, fine, fine, whatever. If you’re gonna cry about it…”

To his relief, she shut her notebook, pushed her chair back from the table, and stood. Finally. At least one night Miu might get a decent night’s sleep.

“Thank you very much. I’m sure you’ll be glad for the rest.”

Her eyes darted in his direction. After a moment of consideration, Miu averted her gaze. Pink dusted her cheeks, though he couldn’t guess what had embarrassed her.

“Uh-huh, sure. Night, Keebs,” she murmured.

A warm smile crept across his long-dead face. “Good night, Miu.”


	57. {Oumota} Ambrosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oumota “I can’t keep fighting like this”?
> 
> Continued from: [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718389/chapters/34416383), [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718389/chapters/34775297), and [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971675/chapters/58806637)
> 
> Kokichi finally talks about his feelings.

When Kokichi approached Kaito, he almost lost his nerve with how unforgiving he looked, with tense shoulders, crossed arms, a deep-frowning mouth, and eyebrows knitted together. No part of Kaito seemed approachable at the moment. Which, in all fairness, was Kokichi’s own fault and Kaito would likely welcome literally anyone else into a conversation with open arms.

Kokichi, incidentally, had taken Kaito’s repeated attempts of talking about the night they’d spent together and spit his own venom right into them. He’d claimed it to be a one-night stand, something that meant nothing at all to him, and countered the rejection that he could tell was coming by throwing it right into Kaito’s face.

That had hurt Kaito’s pride, no doubt. But still. He didn’t have to glare at Kokichi with such ire. It was Kokichi who had to deal with the knowledge that he’d fallen for this stupid, dumb, good-looking guy who made the dumb mistake of sleeping with Kokichi that one night.

Ugh, fuck Miu’s advice here. The bitch didn’t know what she was talking about.

Just as Kokichi started thinking of a good excuse to duck back out of the conversation that he’d initiated, Kaito heaved a sigh. The roughness drained from his face, shoulders slumped, leaving him looking tired instead. He rubbed the back of his head, letting his gaze wander the room, sliding over Kokichi without quite looking at him.

“Listen, I can’t keep fighting like this…” he began, his voice so low that Kokichi could’ve missed it if he wasn’t standing so close, paying so much attention to him.

Of course though, Kokichi’s mouth had to go running off ahead of his judgement. Before he even thought about how to respond, he was already speaking. “Fighting? What, we were fighting? I couldn’t tell at _all_.”

His tone danced somewhere between sarcasm and straightforwardness, balancing on a thin line. Kaito only fixed him with an exhausted look in response. Kokichi puffed out one of his cheeks and looked away.

“Yeah, ok. I guess I do know what you mean,” he said, refusing to look at him. He wouldn’t give up the playful tone, though; Kokichi needed _some_ defenses up between him and Kaito. Just in case. “I guess.”

Then silence fell between them.

Neither of them made eye contact with the other. Kaito continued looking ‘round and ‘round the room, at anything but the boy in front of him. Kokichi, meanwhile, stared at the ends of his sleeves, plucking at a stray thread on one of them.

Eventually, Kaito cleared his throat. “So uh, listen. About the other night…”

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. If they were going to have this conversation for real, he didn’t want Kaito to be the one leading it.

With a deep breath, he made up his mind. Keeping his eyes still closed tight, he said, “No, wait, let me talk first ok?”

Maybe it was easier because he couldn’t see the look on Kaito’s face. Or maybe it made the churning in his gut even worse for it. He refused to open is eyes to test it, though.

“I lied,” he blurted out before he let himself overthink it. Kokichi imagined the confused furrow of Kaito’s brows, the question of what exactly Kokichi meant on his lips. So before he could ask, he elaborated himself. “About… what that night meant to me. Sleeping with you. I guess I kinda actually sorta like you–yeah, it’s _totes_ dumb, I know. I know you hate me and all, and you think I’m an annoying kid, so I died so you couldn’t reject me first!”

A bitter smile stretched wide across his face. “Yeah, totally genius, right?”

The smile fell away, leaving Kokichi with a neutral mask pressed tightly over his face. Kaito said nothing. The lack of response unnerved him. His mouth twisted into a little frown, waiting for an answer of some sort that didn’t come, no matter how long he stood there, in silence and in the darkness behind his eyelids.

He shifted his weight. Nothing, still. Kokichi couldn’t even imagine how Kaito was looking at him right now. Was he even still there? Was he glaring again? Disbelief? Did he think that he was lying now just to save face?

The urge to backpedal overcame him. He couldn’t take it anymore. His mouth opened again with the need to fill the quiet. “That’s it. I’m sorry I guess, if that’s what–.”

Kokichi finally opened his eyes, and the look on Kaito’s face struck him speechless for a good few seconds.

“Hey, what’s… what’s that look for?”

Curse his defensive tone, his faltered words, but he couldn’t help it. Kaito looked down at him with wide eyes, his mouth all but hanging open with a dumb expression on his face. Kokichi didn’t know what to make of it, and he felt self-conscious for it.

“I–I just… _what_? You think I _hate_ you?”

He didn’t understand Kaito’s disbelief. Kokichi shrugged. “Dunno, you sure make it seem like it.”

“And you think I’d just have sex with you if I actually did hate you?”

“I don’t know, Kaito, you _do_ kinda look like a bit of a slut,” Kokichi said, thanks to his lack of proper filter when he was uncomfortable. And he was most _definitely_ uncomfortable now. A mischievous smirk curled his lips, with only the slightest tremor to them. “So yeah, I totally think you would.”

Or he would out of pity; that seemed more likely. Either way.

Kaito actually looked offended at that. If not for his burning desire to flee the conversation as soon as possible, Kokichi might’ve found it funny.

“Hey! I am not! I never even–before that, I didn’t… I never….” Kaito’s indignant protests dwindled into silence as his cheeks began to redden, once again catching Kokichi off guard.

Oh. Holy. _Shit_.

On the outside, a huge shit-eating grin overtook Kokichi’s face. He all but shouted in delighted hilarity, “You mean Kaito was a _virgin_ before he gave it away to widdle ol’ _me_?”

Inside however, he was freaking out. He made a mistake. Several. Ever since he goaded Kaito into kissing him and fell in bed with him, he’d been making them. Reluctantly he began to think that Kaito might’ve actually been _serious_ about that night with him.

“Wow, Kaito! I had no idea you had such low standards for your first time!”

“Shut up, you dumbass, I’m trying to… ugh.” Kaito looked like he was sweating a little. “I’m trying to tell you that I actually like you, so stop making it hard on me.”

The opportunity to make an innuendo joke presented itself, but the rest of his words stunned Kokichi too much to take it. His face wiped blank.

“Huh? You’re lying,” he said after a few breaths of silence. “There’s no way in hell you like me.”

“Yes there is, and I do. I’m _not_ lying.”

Kaito frowned at him, and for once Kokichi didn’t have an answer. Not the truth, not a lie, not anything. He stayed quiet, thinking about what Kaito said for a long time.

Kaito… liked him. For real.

“…Wow I guess that bitch really did know something after all.”

“What?” Kaito gave him a funny look.

Oops, Kokichi hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He smiled, wide and bright, and didn’t miss a beat.

“Nothing, my dumb and lovable idiot.”

“ _Hey_. Stop calling me dumb!”

Yep, now _this_ mood Kokichi could deal with. Later he’d have to make sure that Miu didn’t hear that her advice maybe actually worked (a little bit). She’d never let him hear the end of it.

Holy _shit_ , Kaito actually _liked_ him. When Kaito wasn’t looking in his direction, Kokichi pinched himself just to make sure that it wasn’t a dream. And it wasn’t. He couldn’t believe it. Somehow, against Kaito’s own better judgement, he actually had _feelings_ for him.

He didn’t know whether to call Kaito stupid for it or himself insanely lucky.


	58. {Saioumota} Mild sexual innuendo is a staple of British pantomime according to Wikipedia, and a vital part of everyday interactions with your boyfriends according to Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito loses track of time.

“Kaitooo, we’re gonna be late.” Kokichi’s whine broke him from his focused state, startling him back to the present. “Poor Shuichi. He’s gonna be all alone thinking that we stood him up!”

Kaito threw a glance at the clock, part of him hoping that Kokichi was only exaggerating about the time.

“Shit.” Unfortunately, that was not the case here. He was actually genuinely running really late.

He stood in a hurry, pushing back the papers he’d been writing on–a job application, his third one that week and it was still Monday. Leaping over Kokichi’s legs that were stretched out on the floor next to him, he rushed into his room to pull on a shirt and some socks. Even if it was too damn hot to be wearing more clothing than absolutely necessary. Though going out to a movie probably required at least shirt, shoes, and pants, to his dismay.

“I can’t believe you’re abandoning Shuichi like this,” Kokichi called to him from the living room.

“Shut up!” he yelled back, giving himself a good once-over in the mirror. “He’s not going to think we’re abandoning him; we’re just running a little late ‘s all.”

By the time he reemerged from his room, Kokichi had left the spot where he’d been curled up next to Kaito on the floor and now stood by the front door. He gave Kaito a sunny smile.

“You should’ve told me I was running low on time,” Kaito said, grabbing up his hand and tugging him out the door and onto the streets.

“Hm? I didn’t know I had to keep track of time for you.” Kokichi shrugged.

A brief silence passed between them as Kaito deigned not to answer that, half-dragging, half-walking along with Kokichi in an attempt to make up some precious seconds in getting to their destination. Kokichi tilted his head up towards him, and if Kaito’s eyes weren’t fixed on the sidewalk ahead of them he would’ve seen the playful spark in his eyes.

“Aren’t you gonna text Shuichi and let him know we’re on our way?”

“What? Didn’t you?” Kaito nearly stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by the question.

“Of course not! Geez, didn’t I just talk about this? You should take some responsibility for your actions and not depend on poor little me to solve your problems for you!”

The last thing that he needed was for Kokichi to scold him about responsibility. Rolling his eyes, he fumbled for his phone with his free hand. “…last time I let you stay at my place. Why didn’t you just text him while you were sitting around? Goddamn…” he grumbled, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“That’s a lie, of course,” Kokichi chimed in when he turned his screen on, grinning. “I texted Shuichi right after I reminded you about our date. Wow, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t at least do that while you were messing around?”

Cheeky little shit… Kaito slipped his phone back into his pocket and threaded their fingers together. He squeezed. “Dammit Kokichi… whatever, let’s just hurry,” he said.

For a couple of guys running so later, they still made it to the movie theater in pretty good time. Kaito was still catching his breath from a brief sprint, scanning the crowd for Shuichi while ignoring Kokichi’s teasing about how out of shape he’d gotten in order to have gotten so tired already. He spotted him a little ways from the crowd and dragged a still-chattering Kokichi–now whining about being ignored–over to him.

Shuichi caught sight of them as they made their way over. He pushed off from the wall he’d just been leaning against and raised his hand in greeting.

“Glad you two made it,” he said when they drew reasonably within earshot.

“Yeah, no thanks to Kaito,” Kokichi said before Kaito could apologize for their lateness. He made a face. “He just couldn’t tear himself away from his porn! He just _had_ to jerk off. Repeatedly. I think he actually has a problem, you know.”

“Shut it! You know that’s not what I was doing!” He pulled at Kokichi’s hand, making him stumble. It didn’t stop him from giggling at Kaito’s expense though.

“The first step is admitting you have a problem~.”

Kaito ignored that comment. Instead, he turned his attention onto Shuichi. “Sorry about being late though, really. I had some things to do and I lost track of time.”

“By ‘things’, he means me,” Kokichi interjected, smirking.

It took a second for what he said to click. Then it hit both Kaito and Shuichi at the same time.

“ _Kokichi_!”

Both Kaito and Shuichi exclaimed their boyfriend’s name. Shuichi sounded deeply embarrassed for the implications, while Kaito’s own embarrassment mixed with indignation at the blatant lie. He stuttered for a few moments before he found enough composure to speak again.

“That is _not_ what I was doing!” he said, more for Shuichi’s benefit than anything. Kokichi already knew full well what they had or had not been doing.

“Yeah, that was actually a lie,” Kokichi relented easily, shrugging. “I stayed the night and everything and all he did was boring job stuff.”

“Oh.” Understanding lit up in Shuichi’s eyes. He looked up at Kaito. “How is your job hunt going?”

A sigh escaped before Kaito could stop it. His hand not holding Kokichi’s hand rubbed the side of his head. “Eh, it’s going about as well as could be expected.”

Which was to say not well at all. If he could just get an interview, he knew that he could wow them with his charm (and good looks). Unfortunately, getting that interview proved to be difficult. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it though, mainly for the reason that he hadn’t made any progress on it yet.

An awkward silence followed his response, the other two sensing his dishonesty but not calling him out on it. A minute passed before Shuichi finally spoke up again, taking Kaito’s free hand in his gentle grip. His hand was soft and warm.

“Well, shall we go inside? We can worry about things like that after the movie,” he suggested with a small smile.

“Yeah! This is totally boring and Kaito’s been worrying his pretty little head about this _way_ too much!” Kokichi voiced his agreement.

As he said so, Kokichi skipped a few steps away, pulling Kaito and Shuichi along with him.

“Geez, why do you have to make it sound like a bad thing?” Kaito meant of course the ‘pretty little head’ comment. He didn’t know whether or not to be insulted, and settled on vague annoyance at it.

“Hmm? Don’t know what you’re talking about! My beloved Kaito has a _very_ pretty head, ‘cept for the hair and the goatee and the pretty much everything actually!”

“Fuck you.”

“You had your chance last night,” he replied cheekily, his smile bright and eyes alight. “Come on, come _on_ , let’s go already! I wanna see a super bloody movie with lots of jumpscares in it!”

“ _No way_. We are not seeing something like that.”

“Boo, you’re boring. Shuichi, don’t _you_ wanna see a super scary gory movie, too? Let’s out-vote Kaito!”

“…maybe we should choose something that we’ll all enjoy instead.”


	59. {Irumatsu} My kink is Kaede flustering Miu and also these girls being cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede has some downtime before heading out to get some dinner.

Kaede ran her fingers through her hair, detangling the strands, and made a face. Ew, greasy. She definitely needed to wash it before she even thought about going out to get dinner with Miu. Even if ‘going out’ in this case only meant ‘go to the nearest disgusting fast food place to pick something up, or maybe if they were feeling fancy the nearest disgusting pizza parlor’.

She rose from her seat by the window. As she passed the couch, she laid a gentle hand on Miu’s shoulder to get her attention. When her girlfriend glanced up from her game, she said, “I’m gonna take a shower, ok sweetheart? I’ll be right back.”

For a minute, Miu didn’t respond. She blinked, her icy blue eyes unfocused, mind still tied up in the game she’d been playing for the past two straight hours. Eventually though, Kaede’s words reached her and a slow understanding came to her face…

…and promptly changed into a lecherous grin.

“Hah? What, I don’t get an invite?” Miu asked, and broke into loud laughter.

Kaede gave her a thin smile and began to shake her head–honestly, she sometimes couldn’t tell when Miu was joking or when she was genuinely into it–but she paused mid-movement. A smile of her own curled over her lips, warm and dripping both mischief and honey from them. She leaned in with a conspiratorial air.

“Hm? Well sure, I guess. I wanted to take a shower to get clean, but I can get a little dirty instead~.”

Oh that embarrassed her to say. Her cheeks warmed, and she hoped it didn’t show in her face.

“Ah?” Evidently Miu hadn’t expected that response. A dark, becoming blue popped up in her cheeks. She shifted in her seat, restless. “Ah… ah?”

Oh dear, Kaede may have broken her poor girlfriend. Her mouth twitched, but she managed not to break her composure. “No? That’s too bad, but ok. I’ll see you in a few, love you dear!”

Kaede straightened up and blew Miu a kiss before she left the room. Once her back was turned, she giggled to herself as she thought of Miu’s stunned expression back on the couch.

Miu was just too cute to be oh so easy to tease.


	60. {Oumota} Creamy Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I trusted you!" + Oumota?
> 
> Kaito betrays Kokichi. It’s ok though, Kokichi kind of deserved it and he’ll get Kaito back in the near future anyway.

“Wow, you’re being so _bold_ today, Kaito!” Kokichi said, smiling brightly up at Kaito despite the arms trapping him between them with his back to the wall.

Which ‘trapping’ was a very loose term in this case. Kokichi had the uncanny ability to slip away at a moment’s notice, even when he was literally tied up. Kaito had seen it first-hand, multiple time. Not to imply that he’d actually _tied Kokichi up_ or anything, but…

Well, whatever. He leaned forward, and Kokichi tilted his head back in response. As if expecting a kiss, though he didn’t say it.

“What are you talking about, I’m bold all the time! I’m–.”

“Yeah, yeah, Kaito Momota, Dumbass of the Stars or something,” Kokichi interrupted with a toothy grin.

“Asshole,” Kaito muttered shaking his head. Best not to rise to the bait. “How about you shut up with the insults for two seconds?”

Kokichi’s eyes flashed him a challenge. “Why don’t you make me?”

Just as Kaito counted on him to say.

“Fine, I _will_.”

Kaito reached behind his back, his hand closing around something sticking out of his back pocket. The unexpected movement caught Kokichi off guard. His cheeky expression changed into one of confusion. Before he could guess that a trick might be afoot, Kaito yanked his hand back into view and treated Kokichi to a face full of whipped cream.

The shriek he got in return was a delight to hear.

“ _You_! Kaito!” In a brief display of unadulterated emotion, Kokichi swiped the sugary cream from his eyes. Betrayal filled his gaze as he glared up at Kaito. “You jerk! I _trusted_ you!”

He batted at Kaito’s chest, the hit just light enough to be playful. Kaito laughed, pushing himself back from the wall.

“Hey, what is it you always say to me? Oh yeah, maybe you shouldn’t be stupid enough to do that.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you were a _monster_.” He gave Kaito what seemed to be a distressed pout before his expression warped into a sly look. “But if that’s the way you want to play it, then…”

And just like that, Kaito saw in his eyes that he had ripped open a box full of pranks and revenge-pranks, a potentially endless cycle that would color their relationship for the coming weeks. At least Kokichi’s reaction made it totally worth doing; he’d savor that memory forever.


	61. {Platonic Gonta+Kokichi} Clearly the most controversial of two characters that a randomizer has chosen, zero canonical basis for these two interacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a 7-day flower challenge I did back in 2018.
> 
> Day 1: Viscaria - Invitation to dance  
> Characters: Kokichi + Gonta

The arms that wrapped around his middle felt more like a steel clamp than actual arms. They lifted him into the air, and Kokichi let out a sound suspiciously close to a squeak toy as his feet parted with the ground.

“A little tight there, Gonta,” he remarked, one eye squeezed shut. He pushed at the arms around him, feeling like his very life was being crushed from him.

Usually Gonta was a little more gentle than this.

“Oh! Sorry!”

As if he hadn’t even realized the strength of his own grip, the arms around him immediately loosened. Kokichi took a quick, deep breath and was grateful for the space for his lungs to expand. Now being held was a little more bearable. Not ideal, however. He’d much prefer to be let down on the ground.

He tried to squirm in Gonta’s hold enough to see his face to no avail. He bit back his sigh of frustration and resolved himself to talking to him without the visual aid of his expression. Kokichi closed his eyes; he couldn’t see anything useful right now anyway.

“So what’s eating at you, you big lovable oaf?” he asked with a playful lilt in his tone. “You’re usually waaaay less rough.”

And didn’t normally pick Kokichi up either, he thought as his feet dangled beneath him. He liked it that way.

“Oh… Nothing is wrong, thank you,” Gonta responded with a voice that said that something was _definitely_ wrong. “Gonta is just… tired today.”

“You were tired all day yesterday, too. And the day before that… and before that… Are you staying all night looking up weird fun facts about bugs? I mean they’re _cool_ and all, but…”

By ‘cool’, Kokichi meant ‘gross and creepy and weird’ of course, but Gonta didn’t need to hear that. He learned his lesson the last time he said something to that effect.

“Gonta has been sleeping a lot, actually! But… still very tired for some reason.”

Sounds like depression, but that wasn’t something that Kokichi was skilled in dealing with. At least not in someone else. He fidgeted again, patting Gonta’s arms sympathetically.

“Well! If you keep being tired you should totally talk to someone about it. For now though…” Kokichi pushed down on his arms. “Let me back on the ground for a sec.”

“Of course! Sorry, Kokichi,” he said, and immediately obliged.

He was relieved as his feet returned to the earth. With a bright grin, he opened his eyes and spun around to look at him. As his tone had suggested, a drawn, tired look dominated Gonta’s expression. He looked like he could use a distraction, in Kokichi’s opinion. And what better distraction than a few hours worth of games and teasing?

“Great! Well, since I’m bored and I love my musclehead of a good friend so much, let’s go to the arcade! They’ve got a dance machine there and I got the highscore on it, so I wanna see if I can beat it!”

Gonta’s eyes widened. “Woah, really? That’s amazing!”

“Yep, of course! I know, I’m _very_ amazing.” Kokichi shrugged as if it were no big deal to him, and also like he wasn’t lying through his teeth. He hadn’t even been to the arcade, nor did he actually know if there was any sort of dance game there. “So, you in or what?”

“Yes! Gonta is definitely in!”

“Good! I’d be upset if you rejected me.”

A distraction was comfortable. Kokichi could deal with something like this, and let someone more qualified deal with the deeper emotional issues that Gonta might have, covered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment if you've enjoyed any of the chapters. I enjoy reading them a lot. I also went back and edited the 'No Ship' chapters to better reflect the content in them. I do have a few unhealthy sort of relationship drabbles in the future, but I'll mark them as such for the people who otherwise enjoy the ship to skip.


	62. {Platonic Angie+Kurochi} Sometimes a mask cracks, and a little truth peeks through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a 7-day flower challenge I did back in 2018.
> 
> Day 2: Aloe - Grief  
> Characters: Angie + Kurochi

The library was filled with books from all genres, from fiction to nonfiction, including a bounty-hunter series that Kurochi had been going through. He held the second book of it in his hands, making his way over in order to return it. As he cracked open the sliding door, however, a sniffling sound made him pause. He stood froze, with his ear turned toward the door. As he listened, the sniffle was followed by a quiet sob.

Was… someone crying in there?

Holding his breath, he slid the door open a little more. Peering through the space, he saw Angie sitting at the table, holding something that he couldn’t see between her hands.

The sight caught him so off-guard that he didn’t know what to do. Angie rarely frowned, except as a warning, and he never considered it possible for her to cry. He didn’t know whether he should close the door and leave, pretending that he saw nothing, or if he should go in and attempt to console her in some way. Yet he knew nothing about Angie. She was so… alien and strange to him that he didn’t know if he _could_ comfort her even if she wanted it.

Before he could decide, Angie’s face turned up, and her puffy red-rimmed eyes caught onto his. His heart stopped. He’d been discovered.

All at once, the sorrow vanished from her expression. She gave him such a cheerful smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling and laughter in her tone, that if not for the tear-streaks down her cheeks he would’ve never guessed that she’d just been crying alone in the library.

“Kuroooochi~ Did you come to see Angie? Are you ready to be filled with Atua’s divinity now?”

Part of him wanted to retreat. Instead, he opened the door and slipped into the library. He said nothing until he slid the door completely closed behind him.

“I came to change out my book…” He glanced at her, then swiftly looked away again. “Did something happen?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw her blink owlishly at him. “Hm? Whatever do you mean? Of course nothing has happened!”

“You were crying. I heard you, and saw you just now. Your eyes are all red,” he pointed out, well-used to these sort of lies from his brother. When it came to smiles and cheer, there were quite a few similarities he noticed between Angie and Kokichi.

Not that they were _anything_ alike when it came down to it, though.

“Hmm?” After a beat of apparent confusion, Angie burst into laughter. “Oh, you’re so silly, Kurochi! Of course Angie was not crying! I was simply reminiscing, and allowing Atua to fill me with his presence to console me. The tears are simply something Atua has done on my behalf.”

“Oh. What are you thinking about?” he asked, not sure that he even wanted to know.

Angie didn’t answer him right away. He looked back to her, and her own gaze had fallen to the table, where her hands rested. She’d opened them up, a delicate pink shell resting on her palms.

“I was thinking about a friend I had… back on my island. They were Angie’s very close friend, and Atua chose them as my future spouse when I came of age.”

Kurochi frowned. “What happened to them?”

“…they went against Atua’s will, and Atua struck them down in a boating accident.” As her words sunk in, filling Kurochi’s chest with dread, she gave him a bright smile that didn’t seem quite as sincere as before. “Well! I suppose it serves them right! They shouldn’t have gone against Atua’s divine word!”

Yet there was a strain that he hadn’t noticed in her face before. Angie sniffed, closing her hands around the shell again. She tucked it into the pocket of her smock and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Still, I suppose I miss them, and so Atua comforts me on days like this. I’m glad that He understands that it’s a little difficult even on His divine vessel. It would’ve been their birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” He shifted his weight nervously. “Do you want to do something with me? We can watch a movie?”

When it came to helping anyone other than his brother, Kurochi felt lost. He just didn’t _know_ Angie. Distractions were the only way he knew to deal with something like this, and a movie seemed perfect for that.

“Ohh? Kurochi wishes to console me? That makes me very happy!” She laughed again and rose from her chair. “Let’s watch a naughty romantic movie together~ Atua commands it!”

By the time they got to the A/V room, Kurochi had talked her into a comedy movie instead. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold it together watching any sort of romance with her, especially not an erotic one.


	63. {Irumeno} Tfw your gf almost literally surprise-smothers you to death with her chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a 7 day flower prompt challenge I did back in 2018
> 
> Day 3: Purple Tulip - Forever love  
> Characters: Himiko + Miu
> 
> Reincarnation AU, sort of

One moment, Himiko was bent over a deck of trick cards, inspecting them for imperfections that might ruin the integrity of her routine. The very next, arms wrapped around her shoulders and her face was firmly planted into a rather sizable pair of breasts.

“Miu!” she sputtered, her startled outburst muffled into Miu’s chest. She pulled back before the other literally _smothered_ her in that position, and pouted up at her. “I’m _busy_ , don’t put your boobs in my face like that.”

Miu barked out a laugh, unconcerned with the sleepy frustration directed at her. “Don’t act like you hate it! These puppies are the dream of any teeny hopeless lesbian like you.”

Even so, she released Himiko and stepped back, resting her hands on her hips.

Himiko huffed. She fixed her card deck and tucked them back into their box, mumbling out how Miu shouldn’t have surprised her anyway. At least she knew that, if she snapped angrily at the other, then Miu would wilt and back off immediately. It was a strange duality of her personality, Himiko found. Sometimes Miu came off so _strongly_ –an ‘experience’, to put it nicely–but as soon as someone got truly angry at her she tended to back off quick as a whip.

A couple years ago, a relationship between them could never work out at all. Only now that Himiko had learned to stand up for herself and began to express her emotions in a healthy manner, could she see Miu…

(Her eyes glanced in the direction of Miu’s chest. A blush bloomed across her cheeks. They were soft, and warm, and rather pleasant when they weren’t suffocating her.)

…like _that_.

She couldn’t believe that, when she dabbled in the ‘divination’ sort of magic, she’d seen that in a dozen different past lives they’d been in love. Like past self, like current incarnation, she guessed.

As she continued putting her things away, she noticed with a start that Miu was shifting in place. Her eyes darted around the room, no longer looking at her, and she’d brought her hands in front of her chest to fidget her fingers together. She wondered how long Miu had looked like that–Himiko tended to pick up on things belatedly. Better late than never though.

Himiko chewed on the tip of her finger. “Nyeh? Were you gonna tell me something?”

“Well… you see…” Miu shook her head hard. She seemed to gain some confidence, jabbing her finger at Himiko. “Don’t get your tits in a knot about it, but I decided to grace your bed with my presence tonight! Which isn’t an excuse for you to cop a feel, it’s just for… sn…snuggling…”

“Snuggling? That’s a surprisingly cute word for you,” she commented, continuing to nibbling on her finger.

“Shut up, I’m fucking _adorable_.”

Himiko didn’t respond to Miu’s interjection, tilted her head to the side. “That’d be nice, nyeh…”

The nights were getting colder. She wouldn’t mind snuggling up with the warm body of her girlfriend for a little bit. Sleeping while hugging someone else was the best.

“Good. Don’t think I’m gonna fuck you or anything though, got it? You gotta properly woo this gorgeous girl before you get that privilege.”

“That’s some big talk for someone who just shoved their giant boobs in my face… nyeh…”


	64. {Korekaito} That one where Kaito is a little thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”, and “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: sexual content**

Korekiyo was half asleep when he answered his door. Part of him thought the knocking had been part of his dream, while the rest of him was just curious enough to check it out regardless. At worst, he’d waste his time and energy shuffling through his dark room to check it out, and that was a risk he didn’t mind taking.

He opened the door, his eyes narrowed in exhaustion as he beheld Kaito standing there, in a tank and star-patterned pajama pants that looked like he’d gotten them a few years back and didn’t want to part with them yet although they no longer covered his ankles.

“Kaito…” he greeted wearily. It was always strange to see him with his hair in a natural state, long and unstyled with random tufts sticking up at the sides of his head. He’d find it endearing if not for how exhausted he was at the moment. “Can I help you?”

“Yo, Kiyo. No, I, uh… well I mean yes, I guess?” Kaito rubbed the back of his head, the way he did when he was nervous about something. Korekiyo tilted his head, curious. “I was wondering if, like… I could come in? And hang out in bed with you for a bit? Or more like all night.”

“You knocked at my door at one in the morning to cuddle ‘for a bit’?” If Kaito didn’t want to put it in plain terms, then Korekiyo would do it for him.

Kaito hesitated. “…yeah. Yeah that’s pretty much it. That’s not weird, right? I mean, you and I are kind of a thing, so it’s pretty normal to want to cuddle. Right?”

“Well I guess that would depend on your level of intimacy with a person… so no. Since you are my _boyfriend_ it’s not weird. I was simply clarifying.” He reached for the talisman he always wore around his neck, and found nothing there. Right, he took it off when he’d gone to bed. He lowered his hand and said, “I don’t mind. Sleeping with someone is nice.”

Kaito visibly relaxed at his words, to his mild amusement. For some reason, perhaps because he was still uncomfortable with his own sexuality or still wrapped up in his ideas of masculinity, Kaito had difficulty with asking for affection or with explicitly referring to him as a romantic partner until Korekiyo said it first. It was something that he was working on. He might not say so out loud, but Korekiyo could tell.

After all, this was the first time that Kaito came to him for cuddles. And it was the first time that he’d be in Korekiyo’s bed.

Heat stirred in his abdomen at the thought. There was nothing dirty about cuddling, but something about the idea of having his boyfriend in bed with him warmed his cheeks all the same. He tried not to think about it too much, or else he’d embarrass himself later when he had Kaito’s strong arms around him and his broad chest pressed against his back.

…dammit.

He let Kaito into his room, and followed along behind him once he entered the room. After some awkward shuffling, Kaito laid down on his bed and, with a moment’s pause, he opened up his arms with an expectant gaze in Korekiyo’s direction.

He smiled behind the mask he wore even to bed. “You expect me to be the little spoon here?”

As if he hadn’t just been anxious about asking to cuddle with him, Kaito thrust his chin forward in challenge. “Hell yeah. Now get down here so I can cuddle the shit out of you.”

Korekiyo chuckled at that. Although he’d imagined it being just like this, he was of half a mind to accept the challenge with one of his own. For now he’d let Kaito have this, though. “If you say so, my love.”

The faint dusting of pink that appeared in response to the endearment pleased him. He kept it to himself, however, and crawled onto the bed and into Kaito’s waiting arms. They closed around his waist, pulling him close against Kaito. A contented sigh slipped past his lips and he closed his eyes with the full intent of falling asleep again.

Normally a warm body at his back would lull him right back to sleep. He’d even begun to doze again, cozy and at peace with Kaito’s presence. Just as he drifted back into unconsciousness, however, a shifting at his back roused him again. He hummed sleepily, reaching up to clumsily pat the side of Kaito’s face. At first he thought his boyfriend was having trouble getting to sleep in an unfamiliar room.

Except it wasn’t that, he drowsily realized as he suddenly noticed the distinctive poke against his rear.

Well now he was awake.

He didn’t think Kaito realized it however. Neither of them said anything to the other, and Kaito continued shifting on occasion, evidently attempting to find a comfortable position for himself that didn’t involve pressing his boner against Korekiyo. Who unfortunately, now that he was aware of it, found himself aroused as well.

He knew that it didn’t necessarily mean that Kaito wanted to mess around–on the contrary, he probably just wanted to get settled enough to sleep. Regardless, he slipped his hand underneath the blanket, resting it on Kaito’s hip before he grinded back against him.

Kaito made the most lovely noise in response–half a moan, half a whine, choked off before it could fully escape.

“Ah, Kiyo, I’m–If you do that–.” He didn’t seem to know what he was trying to say, and Korekiyo resisted the urge to snicker.

“What? You think you’re the only one that’s suffering?”

“…huh?”

“I don’t think I can be any clearer.” Korekiyo flipped over in Kaito’s arms, wrapping his own around his neck to bring their torsos flush against each other. “All your moving around has _me_ all hot and bothered right now.”

A beat passed. Then understanding chased away Kaito’s puzzled expression, and he moved, pushing Korekiyo down into the bed to hover over him with an intense look in his eyes. Shoulders pressed against his mattress, he felt the heat creeping into his cheeks. Somehow he managed to keep his composure.

“…is this alright?” Kaito asked with a flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

Korekiyo’s lips curled into a smile. He hooked his legs around Kaito’s hips and tightened his arms, pulling their bodies close.

“If you don’t get a move on, I might just fall asleep here under you,” he said. Or just take charge himself, if Kaito didn’t decide that he’d rather back off. “Yes. It’s more than alright.”

The unsure look faded from Kaito’s face. Breathless, he nodded as he bent down to kiss him.

“Good,” he murmured as their lips brushed together. “Good.”


	65. {Jadochi} For a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden and Kurochi share a quiet moment.
> 
> _Jaden and Kurochi are both OCs of mine and Rylie, and are part of our Twins AU for V3_

The sun filtered in through the blinds, warming the room and throwing a sleepy blanket over its occupants. Kurochi yawned, raising his head for just a moment to stretch his arms over his head before he settled his cheek back against Jaden’s shoulder. He watched his boyfriend draw through half-lidded eyes.

He was content, and just about comfortable enough to fall asleep with Jaden as his pillow.

Jaden paused. After a moment, he pulled his hand away from what he was working on and began to scribble something. Curious about the sudden shift, Kurochi forced his heavy lids open to see what he was doing.

In the corner, Jaden had drawn a little heart with the words, “Love you” written beneath it.

A smile tugged at Kurochi’s lips. He turned his face to press a kiss against Jaden’s cheek.

“Love you, too,” he said, grinning as Jaden blushed and fidgeted from the kiss, flustered by his display of affection.

Silly, getting so embarrassed over something that he started. Kurochi’s heart felt like it could burst from how warm and full of love it felt. He rested his head back on Jaden’s shoulder, and after a while his boyfriend collected himself enough to get back to drawing.

The soft smile remained on Kurochi’s lips for a long time after that.


	66. {Platonic Twins AU} Professional sweeper-men, say the secret little runaway witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write something about magic/witch au + twins au, so here we have a couple of smol Ouma twins, arriving in a town and trying not to immediately get run out of it.
> 
> Hard to do when you lug around a broom with you, incidentally, and you probably reek of magic and mischief.

“Geez, why do people gotta stare? Haven’t they ever seen a couple of kids before?”

Kokichi spoke with a huff, but beneath his words ran a current of apprehension. Kurochi felt it just as well as his brother. The lingering stares of the townspeople looked almost like accusations, their quiet whispers just out of their hearing range sounded almost like threats. In the shadows of their frowns, in the tone of their voices, it seemed like everyone around them knew who they were.

Or, more accurately, what they were.

“Maybe just not a couple of kids who’ve never been around before,” Kurochi said, trying to reason away his anxiety. “Maybe it’s one of those places where everyone knows everyone, y’know?”

“Tch. This was a bad place to come then.” For multiple reasons, although Kokichi didn’t say it out loud. “We’ll stick out like a sore thumb. We just go somewhere else. Like…”

“…but there’s nowhere else for miles,” Kurochi pointed out, his eyes scanning the streets restlessly. His grip tightened on the broom handle in his hands. A quick escape for the two of them, in an emergency.

For a minute, Kokichi didn’t say anything. And then he let out a dejected “yeah”, and that was the end of that.

The twins fell into an uneasy silence as they walked, letting the sounds of the town fill the space in their conversation. In the distance they heard a good bit of shouting, and the wafting aroma of barbecue hinted at some sort of market or party going on in that direction. It made Kurochi’s stomach rumble and mouth water, but he didn’t say anything. They didn’t have the money to spare for food quite yet; their current priority was securing shelter.

Nowhere else for miles, as Kurochi had just said, and as Kokichi himself had said when they arrived there. Until the two of them made some money, they’d be stuck begging or working in this little town. They needed supplies before they could brave the wilderness again, and for that they needed money.

And for that, they needed the townspeople to _not_ despise them on sight.

“What’re you kids doing wanderin’ ‘round the streets by yourselves like this?”

Both boys jumped at the woman’s voice that rang out from one of the houses that bordered the quiet street they were on. They looked at her, then at each other, then back to her again.

“Nothing,” Kurochi said, hoping he didn’t sound as guilty as he felt. It was a silly thing to feel; he hadn’t done anything wrong. Neither of them had.

“You gettin’ up to some mischief.” The woman’s eyes shifted between them, before they landed on the broom. “What d’ya got _that_ for?”

Kurochi’s mind wiped blank. “…uh…”

Oh dear. Did she know what the broom was for? Could she tell that the two of them were magic, and that any moment the two witches could fly away on the broom? They’d just gotten into town, and already this woman put their cover in jeopardy.

“Um, to sweep with, duh!” As he faltered, his brother piped up instead with a near-mocking shake of his head. “We’re professional sweeper-men! We sweep everything, like that!”

Kokichi snapped, making the story up on the fly. It sounded horribly fake, but maybe that was just because Kurochi knew it was false. Despite the obvious lie, Kokichi spoke it with such confidence that Kurochi wondered if he would’ve believed it anyway in the woman’s place.

She stared hard at them for a minute or two. Maybe for longer, maybe actually less. Kurochi couldn’t tell over the frantic beating of his heart. It couldn’t work. She’d figure out the lie any second now.

“Ya know what? It’s always good to see kids actually takin’ some responsibility in their lives.” Miraculously, the woman’s face softened, and she put her hands on her hips. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Well, ‘professional sweeper-men’? How about you come give my house a good sweep? I’ll pay ya, of course.”

The twins looked at each other, their eyes both wide in disbelief that it had actually worked. Kurochi felt his heart stop, then start up again with cautious excitement. Whatever she decided to give them, it’d be a start. They could find a place to sleep, and possibly get a little something to check out that savory smell that filled the air.

They swung their heads back around to face the woman again. “Yes! Definitely!”


	67. {Kaemugi} In which bowling balls are more dangerous than usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t you try and pin this on me!”
> 
> I have IDEAS for Kaemugi. Unfortunately this prompt doesn’t fit for it. So instead let’s have witch/magic au where there’s no killing game and Tsumugi _probably_ isn’t up to anything.

“Come on Tsumugi, what’s taking so long?”

Kaede knocked on the door again, folding her arms over her chest after she’d done so. No matter how long she waited there, however, no one came to open the door. And the more she stood there, the deeper her worry grew.

Maybe… Tsumugi had gone out.

She chewed her lower lip, knowing immediately that couldn’t be the case. Tsumugi knew that Kaede would be coming around at this time, and she never kept her waiting. Dark thoughts began to creep in, and she remembered certain whispers floating around the town. Rumors of evil witches hiding in the town. It made her feel sick to think about it.

Had she been found out after all this time? Did her eagerness to show her girlfriend all the joy that magic could bring spell out Tsumugi’s doom?

She couldn’t stand waiting there anymore!

“Sorry, Tsumugi, I’m coming in.” With a whispered apology, she turned the doorknob. The door clicked open, unlocked, and she pushed it inward with no resistance.

That didn’t help her nerves. Kaede couldn’t imagine why Tsumugi left her front door unlocked. How reckless. Anyone could just walk in, and not every person would have the same good intentions as Kaede.

Her eyes hurriedly scanned the house, looking for any sign of a struggle and finding none. That didn’t mean much though, she told herself as her eyes landed on the one closed door down the hallway: the door to Tsumugi’s room. With a lump lodged in her throat, Kaede closed the door behind her and headed down the hall. Dread filled her chest the closer she got, and by the time she reached it she couldn’t rid herself the terrifying mental picture of her girlfriend lying dead in the center of her own room. Or worse, an empty thrashed room rife with evidence of a kidnapping.

Kaede shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind. She was worrying too much! She just had to not think about it and just… just… do it. All she had to do was open the door.

Before she could think too heavily about it, she put her hand on the handle and twisted. The door opened before her and she stepped into it, saying, “Tsumug–ah!!”

Kaede flinched as a large object whizzed by her head, crashing into the wall of the hallway behind her, a sharp cry of alarm ringing out. She glanced behind her, a sizable dent now in that wall and a bowling ball rolling away down the hall.

That dent could’ve been in her head, she thought with a wave of nausea.

“Kaede!” Tsumugi gasped from within the room, one hand splayed in front of her mouth, the other gripping a thin wooden wand. “Why did you come in so suddenly, you made me lose my concentration!”

“Huh? D-don’t you try and pin this on me!” Kaede turned back towards Tsumugi, hurt scrawled across her expression. “I was worried about you! You weren’t answering the door, so I wanted to come check on you!”

And then Tsumugi had almost killed her as thanks.

“Huh? You were there? I didn’t hear you at all,” Tsumugi said, tilting her head. “I guess I was really focused on this.”

No kidding. Listening to Tsumugi, Kaede could assume that she’d been so focused on her practice that she hadn’t heard the door. Kaede entering the room had made her lose that concentration, turning her levitated object into a dangerous projectile. Kaede was lucky to not have been injured at all.

“Why were you practicing with a bowling ball?”

“Well, in certain things you’d normally practice with something heavier than you’re comfortable with, to build up your muscles, and then when you get rid of the weight then you’re super fast and everything is easier than dealing with that weight!” she explained. Then she linked her hands together and sighed. “Well… I guess I’m just plain awful at this magic thing.”

Kaede smiled sympathetically. “No you’re not! You’re just inexperienced. But… I don’t think it quite works like what you’re thinking. It’s more about concentration and intent with levitation, not strength.”

“Oh I see!” Tsumugi nodded. “Well, I will do my best to get better at it then, thank you Kaede.”

“No problem.” Kaede’s smile grew. “Just be careful. I’ve heard the people around here talking about witches and stuff. It might be a good idea to lay low with the magic for a while.”

“Of course. No one would notice someone as plain and boring as me anyway, so we’re safe,” Tsumugi said, holding up a finger as she spoke.

Kaede moved further into the room, reaching out her hand to grab Tsumugi’s. Once she did, she threaded their fingers together. “Please be careful, you’re definitely not as boring as you think you are.”

A smile spread across Tsumugi’s face. “Thank you, you’re so sweet Kaede,” she said.

“And I’m sorry for almost killing you.”


	68. {Oumota} Insert dick joke here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Love is stupid"
> 
> Kokichi _always_ gets a reaction.

“Love is stupid.”

Kokichi says this with his face pillowed against Kaito’s bare chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Kaito’s arms are wrapped around his waist, holding him close and making him feel safe as long as they’re together like this. It’s all so gross and sentimental that Kokichi would gag if he didn’t feel so sleepy because of the warmth of Kaito’s torso. Dumb walking space heater.

Heh, emphasis on the ‘space’ part. He makes a mental note of that, knowing how much an ill-timed pun can bring absolute despair to Kaito’s face.

Kaito hums, unconcerned with his comment. “Yeah, sure is.”

Kokichi’s mouth turns into a frown. “What, you don’t believe me?” he asks, raising his head to pout at him. One of his hands braces his weight against the mattress, the other one draped across Kaito’s stupidly-muscular pecs.

He likes to remind himself that everything about Kaito is _stupid_ and he _hates_ how it brings a fire to his gut and an embarrassing flush to his cheeks. Like he has a fever or something. That’s fitting though; Kaito clearly makes him _sick_.

“Didn’t say that.”

Oohh, cheeky. Kaito sounds like Kokichi now. A smile tugs at his lips despite himself. “But you didn’t sound like you were _not_ saying that,” he returns, challenge in his eyes.

Infuriatingly, Kaito doesn’t rise to it. “I guess I didn’t,” he says with all the calm in the world.

Huffing, Kokichi lets his head fall back against Kaito’s chest, with a thump that makes Kaito breathe in sharply and Kokichi grin in satisfaction.

“Well, we both know that there’s no way I can be in love with _you_ ,” he says, as if the very idea is stupid and not at all the truth.

Kaito makes an inquisitive sound, so Kokichi obliges.

“I don’t think I could fall in love with a dude with a tiny dick either.”

That actually does something. Kaito chokes on air, and half-sits up in bed. Kokichi sits up as well to get a good look at the indignant expression that’s taken over Kaito’s face. He giggles, pleased with himself.

“Excuse me?! I do _not_.”

Kokichi feigns confusion. “I didn’t _say_ you did? I just said that I’m not in love with you and that I also couldn’t fall in love with someone with a small penis. Wow, you must be _really_ insecure about yours.”

“You asshole.”

“You know, you could’ve _totally_ said something smooth, too! Like…” Kokichi forces his voice as low as it will go, trying to mimic Kaito speaking. “‘Well then you must be in love with me then, cause my space did is as big as a star’ or something equally stupid.”

“I’m going to kick you out of bed, screw you.”

“What? Out of the bed? Are you going to screw me on the floor then or something? That sounds uncomfortable.”

And as Kaito shouts protests and hollers at him, Kokichi can only cackle at his reactions. Even when Kaito does his best to remain unperturbed, he still has light years to go before he manages to evade all the tools Kokichi keeps in his arsenal.

The sooner he learns that, the better for both of them.


	69. {No Ship Kaede-centric} Kids these days with their messing with fairy circles and getting kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the V3 cast was kidnapped by fairies instead. Kaede wakes up in a strange place.

Kaede woke up with her face pressed into the freezing dirt. She breathed in just as her eyes opened, just to inhale a lungful of dust. Jerking upright, she coughed until it felt like she’d hack up her insides as well as the dirt that she’d breathed. When it finally subsided, she wiped away spit from her mouth and tears from her eyes and then, only then, did she manage to take a good look at her surroundings.

On first pass, she found nothing remarkable about the room she was in. It had no furniture, nor any decorations adorning its walls. The walls had no wallpaper, and the only way she could describe them was colorless, even though logic told her that was impossible. How could something opaque not have any color at all?

They seemed to loom over her, pressing in on all sides even though they stood straight from floor to ceiling. And perhaps most strange of all, Kaede found that she had no problem seeing any of it despite the lack of any light source.

“What the heck?” she whispered to herself, and took another look around.

On that second look, she found a door. At that door, a young woman stood. Kaede had a hard time telling what age she was–either Kaede’s own age or way older–but the woman’s beauty stunned her into breathlessness.

“H-hello? Who are you?” she asked, intimidated by the sharp, gorgeous features of the stranger’s face.

The woman smiled, something that looked just as alien as it did lovely. Her only response was to giggle and, opening the door, she darted out through it.

“Hey, wait!”

Kaede scrambled to her feet and she rushed out the door after her. Part of her wondered if that was a stupid move of her after waking up in a strange place with an even stranger woman staring at her. Yet she didn’t know what else to do. The room she woke up in unsettled her, and the only thing she had was to move forward.

When she burst out of it in pursuit of the woman, however, the long stretch of hall before her felt no better.

She hesitated, seeing no sign of the woman as far as her eye could see. But that couldn’t be the case. No matter how fast someone ran down what appeared to be an incredible length of hall, Kaede should be able to see them in the distance. Yet as far as she could tell, she was alone.

The sense of unease that the previous room had given her deepened. She clenched her jaw, struck with indecision. Should she just go back into the room and wait, or should she continue down the hall in the hopes of finding an exit?

Though even as she thought of her choices, Kaede knew what her decision would be. She nodded to herself, made up her mind, and set off down the hallway.

She walked for what felt like an eternity. The hall was lined with hundreds of doors, or at least she guessed that to be the case. Kaede opened every single one of them, but they only opened to empty rooms just like the one she’d woken up in. No matter how far she went, she never came to the end, and the hallway still ahead of her continued to stretch into infinity. She grew tired of walking, and her feet dragged along the dirty floor with every step.

After a while longer she had to stop. Leaning against the wall, she sunk to a sitting position. The wall made a dull thud as she hit her head back against it, and she screamed, “What the hell _is_ this place! Hey! Is _anyone_ there?”

Her voice echoed a short distance, only to be swallowed by the eerie silence she’d walked in thus far. She shivered, although she didn’t feel cold, and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying not to cry and yet feeling the tears sting her eyes anyway.

She’d woken up in such a weird, scary place with no idea how she’d gotten there and no way to get out that she could find. While she walked, it’d been easy to keep her eyes forward and ignore the looming realization of its futility as long as she tried to do something about it. However, now that she’d been forced to stop because of her own physical limitations, the despair came crashing over her head at full force.

Kaede sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. She wanted her mom and dad. They’d be terrified for her right now. She wanted to throw herself into their arms and cry until she had no tears left for it.

But they weren’t here. At least, a part of her hoped that they weren’t. As selfishly as she wanted them with her, she hoped that they weren’t in a hall like her own, walking down it until their feet bled.

She decided to go back to the room she’d started in. Kaede didn’t know why she did, but for some reason she thought at least it’d be better than continuing to walk and making zero progress, even if her brain told her that she’d just be undoing all the distance she’d gone. She ignored those thoughts. Clearly this place didn’t obey logic.

Kaede stood on her aching feet, and she turned around.

The hallway ended right in front of her. In what had a second ago been behind her, the hall stopped at a dead end, with a door set into the wall. It was like she hadn’t just been walking for several hours.

Confusion at her situation and relief that she’d found something new clashed for dominance in her head. All she could do, though, was step up to the door and open it up.

“ _Ah_!” Bright light assaulted her retinas, forcing Kaede’s eyes shut tightly. The back of her eyelids burned bright red, and she felt like if she opened them then she’d immediately go blind.

Gritting her teeth, she made herself step into the room, even if every part of her was telling her to close the door and run in the other direction. She entered the room, and the door fell shut behind her as she did. The light went out at the same moment, and Kaede could finally open her eyes again, blinking away spots from her vision.

It was a large room, she saw, and there were fifteen others standing in front of her.

“What…? What’s going on?”


	70. {Oumeno} A post nightmare visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You knocked on my door at 1 am in the morning, to cuddle?”

Himiko puffed out her cheeks, staring steadily at the wall to avoid Kokichi’s gaze on her. She hugged her stuffed dragon to her chest, refusing to look at him as she scuffed her slippers against the ground.

“I think an evil mage put a curse on my room. There’s dark magic lurking in there, but I’m too tired to cast a cleansing spell right now, so I wanted to sleep in here with you tonight,” Himiko explained without meeting his eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Kokichi tilted his head to one side, considering her without responding right away. It made her vaguely uncomfortable, to be examined so closely. Part of her was terrified of judgement; it made her want to hide, piling layers upon layers of fantasy on top of the truth until she couldn’t be hurt by rejection anymore. After all, everyone already knew that magic wasn’t real, so it was better that they made fun of her for that rather than her childish figure or her slow brain or… or something else about her.

“No one likes a liar you know, Himiko,” Kokichi said at last.

She put a little more air into her cheeks. “Yeah? W-well I like you, so…” she said, her cheeks warming at the admission.

Geez, why was she even embarrassed to begin with? He already knew that she liked him. Himiko wasn’t sure how Kokichi felt about her in return, but he teased her and occasionally complimented her and didn’t usually turn her away if she leaned against him, so she’d thought that he was a good bet if she wanted to sleep with someone on a night where the scary dreams plagued her more than normally.

Kokichi giggled. “I guess you got me!” he said, and pushed his door wide open for her. “I guess you can sleep in my bed tonight, as long as you don’t snore!”

“I don’t snore!” she protested, finally looking at him as she stamped her foot in indignation.

“A little birdy told me otherwise,” he teased.

A look of shock shot across her face. “What?! Who said that!”

Kokichi’s smile turned into a wicked smirk. “Your face just then told me everything I need to know~” he sang.

“Ugh! You’re such a jerk!”

“Yeah, but you like me anyway. You even said so yourself!”


	71. {Oumasai} Lost in memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please… just leave me alone.” + “I wish I could stop loving you.”
> 
> Shuichi attempts to get some cleaning done, until he comes across some pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Major past character death**

He shouldn’t think poorly of the dead, but when he found Shuichi’s picture from their school days hidden in the corner of his attic, Kokichi’s face twisted in anger. Even though he knew that it was ultimately misplaced, he couldn’t stop himself from flinging the picture as hard as he could, as if touching it disgusted him.

It didn’t go far. As soon as it left his fingertips, it flipped through the air, and landed face-down at his feet. He stared at it for a moment, then jerked his face away and stormed down the stairs that led up to the attic, stomping the whole way.

No more ‘spring cleaning’ for today.

Kokichi didn’t know where he planned to go, but he wanted to put as much distance between him and the picture as he possibly could. Yet the memories chased him down anyway, crowding at the edge of his consciousness, and no matter how much he lied and hid himself behind various masks, he couldn’t lie or hide from himself.

He could see it clearly in his mind’s eye, as if Shuichi were standing right in front of him like he was when Kokichi had taken the picture.

_“Say cheese, Shuichi~”  
_

_“Ah! Kokichi?” Shuichi had shied away when he saw the camera pointed in his direction, pulling down the brim of his hat and looking away. “Please don’t, I’m not–. Don’t take my picture like this.”  
_

_Back then, Kokichi had pouted at him over the top of the camera. “Aww come on. We’re graduating soon, and I have absolutely no pictures of my beloved Shuichi. I’ll cry if you don’t let me have just one. Don’t you love me anymore?”_

_Before the tears could fully gather in Kokichi’s eyes however, Shuichi had sighed and glanced away with a blush. “Don’t say things like that, we’re not even together… fine. Just one.”_

_“Yay, thank you! Now smile and say cheese!”_

Kokichi shook his head hard, dispelling the memory from his mind. His eyes burned with unshed tears, and he blinked rapidly until the urge to crumple to the floor and bawl left him.

Years later, and he couldn’t forget the stupid little moments like that.

“Please… just leave me alone,” he whispered out loud, to the empty house around him.

They weren’t together in that picture. They weren’t together _ever_ , although Kokichi for a long while had seriously considered actually confessing to Shuichi. Once he made up his mind, however, it was too late. Shuichi was taken from him by an accident before he could even be his. He didn’t _deserve_ to grieve like this.

Yet his heart ached for a love he could never have. He wondered what might’ve changed if he took the chance to confess sooner. Maybe Shuichi would’ve been with him, not out doing whatever he’d been doing when the accident happened. Maybe he really could be alive.

And if not, then at least Kokichi wouldn’t be filled with so many regrets.

“I wish I could stop loving you,” he said, as if Shuichi could hear him from wherever he was. Life would be so much simpler if he could. Then maybe his attic would get some much-needed cleaning. And maybe the nightmares that still sometimes plagued his nights would finally disappear.

His feet stopped walking at the edge of his bed. He stared at it, at the crumpled sheets without really seeing them.

It wasn’t even noon yet, but the day sucked anyway. He could sleep it away and start over tomorrow again. And then again tomorrow, and again the day after that, until Shuichi’s face became a fuzzy blur and the memories finally faded.

Yeah. That sounded good to him.


	72. {Oumeno} How to flirt as a magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Because I love you god damn it!” + Oumeno
> 
> Himiko puts her talent to use in a more romantic area of her life.

“Ta-da!”

The bouquet sprouted from her sleeve, a pretty collection of colorful blooms hidden away until the last moment. Kokichi blinked, the only part of his expression that betrayed his surprise when the flowers appeared, and the one that Himiko had been watching for when she finished her magic trick.

Beaming proudly, she pulled the bouquet from her sleeve and offered it to Kokichi. “These are for you.”

He laughed. “Wow that’s so dumb and cheesy, did you get that from a romance movie? Lemme guess, it was a magician and his assistant or something?”

Himiko puffed out her cheeks, feeling her embarrassment bleed into them. That hadn’t been the reaction she expected or hoped for. “No! I came up with it on my own!” she said, which was only half a lie.

She’d searched the internet for magic trick-related flirtation methods and took inspiration from those, sure, but it wasn’t from a movie or anything.

Despite mocking her, Kokichi still took the flowers from her. “I’m deathly allergic to these,” he told her.

“Yeah right. You probably don’t even know what those flowers are,” she said, hands on her hips.

“It’s true! I have a very acute allergy, but it takes exactly ten minutes to activate. My face will get all puffy and get these huge puss-filled blisters–.”

“Ew, gross!” Himiko made a face.

Kokichi nodded. “Yup, and not only that, but my _fingernails_ will–.”

“Be quiet or I’m going to curse you!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out any more of the disturbing description. Geez, she couldn’t believe how difficult Kokichi made flirting for her.

Yet even with her ears covered, she couldn’t miss his continued speech, “I don’t even know why you’re wasting your time trying to woo an evil guy like me, anyway. I don’t have any real feelings, ya know.”

Because maybe she wanted to go on dates with him? Because she wanted to hold his hand and see what kind of games he played with a girl that he actually liked? Because she wanted to know if he actually _did_ like her, or if he was just messing around with her as usual? Because she had feelings for him?

Because, just maybe, she might love him?

“ _Because_ ,” she huffed, and she left it at that.


	73. {Jadochi} There’s not really a title for this, I just wanted Kurochi to get some kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

Kurochi brushed away the hair that had fallen in his face, laying his head against Jaden’s shoulder. His turtleneck felt soft against his cheek, and he wanted to rub his face into it. For now he refrained from doing such a silly thing, even though it’d make Jaden smile and laugh, and the way his face lit up and his shoulders shook with mirth always made Kurochi’s heart melt.

Jaden’s hand found his, threading their fingers together. The warmth of his soft hand spread throughout Kurochi’s entire body. A goofy smile tugged at his lips. He turned his face to hide it in Jaden’s shoulder. After a moment, he felt lips against the top of his head, and it was all he could do to stop the silly giggle from escaping.

He didn’t know what it was about Jaden that turned him into a giggly mess, just by being so sweet and soft and warm.

A sudden urge overcame him. Squeezing Jaden’s hand, he rose so that he could swing a leg over, straddling Jaden’s lap in a position that made a churning mix of butterflies and anxiety in his stomach. One hand kept Jaden’s trapped, their fingers still intertwined, and the other rested lightly on his shoulder.

For some reason though, the way that Jaden choked on air from their new position, visibly flustered, soothed Kurochi’s nerves somewhat.

“Is this ok? Like– Like this?”

He squeezed Jaden’s hand again, and waited for him to squeeze back in reassurance. To tell him that he hadn’t jumped over any boundaries.

Jaden gave his hand the answering squeeze, and he nodded quickly. “Yes. More than ok.” His free hand moved with his answer, stumbling a little over his words as he signed, but Kurochi still understood. “Can I kiss you?”

Leave it to Jaden to ask for permission, even while Kurochi was seated in his lap. Kurochi licked his suddenly-too-dry lips, and he didn’t miss the way Jaden’s eyes were drawn to his mouth as he did so.

“Yeah. Yeah, course you can,” he breathed out, feeling the heat that had formed in his chest creep up into his cheeks. “You can…”

He trailed off as he felt Jaden’s free hand rest against his cheek. Anything he might’ve said after that was lost to the feeling of Jaden’s thumb as it ran over his cheekbone, and then in how gently he drew Kurochi’s face in closer to guide their lips together. Kurochi sighed into the kiss as his eyes fell shut, basking in the little sun that had formed in his core.

So warm that he could just melt from it.


	74. {Jadochi} It’s a start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU. The twins meet Glenn’s younger brother, Jaden. Kurochi doesn’t take it very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for past sexual abuse. specifically CSA**

“My mom and sister aren’t around today, but you’ll get to meet my little brother. He’s like around your age, I think.”

“I doubt it. Me and Rochi are actually sixteen,” Kokichi chirped, hands tucked behind his head as they both waited for Glenn to unlock his front door.

Glenn looked back at them, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure, and I’m the queen of England.”

“Wow, really?! You should’ve told us before then, your majesty!”

“Godda–. You really don’t stop, do you?”

“He doesn’t,” Kurochi spoke up, smiling. “We’re more like… fifteen and three-quarters, though.”

“If you guys were that old, then there’s a problem with your growth because you look like babies.” Ignoring the dramatic tears gathering in Kokichi’s eyes, Glenn opened the front door. “Anyway, here, come in. Wipe your feet on the doormat, all that jazz.”

The twins followed Glenn inside the house. Kurochi stuck close behind his brother, nervous to go into someone’s house after so many nights spent outside. Neither of them knew Glenn well, and both had their reservations about accepting the older boy’s invitation to his house that night, for dinner and to have somewhere to sleep before the performance the twins intended to put on the next day.

Despite their wariness of the near-stranger, however, Glenn seemed genuine. Almost aggressively so, even, and so Kokichi decided that he trusted this particular invitation. Kurochi trusted his brother’s judgement in this.

The prospect of a good meal was a nice one as well, in addition to having a safe place to sleep. As long as Glenn didn’t turn out to be a secret murderer, anyway.

“Hey, Jay! I’ve brought some friends over!” Glenn called out as he shut the door behind the twins. Then he explained, “My brother, Jaden’s usually in his room. He does a lot of art on his computer; he’s really good at it too, if you guys wanna check it out.”

Glenn sounded proud as he spoke of Jaden, and it made Kurochi smile. He felt the same way whenever he talked about Kokichi, with the pride that an older brother felt for his younger sibling even when the age difference between them was a matter of minutes. Maybe it was just a sibling thing in general.

Although no one yelled back–Glenn had mentioned before that Jaden couldn’t speak, Kurochi remembered–a door opened at the end of the hall, out of sight, and soft footfalls announced someone’s approach. It didn’t take long for someone to appear around the corner, a boy with a soft face and even softer brown eyes.

Their eyes met, and immediately Kurochi’s wrist began to itch.

“Huh?” His eyes darted down to the source–his indicator. He’d completely forgotten about it. It had seemed like something that he’d never have to worry about, especially not the age that he and Kokichi were at now, and with how uncertain their lives had become he’d pushed it out of his mind completely.

Now, however, his indicator glowed bright, hot with the physical reminder of just what it meant. Kurochi looked up sharply, finding Jaden’s wrist to see that his indicator was glowing as well.

He met Jaden’s gaze again, and saw excitement flicker through the other’s eyes. Kurochi couldn’t say that he shared his feelings in it.

On the contrary, he felt ill at the revelation.

Kurochi mumbled something about leaving. It came out as an incoherent mess instead. He didn’t care. He spun on his heel and bolted. Straight out the door, over the freezing grass, rounding the side of the house to crouch behind the corner. Hands over his head, as if he could hide there. As if he hadn’t just made a fool of himself by running outside in his bare feet.

It was this indicator’s fault, he thought viciously as he pulled his hands away to stare down at the offending mark. Why did it have to go off? _Now_? He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t want this.

“Kurochi, what’s wrong?” Kokichi had found him, at his side in a flash, but that wasn’t a surprise. He’d probably been on his heels when he ran out of the house.

“My- my mark.” He scratched at his wrist, suddenly dizzy as he said it out loud. “My mark went off, that- that boy…”

“Did it? With Glenn’s brother?” Kokichi grabbed his hands, pulling them apart and preventing Kurochi from scratching himself. “What’s wrong about that?”

“He–. It’s–. Thi-this mark…” Kurochi could barely get his thoughts in order, dissolving into panic. “Wh-what if he wants… what if he wants to…? Soulmates are supposed to…”

He couldn’t continue speaking, throwing himself at Kokichi. His brother caught him up in his arms, hugging him tightly as he sobbed into his shoulder. For a long while, Kokichi didn’t say anything. They remained knelt in the freezing dirt until their legs began to cramp, and Kurochi cried himself out, nauseous from the knowledge that he’d found his soulmate.

He could practically hear their father’s voice in his ear, telling him what soulmates did with each other. _Teaching_ him. Forcing Kurochi to participate no matter how much he cried, how hard he wished for it to stop. He couldn’t do that. He _couldn’t_ go back to that, he didn’t want to, he _couldn’t_.

Only once his crying subsided somewhat did Kokichi speak again, petting his head gently. Or maybe he’d been doing so the entire time, Kurochi too trapped within his thoughts to notice. “Shh, shh, it’s ok. It doesn’t mean _anything_. You don’t have to do anything with him if you don’t want to. You _never_ have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I don’t care if he’s supposed to be your soulmate or not, I won’t let him anywhere near you if you don’t want him to be. Ok? Just because you both got these dumb marks doesn’t mean you ever have to do anything with him.”

Kurochi remained silent, hiccuping as his brother’s words soaked in. Kokichi was right, of course. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about it like that. Things were different now. If… anything happened then they’d leave. They’d leave and they’d never come back again. It’d be ok. Everything would be ok.

But why then couldn’t he stop shaking?

He swallowed hard, his throat and his eyes burning. Weakly, he nodded.

Kokichi didn’t stop stroking his hair. “Do you want to go back inside? Or do you want to leave?” he asked him.

“I want to go back in,” he whispered, trying not to think about the itching he’d felt from his indicator when he’d locked eyes with Jaden. He could do this. He just had to pretend that nothing was different. And no matter what, he had his brother at his side, and Kokichi wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

“Ok. But we can leave whenever you want, so you better tell me the second you feel uncomfortable, got it?” Kokichi told him, with a light-hearted scolding tone. Then he stood, brushing dirt from his knees, and he offered a hand to help Kurochi up.

Taking a deep breath, he took it. It’d be ok, he told himself as he got up to his feet and shook out his cramped legs. Everything would be alright.


	75. {Twins AU} On the dark side of the moon, no one would hear you cry while you rapidly freeze to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel, sort of Side B to [ this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835824) that Rylie wrote, where Kokichi's twin brother, Kurochi, has died, and watches him from the other side as a ghost. That one should be read first.
> 
> Their thirteenth birthday comes, and Kurochi can't regret his past decisions more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for: description of suicide, sibling death, past physical and sexual abuse, grief**

Ranji’s footsteps faded down the hallway, and Kokichi’s barely contained sobs finally broke loose. Next to Kurochi, his brother broke down crying, whispering something that he couldn’t catch into the pillow. The sight made Kurochi’s eyes sting; he desperately wanted to pull Kokichi in for a hug, and pet his hair, and tell him that it was all alright. He reached out, with the intention to do so.

His hand passed through Kokichi’s head, however, and his brother didn’t feel a thing.

Kurochi withdrew his hand, wrapping his arms around his incorporeal form. All he could do was wait and hope that someone would come comfort Kokichi. Yet no such thing would happen, and eventually Kokichi cried himself out and passed out from consciousness on his one. Alone.

And it was all his fault.

When he’d swallowed those pills that he’d smuggled from his father’s medicine cabinet, and his lids grew too heavy to keep them open anymore, he never expected to reemerge from the darkness that overtook him. But then he did. The nothingness that consumed him spat him back out, and all of a sudden he was lucid and floating in a room that he didn’t recognize, and his brother was there with a stranger, grinning and teasing and laughing.

At first he’d thought the cheer was genuine. It didn’t take long for him to see otherwise. As soon as the stranger had left the room, the mirth drained from Kokichi’s expression, and his shoulders slumped. He stared absently at the wall, dead and tired. Kurochi tried to speak to him, tried to wrap his arms around him, but it was no good. No matter what he did, he couldn’t interact with either Kokichi or the physical world.

He figured out soon that Kokichi had run away, although he never knew the details. Kokichi never said any of it to anyone. Kurochi had to piece it together on his own, watching his brother and listening to the conversations he had. The stranger, Glenn his name was, joined up with his brother, and the two traveled to India. There they met Ranji, who allowed the two boys to stay in his house for the time being.

Never once did Kokichi mention Kurochi to any of them. His dead twin brother, now a ghost that no one saw hanging around him for some reason that Kurochi couldn’t fathom. Now on their birthday, their first birthday apart and not the last, Kokichi had been visibly discomforted all day. And when he’d finally gotten alone, he completely fell apart.

Kurochi hated it. He hated watching this, unable to do anything else, hating himself for being the cause of it. So badly he wished that he could be alive again, just to tell his brother that he was sorry. That he never wanted to hurt him. That he never _actually_ wanted to be dead, he was just in so much pain all the time, pain that would just keep happening until the day in the far, far future when he could finally escape from that place.

But he’d done it. He irreparably harmed his brother, and left Kokichi to the mercy of their father, alone. Kurochi was the worst brother, and he wished that he could die all over again from the heavy guilt and shame he felt now.

The night left him on his own with those guilty feelings. Minutes crawled by, slowly ticking into hours, forcing Kurochi to remain there without anything but his misery to distract him. How much longer would he have to exist like this? Had he been _so bad_ that he had to be subjected to this hell as an observer in his brother’s life now? Was this punishment for selfishly abandoning Kokichi?

He didn’t know, and he didn’t have the time to figure it out. Kokichi suddenly thrashed out in his sleep, and began to cry out. He yelled out Kurochi’s name, cried out ‘Rochi’, and made such a racket that the bedroom door open, and Ranji came in.

After waking, Kokichi jumped out of the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Ranji followed him, joined eventually by Glenn as well. Kurochi followed, his face twisted in worry as he watched the two of them knock on the door, call out for Kokichi to open up. Glenn disappeared temporarily, and as he returned with a screwdriver, Kokichi began to scream from inside.

“Kii-chi!” The name tore from his throat as he shot through the door in a frenzy to be close.

Kokichi had crumpled to the floor, still screaming, his face buried in his hands as he wailed. Kurochi hovered over him, pawing at his brother’s crumpled form, desperately trying to touch him in some way, failing every time.

“Kii-chi, I’m here _I’m here_ , I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m right here!” Yet no matter how loud he screamed, the world remained deaf to him.

Not long after that, Glenn managed to break the doorknob and the bathroom door opened. Ranji came in and scooped Kokichi up off the floor. The two of them discussed what might be happening as Ranji rocked Kokichi, trying to calm the crying boy. Kurochi hung about, useless yet worried, and when they went back to the bedroom he was close behind them.

Now on the bed in Ranji’s arms, Kurochi could only hope that they managed to help Kokichi while he could not.

Then Kokichi began to cry out for him again. Although he couldn’t do anything, Kurochi still moved in close.

“I d-didn’t ask–I didn’t ask for you to pr-protect me…! I didn’t ask you to save me! I didn’t ask y-you to hurt yourself for me!”

As Kokichi began to struggle in Ranji’s hold, Kurochi drew back from those words, eyes wide.

“I–.” Even though Kurochi couldn’t be heard, he found himself trying to explain himself anyway. “I’m sorry, I never–. I didn’t mean to…”

“I didn’t ask you to do that for me!“ Kokichi gripped his own hair. “I didn’t ask him to save me! I didn’t ask him that! I never w-wanted him to save me! I never wanted him to leave me!”

“I didn’t _want_ to leave you!”

“I w-would have–I would have taken it if it meant–if you didn’t–! Why, why did you leave me–Kurochi!“

“No,” he sobbed out under his brother’s screaming. He hugged himself tightly, although it brought him zero warmth. “No, don’t say that, you can’t. You _can’t_.”

The last thing he’d ever want was for Kokichi to suffer the same abuse that he had. It’d been bad enough with how their father had beaten Kokichi. Kurochi couldn’t ever had let _that_ happen to him as well.

“Kurochi! _Kurochi_! I c-can’t take it anymore, Rochi! Rochi, please come back, p-please…! Rochi! Please, I’ll do anything–please!”

Tears fell from Kurochi’s eyes, disappearing through the floor below him. A dreadful sob wrenched from his chest.

“I’m sorry, Kokichi, I’m so sorry,” he cried. He’d do anything to take back what he’d done. If only he’d been a little bit stronger, he could’ve taken it for a little bit longer. Anything to stop _this_ from happening now. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please. Please hear me Kokichi, I’m right here, I’m so _sorry.”_

His brother heard nothing, and continued to cry his heartbreak into Ranji’s chest, as the man did his best to console him. And Kurochi was left to cry for the rest of the night, alone and incapable of even letting sleep take him. His heartache followed him into the next morning, and it felt like he’d suffer this misery for the rest of eternity, all because of that foolish little desire to escape.

No matter what, he surely deserved it.


	76. {Jadochi} Chaperoning your little brother's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jadochi go on a date and their brothers are lurking in the background (and they know they’re there)(maybe kurochi and jaden do dumb stuff purposefully to mess with them?)
> 
> It’s supposed to be Jaden and Kurochi messing with Glenn and Kokichi, but really Kurochi just ends up playing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden, Kurochi, and Kokichi have all gone through virtual killing games, which is important context for this drabble.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I really enjoy reading them all.

“If you guys are goin’ on a date, you need a responsible chaperone to accompany you.”

Kurochi and Jaden look at eat other, incredulous. They’re both out of high school and neither of them look like someone who needs a _chaperone_ for a _date_ (with the exception of Kurochi perhaps, but he can’t help that’s he’s short).

“We’re both adults, I think we can handle a date by ourselves,” Jaden says, signing slowly as if his brother won’t understand if his hands move too quickly.

“That’s what you think, but you’re still young and impressionable. You need someone who’s been around the block a couple times to make sure you kids don’t do anything crazy,” Glenn returns, hands on his hips. “And that’s why me and Kokichi are coming with you!”

“What?! Who said I’m going?” Kokichi looks up from his place on the couch at the sound at his name. He pouts at being volunteered as what Glenn calls a chaperone. “If you wanna spy on our brothers that’s on you, but I’m trying to play my game right now, I don’t wanna go anywhere.”

“So that’s that,” Glenn says, ignoring everything Kokichi just said. “We’re coming along. To… chaperone, yeah.”

“Hey! I said I’m _not_ going!”

Kurochi sighs. If this is the start to their date, he can only imagine how the rest will follow.

In the end, the three agree to Glenn’s proposal. It’s easier to just go along with his suggestions than to try and argue with him, and he promises that he won’t be hovering over their shoulder the entire time. And soon after they’re on their way, he follows through, giving Jaden and Kurochi enough space so that they could talk without feeling like they’re being listened in on.

Jaden gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry about my brother. I don’t know why he’s acting like this today.”

Kurochi slips his hand into Jaden’s threading their fingers together. “It’s fine, I know how he is. Not much you can do, right?” He smiles up at Jaden, squeezing his hand.

Jaden squeezes his back, his cheeks taking on a rosy tint. He nods in acknowledgement. After all, both Kurochi and Kokichi had essentially grown up with Glenn. They know how he is, after years spent with him.

Which is why a pouting Kokichi trails a short distance behind the couple, dragged along by an insistent Glenn. He puffs out one of his cheeks, giving Glenn a look. “Why did I have to come anyway?”

Glenn shrugs. “It’d be boring by myself.”

“Then why did _you_ have to come at all?”

“ _Trust me_ , Kokichi. I just did.”

“What do you think they’re going to do on their date? You know how they _both_ are. They took forever just to confess to each other. What are you expecting here?”

Glenn takes a while to answer. “I’m not really sure. I’m just… kind of nervous, ya know? I don’t like it when you guys run off on your own, especially since it’s starting to get dark here…”

Kokichi doesn’t have a response for that. It’s a little strange to hear Glenn admit to nerves, but after everything that’s happened he can understand it. He falls quiet, and drags his feet as he walks along with Glenn while they follow their brothers.

The walk to the nearby cafe is short, and it has a small, cozy feel to it as Kurochi and Jaden step inside. They choose a table tucked away into the corner that feels private, and sit across from each other. Kurochi hasn’t been inside before, and he enjoys looking around at the decorations while Jaden goes to the counter to order. He can almost forget that Kokichi and Glenn have tagged along as well.

They fall into idle conversation as they enjoy the desserts they’ve gotten and their drinks–Jaden with a hot chocolate that he remarks is probably the best tasting he’s had in a long time, and Kurochi with a sparkling drink of some flavor that he doesn’t remember, but which is a pleasant pale yellow with bits of fruit at the bottom for him to fish out with his straw. As their cups empty and only crumbs linger on their plates, Kurochi glances over at the table their brothers have taken.

A mischievous smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He abandons his seat, sliding in next to Jaden. “Hey, you wanna make our brothers regret following us?” he asks playfully.

Before Jaden could ask what he means, Kurochi leans in and presses his lips against Jaden’s. All things considered, it’s a rather chaste kiss, and he pulls away almost just as quickly. Even so, Jaden looks positively flustered from it, ducking his head as his face reddens.

Kurochi can’t help it, he snickers at how endearing Jaden looks like that. A blush looks good on him; he wants to kiss him again just to see how red his boyfriend can get.

“You’re really cute,” he teases lightly, unable to suppress the huge grin on his face.

Jaden hesitates. Then, after a moment’s thought, he takes Kurochi’s hand. He brings it up to his mouth to kiss the soft underside of his wrist. It’s just ticklish enough to make Kurochi squirm a little, and somehow feels too intimate for a public cafe.

His imagination easily gets away from him, and in his mind he can see Jaden kissing a path up his arm to his lips. And then it’s his turn for his cheeks to flush and for him to avert his eyes.

“A-ah, um, I…” He’s lost his voice, and can’t find it until movement from the corner of his eye brings his gaze back to Jaden.

“I love you,” he signs with one hand, and despite the red in his face his hand doesn’t falter.

Kurochi completely forgets about Glenn and Kokichi supposedly ‘chaperoning’ them. The smile on his face feels a little goofy, and his hand feels warm in Jaden’s grip. He finally manages to find his words again.

“I love you, too.”


	77. {Oumasai} Breathless Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi share a kiss, and Kokichi still won't stop making quips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some suggestive content, but nothing too major**

They separate just long enough for Kokichi to gasp for air, before Shuichi’s are on his again. One hand rests at Kokichi’s hip, the other threaded through his hair as Shuichi presses even closer. Their bodies are flush against each other, and still it doesn’t seem to be close enough for Shuichi.

Kokichi can’t seem to catch his breath, the kisses short but the breaks in between even shorter. The amusing thought that Shuichi is purposefully trying to steal the air from his lungs surfaces, but only for a second before the hand at his hip slips under his shirt, and it’s sent spinning with the rest of his scattered thoughts.

It’s fine. He doesn’t mind not thinking so much for a little while.

When they part after one final, lingering kiss, both of them are panting. Kokichi catches Shuichi’s eyes with his own, and heat creeps into his cheeks at intensity of his gaze. It looks like Shuichi is trying to look straight into his core, through the mask he usually keeps so tightly pressed over his face.

Kokichi swallows, trying to resist the urge to hide. The way Shuichi looks at him right now makes him feel naked, despite all the layers of clothes between them now.

“Woooww, Shuichi,” he says, still out of breath. He draws out his words, cracking a smile just to break the tension he feels between them. “Nice seeing you break out of your ‘bottom’ personality once in a while. You taking initiative is pretty refreshing ya know.”

Shuichi sighs. “How much do I have to kiss you to get you to shut up for a change?”

Kokichi drags his tongue over his lips, which feel tender, probably reddened from their kissing. “I dunno, guess you’ll have to find out.”


	78. {Oumota} A pleasant moment broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe some angst with oumota?? katio starts coughing up blood in front of ouma?
> 
> Kaito brings cake for his mermaid friend. What is supposed to be an enjoyable visit turns scary when he starts coughing out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: some blood**

Kokichi’s laughter rang out as Kaito stood in front of him, water soaking his shirt and dripping from his hair. He’d rolled his shorts up so that the water up to his knees didn’t touch them, but that hardly mattered now that Kokichi splashed him, the fin at the end of his tail perfect for flinging a huge scoop of water over Kaito’s head.

“You asshole! And here I brought you more cake too!” he exclaimed, his grip on the strap of his messenger bag tightening.

Meanwhile the merman before him–or rather, the little mer _shit_ –cackled at his expense.

“Nee-heehee, that’s what you get for trusting an evil mermaid,” Kokichi said, a twisted grin stretching out from ear to ear. He tilted his head, directing his wicked look up to Kaito’s enraged face. “Next I’m gonna disembowel you and feast on your insides. And also the cake.”

The last bit was added with a furtive glance at his bag. Kaito couldn’t believe the nerve of the guy. First Kokichi went and flung a bunch of water all over him, and then he expected Kaito to actually _give_ him the cake he’d brought.

“What, you think I’m gonna give this to you now?”

Which the answer to that was yes, of course, but that didn’t mean that he was going to make it easy for Kokichi. Kaito adjusted the strap on his shoulder, pushing the bag so that his body was between it and the merman. He’d seen how fast Kokichi could swim, but he could turn faster if it came down to it.

“I think I’m just going to get rid of this now,” he said, biting back his urge to grin.

“Kaaaiiiito, come on! You’re so _cruel_! It was just a little joke!”

As Kokichi whined, he latched onto Kaito’s leg. Normally it’d be fine, if not for the fact that it destabilized his balance in the water. He swayed, unable to quite correct his balance with a merman clinging to him. Before he could shout at Kokichi to let him go, he’d tipped past the point of no return, and splashed heavily into the water.

Now Kaito, the bag, and probably the cake were _all_ wet. He surfaced again with a gasp, breathing in the smallest bit of water and immediately lurching into a coughing fit.

“Aww Kaito, you ruined my cake,” Kokichi huffed, apparently unconcerned with Kaito’s coughing.

At first.

Kaito tried to snap something back at him, maybe complain that it was Kokichi’s fault in the first place, but when he tried to take a full breath he was sent into another coughing fit. His lungs and throat burned, and he just couldn’t stop hacking. He felt almost like throwing up from it, gagging for a second.

“Hey, Kaito, are you ok? Can you breathe?” Kokichi’s playful tone from earlier warped into genuine concern. He placed his hands on Kaito’s legs, anchoring himself to check over him with a worried look.

All Kaito could do was nod for a good minute. By then, he finally got control of his body, and his coughing finally subsided. He did his best to grin at Kokichi, to alleviate some of the alarm in the merman’s features, scrubbing the back of his hand against his mouth.

“I’m good, it’s fine, don’t–.” He pulled his hand away, looking down to see it covered in blood. “Shit.”

The moment he saw it, he dunked his hand in the water as if to wash the evidence away, but not before Kokichi saw it as well.

“Kaito, I don’t remember much about being human, but I don’t think coughing up blood is a good thing,” Kokichi said, uncharacteristically stern.

He was right too, Kaito knew. There was nothing Kokichi could do about it right now though, so he waved him off with a shrug. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing. I’ll bring you cake another day, ok? Sorry.”

For a moment Kokichi looked frustrated, his mouth pressed into a line. The fins on the sides of his face flipped irritatedly. Eventually though, he let it go with a vigorous shake of his head.

“Well… fine then.” He pouted. “But you gotta bring me more cake, ok? You can’t do anything that will interfere with that. You got it? Don’t you dare make me wait here forever all alone.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, I’m not gonna leave you anytime soon.”

Yet Kaito couldn’t get the blood on his hand out of his head. He sincerely hoped that he’d be able to keep his word to Kokichi.


	79. {Unhealthy Kaemugi} In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V3 spoilers, and there’s probably a significant amount of sketchiness because Tsumugi is manipulating things here. Gets suggestive at the end.

Her classmates are all so easily fooled that it’s almost boring. No one bats an eye at her and her plain personality, although Kaede had said something about her looks when they first met. It’s adorable, really. Even more adorable is the fact that Kaede herself doesn’t seem to be aware of her own attraction to other girls.

And that makes Tsumugi want to crack the oblivious shell of her sexuality wide open.

Kaede makes a questioning noise when her fingers close around her wrist. Tsumugi presses a finger to her lips, winking at her as she takes a step back, pulling Kaede along with her.

“Come with me, I want to show you this place I found,” she whispers.

The hushed tones keep Kaede silent. She nods, giving her such a trusting smile that Tsumugi can’t wait to see the day it turns into betrayal. Not today though. Today she turns and leads Kaede down the halls of the school. She doesn’t know what any of the others are up to, but it’s not like it matters anyway. They’re just two girls exploring the school together, nothing suspicious about them.

No one passes them, and Tsumugi finds their destination–a little closet that’s just big enough for a couple people to squeeze into. She opens the door and steps in, not bothering with the light as she tugs Kaede into the tiny room with her.

Kaede yelps in surprise as she’s yanked inside, knocking into Tsumugi before she rights herself, shifting back to give her some space. It’s not much space though, especially not once Tsumugi pulls the door shut behind them. Any traces of shock disappear from her expression. Kaede looks around the closet, and the confusion is evident in her face.

“Huh? Isn’t this just a closet?” she asks, not yet understanding why Tsumugi brought her in here. “It’s so dark in here… is there something here?”

“The light doesn’t work,” Tsumugi lies. She leans forward, closing the small amount of distance between them. Their chests brush lightly, and little sparks of excitement jump to life in her chest. “Actually, I brought you in here because I wanted to be alone with you.”

A secret meeting inside the closet… the mastermind with the one who’s been trying so hard to bring everyone together and take the mastermind down… it’s all so romantic and potentially tragic. Tsumugi can write out an entire story in her head about it now, and she desperately wants to make it a reality. It’ll make for _such_ drama, such beautiful television.

Kaede continues to not understand, though. She tilts her head to the side, but she doesn’t try to move away from Tsumugi. “Huh? Why’s that?”

“Because…” Tsumugi reaches out in the darkness to take Kaede’s hand. She threads their fingers together before tugging them both up so that she can press a tender kiss to the back of Kaede’s hand. It’s a cheesy move, but she can swear that she almost feels Kaede’s skin heat up under her lips. “I _really_ like you, Kaede. You’re so nice, and strong, and beautiful, I can’t stand it. I want to kiss you and melt away in your arms.”

It’s all lies and hyperbole, but she does a decent job at acting. She’s not the Ultimate Cosplayer for nothing, she can turn on the heat if she needs to. And Kaede swallows her words whole. Even in the dark, she can see a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

“Huh? Wh-what, but… we’re both… we’re both, uh…”

“Girls? So?” Now there’s no space between them. Tsumugi wraps her free arm around Kaede’s waist, and she’s honestly amazed that Kaede doesn’t push her away. Is it because she can’t believe that a girl would have romantic feelings for her? Some other reason? Whatever, she’ll take full advantage of it. “I-I mean, I know that I’m just plain dull all the time but… I would be so happy if you kissed me. Please? Just this once?”

“You’re not dull, Tsumugi!” Kaede exclaims, although her smile is a little shy. “I mean, I dunno. I’ve never kissed anyone before, I don’t think I’d be very good anyway. A-and my first kiss…”

Tsumugi tilts her head with an innocent look. “Well, it’s just a little experiment then, right? It doesn’t count then.”

 _First kiss_ oh it’s all so sappy and cliche, she’s getting tingles. It’s straight out of a manga; she should just lean forward herself and _steal_ the first kiss from her, and it’ll be perfect!

She waits still, though. She lets Kaede make up her mind, but with how much the other girl blushes, she thinks she has her answer already.

“I… guess…” Kaede nods, and some of the certainty returns to her smile. Perhaps unconsciously, she licks her lips. “Yeah, sure. J-just this once.”

“Thank you so much, Kaede. I’ll make you feel so good.” That might be laying it on a little thick, but before Kaede can respond to it, Tsumugi leans forward and seals their lips together.

As she slides her tongue over the other girl’s lips and tastes vanilla lipgloss, she finds herself looking forward to the rest of their days together in this school. Pulling Kaede into dark spaces like this, kissing her, seducing her, and then the great mastermind reveal! It’s a little off the rails from the first killing game that she seeks to imitate, but that’s fine.

She can’t wait to foster that little budding romance in Kaede’s heart, just to crush it under the weight of the heaviest betrayal.

Then Kaede nudges forward, and Tsumugi’s back hits the wall behind her as the other tries to take control of the situation. She feels Kaede’s tongue on hers as she reciprocates, and she lets herself get lost of the sweet taste of Kaede’s lips.


	80. {Oumeno} "I'll be right back"

Himiko is so much fun to tease; it’s not Kokichi’s fault that he can’t resist it. Sometimes it takes a minute for the realization to click in her mind. When it does, however, the results are always explosive. The way her face twists, lips pouting, blush forming, he can’t help but jab at her just a little more.

It’s a soft jab though. A nudge in the ribs, really. While he might occasionally cross the line still, he’s pretty good at keeping behind it by now.

Things are quiet. Both he and Himiko have been playing games on their own for what feels like hours now. Hell, maybe it’s been even longer than that. They rarely play together, their tastes diverging too much for that to be much fun, but they _do_ often play solo together. Even when they don’t speak, or look at, or even acknowledge each other, Kokichi still finds himself enjoying those quiet moments spend with her, their backs leaned up against each other, and the soundtracks of their respective games filling the room.

However, now he’s feeling restless, and with that comes his desire for mischief.

At first he groans, stretching his arms over his head as his game rests in his lap. As he does so, he bends back further than necessary. The movement squishes her forward. Normally she’d huff and smack at him for bothering her.

Now though, she simply takes it and keeps focused on her game.

“Huh.” He says it out loud, but he might as well have thought it for how much Himiko reacted. “Time for Plan B then.”

Kokichi hops up off the couch, and Himiko shoots back upright like a springboard. He puts his hand directly in her face, blocking her view of the game.

“ _Hey_.” Himiko scowls, glancing up at him. “What was that for?”

“I’m gonna get some popcorn. You want any?”

“Oh.” Then immediately, her eyes are back on her game. “No thanks, don’t want any.”

Man, she must be really into the game if she’s turning down popcorn. “Alright then, I’ll be right back.”

She makes a vague noise of acknowledgement, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t heard him at all. Not one to let things go easy, Kokichi decides on a sure-fire way for him to get the reaction he need. He bends down, hands tucked behind his back.

His face eclipses her game, and she has all of two seconds for annoyance to flicker across her expression before he kisses her. She makes another noise, probably surprise this time, and he smiles against her mouth before finally pulling away again.

Yep, there’s that startled blush–not the original reaction he’s been aiming for, but still a favorite.

“Alright! B-R-B’s, Himiko~” he sings out, and then he’s out of the room before she can get out more than a soft ‘hey!’ at his retreating back.


	81. {Irumatsu} "Come to bed" kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content below. It’s not quite explicit, but ya know. Not for the kids.

A little squeak escapes her when she feels arms slip around her waist from behind, and a pair of lips press a wet kiss to the side of her neck.

“Did I scare you?” Kaede murmurs into her skin, the soft vibrations sending tingles down her spine.

A furious blush breaks out across her face. Miu could pass as a tomato right at that moment, and she’s thankful that her girlfriend can’t get a good look at her face right now.

“N-no, of course not!” Her voice cracks, her embarrassment apparent despite her denial.

She feels Kaede laugh more than hears it. Before she can protest it, Kaede mouths at her neck, lightly sucking at her skin. Anything Miu might’ve said only comes out as a whine.

“You wanna do something fun together?” Kaede asks as she pulls away. Miu turns her face to meet her eyes, looking at her with a heady mixture of love and lust that brings liquid heat to Miu’s gut.

She can still remember their first time, how shy and blushing Kaede got, how heavily romantic it all was. The romantic intimacy hadn’t faded at all, but those insecurities sure had. Miu found herself swept up in the newfound confidence Kaede had.

And how very forward she’d become.

“Maybe. You gonna m-make it worth my time?” The stutter betrays the playful tone, but she still smirks at Kaede.

Kaede rests her hand on Miu’s thigh, massaging the skin there. She doesn’t back off, instead kissing her directly on the mouth. Her fingers creep upward, slipping underneath Miu’s skirt until their tips brush over her panties. Miu pulls out of the kiss to bite her lip, hard, a needy whine at the back of her throat.

“I’ll make it very worth your time,” she says with a bold smile.

Kaede kisses her again and Miu can only spread her legs and pull her in closer.


	82. {Jadochi} Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It’s not explicit or even actually mentioned, but implied past sexual abuse.**

Kurochi’s fingers curled into the sheets beneath his palms, a tremor running through his entire body. He stared up at the ceiling, suddenly unable to look at Jaden at all. And then even that was too much, and he screwed his eyes shut. Knowing that Jaden couldn’t speak to him if he didn’t look, but he _couldn’t_ he just couldn’t.

He felt a hand rest lightly upon his cheek, and he flinched away from the touch. The hand withdrew, and he felt sick and guilty for his reaction.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out. He couldn’t stop shaking. “I’m sorry, I–I can’t, I’m sorry.”

It felt like an eternity before he could crack his eyes open, and finally he looked down at his boyfriend. He expected hurt, or irritation, or _anything_ aside from the patient concern that he found on Jaden’s face. The sight made his eyes well up with tears, and he curled forward and buried his face in Jaden’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I was ok, but… but I’m just… I’m sorry.” It was so _silly_ and shameful, but a part of him was afraid that someday–not today, maybe, but _someday_ –Jaden would get fed up with his flightiness about sex and leave him. Despite knowing that Jaden almost certainly wouldn’t do that, Kurochi couldn’t help but be afraid of it. He couldn’t help but think that he should just force himself past it, and then eventually it’d be ok once he’d desensitized himself to it.

Jaden’s hand tentatively brushed his face again, his touch light and prepared to pull away the second Kurochi expressed anything negative towards it. He didn’t. This time he pushed his head into Jaden’s palm, letting him brush his thumb over Kurochi’s cheek and then, eventually, letting Jaden coax him into looking up at him.

Once he did, Jaden removed his hand to sign with both of his. “It’s ok. It’s always ok, you don’t have to apologize for it. We never have to do anything you aren’t completely comfortable with.”

Kurochi’s bottom lip trembled, and he nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said. Despite Jaden’s reassurance, he couldn’t help but apologize again.

“It’s ok, I love you,” Jaden told him. Then, after a pause, “Is it ok if I kiss you?”

Kurochi nodded again, and Jaden cupped his face between both his hands. He didn’t go straight for Kurochi’s mouth, pressing tender kisses to his forehead, to the tip of his nose, to the apples of his cheeks, until Kurochi couldn’t do anything but sigh out his contentment and let his eyes fall closed. When at last Jaden pressed his lips to Kurochi’s, he was humming, the nausea in his gut fading for an overwhelming feeling of affection instead.


	83. {Jadochi} It’s kinda like a life-long game of peek-a-boo, except one of you is an actual ghost and also it’s nothing like peek-a-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost AU Kurochi, except Kokichi is able to see and speak to him. The twins visit Glenn’s house and have a special meeting with his little brother.

The offer made Kokichi want to run away. Although the older boy hadn’t yet done anything suspicious, he justified it to himself as even more proof not to trust him when Glenn spontaneously extended an invitation for dinner one day. At his house.

“Yeah, you’ll get to meet my little bro, too. He’d like…. your age I think? How old are you anyway?”

“…thirteen,” Kokichi said. It was a lie, though only by a year. That somehow seemed more reasonable than a twelve-year-old on the streets by himself.

“Seriously?” Glenn gave him a shocked look. “Damn, you’re such a kid.”

Kokichi pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced to the side. Glenn continued talking about his brother–Jay-something or whatever–but he’d stopped listening. Instead, his eyes were on the translucent figure floating at his side, one that shared a face strikingly similar to his own, although said face was paler than death.

Because that figure was dead. And it was his twin brother, now a ghost that no one but Kokichi could see. Kurochi Ouma.

And he was speaking.

“You should go,” Kurochi said, glancing between Kokichi and Glenn.

Kokichi hummed questioningly in response, vague enough to sound like a response to whatever Glenn was saying.

“I think he seems nice, ya know? And you’ve known him for a few days and it’s not like he’s tried to hurt you yet.” When Kokichi shot him a sharp look, he hurriedly added, “I mean, I guess he could theoretically get you alone in order to hurt you away from any witnesses…. but I think Glenn’s alright.”

“Hey, whatcha lookin’ at?” Glenn’s question brought Kokichi’s attention back to him.

Kokichi tucked his hands behind his head and beamed. “Oh, you know… I can actually see ghosts! I was just looking at the bloody ghost of some guy who had a car accident on this very street!” he said with way too much cheer to be describing a death.

It was only _half_ true, really.

Glenn visibly shuddered. “Geez, dude, don’t say creepy stuff like that. So do you wanna come over or not?”

“Sure. But if you try and murder me when my back if turned, I’m going to make the ghost that follows me possess you!”

Not that Kurochi could possess anyone. Or interact with the physical world in any way. Glenn didn’t need to know anything about that, however, but the puzzled expression that his lie put on his brother’s face made him giggle.

Glenn sighed heavily. “You’re really gonna do this ghost thing all night, huh?”

“Maybe!” Kokichi chirped with a wide grin.

“Just don’t freak out my brother. Please…”

With that, they had it settled, and Glenn began to lead the way to his house. Kokichi trailed somewhat behind, dragging his feet. He still wasn’t sure about this. He trusted his brother’s judgement, but he didn’t know if he could afford to trust someone that he didn’t know that well.

“I can’t wait until we meet his brother! I hope he has good stories. Oh! Ones that are about super spies and risky situations! You’ll ask him when you meet him, right?” Kurochi excitedly poured out his hopes for what the dinner would be like, and Kokichi didn’t have the heart to deny him anything.

So he nodded in promise to do just that for Kurochi, and hoped that the dinner would go over safely.

“Hey Jay! I’m home! I got the boy I told you about with me, Kokichi!” Glenn called as he let Kokichi inside.

Kokichi glanced over his shoulder when his brother didn’t immediately follow. Kurochi hung back to look over some decorations in the front yard. With a nervous sigh, he reluctantly followed Glenn as they went into the living room. It wasn’t like Kurochi couldn’t just fly straight through the walls an meet back up with him. He didn’t know how it worked, but Kurochi never lost track of where Kokichi was.

He was glad. Kokichi didn’t know if he could handle losing his brother a second time.

“Oh there you are.”

They found Glenn’s brother sitting on the couch, a tablet device resting in his lap and a stylus in his hand. Kokichi was dully shocked by the lack of blond hair, having almost forgotten already that Glenn bleached his hair. Instead of that, his brother’s hair was dark brown, with tons of short curls on his head.

When he saw them, he held his hand up in what looked like a salute, then brought it away from his head. He smiled pleasantly, but didn’t say anything in greeting.

“Uh, hi,” Kokichi said, feeling a little awkward over being the first to have spoken.

“This is Kokichi, Jay. You know, the kid that’s got those crazy juggling skills? He’s gonna eat dinner with us tonight. Kokichi, this is my little brother, Jay. He’s about two years younger than you, I guess? He’s eleven.”

“Actually I lied about being thirteen,” Kokichi blurted out. “I’m actually twelve.”

That threw Glenn for a loop. The admission struck him silent, bafflement crossing his face. He shook his head in disbelief. “Wait, what? You’re not lying about _that one_ , are you?”

Kokichi’s lips curled into a mischievous grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Jaden’s hands moved again, this time with motions that seemed to have some sort of purpose, but which left Kokichi lost. He stared at Jaden, as if that would give him some insight to what those motions meant.

“Oh, right, uh… Jay’s actually mute. He uses ASL–that’s American Sign Language, if you didn’t know. He said it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, I see. Got it!” Kokichi made a mental note to learn it himself at some point during his stay in the United States.

“Kii-chi, how’s it going meeting Glenn’s brother? Is it going good?” At last, Kurochi saw it fit to join them. He drifted into the room through the outside wall, returning to Kokichi’s side. “Did you ask him about the stories yet?”

Kokichi managed not to glance over at his brother as he came in. He was glad of it, too, otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed what happened next. As Kurochi made his appearance, Jaden jumped with a sharp intake of air. He looked as if something had startled him. Kokichi watched the boy’s eyes dart away from his face, up to a spot over his shoulder.

A spot that was exactly where…

“Kokichi…” Kurochi had noticed it as well, his voice dropping to a stunned whisper.

Kokichi nodded slowly. Jaden’s eyes hadn’t moved an inch, wide with shock. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurochi staring back at him.

“Kokichi, I think that boy can see me.”


	84. {Oumaede} Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t want to hurt you” & “I’m with you, okay? Always.” for oumaede
> 
> Kaede braids Kokichi’s hair.

“I think you need a little cut,” she murmured as she combed her fingers through his hair.

“Hmmm, _nope_!” Kokichi popped his ‘p’. Although he had his back to her, Kaede could imagine the bright grin on his face. “I’m growing it out nice and long so that you can braid it. It’s all for you, Kaede~.”

She pinched a bit of hair between her fingers, studying the frayed ends with a critical eye. It looked unkempt. Even if he was growing out his hair, trims would be necessary to keep it looking healthy. “Mm-hm, sure.”

Kaede considered pointing out that he was probably just too lazy to go get it cut, but she held her tongue. Things weren’t always as they seemed with Kokichi, and she so often had to suppress her first impression in order to dig a little bit deeper. She knew that he struggled to go outside ever since they’d woken up from the killing game. They _all_ struggled, but Kokichi had an especially hard time recovering from the experience.

Maybe he couldn’t make himself go out for something unimportant as a haircut? She hummed in thought. “Since I’m already doing your hair, I could trim it for you if you want. I learned to do it when I was like thirteen.”

“Nuh-uh, nope. I told you, I’m growing it out for you, Kaede! Geez, do you have cotton in your ears or something?”

Faithful to the lie to the very end, if it was a lie indeed. She nodded.

“Right. Well… sit still, alright? I don’t want to hurt you, so don’t squirm around while I’m working.”

“Of course! I’ll be the picture-perfect little doll for you to do _whatever_ you want to me!”

Kaede rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through again to separate out a piece of his hair. “Don’t make it weird, Kokichi.”

“What?! You think I’m _weird_ , Kaede? How could you say–ouch!” Kokichi’s words cut off with a sharp yelp as she gave his hair a gentle tug.

“Sorry, was that too hard?” It hadn’t been. She separated the piece of hair into three parts. “I’ll be more careful.”

After that, Kokichi didn’t say much, and Kaede worked in silence. It didn’t take very long to finish the braid. Even if Kokichi was supposedly growing out his hair, it still hadn’t gotten as long as her own, and there wasn’t all that much to braid. Once she finished and tied it off, she shifted slightly to the right and began work on its twin on the other side of his head.

“Hey, Kaede,” Kokichi began, the playfulness gone from his voice.

“What’s up?”

He turned his head slightly as if to look at her. She grabbed it and faced him forward again to keep him from skewing her work. Kokichi didn’t say anything right after she did that, and she wondered if he was pouting from her perceived rejection.

Then he spoke, a strange seriousness in his tone. “How’s Mom doing?”

“Huh? My mom?” Kaede had long since accepted that Kokichi would refer to her parents as simply ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’, much to their dismay. She personally thought it was cute though. “She’s good. She still keeps sending chocolates to me. I don’t know what she thinks it’s going to do, but I’m kinda sick of them. I’m running out of people to regift them to.”

“That’s nice though,” Kokichi said. “I wish _I_ had someone to send me chocolates because they think that candy’s gonna heal the horrible trauma of being brutally murdered in a game show!”

“Kokichi…” she said, warning in her tone. She bit the inside of her cheek, so hard that she tasted blood. Her hands had stilled in Kokichi’s hair, the second braid almost complete.

“Sorry, sorry, still too soon?” Kokichi sounded rather cheerful, but even though Kaede couldn’t detect otherwise, she thought that it was probably false. “You’re right, I should be happy! I may not have a single person who loves me, but I’m a celebrity now, y’know! The _world_ loves me, nee-heehee. Or hates me. Same difference, really!”

Kaede abandoned the braid, still unfinished, to wrap her arms around him from behind. He stiffened for just a moment, before he relaxed into her arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Kokichi… I love you, you know that right? And so do my parents. Screw everyone else in the world who watched that stupid show. _I’m_ with you, ok? Always,” she said fervently, squeezing him tightly.

A beat of silence passed. Then he let out a wheezy giggle, but his voice wavered as he spoke. “Dummy, Kaede. Are you trying to comfort me? I’m fine.”

She didn’t let go. “You’re welcome.”

“Silly…” Yet he didn’t move to escape from her arms, like he used to when she held him for any length of time. She thought that he was starting to enjoy the feeling of being held, and trusted that she wouldn’t hurt him.

“Yep, that’s me. Now…” Kaede straightened up, and slowly withdrew her arms. “Let’s get this braid finished up. I can’t wait to take pictures of just how cute you are.”


	85. {Jadochi} I could think of ghost puns for these titles, but there’s too much spirit in them for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost AU Kurochi, except Kokichi is able to see and speak to him. And so can Jaden, apparently, in a very shaky first meeting between the twins and him. Takes place directly after [this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971675/chapters/60703687)

“He can see me… He can _see_ me!”

Kurochi’s face seemed to light up, and he moved forward so suddenly that Jaden’s breath hitched, and he pressed hard against the back of the couch. Kokichi bit his tongue before he could call his brother back to his senses.

He was still a ghost–a _dead_ person–and he was crowding some poor kid who’d seen him for the first time.

“Jay, are you ok?” Glenn turned toward his brother with a worried look. “Hey, it’s cool, ok? Kokichi isn’t like… gonna hurt you or anything. Right?”

“Of course! No one here’s going to hurt you–. Uh… Jaden, right?” Kokichi chirped, choosing his words with care in order to let the boy know that Kurochi didn’t mean harm.

“Oh… sorry, I forget that I’m kinda… a creepy ghost, right?” Kurochi gave an apologetic smile, although hurt pinched his expression as he fell back to Kokichi’s side. Kokichi wished that he could pat his brother’s shoulder; he looked like he needed a little bit of comfort.

Jaden nodded jerkily. He signed something to his brother.

“Don’t worry about it, I should’ve given you a bit more of a heads up before I brought Kokichi older.” Whatever Jaden had said, Glenn looked relieved. “I’m gonna go start dinner. Will you be ok, Jay?”

After getting Jaden’s acquiescence, Glenn encouraged the two of them to get to know each other and he left the room. Not long after that, Kokichi heard the sound of pots and pans banging against counters in another room. He gave Jaden his own apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I guess it’s kinda a shock to see a dead guy. This is my brother, Kurochi, and I promise that he won’t hurt you. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, see?” Kokichi said, and passed a hand through his brother. Kurochi jumped, although he knew already that he wasn’t able to feel Kokichi’s hand.

“ _Hey_.”

He could, however, feel upset at the fact that Kokichi had done that, however. It was a reminder that Kurochi couldn’t interact with the physical world. He’d done it only to show Jaden that there was nothing to fear with his brother, but he guessed that he should’ve thought that through a little more.

The trembling of Kurochi’s bottom lip with the look he’d shot Kokichi made him feel guilty for it.

“Sorry, Rochi.”

Jaden set the tablet aside, scooting to the end of the couch to pick up a notebook lying on the side table. He opened it up and wrote something down on the page. When he finished, he showed it to them.

“Sorry, it was really surprising to see a ghost with you,” Jaden’s writing read. “So you can see ghosts too?”

Kokichi nodded. “Yep! Been able to see them my whole life, so I’m really glad that I can still see Rochi, y’know!”

He carefully skirted around the memory of Kurochi’s suicide that left him in his current state. It was fine now, it’d be fine. No matter what, they still had each other.

He ignored the tightness in his chest.

“Nice to meet you, Kurochi. Sorry I freaked out.”

Kurochi beamed as he read the message for him. “Nice to meet you! I’m sorry, I just got so excited, I forgot that ghosts are kinda scary to people. I’m used to only being able to talk to Kokichi.”

Jaden’s eyes flickered between Kurochi and Kokichi. “You’re both twelve?”

“Yep! That’s how twins work!” Kokichi chirped.

Jaden thought for a long time about how to write his next message. He began, paused, crossed words out, and began again. When he finally turned the notebook around it read, “How old were you when you died?”

“I–.” Kurochi started speaking, stopped. His form flickered, as Kokichi recognized that it did under extreme distress.

So he stepped in. “Hey, that’s none of your business, you know! It’s really rude asking my brother when he died. He’s still a person! And he doesn’t have to remember stuff about his death, got it? Leave him alone!”

Kurochi hid his face as Kokichi spoke. Jaden had jumped at his outburst, his eyes growing wide. He didn’t seem to have realized that such a question might be upsetting to a ghost. Even so, Kokichi couldn’t forgive him hurting his brother.

“Sorry!!! I wasn’t thinking, I’ve just never talked to a ghost before. I’m sorry, Kurochi.”

“It’s fine. Kokichi, it’s fine.” Somehow, despite the lack of physical form, Kurochi’s voice sounded muffled behind his hands. He peeked out, looking to his brother, who still bristled after that question.

Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, as long as it doesn’t happen again, got it?”

“It won’t. Sorry.”

Footsteps approached from down the hall, Glenn returning from the kitchen. Kokichi wiped the expression from his face to place a bright smile on it instead. Jaden blinked, visibly surprised by the sudden change.

“Hey, how’s it going? Getting to know each other?” Glenn’s gaze shifted between Kokichi and Jaden.

“Yep! It’s going great!” Kokichi said, and Jaden nodded in agreement, both boys shooting a look to Kurochi.

Kurochi smiled sheepishly as Glenn withdrew again and the sounds from the kitchen returned. “So… what’s it like living in America? Have you watched Glenn do his firedancing stuff? What do you think about juggling–Kokichi can juggle, y’know.”

Jaden returned the smile, and after a lot of thought, he started to write down answers to Kurochi’s questions as best as he could.

Kokichi sat on the couch beside Jaden, with Kurochi hovering close by. He didn’t say anything, letting Kurochi speak to Jaden and get his answers. It left him feeling a bit left out of the conversation, but that was just how Kurochi must feel all the time, with no one able to see or hear him. And now they’d finally found another person who could see ghosts.

He’d let Kurochi have this, however long it lasted before they eventually left the area again.


	86. {No Ship Kirumi-centric} Life with tiny dragons #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just part of a short series of concept drabbles of various characters with smol dragons.

She hears the flapping of wings just before claws stick into the sleeve of her shirt. They clamber upward, until an ever curious snout pokes out into her field of vision from its perch on her shoulder. A smile tugs at her lips as she pretends to ignore it, focusing on the cooking meat in her pan.

Until said snout leans forward, just a little too far. The little dragon tumbles forward off her shoulder, overbalanced in its curiosity.

“Careful,” she warns, lifting a quick hand to catch the dragon before it can fall too far.

Leathery wings beat against her arm and chest as she helps it back onto her shoulder. The dragon doesn’t seem to appreciate her help and snaps at her fingertips.

“ _Stop_.” Immediately she bops the top of its head. Although it whines and fusses on her shoulder, she knows that she didn’t hit it hard enough to hurt. She only means for it to know that biting is unacceptable, and with the firm word she knows that eventually it’ll get through.

Once the dragon settles back down, Kirumi returns to her cooking. A little charring isn’t the end of the world. It’s preferred, in fact, for a growing dragon that hasn’t yet gained its fire-breathing abilities (much to her relief, as well, because she hopes to have it a little better tamed before it’s a hazard to everything flammable in her home).

“It’s your fault for poking your nose where it doesn’t belong,” she says, knowing full well that it doesn’t understand her. “Curiosity killed the nosy little lizard.”

The dragon teeths on her shirt collar in response.

“Good. Now your dinner will be ready soon, so please be patient with me.”


	87. {No Ship Maki-centric} Life with tiny dragons #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just part of a short series of concept drabbles of various characters with smol dragons.

Maki huffed, irritated by the dragon currently coiled around the top of her head. The claws that anchored it entangled in her hair didn’t particularly hurt, but she’d be left with a massive mess the moment it got off of her.

“I told you, I’m not going to take care of you,” she informed it, arms crossed, glaring at the dragon’s reflection in the mirror.

A bright orange iris met her icy gaze, then disappeared as the eye closed with the dragon’s yawn. It stretched out its wings behind it before folding them neatly against its back again. However she felt about it, the dragon didn’t seem to care. She sighed.

It’d just be a pain to try and detach it from her hair for now, so she decided to leave it and go about her business. Maki turned away from the mirror and exited her bathroom. She had plenty of things to do, and the dragon that she stumbled across the night before didn’t change that. She’d just taken pity on it, cold and curled up in the snow beside her front door. While she had no idea where it came from, she knew that it’d die if she left it there. Which wasn’t her business anyway but… she found that she just couldn’t leave it out there, and brought it inside for the night.

Then she’d woken up with it attached to her like it was now, and she realized that she’d made a mistake.

Maki began her regular chores around the apartment, and soon she forgot about the weight resting on her head. The dragon stayed still, content to cling to her while she worked. An hour passed by, and she soon gave no thought to the dragon at all.

Then there was a knock on her door as she tackled the few dishes in the sink. She raised her head, blinking in confusion. No one had told Maki that they were swinging by today, so she wasn’t expecting visitors.

“It’s probably Kaito,” she murmured to herself, although he usually had the decency to text her first. She was busy with cleaning; she didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment.

She opened the door, scowling and ready to tell Kaito off for coming over without warning. But standing there _wasn’t_ the energetic boy who’d barged his way into ‘friend’ status with her.

“Maki! Hi, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Instead it was Kaede, all sun and smiles at her doorstep. “I was just in the neighborhood–oh! You got a dragon?”

“Huh?” Oh, right. Maki reached up to touch the dragon’s head. It pushed into her hand with a pleased little chirp. “Well, actually–.”

“That’s really great, I think it suits you pretty well! I’ve heard that they imprint strongly on people,” Kaede interrupted, eyes shining. “It’s so cute, hanging off of you like that.”

As if in affirmation, the dragon chirped at her again, nuzzling against her fingers. An embarrassed warmth crept into her cheeks. How ridiculous…

“Actually I just brought it in from the cold for one night. I wasn’t planning on keeping it.”

“Oh, is that so?” Disappointment crossed Kaede’s face. “Well, I guess that’s still nice of you to do. Did you want me to take you to the shelter to drop it off? Poor thing definitely needs a place out of the elements to stay.”

Maki thought about the offer for a beat. As the dragon continued to nuzzle against her hand, she began to pet it and felt… well, a little guilty about getting rid of it right now. “No, I’ll go sometime later. What did you come here about?”

“Oh right, I forgot! I found this thing at the mall the other day that I thought you should totally see!”


	88. {Jadochi} Kisses in the dark

Kurochi nestled his face into Jaden’s chest, feeling safe and warm with his arms around him. The blinds drawn and lights off made the room especially dark at night, even darker with his face tucked away.

In his mind’s eye he imagined the look on Jaden’s face, eyes closed and a sleepy smile on his lips. Maybe a faint red tinge to his cheeks even, whenever Kurochi got fidgety in the embrace and he pressed a little closer. So prone to blushes that Kurochi often couldn’t help but want to tease his boyfriend further, just to see how red his face could get before he hid away or retaliated somehow. Because Kurochi was just as prone to fluster as him.

Right now though, he fully intended to sleep. He enjoyed spending his nights in bed with his boyfriend’s warmth lulling him into a peaceful rest. The slow rise and fall of Jaden’s chest, and the softness of his breaths beside him, fended off any terrors from his dreams. Even if said terrors did strike him as he slept, the moment he awoke with a shuddering gasp Jaden would be there, holding him and chasing the lingering remnants of his nightmares away.

Yet as he began to doze off, he felt the gentle brush of lips against his forehead, and then another peck to the top of his head roused him back to wakefulness.

Kurochi pulled his face from Jaden’s chest to gaze sleepily up at him. A dopey little smile stole upon his lips. “Hey, there.”

Jaden looked embarrassed, quickly glancing away as Kurochi looked at him. Then, after seeing the contentment overwhelming present in Kurochi’s expression, he returned the smile with a shy one of his own.

His heart swelled with affection at the sight. “Kiss me again?” he asked with a soft exhale.

And Jaden did, though not straight to his mouth right away. He pressed tender kisses to his forehead, to the apples of his cheeks, to the tip of his nose. When his lips touched to the corner of one of his eyes, Kurochi closed them both with a giggle, then squirmed as Jaden’s breath fell over the shell of his ear before kissing him there as well.

By the time Jaden had cupped his face, tilting it at just the right angle, Kurochi already felt breathless from the peppered kisses he’d given him, and a healthy flush bloomed across his cheeks.

“C’mon, don’t tease me like this,” he whined, bringing his hands up between them to grip at the front of Jaden’s shirt.

He felt Jaden’s shoulders shake with soft laughter. Before he could pout at his mirth at his own expense, however, Jaden closed the small gap between their mouths, his lips soft and warm against Kurochi’s.

Finally. Kurochi hummed into the kiss, pleased.


	89. {Oumota} Double-edged strolls on a spooky night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Nope, I’m not scared.” (oumota, kokichi is V Obviously Scared but is tryna hide it. he and momota then decide to do somethin scary and it goes downhill real fast for poor panta boy)
> 
> Kokichi takes Kaito out for a festive Halloween stroll. It backfires horribly.

“I thought you meant you wanted to go trick-or-treating or some shit, not something like this!”

Kokichi snickered at the fear palpable in Kaito’s voice. Exactly as he’d planned it when he’d dragged him out into the foggy night with him. “Trick-or-treating is for babies. It’s not a big deal, we’re just going for a walk.”

“In an empty neighborhood beside a fucking _forest_?”

“Aww, is Kaito _scaaared_? Of a few trees? We can go back right now if you want!” he said, tucking his hands behind his head with a grin.

“Fuck _off_. I’m not scared!” Kaito returned, gritting his teeth. Yet despite his anger, there was a fear from the flicker of his gaze, eyes darting to the treeline beside them.

Kokichi almost felt a little bad about it. Almost. He opened his mouth, about to tease Kaito further, when the snap of a branch silenced him with a small gasp.

“See? You’re the one that’s freaked out!” Kaito pounced on his reaction.

“Nuh-uh no way. Nope, I’m not scared.” Kokichi’s smile felt strained though. “You really _aren’t_ scared though? Don’t you feel that chill running up your spine? What if it’s a gh–?”

A full body shudder ran through Kaito. The color drained straight out of his face. “No, nope shut up, shut up, forget this I’m going back.”

He turned and set back off the way they came at a powerwalk, leaving Kokichi standing there alone, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He felt watched. And his only sense of safety was retreating at a breakneck pace, with far longer strides than Kokichi could ever hope to take.

Kokichi took off after him, no longer caring about the dumb little prank he’d been trying to pull on the easily-spooked Kaito.

“Wait! Kaito come back! Don’t leave me here like this, you idiot!”


	90. {Jadochi} There's nothing more romantic than some (fake) dead bodies lying around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please don’t touch the human remains." with jadochi?
> 
> After working on some fake 'corpses' for a haunted house, Jaden is a bit exasperated after Kurochi touches them.

The funniest part of the request was perhaps the fact that, rather than signing, Jaden pointed to a page on his notepad, big letters scrawled across the entire paper. Little dots and dashes littered the white space around them, probably pen marks from tapping one against the page to point out the message.

“Please don’t touch the human remains,” it read, accompanied by a stern look from Jaden himself.

“Aww, but why?” Kurochi tried to pout at him, but it was difficult to with the grin tugging at his lips. While the mangled ‘corpses’ strewn across the ground were fake, the red liquid meant to be dye felt sticky to the touch, and might’ve even been warm when it had been first artfully splashed across the latex and plastic. He rubbed it between two of his fingers until the friction scraped it away the his fingertips.

Jaden sighed, and Kurochi couldn’t help his giggle.

“Lemme guess. Pretty much the whole family tried messing with them?” Kurochi asked, ultimately deciding to leave the fake bodies alone, straightened up to go over to Jaden.

He nodded, briefly holding up his notepad again before he tucked it underneath his arm to sign. “I wrote this because everyone keeps trying to poke and play with them. It took forever to set up,” he told him, his face more exasperated than upset.

“They look really good,” Kurochi said, reaching for Jaden’s hands. To his dismay, Jaden pulled them away before he could grab them. A flicker of confusion darted across his face. “Huh?”

As an answer, Jaden held up his hands to point as his own palm, nodding down at Kurochi’s hands. He flipped them over, and saw the fake blood covering them still. The sight made him laugh; it almost seemed like Jaden was squeamish of something he’d helped put together, with the full knowledge that it was fake. Although, maybe it was more likely that he just didn’t want to get dirty.

“Sorry, guess I handled those things too much.” Kurochi wiped his hands on the front of his shirt. Jaden grimaced at the smear of red across Kurochi’s clothing, but at least when he checked his palms again they were (mostly) clean. “Are we good now?”

He held his hands out for Jaden, a hopeful smile on his face. If Jaden was reluctant to begin with, that little smile did him in. His face softened. He stepped forward and slid his hands into Kurochi’s grip.

They threaded their fingers together. Jaden’s were soft and warm as always, though soon to be a little sticky from the dye that Kurochi’s wiping couldn’t get off from the webbing between his fingers. Their closeness brought a calm to his heart, and a peace to his mind. A contented sigh slipped from his mouth. Leaning forward, Kurochi leaned his head against Jaden’s chest.

“You do such cool things, you know? You’re so cool, Jaden,” he murmured, his voice thick with sappy affection.

Jaden responded with a tender kiss to the top of his head.


	91. {Kaerumi} Morning kisses

Before she moved in with Kaede, Kirumi would wake up in the morning and immediately get out of bed to begin her day. Even when not working for someone, she kept herself busy, under a strict schedule so that she wouldn’t fall out of practice when someone did require her services as a maid. She’d wake up, start her day with a good breakfast, and tackle whatever needed to be done following that.

While she still did all of those things now, she found it nigh impossible to get out of bed right away. Part of the reason was Kaede’s tight grip around her waist. In her sleep, it seemed her girlfriend had a lot of strength, which she demonstrated in the endurance of her hugs. Arms wrapped around her middle, one leg thrown over Kirumi’s, and it would take a while to coax the sleeping girl into releasing her so that she could vacate the bed.

That was only _part_ of the reason, however.

More than Kaede’s unconscious resistance to letting go, Kirumi found herself reluctant to leave the bed. Squeezing grip aside, Kaede was overwhelmingly soft. Soft hair, tousled by a night laying on pillows, soft skin pressed sweet and warm against her own, and a soft breath that fanned out over Kirumi’s collarbone on each exhale.

Each morning, she wanted to stay a little bit longer. Just until Kaede began to stir, with a faint snort that made her crack a smile when she thought of how pink and embarrassed Kaede would get if Kirumi mentioned that to her. Then once her eyes fluttered open, and Kirumi’s warm green eyes met those lovely purple hues, she felt well and truly enchanted.

“Morn’n ‘rumi,” Kaede mumbled, her speech slurred with sleep.

Kirumi’s heart warmed. She ran her fingers through the back of Kaede’s hair, trying not to tug at the tangles. Now that the grip had finally loosened on her, Kirumi was filled with the overwhelming urge to hold Kaede even more tightly, to be inextricably intertwined with her.

“Mmn ‘rumi,” Kaede let out a soft, sleepy moan as Kirumi squeezed her.

“I love you, Kaede,” Kirumi whispered, as if it was a secret to be kept between the two of them.

The words brought a smile to Kaede’s drowsy expression. “I love you too, Kirumi,” she murmured, managing to speak without slurring.

Cradling the back of her head, Kirumi nudged Kaede back just enough so that she could press her lips gently against hers. She felt Kaede’s pleased hum vibrate against her lips. It made her giggle at the sensation, which in turn made Kaede giggle too.

When she pulled away from the kiss, she showered kisses all over the rest of Kaede’s face, until her girlfriend was a giggly mess over it.

It lasted only a couple minutes, before the two of them calmed down. They met each other’s eyes, both gazes filled with fervent adoration, lightly panting and faces slightly flushed with new wakefulness. Kirumi could feel her carefully structured life crumbling around her and, for just this moment, she didn’t mind very much.

“Good morning, my love,” she said.


	92. {Jadochi} A face from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost AU Kurochi, except Kokichi is able to see and speak to him. And so can Jaden, apparently, in a very shaky first meeting between the twins and him. Kurochi spends a part of the night with his newfound friend.
> 
> [First part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971675/chapters/60703687), [Second part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971675/chapters/60753388)

“Rooochiii.” Kokichi drew out his name with a long whine, throwing an arm over his eyes. His lips pushed out into a pout, although his eyes remained hidden. “Let’s practice signing more tomorrow, I’m too tired now.”

“Oh! Right, it’s really late isn’t it. Sorry.”

Of course in retrospect, he’d seen the signs of exhaustion in his brother’s face, and in the way he’d occasionally squirm in discomfort as he forced himself to remain awake, but Kurochi had failed to connect that to the face that Kokichi needed to sleep. It was hard, when he no longer felt tired or hungry or hot or cold or anything really. Or maybe a part of him did figure it out, in the back of his mind, and he’d just wanted to drag out the end of the day for as long as possible before his brother went to sleep.

Nights were long, and they were very lonely.

Detecting the sadness in his tone, Kokichi peeked up at him from behind his arm. Kurochi was quick to put a reassuring smile on his face. He didn’t want Kokichi to feel guilty for taking care of himself, no matter how painful waiting alone for hours could be.

He didn’t know how successful he was, but Kokichi whispered out a soft, “I love you, Rochi.”

For some reason, Kurochi felt a bit like crying, but he smiled. “Love you too, Kii-chi,” he whispered back, although it didn’t matter much if he whispered or not, when no one but Kokichi was able to hear him to begin with. “Good night.”

Well, he remembered as his brother curled up into the couch cushions and fell asleep, there was one other person who would’ve been able to hear him.

He didn’t why he thought to go visit him, but before he realized what he was doing he’d drifted almost the entire length of the house to where he knew Jaden’s room was. Kurochi didn’t even know if Jaden would welcome his presence. Since staying at his and Glenn’s house, aside from their very first meeting, Jaden at least seemed to tolerate him well enough. Sometimes Kurochi came on a little strong, so excited at the prospect of a fresh face to speak to directly that he followed Jaden around the house like a homesick puppy, until he shooed the ghost away. Then he’d return to Kokichi’s side, until it appeared that Jaden was willing to accept his presence again.

Kurochi paused outside the closed door, staring at it. He didn’t know what to do. Without a physical form, he could knock on it to announce his presence, but he didn’t want to scare Jaden either. He could go ask Kokichi to knock for him, but his brother had looked so exhausted that he couldn’t wake him up for that.

He decided to take the plunge and poke his head through the door.

“Jaden?”

Jaden was sitting at his desk, and jumped when Kurochi’s head poked through. Wide eyes swung in his direction, mouth hanging open in what might’ve been a scream if he could make a noise. After he realized who it was, however, Jaden signed hello to him, and some of the tension faded from his shoulders.

“Hi, can I come in for a little while? Kokichi went to sleep.”

Jaden paused, glancing down at his desk and then back up to Kurochi before he nodded.

Grateful for a distraction now, for as long as Jaden stayed up, Kurochi moved into the room through the door. He hovered at his side, looking down at the tablet he was drawing on.

That was something Jaden did a lot, Kurochi had learned. He drew, and the things he produced were amazing. Even though he was a year younger than him and Kokichi, Jaden was far better than either of them. Probably better than Kurochi would’ve ever been, even if he was alive and able to draw for the rest of his life. Most of it digital–Jaden preferred that to traditional medium.

Right now he had a blank canvas, though. Kurochi had a feeling that Jaden would be up all night, if he was just barely starting. “What are you gonna draw?” he asked.

At first Jaden only shrugged, staring pensively at the white space for a while. Then he looked over to Kurochi, watching it all with rapt interest. He pointed at him, but his eyebrows made it a question.

“Me?” Kurochi pointed to himself, surprise warping his face. When Jaden nodded, he almost felt the warmth of what would’ve been an embarrassed flush across his face. “I mean… I guess, yeah that’d… that’d be nice.”

Jaden smiled faintly at him, then nodded and turned his attention to his tablet and began.

Kurochi didn’t speak. He remained still, content to only watch as Jaden got to work. Every now and then the boy would glance up at him, his eyes scanning over Kurochi’s features, and then he’d look down again. It was a bit overwhelming, to have anyone looking at him with such an attentive gaze. He was embarrassed over it, but he resisted the urge to hide his face when it happened. It’d be difficult to draw him if he didn’t let Jaden look at him.

Gradually, a face that looking strikingly like his brother emerged. That made sense; they were twins after all, and Kurochi assumed he still looked like that even after his death. It wasn’t completely the same, though. After a while, of studying Kurochi’s face and making adjustments, the face was markedly different from Kokichi’s. At least to his own eyes, and maybe to Jaden’s as well.

When Jaden held up the finished work for Kurochi to see, it wasn’t the pale, transluscent visage he’d expected. The cheeks were flush with life, a playful grin on those lips and cheerful spark in his lilac eyes. He looked happy and alive, with a face that Kurochi hadn’t seen in so long that he’d forgotten what it’d looked like. His own, not his twin brother’s.

Jaden gave him a panicked look, setting the tablet aside to ask him what was wrong, if he was ok. Only then did Kurochi realize that he’d started crying, tears which rolled down his cheeks and vanished the moment they dripped from his chin. Weird, because Kurochi felt indescribably ecstatic right now.

He laughed, trying to wipe the tears away before he could worry Jaden even more than he already had.

“Nothing at all, I’m just… It sounds silly, but I can’t tell you how happy seeing this made me. Thank you, Jaden.” He laughed again, and looked down at him through watery, half-closed eyes. “Thank you so much.”


	93. {Jadochi} This isn’t what I wanted out of my mermaid au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish Bait rules, but not related to that story. A kiss from a mermaid to human will cause them to switch places and the human to lose their memories.
> 
> Something which Kurochi seems to forget in the heat of the moment.

Kurochi wondered how he must feel to Jaden, with scales that could cut the unwary and wet skin and messy wet hair that clung to his neck. He only knew how Jaden felt, who was so very soft and warm and dry, and his damp hands ruined that wherever he touched–his touch _ruined_ Jaden, yet he still let the merman touch him, and kept his arms around his waist even though after he pulled away his shirt was soaked through because of it.

Jaden brushed his lips over Kurochi’s bare shoulder, avoiding the patch of scales there. It felt like that mouth could start a fire on Kurochi’s skin, and he wanted more of it so badly that it felt like he’d catch fire if Jaden _didn’t_ kiss him more.

It was so strange. Kurochi hated to be touched, yet he craved this human’s touch more than anything. He didn’t want Jaden to _stop_ touching him.

His chest ached when Jaden suddenly pulled away from him, although it was only to shyly sign, “Can I kiss you?”

Kurochi felt his entire body warm at the request, a tingling that went down to the tips of his fins. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to form a response.

In the end he could only nod.

Jaden smiled, just as soft and shy as the rest of him, and leaned in. Kurochi could practically feel how warm his lips would be against his, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Affection for Jaden burst in his chest, like little fireworks that he wanted more of.

Then it hit him, and cold realization swept through his entire body.

“Wait!” Kurochi placed his hands on Jaden’s shoulders, pushing him away. He turned his face away for safety, although that meant he couldn’t see whatever injured expression Jaden was making, nor could he sign to Kurochi. “No, wait, no I forgot. You can’t. You _can’t_ kiss me.”

He’d ruin everything if he did that. Jaden would take his place, and lose all of his memories in the process. Kurochi’s kiss was poison; and Jaden didn’t deserve that.

“This is… this is bad, I can’t do this–.” He couldn’t do that to Jaden. Such a sweet moment, and he’d completely forgotten himself. He’d almost essentially _killed_ Jaden. Not literally, but he might as well count it as that. “I gotta go, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He slid off the edge of the dock, falling into the water with a splash. The impact stung a little, but he didn’t care. As he dropped back into the ocean, he felt Jaden’s hand attempting to grab his wrist to stop him, but he jerked his hand away before Jaden could get a grip on it.

Then he was gone, too panicked about forgetting and guilt-ridden to even look back. He almost ruined Jaden’s life, and all Jaden did was be a sweetheart who deserved the world. Who deserved better than a merman whose kiss would take away his memories and humanity both. Who’d probably willing give those up to a twisted creature like him if Kurochi even took the time to explain it.

He couldn’t risk that happening to the person he loved more than almost anyone in this unjust world. Jaden deserved much more than him.


	94. {Kaemugi} Coping in a zombie apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Keamugi "It cant be the zombie apocalypse I haven't caught up on my favorite shows"
> 
> Kaede and Tsumugi have just found safety in an abandoned treehouse, for the moment at least.

“Ouch!” Kaede hissed in pain as she dragged her hand back from the window. A splinter, of course it’d be. The world as they all knew it just came to an end, and she got a splinter.

She squinted at her finger. “Tsumugi, do you happen to have tweezers on you?” she asked, keeping her voice low so that it wouldn’t be heard over the groans of walking corpses wandering the base of the tree.

In the corner of the cramped tree house, Tsumugi had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, huddled and staring at the floor with wide eyes. She didn’t answer, nor did she acknowledge that Kaede had said anything at all.

“Hey, _Tsumugi_ ,” she hissed as loud as she dared, trying to get the other girl’s attention. She couldn’t have her zoning out on her now, not with those things on the ground and them up in some kid’s abandoned tree house without any provisions except for a couple of candy bars that Kaede had left in her backpack a month ago. An entire month before this all started, and now it was all they had by way of supplies.

At least they were together, as they had been right before everything started going down. Right before the thread that kept society sane and together snapped under the jaws of an infected walking corpse.

“H-huh?” Tsumugi blinked several times and seemed to just come back to herself. She looked up, eyes finally focused on Kaede’s face. “What…? What is it?”

“Tweezers? I got a splinter.” Kaede showed her finger to her, although there was no way for her to see it from that distance.

“Oh… no, sorry,” she said, shoulders drooping. Then immediately lifted again as a thought occurred to her. “Wait, I think I have something…”

She reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out her sewing kit. Kaede stared, not understanding, until Tsumugi opened it up and produced a needle.

“It’ll be hard without tweezers and we can’t exactly sterilize it, but you can use this to make it a little easier to pinch out,” she suggested.

“Thanks, I’ll try it.” Kaede took it from her, although she wasn’t keen on sticking herself with a needle.

As she worked, Tsumugi’s arms returned to hug herself, huddling against the tree house wall. They sat in silence, listening to the shuffling and groans outside. Just the noises alone sent chills down their spines, and Tsumugi visibly shuddered. She held a hand over the lower half of her face.

“Smells awful,” she muttered.

Kaede nodded, working up the tip of the splinter. She managed to grasp it with the very ends of her fingernails and pull it out. If she wasn’t so scared right now, she might feel triumphant at that as she flicked the bit of wood away.

It smelled like death. Like so many deaths. And eventually it’d smell like decay as well.

Tsumugi choked on a noise that might’ve been a sob. “It… it can’t be the zombie apocalypse,” she said, trembling. “I haven’t even caught up on my favorite shows yet.”

“Your _shows_?” Kaede’s head snapped up, shooting her girlfriend an incredulous look. She didn’t understand how Tsumugi could be worried about television at a time like this.

But when she got a good look at her, at the paleness of her face, and the way she shivered even though it wasn’t that cold out, Kaede got the feeling that it wasn’t really about shows or anything like that. Tsumugi was scared, just as terrified as Kaede was, and she was grasping at anything that made sense. And maybe it’d be a sort-of funny dark joke, a few months from now.

Kaede moved to her hands and knees and, moving carefully so that she didn’t get more splinters from the wooden floor, crawled across to Tsumugi’s side. She sat down there, back to the wall, and handed the sewing needle back to her before she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“At least we’re together,” was all she said. She didn’t know what else she could say. The apocalypse upon them, flesh-eating zombies wandering the yard below them, it seemed that all they had right now was each other. At least they couldn’t seem to climb. Tomorrow, hopefully, the crowd would be thinner, and they could leave the tree house in hunt for more supplies. If not tomorrow, then hopefully they could get away soon.

If not, those two candy bars Kaede had wouldn’t stand much chance at fending off starvation.


	95. {No Ship Angie-centric} Life with tiny dragons #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just part of a short series of concept drabbles of various characters with smol dragons.

“Mm-hm, mm-hm, I see, I see!”

Angie nodded, humming along thoughtfully as Shuichi talked about… well, whatever he was talking about. She’d stopped paying attention a while back, after she’d sensed that he was trying to work through his own thoughts and her input wasn’t necessary. Nor could she give it even if he needed it, because he’d quickly lost her.

Not that she couldn’t keep up in intelligence, of course. People underestimated her on that, to their detriment usually. But Shuichi skipped logical steps, probably having figured them out himself and moving onto the next thing without laying it out for Angie.

She was content to let him talk for now, though, drawing a paintbrush across her lips with the appearance of deep thought. After, he’d probably feel so grateful for her help as a listening ear that he’d be a prime target for Atua’s light. He’d listen out of obligation, if nothing else.

Something rustled in her pocket, distracting her from Shuichi’s monologue. She glanced down, and the movement caused his speech to come to a crashing halt, and he looked down as well.

A scaly head popped out of the pocket of her smock with a loud belch of smoke and sparks.

“Ah!” Shuichi jumped, startled by its appearance.

Angie laughed, both at his reaction and in delight. She reached into her pocket, pushing aside stray brushes and a ball of clay, scooping the creature right out. “There you are, you scaly little gremlin! I was wondering where you got to.”

“That’s…?” Shuichi looked disconcerted, his eyes fixed on it.

“A dragon, yes, yes! Atua has blessed his vessel with this adorable little companion, to further display His radiance to all.” She held it out to him, letting the dragon sit on her flat open palms. It raised up onto its hind legs, stretching out its neck as it peered at Shuichi with tiny red eyes. “Look, look, do you still doubt Atua’s greatness, when you see the intriguing creature that He has produced?”

“Uh…”

She didn’t give him very long to question. A busy mind made for a non-believer, after all, so Angie shoved the dragon at Shuichi with such urgency that he automatically caught it as she yanked her own hands away.

The movement didn’t please the dragon. It hissed and snapped, beating its tiny wings hard in an attempt to escape the new hands holding it. Shuichi yelped, but to his credit didn’t drop the angry little thing. Eventually, though, it escaped his grip and scrambled up to the top of his head, making an immediate nest of the disturbed Shuichi’s hair.

“I… I, uh.. _what_?!”

Angie couldn’t help but giggle. Shuichi was too adorable when thrown right out of his element. She clapped her hands together, smile bright as ever. “Nyahaha! I think it likes you, Shuichi! You’ll make a good vessel for Atua’s love yet, I knew it!”

“Uh… thank you?”

He didn’t sound like he knew how to feel about what she said, or about the dragon on his head, but that was quite alright! Angie was used to dealing with people like him since leaving her island, people who didn’t yet understand the glory that was Atua. She’d make a believer of him, one way or another.


	96. {Oumaede} A conveniently spun bottle for a convenient opportunity to kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello~~ ♥ May I request a bit of a classic/cliché oumaede drabble? A spin-the-bottle-kiss, to be more precise haha!
> 
> A game of spin the bottle, and what happens is exactly what you would expect.

Miu had produced the bottle and the idea, claiming that the others were too much like scared little virgins when no one immediately took to her idea. She’d barked out a laugh at their expense then. At least, until Kaede stood up and claimed that a game of spin-the-bottle would be a _great_ idea.

Which promptly made Miu choke on air. She hadn’t really expected anyone to go along with it, and Kaede really only did so for that reaction alone.

But then others voiced assent, and then both Miu and Kaede had locked themselves into a game of spin-the-bottle that neither of them had _really_ intended to happen.

“You played yourself, Kaede,” Kokichi said to her when she sat in the spot next to him, grinning knowingly at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said back.

It took about one turn for things to go wrong. As soon as Miu spun the bottle, it landed on Tenko, and it might’ve gone alright for both of them if Miu hadn’t decided that her ‘just do it and get it over with’ mentality made it so that she bashed her mouth against Tenko’s with such force that their teeth clacked together and both girls were shouting about their pain. That turn was immediately followed by Angie trying to kiss Gonta, who found the attempt too much and practically fled the game.

Kokichi cackled at the events as they played out. Kaede lightly smacked his thigh, trying to shush him.

“Owwww, Kaede hit me!” he cried out immediately, dramatic tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

“I’ll hit you again if you don’t stop,” Kaede warned, crossing her arms.

“So cruel. I can’t believe you’d be so violent, and I didn’t even _do_ anything,” he lamented, giving her a wide-eyed watery gaze.

She was unmoved. “I mean it, I really will.”

“Ouch. That’s harsh; I thought you _loved_ me. Because I wuv you sooo much.”

Kaede considered hitting him again, and thought better of it. She ignored his comment instead and went to spin the bottle herself.

It landed on him, and his tittering stopped. Her heart did too, but not before it did a flip in her chest.

She ignored the odd feeling in her stomach and shot him a sly look instead. “What? I though you ‘ _wuv_ ’ me,” she said, batting her eye lashes at him.

Kokichi stared at her. And stared. Nothing made it onto his face but a blank expression, unreadable. Then it broke out into a wide grin.

“What? Of course I do! But I already know Kaede is too much of a chicken to kiss me, so–huh?”

Kaede had taken matters into her own hands, getting onto her knees to swing herself directly in front of Kokichi. Her feet knocked the bottle away from the center. She ignored it, placing her hands on Kokichi’s shoulders.

“What’s that, Kokichi? Cat got your tongue?” She licked her dry lips. Was she really going to kiss him. She swallowed, still not sure of that herself.

“Oh my god, just get it over with already!” came Miu’s jeer from somewhere behind her.

Kokichi recovered, shooting Kaede a wry smile. “Right? I guess you better get a move on then, Kaede. Unless you really are scared.”

“Geez, of course I’m not.”

That was good enough permission as anything else, she guessed. She leaned in, giving him the briefest peck on the lips. Yet as she went to pull back again, Kokichi grabbed the sides of her head and brought her back in for another, firmer kiss. He released her before she could properly react, already leaning back from her.

“Geez, Kaede, if you’re gonna kiss me you gotta make it good at least. I’ve had better kisses from my pillow.”

The thought of Kokichi kissing his pillow brought a smile to her lips.

“Fine. I’ll make it up to you later then. That’s a promise.”


	97. {Jadochi} No one sent me a prompt for Jaden and Kurochi in bed together, so I took the initiative myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together.

Kurochi stirred, first aware of the warmth that enveloped every inch of his body. The sun had crept into the room, threatening to disturb his last vestiges of sleep before he buried his face into the soft body in front of him. He didn’t want to wake up quite yet, not with the arms tenderly wrapped around him, and the lips pressed to the top of his head.

Yet once he noticed that, any further sleep evaded him. He sighed, partway content, and partway frustrated, as consciousness took him however unwillingly.

He shifted, his bare thighs brushing each other and the sheets in a way that was almost foreign to him. The warmth turned into a simmering heat as he remembered just why they were like that right now, from the night before. Kurochi reveled in that feeling; he never believed that he could have such a positive reaction to a memory like that. Not with something that used to make him ill to think about.

Jaden was just that amazing, to make him feel the things he did.

As if alerted by Kurochi’s thoughts about him, his hands began tracing over his back. He smiled into Jaden’s chest. No use in trying to sleep now, he supposed. Jaden would already know that he’d started waking up. He pulled his head from its hiding place to smile shyly up at Jaden.

“Hey, Jay,” he said, his voice a little creaky from sleep.

Jaden returned his smile and nodded to him. He didn’t yet withdraw his hands to sign to him, but the gentle press of his lips to Kurochi’s forehead said all that he needed to. Kurochi closed his eyes for a moment, and his cheeks warmed from the kiss.

He opened them, and gazed up at him with affection brimming in his eyes. His smile felt a little loopy as he grinned, silly and in love with the boy in bed with him right now. “I love you too,” he said.

Jaden didn’t respond in any way, except to continue looking at Kurochi’s face. His eyes held such an intensity that Kurochi wanted to hide from the gaze. At least until it softened, and left Jaden with a fixed look to his face, staring intently at Kurochi with that almost-dazed expression. It made Kurochi embarrassed to be the subject of it.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, just to break the silence.

Jaden blinked a couple of times, as if trying to come out of the spell cast over him. He shook his head, still smiling as he finally released Kurochi to sign, “You’re so beautiful when you’re just waking up.”

That really did embarrass Kurochi. Fire broke out across his face and he hid his face back in Jaden’s chest. “Geeez, don’t say things like that!”

He felt Jaden shake with laughter, which made Kurochi peek up at him again just to pout. Laughing at his expense… so rude…

“It’s true though.” Jaden evidently wasn’t done with him. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’m so happy to share a bed with you.”

“ _God_.” Kurochi his his face in his hands, willing his cheeks to cool. “You’re going to kill me. I can’t believe you’re trying to kill me, babe.”

Even though he couldn’t see his face, he just knew that Jaden was grinning at him getting flustered. Gentle hands took his, gently trying to tug them away to reveal Kurochi’s face again. He just knew that Jaden would have something else to say the moment it happened, sealing his demise from a bursting heart. And he wouldn’t allow it! Not for a second!

Yet that insistent grip won out in the end. Kurochi allowed his hands to be pulled away, and Jaden smiled as he ran his thumbs across the back of his knuckles. He leaned in close, pressing a loving kiss to Kurochi’s lips.

When he pulled back again, all too soon ending the kiss, Kurochi could see Jaden’s eyes aglow with adoration for him. It made it difficult to doubt the embarrassing words that Jaden showered over him. Kurochi’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“At least I’ll die happy.” Kurochi squeezed Jaden’s hands, just before a mischievous grin lit up his face. “And after getting laid first as well!”

And the sputtering and fierce blush of Jaden’s face was a sweet revenge of its own.


	98. {Platonic Twins AU} Too many stuffed animals in this dang bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ouma twins sibling fluff with "I don’t think we need anymore stuffed animals in the bed" pls
> 
> Kokichi has a problem.

Kurochi stretches his arms above his head, about to settle down for the night when he’s suddenly assaulted with a large furry limb smacking his face. He sputters out his surprise, knocking the fallen stuffed lion away so that he could breathe without it smothering him.

Their bed is far too small for this. Together, he and Kokichi take up very little space, but the bed still isn’t large enough to contain both them and the vast amount of stuffed plushes crammed onto it with them. And Kokichi still has the gall to present yet another one to him. Where is he getting them anyway? Did he rob a toy store or something?

“I don’t think we need anymore stuffed animals in the bed,” he says, thinking about the inevitable future where he dies while the sheer amount of polyester and cotton in the bed suffocates him.

“But where am I gonna put this little guy then?” Kokichi whines with a mournful look that Kurochi isn’t sure is feigned. “I can’t just leave it on the ground! What kind of parent would I be then?!”

The kind that owns a bunch of inanimate objects with no space to put them, Kurochi might’ve said, except that Kokichi effectively silences him by shoving the stuffed animal into Kurochi’s face.

“Hey!” he protests, grabbing it to pull it away.

As he does so, he notices something unusual. The fur is soft, softer than any of the others in the bed right now. The ultra softness of it makes him gasp, and he can’t resist nuzzling his face back into it.

He’s in love. Love at first touch. There’s no way he can refuse this plush, even if he doesn’t have quite the same empathy that Kokichi seems to have for it.

“Fine, it can stay,” he says, meaning to grumble reluctantly, but his delight undermines his grumpy facade. “But no more after this, got it?”

Kokichi beams at him, and he hops into the bed–or rather, into the mass of stuffed animals that covers their mattress–next to him. The rough movements dislodge a few more stuffed animals that are perched precariously. He swiftly rescues them from the floor and hugs them to his chest.

“Neeheehee, of course! Whatever you say, Rochi, no more stuffed animals!”

And Kurochi _knows_ that’s a lie, but he contents himself with snuggling up to their new addition. He’s too tired for this conversation right now. His brother’s stuffed animal habit is a battle that he’ll have to fight another day.


	99. {Oumota} The one where Kokichi sleep talks and it's absolutely cursed for Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You say the scariest stuff in your sleep.” + Oumota?
> 
> Kokichi wakes up in Kaito’s arms.

For once, Kokichi woke up feeling well-rested. Fuzzy warm feelings permeated his body, making him feel light and floaty. He liked to think that it was unrelated to the arms wrapped loosely around his waist, but when he looked up to Kaito’s drowsy face, he knew that he’d just be lying to himself. Something odd fluttered in his chest, followed by an even odder desire to bury his face in the front of Kaito’s shirt and breathe in his scent.

Smelling Kaito… _Liking_ that smell… Gross. He distracted himself from those thoughts by jabbing a finger into Kaito’s ribs.

Kaito snorted, jerking into wakefulness with a strangled yelp. Kokichi snickered at his reaction, his giggles increasing when Kaito shot him a look of utter betrayal. Seconds passed, and he got the flicker of some other emotion flit across his face. Fear? Interesting.

“What?” Kokichi asked with a crooked grin. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“That’s because you wouldn’t stop talking about them!” Kaito burst out with the sort of anger brought on by fear. His pale face reaffirmed that.

The accusation piqued Kokichi’s curiosity. He quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? When was this? Are you sure you weren’t just dreaming?”

“No! You were talking in your sleep, saying how some chick got stabbed and murdered here, and you feel her ghost inside you, and… and… it was creepy as fuck dude!”

Kokichi’s lips twitched as he suppressed the urge to cackle at Kaito’s expense. He did his best to look _dead_ serious. “Well actually, you know…”

“Don’t!” Kaito interrupted. “Don’t start with that. I’m already spooked enough as it is. I kept seeing shadows move and shit and I couldn’t sleep for hours! Why can’t you say nice normal things in your sleep?”

“Wow, ouch. That almost hurts.” Kokichi pulled back, though not enough to slip out of Kaito’s arms. He liked the closeness between them, with the blanket draped over their linked bodies. He didn’t want to give that up quite yet. “You don’t say normal stuff in your sleep either, you know.”

He’d caught Kaito off guard with that. “What? I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“Yes you do.”

Sometimes, Kaito got ridiculously affectionate while unconscious, to the point where it was practically suffocation. In those moments, Kokichi would try to wiggle away. It never worked though, and he’d freeze as Kaito tightened his grap and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“Love you, ‘kichi…” he’d mumble into his skin, his hot breath and the vibrations of his voice tickling his skin.

“Yeah, you do. Super weird stuff,” Kokichi repeated, trying not to let his thoughts drift too far away from the present. Kaito had that effect on him. “In fact, _you_ say the scariest stuff in your sleep.”

“Sure, yeah right. Can’t be scarier than you talking about your creepy ghost shit,” Kaito grumbled, and he pulled Kokichi back in close.

Kokichi let out a wheezy giggle, but he let Kaito tuck him into his chest, a warm little parcel, safe and secure. Yet he spoke with forced cheer. “Well you’ll never know then! You’ll never know the terrifying things you say to me in your sleep!” he chimed.

It wasn’t entirely a lie. He liked Kaito. He liked the things Kaito made him feel. That heat that coiled in his gut when Kaito pressed their bodies together, the warmth in his chest as their lips brushed. At the same time however, he was scared. He didn’t know if those feelings were actually love, or just physical attraction. Kaito was attractive, he couldn’t deny that, but did Kokichi really feel anything past that for him? And more than that, if it _was_ love, then he didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know if he was ready for that level of connection to someone else.

He didn’t know if they already had it and he never realized it.

So to hear Kaito murmur it, so easy and honest, Kokichi found himself terrified by the idea.

“But you know, the story of this place’s haunting is really interesting…” Kokichi began. He had no intention of continuing, he just wanted to distract Kaito from pressing inquiries onto what Kokichi found scary about Kaito’s sleep-talk.

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” It worked, quick and easy as hitting a button on Kaito’s fear reflex.

Kokichi pouted, whining dramatically, “But Kaito, it’s suuuuper cool! Let me tell you _please_?”

“I said no!”

He’d sort out how he felt about Kaito later, Kokichi promised himself. Later, not now.


	100. {Oumota} Morning banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.” with oumota (if you want)
> 
> Kokichi decides to not let this drabble be the cute that it’s asking to be.

Kokichi pinches Kaito’s cheek, laughing when he swats it away with a grunt. He can’t get a satisfying enough grip on it, unfortunately, but that doesn’t stop him from doing it again.

“Knock it off,” Kaito protests, as if that won’t just spur him on even more.

“But you said the cutest thing in your sleep last night!” Kokichi’s voice is pitched higher, teasing, drawing out his words with a thick ‘aww’ attached to the tail end of them.

“Shut up, I don’t talk in my sleep!” he snaps, and Kokichi isn’t sure if Kaito is more offended by him saying that he talks in his sleep, or that he called what he says ‘cute’. Or maybe it’s the tone Kokichi uses as he says so.

All fair things to complain about.

“And how would you know, if you’re asleep?” Kokichi points out with a merciless grin. “And you did! I heard it with mine own ears.”

“You’re lying, I did not!”

Kokichi frowns at that, putting on his best sorrowful expression. “Why would I lie about this? I just loved how adorable my dearest Kaito was last night, so I’m just sharing it with you.”

The emotion he displays is about as genuine as his account of the night before. Which is to say, not at all. And Kaito doesn’t seem to buy it either, although guilt flickers briefly in his eyes.

“You’re just making fun of me,” Kaito accuses him.

Kokichi pats his face, right over where his pinching has created a red mark on his skin. “Why would I ever do that? There’s nothing wrong with being cute,” he tells him, the very picture of innocence.

Which that isn’t a lie of course, but it’s also not a lie that Kokichi is making fun of him. Kaito makes it too easy. He boasts about his manliness at every turn, so it’s not hard to bring him down a few pegs. It’s fun to tease him, and see how loud Kokichi can make him yell about it.

“What will it take to get you to shut up about me being cute?”

Ah, and there’s that as well.

Kokichi tilts his head back as if in thought. He taps a finger against his chin. “Well, you could start by buying me a pony.”

Kaito rolls his eyes so hard that it looks like they’ll pop out of his head. That would be a damper on his good morning mood.

“How about I just kiss you so you can’t talk instead?” he suggests.

Kokichi snickers. “Well you better make it a really good one then. Or else I’m gonna tell absolutely everyone how cute yo–mmph.”

Kaito decides to take the initiative, cutting him off with his lips instead of words. He turns them both, and presses Kokichi’s back into the mattress. He seems intent on making good on that challenge. And Kokichi’s not complaining either. Whatever outcome, he’s always the winner here, and Kaito plays into his games like putty in his hand.


	101. {Platonic Oumami} To seek a little comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: platonic oumami "Can I sleep with you tonight?" if you feel up to it!! Thank you
> 
> Sometimes you just gotta sleep with your good buddy, no questions asked. For Kokichi Ouma that buddy is Rantato Amami. It’s a college au kind of I guess?

In baggy pajama pants and a huge t-shirt, Kokichi looked more like a kid than he normally did. Rantaro didn’t know what to make of him when he opened his door to find him standing on the other side of it. The moment he did so, Kokichi’s neutral expression broke into a cheerful grin. Without even waiting for permission to come inside, Kokichi slipped under his arm and into the room.

“Ah, finally! I thought I was going to freeze to death waiting for you to open the door!” Not even a ‘hi’, Kokichi acted like he owned the place, looking restlessly around the dorm room. “Geez Rantaro, do you even sleep in this place? It looks the exact same as it did a week ago!”

“I like to keep things tidy,” he said.

Kokichi dragged his finger across the top of his desk and inspected the dust that had come off on it. “Uh-huh. Sure.”

Rantaro shrugged. Truth be told, he spent very little time in his room. Kokichi had just happened to catch him here tonight. “I’m busy. Things to do, classes to attend… I guess I just need a home base between places, but I’m not here a lot.”

“Yeah I know.” The way Kokichi said it made him wonder if he’d knocked on Rantaro’s door before, waiting until it became obvious that Rantaro wasn’t inside.

Which brought him to his question. “What are you here for, Kokichi?” There was only so much of his antics that Rantaro could handle in one day. If there was a prank afoot here, then he didn’t have the energy for it right now.

Kokichi flung himself onto his bed. It’s been neatly made, but now the blankets crumpled under his squirming.

“Hey.” Rantaro raised a hand in warning, but made no other moves to stop him.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Kokichi grabbed one of his pillows, tucking it under him to wrap his arms around it. He looked up at Rantaro, a hint of pleading in his gaze.

It reminded him of the times one of his sisters came into his room after having a nightmare. They’d ask to sleep with him with tears at the corners of their eyes and lips quivering. Kokichi didn’t look close to crying, nor did his lips tremble, but he did look paler than normal. And that was more disturbed than Rantaro had ever seen him before.

Or that could’ve just been the fluorescent lighting of the room, giving him a sickly look. Either way, once Rantaro had made the association with his sisters, he knew that he’d feel guilty if he turned Kokichi away now. He sighed, and shrugged.

“Sure, I don’t mind. Just don’t hog the bed.”

Kokichi beamed. “Yay! Thank you, I knew I could count on my beloved Rantaro!”

Rantaro rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “Yeah sure, don’t mention it.”

He shut off the light and got into the bed next to Kokichi as the other told him of how great a bedmate he would be. His bed wasn’t very large, but Kokichi was small and Rantaro was used to sleeping in cramped spaces anyway. He laid with his back to Kokichi.

Kokichi did the same, at first. They lay there, back-to-back in the silence of the dark room. Rantaro listened to the other’s breathing, wondering if he should ask about why he wanted to sleep there. Probably not. He doubted that Kokichi would answer him honestly, if he felt worried or upset in some way. So he remained quiet, and so did Kokichi.

Not long after they settled down however, Kokichi rolled over. He shifted closer until Rantaro felt his forehead press against the space between his shoulder blades.

“Good night, Rantaro,” he murmured, and then whispered out something that sounded like a ‘thank you’, so quiet that he almost missed it.

The ghost of a tired smile graced his lips. “Good night, Kokichi.”


	102. {Oumota} Siren Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Where are you going? it’s late” and/or “please come back to bed” w/ oumota?
> 
> The ocean calls. (A mermaid AU where mermaids can take a human form with the help of magic)

The jewel glittered in the moonlight, sitting prettily on his chest. Its weight suffocated him, and the arms wound so tightly around his waist didn’t help. His skin itched, limbs crying out for space, for movement, for the icy caress of water sliding over his skin. The sound of the waves in the distance called to him, and his body called for the ocean back.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Kokichi carefully extracted himself from the snare of Kaito’s arms. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

No matter how carefully he moved however, the shifting still roused Kaito. He grumbled nonsense, and his eyes slitted open. “’kichi?”

“Go back to sleep,” Kokichi told him, voice flat.

“Where are you going? It’s late.” Kaito didn’t heed his words. He seemed more awake by the second. Drowsily, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to focus on Kokichi.

He remained perched at the edge of the mattress, where he sat in indecision. “For a walk,” he lied. “It’s stuffy in here.”

In truth, Kokichi didn’t know what he intended to do, or if he planned on returning. All he knew was that he needed to feel the ocean all around him, a sweeter embrace than what Kaito could ever give him. He needed the cold, the salty tang, the darkness of the depths, and Kaito was warmth and sunlight, as bright as the stars he sought to reach one day. A man with his arm outstretched towards the sky, holding onto a dead weight that belonged in the depths of the sea.

Kaito sensed his melancholy. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his searching gaze fixed on Kokichi’s face. His hand inched towards Kokichi’s. “Hey… please come back to bed.”

“I don’t belong here.”

Kokichi loved Kaito so much, more strongly than he’d ever felt for any living creature. Yet he could only be there thanks to the witchcraft contained within the jewel hanging from his neck. Even so, nothing could suppress his longing for open ocean. He didn’t want to lose Kaito, but he _had_ to go back. If not tonight, then _soon_.

“What are you talking about, of course you do.” Kaito scooted closer, cupping his face in his hands. His breath smelled of mint and, faintly, fish. The sushi they’d eaten earlier. A poor imitation for what Kokichi wanted to tear apart with his teeth. “We can do anything you want to make you feel more comfortable here. I love you; you know I’d do anything for you, so please don’t say that you don’t belong. You always belong with me.”

Kaito didn’t understand. He might if someone told him he wouldn’t ever see space, but Kokichi knew that Kaito wouldn’t accept that. He’d find a way to make it work, even if it was impossible and he only hurt himself in the process. Idiot. Humans could be so dumb.

And yet it was so cheesy that Kokichi wanted to laugh, but if he did then the emotion would allow his tears to break free as well. He didn’t want to cry right now in front of Kaito. So he stared, and he thought about insisting that he didn’t love Kaito like he did. He was an excellent liar. It came easily to him even though he doubted that Kaito would believe him after he’d already given up the entire ocean for him.

He regretted that. And he also didn’t. Either way, his longings and Kaito’s dreams told him that this relationship could never work out in the long run.

But then the image of Kaito’s heartbroken face surface in his mind, twisting a knife in his heart. Kokichi made his decision.

He fell backwards into Kaito’s arms, letting them wrap around him once more. Funnily enough, where before they’d been suffocating they now brought him comfort. The warmth appeased the ache in his chest. For now.

“I want to go swimming tomorrow,” Kokichi told him as Kaito cradled him. He felt Kaito’s chest rise and fall with his breath, and he closed his eyes. The waves in the distance hurt to listen too, but the sound of Kaito’s heartbeat drowned the pain out.

“Of course. Anything you want,” Kaito said at once, squeezing him. He rubbed Kokichi’s arms in an attempt to soothe him, although Kokichi hadn’t realized that he’d needed soothing.

He loved Kaito, he knew that he did, and the thought of having to leave him petrified him. So maybe he could entertain this impossible fantasy a little while longer.


	103. {Oumami} First thing in the morning teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.” Oumami??

On a typical day, Rantaro woke up first, and he’d quietly slip out of bed so that Kokichi could sleep on. That day was no different. As soon as he stood, the room still dark with pink barely beginning to creep into the deep blue of the sky, Kokichi snuffled in his sleep and moved into the warm spot that Rantaro’s body had left behind. The sight made him smile. He allowed himself a brief moment to savor it, before he turned and went about his usual morning routine.

When he returned to their room, the sun had crept high into the sky, sunbeams peeking through their blinds. The blankets were in disarray, and Rantaro was impressed by how much of the bed Kokichi had managed to take up with his tiny body. He went to the side of the bed, laid a hand on the sleeping boy’s shoulder, and shook him.

“Mmnph huh?” With a gasp of awareness, Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open. He fixed a bleary gaze on Rantaro, who couldn’t tell whether he was glaring or just squinting at him. “Whatzit?”

“Time to get up, Kokichi. We’ve got things to do today.”

Kokichi groaned dramatically and buried his face in the pillows. “C’mon it’s _waaay_ too early!” came his muffled whine.

Rantaro couldn’t help a soft laugh, moving his hand to ruffle the back of Kokichi’s already messy bedhead. “It’s almost eleven.”

“Too early!” he insisted, and pulled his face up to pout at him. “I’m the supreme leader here, _you_ should be doing all the boring grunt work while your beloved leader gets his very needed beauty sleep.”

“Mm-hm, right. Come on, let’s get going. The quicker you get out of bed, the quicker you’ll wake up.”

Kokichi grumbled at that, face flopping back down into the pillows. It almost seemed as if he was going to try and go right back to sleep again, and Rantaro prepared to shake him awake again. Fortunately it wasn’t necessary. Kokichi shoved himself upright, jumping out of bed with a flourish. He swayed on his feet, but quickly stabilized himself.

“Alright! Since I love you so much… let’s go!” he said, as if Rantaro didn’t have to practically drag him out of bed.

He smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Good. But first, let’s get some coffee.”

Kokichi made a face. “Gross. Coffee is super bad for you, and it doesn’t even taste good,” he pointed out.

Rantaro shrugged. “I like it. Soda isn’t good for you either, though.”

“It’s good for the soul!”

“Right, right, of course it is.” Rantaro took Kokichi’s hand. “Well, let’s get something to start the day with, and then we can get down to business.”

A few minutes later found them sitting at the kitchen table, Rantaro with a mug of coffee in front of him and Kokichi with his own cup of something as well. After a little nagging, he forwent the soda to have some juice instead. Almost like a fruit-flavored soda, he said, just not nearly as good. For the most part, they enjoyed their drinks in silence, tapping at their phones, just enjoying each other’s company.

When he started to run out of coffee, Rantaro broke the silence, leaning forward. “You know, you said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.”

“Everything I say is the cutest,” Kokichi said immediately. “You have to be more specific.”

“Well, this time you said something like…” Rantaro took a moment to recall the memory of Kokichi shifting closer, clinging to his arm in his sleep. “‘I love you’ and ‘thank you for making me feel safe’. But mostly you were just saying my name.”

Kokichi’s lips twitched. He brought his cup up to his lips as if to hide it, making a big show out of taking a long drink, averting his eyes. Although very little showed on his face, Rantaro knew him well enough to tell that he was embarrassed.

“What? Doesn’t sound like me at all, nope. I’ve never felt safe in my entire life,” he muttered into his glass.

“Is that so? That’s too bad.” He knew that was a lie, of course. Kokichi did that, whenever someone pointed out his genuine feelings. “I feel the same way, you know. Sleeping with you makes me feel safe.”

“Huh?” Kokichi looked at him in surprise, before he swiftly glanced away again. A faint pink dusted his cheeks. “Wow, that’s… _suuuuper_ embarrassing, geez. But I guess it’s my job to protect my favorite lackey of course. Bein’ the leader and all.”

“I leave myself in your very capable hands then,” Rantaro said with a warm smile, and then added, “And I’d do anything to protect you as well.”

“Y-yeah. You better.”


	104. {Oumota} It's very gay and very early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I love cuddling with you first thing in the morning.” Oumota!

The early morning is one of Kaito’s favorite times of the day, especially once he and Kokichi started sleeping together. They wake around the same time, and they lay in relative silence for a while, a silence which Kaito savors. Kokichi always has some smartass thing to say, ruining the mood more often than he makes it, and sometimes Kaito can’t believe how much he loves the little shit.

Early in the morning though, when Kokichi is still too sleepy to make some clever remark, Kaito can enjoy the simple pleasure of holding him close. Sometimes it’s accompanied by the glowing warmth of previous night memories. Mostly though, he just loves to hold Kokichi.

“I love cuddling with you first thing in the morning.” The words slip out before he can even think about them, making Kokichi stir in his arms.

“Huh?” He looks up at Kaito, and he can hear the teasing before Kokichi can say it. “Wow, that sounds really gay of you, y’know.”

“Shut up, that’s how this is, isn’t it?” The way their bodies press snugly against each other and how he wants to trace the curves of Kokichi’s hips is definitely not straight.

“Nope!” Kokichi pops his ‘p’, grinning. Sarcasm drips from his voice as he says, “I’m here to sleep with you in a totally no homo sort of way.”

Kaito regrets saying a damn thing. “Shut up. Can’t you just let me have this for five more minutes without acting like a prick?”

Kokichi plays with the front of Kaito’s shirt, taking his time about answering. “Maybe. Just for five minutes though, since it’s adorable how in love with me you are.”

He rolls his eyes at that. Fortunately, Kokichi does stop poking at his buttons for a little while, and even sighs in contentment as Kaito hugs him close, face buried in his chest. Kokichi murmurs something into it, voice low and muffled by Kaito’s shirt, but he barely manages to catch it.

A grin threatens to form on his face. “Love you too, Kokichi.”


	105. {Oumaede} A late-night visit from a suspicious pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aaaaaaaargh i know I'm late i'm sorry but in case you're still taking promts, can i request a oumaede + “Can I sleep with you tonight?”
> 
> Superpower AU, Kokichi stays over with the guise of keeping Kaede safe, when they both know that Kaede is more than capable than keeping herself safe.

Although the chilly air stole into the room to raise goosebumps along her arms, Kaede couldn’t make herself close the window. Something about playing piano as the night sounds wove together with her melodies appealed to her. So she left it open and pulled a jacket on, rubbing her hands together until the friction loosened the stiffness in her fingers brought on by the cold. She rested them on the keys, and took a deep breath as she prepared to begin.

A soft coo distracted her.

“Huh?”

She turned on the bench to see a pigeon perched on her windowsill. It seemed to look at her with intent, perhaps curious about whether she was a threat to it or not. Kaede couldn’t help but hold a hand out to it, fully expecting it to fly away the moment she made any moves towards it. To her surprise, it didn’t.

“Come here, little guy,” she softly called to it.

If she wasn’t suspicious of the pigeon’s behavior before, the way it flew into her room to land on the bench next to her did it. It tapped its beak against her leg, softly, and didn’t even flinch when she scratched the top of its head.

“Is that you Kokichi?”

The pigeon let out a series of coos that sounded a little like a laugh. It took off again, flying right out the window. Kaede trailed after it, leaning her hands on the windowsill and staring out into the night. She squinted, sweeping her eyes over the tree that grew not too far outside her window.

Then a face popped up in front of her vision.

She shrieked and stumbled backward.

“Hey, Kaede. Did I spook ya?” Kokichi rested his elbows on the sill, grinning widely at her.

“Kokichi!” She planted her hands on her hips, glaring. “Why can’t you just knock on the door like a normal person? Instead of scaring me like that!”

“Guess I’m not a normal person.” Completely unrepentant, Kokichi shrugged. “Anyway, can I sleep with you tonight? Word on the street is there’s some baddies around, so I thought I’d grace you with my protection tonight.”

Kaede raised an eyebrow at him. “Who says I need protection at all? And what are you going to do, throw a bird at whoever tries to break in here?”

“Aww come on, Kaede, you’ll regret not having me around!”

She sighed. The chances that there were actually ‘baddies’ around as Kokichi claimed were slim. More likely, he just wanted an excuse to get into Kaede’s bed. It was a little exhausting, these games, but she still put up with them because she did love him, mischief and all.

“I wasn’t going to sleep right now, just so you know.” He had to know that, thought. If he’d occupied the pigeon’s body, and she was sure that he had, then he saw her preparing to play her piano. “I don’t know when I will.”

“That’s ok!” Apparently that consituted permssion for him; Kokichi braced his hands on the frame and climbed in through the window. “I’ll keep your bed warm for you!”

“Hey! I didn’t say you _could_ sleep here,” she said, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Kokichi pouted. “Aww, but you’re not gonna kick me out into the cold now, are you? Even you can’t possibly be _that_ cruel.”

Kaede gave him a look. “And you think that being a brat is going to help your case here.”

“Yep!”

Cocky little… but he was also right. Kaede released his arm to cross hers over her chest. “Fine, I guess it’d be nice to get into a warm bed tonight.”

Kokichi brightened up. “Thanks! You won’t regret it; I’ll protect you super good tonight!” He stepped in, pressing a swift kiss to her lips that stole away any biting comments she might’ve said in response. Then he hopped back, giving her a little wave. “Good night, Kaede, don’t stay up too late or I’m gonna have to come drag you to bed again.”

She couldn’t help but quirk a smile. “Good night, Kokichi, I’ll be there in a little while.”


	106. {Oumota} Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you have a nightmare, I’m going to be right here for you.” Oumota/Maybe even Saioumota bad end Twins AU?
> 
> In the wake of devastation, there’s silence. It gets harder to see the possibility of a happy ending as each day passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Sibling death, grief**
> 
> For context: in Bad Ending twins AU, Kaito and Kokichi both survive the events of chapter 5 and the trick is that no one has died at all and they're both in the exisal. But thinking that Kokichi is dead and unable to be convinced otherwise, Kurochi abstains from voting and is executed in punishment.

“Hey, you need to sleep, ok?”

Kokichi stared blankly at the ceiling. He hadn’t budged an inch from where Kaito had laid him out on the bed, still shivering even after he’d thrown the blanket over him. If he heard Kaito speak at all, he didn’t acknowledge it. He might as well have spoken to an inanimate object for all Kokichi reacted.

Somehow this unresponsive silence was worse than the screaming from earlier.

“Hey… come on, Kokichi.”

Kaito gritted his teeth, overwhelmed with the frustration of being unable to do anything. He didn’t know how to help Kokichi. He didn’t think that he _could_ help him. All he could do was try and make sure he ate and drank water and slept. And currently, the third bit was proving to be impossible.

Still, he had to try. He inched across the bed, until he could wrap an arm around Kokichi’s trembling form. A blink and a quick flicker of his gaze in Kaito’s direction was Kokichi’s only response. Progress, sort of, small as it was.

“If you have a nightmare, I’m going to be right here for you,” Kaito told him. Stupid, this entire killing game had become a nightmare on its own.

Yet he thought he caught the barest nod, and at last Kokichi closed his eyes. He remained stiff in Kaito’s arms, breathing choppy, but his eyes were closed at least. Kaito’s frown deepened. He curled protectively around Kokichi, holding him tightly.

And this was his fault. The guilt ate at him; he wished he could go back and just _trust_ Kokichi. If he had, if he hadn’t thrown his blind faith onto a gut feeling, then maybe things would’ve turned out happy after all. The worst part was that Kokichi hadn’t once blamed him. Hadn’t even turned and screamed about what a terrible person he was at him. Kaito wished he did. He couldn’t take this zombie that Kokichi had turned into.

The very least he could do was do his damned best to protect Kokichi for the rest of their time in this hell.

“Go to sleep, I’ll be right here, I promise.”


	107. {Platonic Twins AU} A rare reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you tell me one more pun, I’m shoving you off of this bed.” Ouma twins because I balance angst with fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: A brief reference to an abusive situation**

“Stop, stop,” Kurochi giggled pushing his brother’s shoulder before smothering his sounds with a hand. “I can’t–Kii-chi please.”

“What? Are you gonna give me a punishment if I say more?” Kokichi was merciless, and Kurochi’s stomach hurt from how much he was laughing at the stupid jokes Kokichi told him.

“If you tell me one more pun, I’m shoving you off of this bed,” he warned, although it was an empty threat.

“But it’s my bed!”

“My bed now.”

“I can’t believe my brother would be so cruel to me and make me sleep on the floor of my own room.” Faux tears gathered in the corners of Kokichi’s eyes. He might’ve even wailed for effect, if not for the time and the place they were in. No matter what, the fear still hung over them, even in silly moments like these.

“Yep, I would, so you better stop.”

Kokichi flopped onto his back, an arm draped dramatically across his forehead. “So sad, not even my own twin brother pun-derstands me–eek!”

Kurochi didn’t shove Kokichi off the bed as he warned, but he did jab his finger into Kokichi’s side. He yelped, the shrill sound echoing off the walls in the otherwise silence house. Both twins froze.

They waited, holding their breathes, listening for the heavy steps of their father. If they’d woken him up…

But they heard nothing. And as the silence endured, they let out a relieved sigh as one. Kurochi wrapped his arms around Kokichi, and him around Kurochi. After that, neither of them felt as playful anymore, but they took comfort in being together. Even though they had separate rooms, Kurochi had made himself at home in his brother’s. He hardly used his own to sleep in.

“We should go to sleep,” Kurochi said. Before they really did draw their father’s attention, he thought but didn’t add.

“Yeah…” Kokichi understood, even so. He cuddled close, for comfort, for safety, for maybe both. “Gnight, Rochi.”

“Night, Kii-chi.”


	108. {Saioumota} Conflicting Accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.” and “You say the scariest stuff in your sleep.” for saioumota boys?
> 
> Shuichi wakes up with a grinning Kokichi on top of him.

The room was still rather dark when something disturbed his sleep. Shuichi was vaguely aware that he was mumbling something, and it stopped the moment it did. The dips in the bed around him felt odd. Normally he felt a body on either side of him, but this time…

Instead of letting his mind make up the answers for him, he decided to stop overthinking it and just open his eyes.

A face filled his vision, with shadows cast over his eyes and a wide grinning mouth.

“Ah!” Shuichi jumped, and would’ve rolled away in his surprise if not for the arms and legs on either side of him caging him in. At least it gave him a chance to get his bearings, along with the breathy giggle that slipped from the face’s lips. “Kokichi.”

“Huh, what’s goin’ on?” Shuichi had almost forgotten about Kaito in bed with them, and instantly felt bad for waking him up. “What’d Kokichi do?”

Kokichi sat up, still straddling Shuichi’s waist as he placed his hands on his hips, indignant. He only wore a oversized shirt, the one he’d gone to sleep in, and the position made Shuichi avert his eyes in embarrassment as Kokichi pouted at Kaito.

“I didn’t do anything! All I did was try and say could morning to my beloved Shuichi!”

“Bullshit, what’d you do?”

“Nothing, he just startled me is all.” Shuichi sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. He didn’t think he could handle the headache of his boyfriends bickering at this time in the morning.

Kokichi giggled behind his hands. “Sowwy, Shuichi is just so cute when he’s scared. Oh also, did you know–?”

Kaito nearly cut off Kokichi in realization, speaking at the same time as him. “Oh by the way, speaking of cute, Shuichi–.”

“–you say the scariest stuff in your sleep.”

“–you said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.”

“Huh?” Shuichi blinked, confused by the differing accounts.

“Shut up, Kaito, don’t lie to him, Shuichi’s gotta know!” Kokichi said, in a voice that told him that he was the one lying.

“No you shut up! I’m trying to tell Shuichi about this–.”

“You were threatening to kill us both!” Kokichi burst out, interrupting Kaito as he turned his huge, watery eyes on Shuichi. “It was soooo scary. You should do something to make it up to us, liiike–.”

“Quit lying! Geez, Shuichi, don’t listen to him, it was just–.”

“Kaito is sooo brave, trying to protect a potential boyfriend killer like this.”

“If you don’t shut your mouth, Kokichi…”

“Uh… excuse me?” Shuichi broke through their conversation, eye twitching. “If you’re going to argue, can I go get something to drink?”

Kokichi seemed like he was going to protest, but Kaito sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist, hauling him off of Shuichi. He took the opportunity to get out of bed gladly, shivering as the cool air of the room felt sharper after being bundled up in blankets between two warm bodies.

He left them there to bicker themselves out. They seemed to enjoy the constant arguing like it was some kind of game, as much as they enjoyed getting on each other’s nerves. It’d probably end with Kokichi goading Kaito into kissing him to shut him up, if he knew them at all. It was too early in the morning for all that energy.

So in the meantime, Shuichi would occupy himself with a glass of orange juice.


	109. {Platonic Twins AU} A stuffed animal can be used as a barrier to limit the amount of physical contact between two bedmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t think we need anymore stuffed animals in the bed.” Hmmmmmmmmmm Ouma twins.
> 
> Kurochi has a problem. And it’s not fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: childhood sexual abuse**

The newest addition is an oversized stuffed bear. It squishes Kokichi up against the wall.

“Oof, _Rochi_ ,” he huffs, pushing it just enough away from him that he can see over the top. “I don’t think we need anymore stuffed animals in the bed. I’m gonna _diiie_ at this rate!”

Kurochi doesn’t respond. Over the stuffed bear between them, he can see his brother curled into a ball, shaking and hugging a smaller one to his chest. The stuffed animals are from when they were much younger, placed in the corners of their rooms once they took to sleeping more with each other than with toys.

“Rochi?” The lack of answer worries him more than the shaking exactly. It’s sad, but the latter is just a fact of life in this house. He worms his hand under the stuffed bear, reaching for his brother until his fingertips brush over Kurochi’s arm.

He flinches away from the touch, a sudden sob muffled by the bear in his arms. Kokichi jerks his hand back as if burned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just…” Kurochi chokes on his tears, struggling to speak as he apologizes to him. “D-don’t… not right now, please. La-later, ok? Just… right now, please… I just… want to be close, ok? I know it’s dumb, it’s stupid, but…”

As Kurochi dissolves into quiet sobs, his shoulders shaking heavily, Kokichi’s worry and his dread deepens. Lately their father has been taking to speaking to Kurochi privately on occasion. Kurochi typically crawls into his bed afterward, in tears but stubbornly silent on what happened, but Kokichi’s never seen him like this before. He feels like he knows the reason the oversized bear was shoved into the bed with them now.

“What did he do to you, Rochi?” he whispers.

He doesn’t expect an answer, and he doesn’t get one. His arm remains limp, poking out from underneath the giant stuffed bear. He feels sick and helpless, unable to do anything while his brother cries so wretchedly on the bed next to him.

Eventually though, he feels Kurochi take his hand. He grasps at his brother’s, and they hold tight to each other, and for now that seems to be the only physical contact that Kurochi can bear.

It’ll just have to be enough. Kokichi will have to be enough.

“I love you, Rochi. I’m here for you, ok?” He wants to promise that he won’t let their father hurt him anymore, but he knows that he can’t. Kokichi can’t even protect himself.

“Love you too, Kii-chi,” Kurochi sobs back, and there’s the barest tinge of relief to it. “Th-thank you.”


	110. {Platonic Kiiede} Keebs is really just doing his best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uuuuh can I get some platonic Kee-boy / Kaede-chan + "Apparently you’re a sleepwalker."?
> 
> Sometimes a robot is _not_ trying to take over the world and you should stop getting your life experiences from sci-fi apocalypse movies already

“Huh?”

Kaede woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with the blanket tucked neatly around her. She sat up, wiping the drool from her mouth. Oh dear, yep she definitely got some on someone else’s pillow. How embarrassing. Should she apologize when she found out who it was? Maybe she should just pretend it didn’t happen; it’d dry up soon anyway.

“Ah, Kaede, you’re awake.”

“Oh! Kiibo!” Kaede jumped, startled by his voice. She flung the blanket off of her and swung her feet over the edge of the bed to face him. “…what am I doing in your room? How did I get here?”

A dark thought had wormed into her mind, that somehow Kiibo had kidnapped her as the part of some plot to bring about the robot overlord apocalypse. Just like in the movies. She didn’t know if she should feel dread or excitement over the prospect of being the trigger that started off an action movie. Except an action movie in real life.

As her thoughts ran away from her, Kiibo was busy answering her questions.

“Apparently you’re a… uh, sleepwalker,” he told her, and he looked a little embarrassed about it. “You came to my room in the middle of the night and started pounding on my door. I was worried that something had happened to you so I answered it, but then you were mumbling something I couldn’t understand. I didn’t know what to do so I let you in and you just… crawled into my bed and started sleeping?”

His eyes darted around the room. He didn’t seem quite able to meet her eyes, although Kaede couldn’t detect any dishonestly in his expression. While he didn’t say so, it was obvious from when she’d woken up that he’d also tucked her in as well.

“Oh, I did?” Kaede scratched her face, smiling sheepishly. “I… really haven’t done that since I was a little kid, actually.”

“I’ve done some research on sleepwalking before actually! Sometimes it can be triggered by stress or anxiety, which would make sense with the situation we’ve found ourselves in now.” He said, nodding quickly. “But… I didn’t know what to do after that. I didn’t want to scare you by waking you up or anything so I just let you sleep. I apologize if that was wrong of me to do.”

“No, it’s ok. I was just wondering how I got here is all. Thanks for taking care of me,” she said, and gave him a warmer smile than before. “It’s good to have a friend looking out for me.”

“Of course! I will always do my best to take good care of you! So you don’t have to worry about a thing!” Kiibo said, with such earnestness that Kaede couldn’t help but giggle at it.

Even though that sounded… a little bit dirty, but she’d let it slide.


	111. {Irumatsu} The one where Kaede thinks that Miu is very cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.” kaedexmiu
> 
> These gorls are gay.

When Kaede tried to rouse her, Miu responding by burying her face further into Kaede’s chest. She smiled, now more than ever wanting to wake her to tease her for how adorable she was acting. Despite the damp spot she can feel on her shirt that was probably Miu’s drool, she found it difficult to make her wake up.

She stroked the back of Miu’s hair, running her fingers through the strawberry blond waves. Her hair smelled good, like the rose-scented shampoo that was _definitely_ Kaede’s, but Miu would insist that it wasn’t.

Miu grumbled something, shifting in her arms.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Kaede cooed. “You came to bed really late last night.”

Another round of grumbling was her response. The only coherent words she heard were, “So what? I was busy.”

“Just saying. You shouldn’t deprive yourself of sleep like that.”

“Yeah like you can even fucking talk, you hypocrite. You pull more all-nighters than I do,” Miu said, finally pulling her face from Kaede’s chest.

She smiled sheepishly at that. “I guess… time just sort of gets away from me sometimes.” Giggling nervously, she squeezed Miu. “At least I’ve got you to remind me to go to bed.”

“Fuck yeah you’re lucky to have me you ridiculous gay-ass…” Miu trailed off, muttering something to herself that was a mixture of endearments and insults, amusing Kaede in their variety.

“You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night,” Kaede blurted out, cutting her off.

That made her sputter, a fierce blush overtaking her face. “Huh?! Wh-where the hell did that come from? I-I don’t–. I’m not–. Ugh, you stupid…!”

Kaede grinned. “It’s true, you did! You were clinging to me so tightly that it woke me up and you were whispering something about Mr… what was it? Mr. Snuffles? Wasn’t that your old teddy be–?”

“Shut up!” Miu burst out, and shoved her face back into Kaede’s chest. “I-I did _not_! You’re making it up!”

“I’m not, it was just so cute. Aww, come on Miu, don’t be like that, I loved seeing this side of you.”

“Fuck you, I don’t have any sides like that of me!”

Kaede only laughed in response, letting Miu whine as she hid away. She kept her arms wrapped around her. She loved teasing Miu too much, and it was so easy to fluster her. Would it be too much if she got Miu a teddy bear for Christmas?

The mental image of Miu cuddling a teddy bear while waiting for Kaede to return to bed after a late night was just too adorable to resist.


	112. {Oumeno} Dream de-speller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you have a nigjtmare,I'll be right here for you" for Oumeno maybe please?

“If you have a nightmare, I’ll be right here for you,” Himiko told him, smoothing her hands over the silky material of her pajama pants. A nervous habit. “I can use a magic spell to protect you from the mana-draining effects of them.”

“You’ll have your work cut out for you then!” Kokichi chirped, flopping backwards onto the bed as if he hadn’t just admitted to not wanting to sleep because of nightmares. “You’re gonna be out of magic before you get rid of them all y’know. You better just give me a spell that takes away dreams totally!”

“Well… then… nyeeh…” Himiko pulled at a stray thread, trying to think of a proper solution and growing frustrated with her inability to come up with one. “Well, I can’t completely get rid of dreams, but…”

She could feel Kokichi’s eyes on her, sharp and searching. Himiko never knew what he was looking for when he stared at her like that, but the scrutiny made her squirm. Then he blinked, and returned to staring back up at the ceiling.

“But… a hug works just as well as a magic spell,” he said, and when she looked at him, Kokichi’s mouth was pressed into a thin line. She wondered if he was embarrassed or something.

Pulling her hands away from fidgeting with her pajamas, Himiko turned to crawl into the bed. She plopped down next to him, frowning.

“Nyeh, I’ll do that then,” she whispered, and hoped that would be enough.


	113. {Platonic Hoshimatsu} Embarrassing yourself is fun in that way that isn't actually fun at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Platonic Hoshimatsu for the bed prompt "Apparently you're a sleepwalker"

Kaede scratched her cheek, smiling nervously. She was embarrassed to have Ryoma in her bed, even though it’d seemed the best course of action at the time. “Apparently you’re a sleepwalker. You came by my room muttering something to yourself, and all I could think of doing was to put you in the nearest bed before you hurt yourself.”

“Sorry about that.” Ryoma raised a hand, as if to pull his hat lower over his head. It wasn’t on, however, and his hand fell uselessly to the side soon after. “Must’ve been a shock. Did you try waking me?”

She blinked, mouth dropping open in surprise. “Of course not! Sleep-walkers might hurt themselves if you wake them up like that.”

“That’s a myth though, isn’t it? It’s just hard, but it won’t hurt them to wake them. Then I wouldn’t have been a bother to you.”

“Is it?” Kaede averted her eyes. “Well… it’s fine anyway. You weren’t a bother. I didn’t mind sleeping with you.”

She choked on her own words. “I-I mean literally, you know? You didn’t really move around much or get up again after I got you to lay down, so it wasn’t a big deal and since we’re friends and all it’s–.”

Ryoma’s lips twitched. “It’s fine, I get what you mean,” he told her, before she dug herself into a deeper, more embarrassing hole. “Thank you for caring for me, then. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course!” The remains of a blush still stained her cheeks, but she smiled widely at him. “That’s what friends are for!”


	114. {Oumami} It's Rantaro searching for comfort this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can I sleep with you tonight?” oumami

Rantaro returned with failure weighing down his shoulders. He’d thought that he was onto something, and traversed places that seemed to have been untouched for centuries, but in the end it was nothing. More than ever, he felt as if he’d never find his sisters.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the dark thoughts from his mind. It wasn’t an option; he had to find them no matter what. Yet the nagging in his heart wouldn’t leave him alone, despite how hard he struggled to ignore it.

On the way to his own room, he passed Kokichi’s door, and stopped.

Staring at it, it occurred to him that he desperately didn’t want to be alone. Not after the depressing trip home he’d have. Would it be strange to ask to sleep over with him? At three-thirty in the morning?

Before he could make a decision, his fist was knocking on the door. The sound sent a dull shock running through him at his own actions, but then it was too late. He was committed. So he stood, waiting for any sound of someone moving within the room.

For a long time he heard nothing, but that wasn’t unusual. Kokichi moved softly, and he could sneak up or around someone without them every knowing that he was there until he made his own presence known. Rantaro had been a victim of it many a time. So he continued to wait, until he was standing outside the room for so long that he felt part a fool and part a creep for lingering there.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Really, he should’ve expected it. Kokichi was more likely to huff at him for waking him up so early in the morning, he thought.

Rantaro turned to head down the hall towards his own room, and the knob turned, and clicked as the door swung open.

“Rantaro?” Kokichi stared at him in blank confusion. “You’re back already?”

Relief flooded his chest. He turned back towards the room, grinning sheepishly as he hid the bitter disappointment he’d felt since coming back. “Yeah, ended things a little early. Turns out that there wasn’t anything I was looking for out there.”

“And you missed me right? You just couldn’t wait to see my cute little face again, so you had to come hammering at my door in the wee hours of the night to reunite with me again?” Kokichi grinned, as fake as the smile Rantaro wore, opening the door wide so that Rantaro could see him. “Geez, you just had to wake me up, didn’t you?”

A lie. Unless Kokichi had gone to bed in his normal clothes, he looked as if he hadn’t yet gone to sleep at all.

Before he could respond, whether to agree or disagree, the smile dropped from Kokichi’s face, and he stared hard up at Rantaro’s face. “Yeah right. Like you’d come here for that. Did something happen? Are you in trouble and you need help?” A gleam of excitement appeared in his eyes. “Oh, oh, do you need a new face and identity? I know a guy and I could set you up with an entirely new life if you’re on the run from someone, you know. You wouldn’t be able to recognize yourself, though it’d be a shame to ruin your pretty face…”

“No, nothing like that. Just…” Rantaro trailed off and sighed. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Kokichi stared at him for a long minute. Then with a shrug, he turned and disappeared into the dark of his room. “Well that’s kind of boring, but sure. I’d never say no to my beloved Rantaro.”

“Thank you, Kokichi,” he said.

Kokichi glanced back at him as he came into the room, and he looked like he wanted to say something snarky in return. Yet he seemed to catch onto the genuine relief in Rantaro’s tone, and bit down on his initial response. He shrugged again.

“What, for something small like this? You don’t even gotta ask me, you can stay over here whenever you want, you know.”

“I know, but still. Thanks.”

He was quiet for a moment in the wake of Rantaro’s gratitude. Then he said, “You’re welcome. You can repay me by telling me what happened on your trip tomorrow, got it?”

“Of course, got it.”


	115. {Jadochi} Tfw you get so wrapped up in something that you forget that you need to eat so your bf comes to save you from yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden comes to save Kurochi from himself. By kissing him a lot.

Kurochi is vaguely aware of Jaden trying to get his attention, but he shrugs it off and buries his attention further into his laptop screen. He chews on his lower lip, scanning the encoded lines with a focus that’s difficult to break once he’s gotten started. And he’s already been started for a while now.

A grumbling in his stomach tries to remind him that he needs to eat soon, but he can’t. Not yet, at least. He needs to keep working, now that he’s got the momentum. ‘A little more’ that he promised himself earlier becomes _another_ ‘a little more’, and then that becomes another.

Jaden slips his arms around his waist; Kurochi feels his hot breath on his neck. He shivers, and it effectively distracts him somewhat.

“Ja– _ah_.” His questioning tone turns into a sharp exhale as Jaden presses his lips to the crook of his neck. Kurochi tilts his head, closing his eyes as he feels those lips ghost up, and brush along his jawline.

With his laptop all but forgotten, he turns his head towards Jaden, lips slightly parted. He stays there, eyes still closed, waiting expectantly. When nothing happens, a small whine slips forth. “ _Jaden_. Please?”

And Jaden answers his neediness by softly kissing him. The arms around his waist tighten, encouraging him to get out of the chair. He does so, but only because Jaden starts drawing away and Kurochi continues leaning forward, chasing after his lips.

Soon after he stands, Jaden breaks off the kiss. Only then does Kurochi open his eyes again, watching Jaden pull away so that he can sign. “It’s time for dinner.”

Kurochi pouts. “Did you just kiss me to tell me that?”

Jaden looks flushed, a tiny smile on his lips as he shrugs. “I couldn’t get you to stop working, so I just thought kissing you would work,” he tells him, but adds before Kurochi could get huffy with him, “And you just looked really… kissable right there.”

Kurochi turns away quickly, but he knows that Jaden definitely saw the blush that bloomed across his face before he did so. “ _Anyway_ , I guess we should get going then,” he blurts out, grabbing Jaden’s hand.

Jaden kissed one of his heated cheeks, smiling against his skin. Kurochi sees him nod out of the corner of his eye, and he leads the way so that Jaden can’t catch just how affected he is by such small tender gestures.


	116. {No Ship Ryoma-centric} Pet Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obligatory Ryoma for the number 2 cat prompt, and since Shuichi mentioned to Kaede being good at pet cases can you involve him too? - 2. “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat”

Shuichi wished that he could’ve claimed to be woken up by the knock at his door, but it’d be a lie. Sometimes sleep came hard, his own thoughts that ate at him keeping him up until the darkness in his room began to recede as the sun rose again, leaving him exhausted for the next day. That night was one of those nights it seemed. He’d buried his face in his pillow, but it did nothing to smother those nagging thoughts.

When he heard the knock, he was almost relieved to have a reason to get out of bed. Not to mention his curiosity at who would be at his door so late at night. He’d half-expected Kokichi. It was just like him to come bother Shuichi at a time like this.

But it wasn’t. When he opened the door, surprise colored his expression to find Ryoma standing on the other side.

“Hey.”

Ryoma had pulled on his jacket over pajamas and stuffed his feet into shoes. The laces were untied and tucked into the shoes and his hair was sticking up in such a way that it looked as if he’d just gotten out of bed and come over in a hurry.

“Uh, hey?” Shuichi didn’t know whether he should smile or not, and ended up with an awkward half-grin in greeting. “Can I… help you?”

He didn’t mean to sound as if he didn’t want Ryoma’s company, but it was strange to have him visit at such a time. It was strange to have _anyone_ visit right now.

“Yes, actually. I know it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.” He looked up at Shuichi. While he kept his composure fairly well, tiny movements in his pockets betrayed his fidgeting. “It’s fine if you just want to go back to sleep, I can look on my own, but I’ve heard that you’d be the man to go to.”

“Yeah, of course I’ll help,” Shuichi said before he could really think about it. He’d looked for missing pets before; it was only natural that he helped his friend out with this. “I wasn’t sleeping, don’t worry about it. Let me put something on and I’ll come help you.”

Ryoma nodded, and the fidgeting in his pockets stilled. “Right. Thanks, I’ll be right here.”

* * *

“Do you let your cat outside a lot?”

They were walking down the halls, keeping an eye out for the cat as Ryoma had described. It’d been about half an hour at that point, and all the walking was beginning to exhaust Shuichi. He yawned, his body reminding him that’d it been a long while since he’d gotten a good night’s sleep.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Ryoma, who glanced up at him each time he did. “No, I don’t at all, actually. I prefer to keep her inside, but it seems she tore a hole in my screen when I left the window open, and then…” He sighed, slouching his shoulders. “Guess it’s my fault for doing that, though. I should’ve been more careful.”

“We’ll find her, and you’ll know not to do that for next time,” Shuichi assured him, just before he yawned again.

“If you want, we can head back. You don’t have to stay up the whole night on my account.”

“No, no, I want to help you find her,” he said. “She can’t be that far.”

Despite his insistence, Ryoma stopped walking. “No, this isn’t going to work. We might not have even gone the right way, and she could be long gone by now. I’ll just post a lost pet ad. Maybe someone will find her and call me. And I can keep looking for her tomorrow.”

Although he’d made a clear effort to hide it, Ryoma’s voice strained with worry and disappointment. It hit Shuichi hard, and he did his best not to let it show on his own face. He didn’t want to make Ryoma comfort him, when it was his own cat that had gotten lost. How could he help him though? He didn’t want this night be a failure.

“Oh, you know something that might help?” The idea struck him as obvious, and he wondered at how it hadn’t occurred to him before. “When we get back, you can set some food and water out for her, and also something familiar. Like a cat bed that she uses a lot, or a sweater, or something with a scent that she’d recognize. Then if you wait, she’ll probably show up at some point.”

Ryoma was silent for a moment, and then, “You know, that makes sense.”

Shuichi nodded. “Cats are smart. And you can still put out the ad, and I’ll continue keeping an eye out for her. We’ll find her, I promise.”

A flicker of hope sparked in Ryoma’s eyes, before it snuffed out quickly. It’d been there, though, and that was what mattered.

“I’ll do that then. Thank you.”

They walked back together, and Shuichi slept uneasily despite his exhaustion. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ryoma’s missing cat.

* * *

Not even twenty-four hours had passed.

Shuichi was just getting ready for bed when someone knocked on his door again. The shirt he’d just been about to pull over his head was tugged back down as he made his way to answer it.

“Oh!”

Ryoma stood there with a cat in his arms, just like the one he’d described to Shuichi the night before. It looked as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he held the cat securely against his shoulder. She purred where she was, content to be held by her owner.

“It worked. I was just getting home from looking for her again, and she was curled up on her cat bed waiting for me.” A genuine smile lit up his face. “Thanks for all your help, Shuichi.”

The gratitude embarrassed him. He’d barely done anything except pass on a little advice. He rubbed his arm and resisted the urge to dismiss Ryoma’s words. “Of course, any time. I’m glad you found her so soon.”

“Yeah, and I’m going to be careful from now on. Gotta fix the screen on my window… it won’t be a problem anymore now, though. Really, thanks for everything, Shuichi. I don’t know what I would’ve done if she’d gotten hurt or lost forever.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m just happy you two were reunited.”

“Yes, same here.”

They bid their goodbyes, and Ryoma left Shuichi to take his cat back home. Shuichi shut the door and finished getting ready for bed, with a lightened heart and a smile tugging at his lips. He crawled into bed, still content with the thought that he’d helped Ryoma find his cat again.

He slept through the night for the first time in a long while.


	117. {Oumasai} How-To Entice Your Reading Boyfriend to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s lonely without you in the bed.” saiouma pls

Shuichi with a book in front of his face was a common sight. Earlier he’d had Kokichi keeping him company, curled up against his side wrapped up in the soft blanket he’d gotten a couple Christmases back. Eventually, Kokichi had yawned dramatically, complaining about how late it’d been. When Shuichi only responded with a vague grunt, too engrossed in the story to do more than acknowledge that Kokichi had said something, he’d left the couch with an almost-fond huff.

The blanket had been abandoned, tossed carelessly across Shuichi’s lap and hanging off the edge of the couch. Supposedly Kokichi had gone to bed, but not before he gave Shuichi a good-night peck to his lips, one that he’d returned automatically.

Never once did his gaze waver from the words on the pages.

Then, as he neared the end of the chapter, everything suddenly went dark. Shuichi started at the pressure wrapped around his face, reaching up to grab at the hands now covering his eyes. It took a couple beats for him to return to reality after getting torn from the book, and only then did he finally recognize those (tiny, _freezing cold_ ) hands as his boyfriend’s.

“ _Kokichi_.”

“Awww, how’d you guess?” came Kokichi’s giggling response, his voice lightened with a playful lilt.

“If it’s anyone other than you, then we’d have a problem.” Shuichi pried the hands from his face. “Your hands are so cold.”

“It’s because I don’t have anyone to warm them up for me,” Kokichi whined. He allowed Shuichi to pull his hands away and let his arms hang loosely over Shuichi’s shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head.

“I thought you were going to sleep.”

“I _was_ , but as it turns out I can’t! So now I’m here to drag you kicking and screaming to bed as well, before your poor eyes roll out of your head from reading too much. That’d suck; they’re so pretty, it’d be a shame to lose them.”

“Is that so?” Shuichi set the book aside. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t get much more reading done with Kokichi here tonight.

“Yep! So you gotta come to bed with me now, and also help my poor widdle hands get nice and warm! ‘Sides.” Kokichi’s voice dropped, speaking so quietly that Shuichi could’ve missed his mutter. “It’s lonely without you in bed.”

Shuichi reached up, blindly feeling for Kokichi’s face. When he found it, he patted his cheek affectionately. He felt Kokichi respond by puffing it out, and he could imagine that Kokichi was pouting as well right now.

“Let me finish this chapter and I’ll be right to bed, I promise.”

“Ok, good. You better not be lying about it, or I’ll make you swallow a bunch of needles for trying to trick me!”

“…right.”


	118. {Saimota} Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re so beautiful when you’re just waking up.” Saimota???

Shuichi fought waking up. His eyes fluttered open briefly before he shut them again, intending to bury his face in his pillow and force his mind back into darkness. He wasn’t ready for the day; night ended way too early for his liking.

But life had other ideas for him rather than sleeping in, apparently.

A hand rested against his cheek, warm and calloused, but gentle when it cupped his face. He sighed, leaning into the touch. Without opening his eyes, he laid his own hand across the back of the one touching him. Not to pull it away, he enjoyed the soft touches too much for that, but to press it closer.

“Morning, Shuu.” Kaito’s voice, gravelly from sleep, chased his own dreams of falling back asleep even further away.

So he relented and finally opened his eyes.

The warmth that colored Kaito’s gaze, with an unconscious smile on his lips, made Shuichi forget to breathe. His first instinct was to look away and hide his face, but he couldn’t. He was caught by that loving look, unable to avert his eyes as Kaito’s explored Shuichi’s drowsy expression.

It didn’t seem to bother him one bit, however.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re just waking up.”

“Huh?” Shuichi’s cheeks warmed, and with Kaito’s hand on his face he knew that he could feel it too.

Kaito ran his thumb over Shuichi’s cheekbone, humming and nodding as if to an unasked question. “Yeah. Beautiful… damn.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Shuichi turned his face into his pillow, hiding his burning face from view. How was he supposed to respond to a heavily affectionate, sappy compliment like that? It was must too early for this.

“Th-thanks.”

Smooth as sandpaper, just as always. Good going, Shuichi.

That didn’t stop Kaito from wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s waist, pulling him closer.


	119. {Oumota} Being scared of honest feelings is a Kokichi Ouma sort of thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write the 37 Oumota? - 37. “Because I love you goddamit!”

As startling as it is when Kaito slams his fist down onto the table, making the glasses on it rattle and the card house Kokichi had been idly working on topple over, it’s nothing compared to the words that leave his mouth along with his sharp action.

“Because I _love you_ , goddammit!”

The words are aggressive, not exactly the simpering endearments he’d expect from a confession like that. They shut him up fast. Any smart remarks that had been forming at the tip of his tongue die there. He purses his lips, staring at Kaito with a blank face. Unreadable. All the while the storm brewing inside of him has turned into a Cat 5 hurricane.

How does one respond to such a statement? He’s not sure about that, but he knows how _Kokichi Ouma_ responds.

“What is that your trump card for arguments? You can’t win so you start spouting out romantic crap to them?” It’s weak, as weak as the smile he plasters on his lips, but he can’t help it. He needs a shield between his cracked heart and everyone else no matter how thin a barrier he has.

Kaito’s lip is curled back; he can count his teeth like this. The glare on his face normally wouldn’t make sense for a declaration of love, but who is he kidding. This is Kaito. Everything Kaito does is angry, aggressive, passionate, or all of the above.

“No it’s _not_. I’m serious.”

Of course he is. Kokichi knows that. Kaito might play along with him more often as of late, but he’s always serious about how he feels.

“You expect me to believe that when you look like you want to strangle me?” Kokichi responds, tilting his head to the side.

A wide range of emotion flickers across Kaito’s face–surprise, confusion, disbelief… and something else. Honestly, Kokichi is impressed by the range of feeling Kaito is capable of in mere seconds. That doesn’t stop him from bracing himself though, ready for a mental battle. And maybe a physical one. Kaito doesn’t do mental.

But Kaito doesn’t lash out in any way. Instead, he presses his own lips together, mirroring what Kokichi had done just a minute ago. When he responds, it’s short and heavy.

“Yes.”

Kokichi believes him. God, he does, and it scares him.

“Oh well that _totally_ settles it.” Despite that, sarcasm drips from his lips, his smile sardonic. “Can’t argue with solid logic like that.”

“I don’t need logic. That’s how I feel and if you don’t like it, then that’s just tough. It doesn’t change my feelings.” Kaito rubs the back of his head and sighs. “Look, I really like you ok?”

“Wow now it’s only ‘like’? What happened to ‘loooove’?” Kokichi interrupts, but Kaito ignores him.

“And I get it. It’s kinda sudden–.”

“ _Kinda_?”

Kaito eyes him then, visibly irritated. “Will you just let me finish?”

Kokichi mimes zipping his lips and signals ‘ok’ to him.. Shaking his head, Kaito rolls his eyes, but he takes that as permission to finish whatever the hell he’s trying to say.

“Anyway, that’s not exactly how I wanted to tell you, but I did so I guess it’s out there now. I don’t really expect anything to change. It can if you want it to but… you can take your time thinking about it. Or don’t. Up to you, ok? Not trying to pressure you or anything.”

After that, Kaito sighs and stands up.

“I’ll give you some space anyway. You probably need it, so…” Kaito trails off, making as if to leave.

“I thought you’re not expecting anything to change,” Kokichi blurts out, back to a blank mask.

Confusion shadows Kaito’s face. He doesn’t seem to know where Kokichi’s going with this, and it’s apparent in his voice. “I mean… yeah?”

“Then why are you leaving? Sit down and finish this dumb card castle with me already, _geez_.”

Kokichi doesn’t know how to respond to Kaito’s feelings, but when the other re-seats himself next to Kokichi and picks up the cards scattered against the table, it feels kind of right. Being together, hanging out… it’s nice, real nice, as long as Kaito doesn’t try and force an honest answer out of him. Later he’d give one, but for now…

…he and Kaito have a castle to build.


	120. {Saioumota} Nightmares and Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When I have a bad dream, just listening to you breathe calms me down.” - Saioumota?
> 
> Shuichi wakes up from a nightmare.

He wrenched himself awake with a barely-contained cry, biting down on his lip so hard that he wondered how he didn’t break the skin. Hair clung to his sweaty forehead and his neck. Shuichi pushed the damp strands out of his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. His heart raced as if he’d just ran a marathon, pounding in his ears.

Already the images of his nightmare slipped away from him, but the horrible fear they’d caused stayed behind.

“Shuu?” Kaito carefully turned himself over in bed, roused by Shuichi’s startle into wakefulness. He’d had his arm thrown over Kokichi on the other side of him, and until Shuichi had woken up he’d been content to sleep with his forehead pressed to Kaito’s back, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry,” he whispered. He felt guilty for waking Kaito over a bad dream. “I’m ok, don’t worry about it.”

Despite his assurances, Kaito sleepily laid a hand against his cheek, bringing their foreheads together. Shuichi glanced up at him, with eyes so closed that it was hard to tell if Kaito actually had them open or not.

“Nightmares again?”

Shuichi gnawed on his lower lip, the guilt deepening as he nodded. ‘Again’. “Sorry.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about. That’s what I’m here for, ok? I got you. Just let me know and I’ll tell all those shitty dreams to fuck off. Got it?”

His lip twitched in amusement. “Got it… but still. I’m sorry. I’m always waking you up for this… you and Kokichi don’t have this problem.”

“Well, can’t speak for Kokichi, but you’re wrong about me.” Suddenly Kaito’s eyes opened wide, and Shuichi found himself caught in his lilac gaze. “I get bad dreams too. Really bad. Like, I’m surprised I have woken you guys up sometimes sort of bad.”

Surprise flickered in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. But have you two here… you and Kokichi by my side… it makes it way easier.” Kaito’s eyes slid shut. He pulled away just enough to kiss Shuichi’s forehead. “And whenever I have a bad dream, just listening to you breathe calms me down. Having you guys there for me. ‘S all I need.”

Kaito pulled him close to his chest, and Shuichi gratefully pressed closer. He wrapped his arms around Kaito, reaching until he felt the slope of Kokichi’s shoulder beneath his fingertips. It was enough to have the reassurance that he was right there, even if he was still asleep. Kokichi murmured something in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

“So what I’m saying is don’t worry about having some bad dreams sometimes. We all get them, ya know? And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you deal with them on your own?” Kaito continued.

Shuichi closed his eyes, listening to the individual breaths of each of his boyfriends. Hearing them next to him, feeling Kaito’s arms wrapped around him, he felt safe.

“Yeah… thank you, Kaito.”


	121. {Momomatsu} The soup... is a lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: May I request a sweet moment between Kaito and Kaede? I can be anything, really~
> 
> Kaito taking care of a very sick Kaede.

Her entire world was the darkness behind her eyelids, the all-consuming heat of her fever, and the pounding in her head. She shivered, sweating despite the chills under the comforter pulled up to her chin. It felt like she’d been in bed for hours, a blissful sleep eluding her as the aches and pains of her illness kept her up.

Not only did she feel horrible, but she was horrifically bored from doing nothing but lay awake in bed the entire day. Being sick was the worst, and a part of her was wishing for a sweet and merciful death.

“Hey, you awake, Kaede? I brought you some chicken noodle soup for dinner.”

Was it dinner now? Kaede cracked her eyelids open to peer at Kaito from across the room.

She got a good look at him and snorted. “Is that my apron you’re wearing?”

“Hey, I’m not about to get food all over the clothes I’m gonna sleep in, alright? And we only have one apron, it’s not yours,” he protested, crossing the room to stop at her side.

“I mean, my mom sort of gave it to me for my birthday, so I think it kind of is mine,” she said, teasing him in her croaky voice. She immediately grimaced and coughed.

“I mean, details.”

Kaito helped her sit up in bed, and transferred a hot bowl into her lap. Breathing in the steam cleared her sinuses, and for the first time that day she was able to actually breathe. She inhaled deeply through her nose, then scrunched it as she caught a whiff of the soup.

“It smells funny?”

She looked up at him, suspicious. Kaito didn’t cook much for the both of them–normally they ate takeout. Not healthy for the either of them, but neither of them took much to cooking. He waved her off, hands on his hips. The excessively pink apron somehow suited him, although he might be a little offended if she told him that.

Maybe he should cook for them more often, if he put that on more. Kaede bit her lip to hide the smile threatening to break out on her face.

“It’s just the smell, it tastes way better than it smells, I swear,” he informed her.

She was doubtful about the truth of that. But she trusted Kaito, and blew on a spoonful to cool it. She dumped the whole thing into her mouth.

And regretted it immediately.

Kaede gagged, and the spoonful of soup spilled unceremoniously from her lips to splash back into the bowl. She took back everything she’d thought about Kaito cooking for them. She’d never trust him again, the soup was just that awful.

“Gross! You tried this?”

“Hey, it’s not gross. I did, I tried it myself!” Kaito said defensively, crossing his arms.

“Kaito, no offense, I love you, but you’re a terrible cook.”

“The soup’s fine, your tastebuds are just shitty because you’re sick!”

“I think I’m even more sick after that…” Kaede grimaced, and she moved the bowl onto the bedside table. She’d rather starve. Not only did the soup taste saltier than… well, an actual packet of salt, somehow, but she wasn’t sure it was even edible. It tasted like spoiled milk, and she didn’t even think that milk was supposed to be used in chicken noodle soup.

“Geez, what a critic,” Kaito grumbled, picking up the bowl. “I guess I’ll have the pot all to myself then, your loss.”

“What a shame,” she said dryly, then smiled up at him. “Just don’t have that bowl, or you’ll probably get sick from my germs.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t gotta tell me.”

Kaito’s eyes softened then; he bent down and pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. Kaede’s smile warmed. She eased herself back down into bed, sighing with a little less misery than before.

“I’ll bring you some water,” he promised. “And crackers or something, I guess.”

“Thanks. You’re still the best,” Kaede said, and then whispered under her breath so that Kaito couldn’t hear her, “even though you almost killed me with your cooking.”

“What was that?”

“Just said that I love you so much!”


	122. {Irumatsu} Kaede doesn't threat, she only does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you tell me one more pun, I’m shoving you off of this bed.” Irumatsu?
> 
> Miu needs to stop.

“Uuuugh, I’m so tired!” Miu exclaimed as she came into the room that night, flopping back onto the bed so hard that she bounced Kaede out of place.

Kaede frowned sympathetically, combing her fingers through Miu’s hair. “Did your work not go–?”

Before she could get her question out, however, Miu said, “At least now that I’m lying down, I feel much _bedder_.”

The corner of her eye twitched. If not for the emphasis that Miu put on it, she would’ve missed the pun completely. Kaede pulled her hand back. She didn’t know if she was more annoyed that she’d been worried about Miu or that the pun was just that awful.

“Oh geez, will you stop?”

“Why? Nothing really mattress anyway.” Miu peeked over at her, hiding a grin behind her pillow.

“What does that even mean?”

“Hey, babe, did you know that sleeping comes so naturally to me that I could do it with my eyes closed?”

Kaede took her pillow and smacked Miu with it. “Miu, if you tell me one more pun, I’m shoving you off of this bed,” she warned.

And of course, Miu being Miu refused to heed it, saying instead, “Hey, that’s cruel and unusual _pun_ ishment isn’t it–ack!”

Miu squawked, then Kaede heard a satisfying thump as she pushed her girlfriend right out of the bed. She felt a little bad about it, until Miu stood and shook herself off indignantly.

“Fine, but next time you want some late-night cuddles, don’t come crying to me!” she said, but Kaede knew she was all bark and no bite.

“Sorry,” Kaede soothed her, smiling. “Can I give you a kiss to make up for it?”

“Fine, but you better make it good…”

She did, pressing her lips tenderly to Miu’s, making her sigh and lean into the kiss. Kaede wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close. They fell asleep embracing as always, legs tangled together. Miu buried her face in Kaede’s shoulder, craving closeness just as much as she did.

And at least Miu didn’t torment her with puns after that. Not while they were in bed, anyway, which was good enough for Kaede.


	123. {Saimota} The closer objects are to each other, the stronger their gravitational pull is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saimota week of 2018. Prompt: stargazing
> 
> Does it count as stargazing if Kaito is the star that Shuichi is gazing at?

“Also if you take two pieces of the same kind of metal, they’ll bond together permanently, because there’s no physical way for the atoms of the pieces to know they’re from two separate pieces.”

“I… see?” Kaede sounded more confused than intrigued, but she didn’t stop Kaito from dumping what seemed to be an endless list of ‘fun space facts’ over their heads.

Shuichi watched the two of them talk–or rather, Kaito talked and Kaede listened with the occasional input. Kaito moved his arms as he spoke, sweeping them through the air and punching with animated motions that matched his enthusiastic speech. A fire burned in those lilac eyes, a passion that stole Shuichi’s breath away even if he didn’t understand what Kaito was talking about half the time.

“Yeah! Like on Earth there’s air and water that separates the pieces and stuff, but in space…”

He suddenly wanted to lean against Kaito and tuck his head against his shoulder while he listened to him talk. The urge lodged a lump in his throat. Shuichi swallowed against it, shyly averting his eyes. Neither Kaede nor Kaito seemed to notice the faint tinge of pink in his cheeks.

Kaito continued to speak, but Shuichi was no longer listening. He let the voice wash over him. It warmed his chest. He knew what he felt for Kaito, but he didn’t know what to do about it. Confessing was out of the question; there was no way Kaito would return his feelings.

Suddenly a hand dropped onto the top of his head, startling him out of his thoughts before they could stray too far down that depressing path.

“Hey, spacing out on me there, Shuichi?” He glanced up to Kaito’s face, beaming down at him with such force that it dazzled him.

“Uh…” It took a second for Shuichi to regain his bearings. He blinked away his doubts, and said, “I mean, you’re the one spacing out, right?”

Because… space. Shuichi winced at how bad his attempt at a joke was. Yet even though he internally cringed at himself, Kaito laughed anyway. He ruffled Shuichi’s hair and then let his hand slip from his head. It landed on Shuichi’s opposite shoulder, and remained there, without a hint of comment from either of the others.

“So I guess I’ll see you boys later?” Scratch that, the hint of suggestion in Kaede’s tone definitely counted as a comment.

Kaito squeezed his arm around Shuichi’s shoulders, pulling him in. Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat, heat creeping up into his cheeks.

“Yep! See you later, Kaede! Me and Shuichi got some things to do together.”

They did?

“Y-yeah…. see you.”


	124. {Saimota} There are five different types of fin on a shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saimota week of 2018, prompt: investigation
> 
> Shuichi has never been so close to a human before, and Kaito doesn’t mind letting a mermaid investigate things a little.

The sun beat down hard on them, drying out Shuichi’s skin. He splashed some water over his face. It provided some relief, but it made sitting up on the bank with Kaito out of the question, so he stuck to the shallows, leaning back against dry land with his tail stretched out in front of him.

They’d been talking, both of them, until the decorative fins on Shuichi’s shoulders brushed against Kaito’s leg. The hairs dragged over them, making him fall silent as the strange sensation distracted him.

At first Kaito continued speaking, ranting about the original topic as if he hadn’t noticed Shuichi stopped contributing. Until Shuichi shifted in place and squeezed his calf muscle.

“Oh! Hey, what’re you doing there?”

Shuichi jumped at the question, and quickly withdrew his hand. “Sorry, I just got distracted. Your legs are really hairy and I just…”

He slumped a little lower in the water, embarrassed of his own actions. It was more than a little weird to grab someone without warning like that, and he hadn’t been thinking about that.

“No, no, it’s cool don’t worry about it. I get it. You don’t have legs or anything, so I guess mine are pretty interesting to you,” Kaito said, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Shuichi shrugged, averting his gaze. “A bit, yes.”

“You can go ahead and keep touching them if you want, I don’t mind.”

He lifted his eyes to Kaito’s face, unsure if Kaito meant it or if he was just trying to push aside his discomfort in order to make Shuichi feel better about the dumb thing he’d done. There was nothing there but an expectant grin, with teeth in two even, rounded rows. Nothing like the irregular sharp points that filled Shuichi’s mouth. His ear fins flicked nervously, still uncertain, but in the end his curiosity won out. He gingerly dragged the pointed tips of his nails along Kaito’s shin.

Kaito snorted, his leg jerking. “Sorry, that just tickles,” he said when Shuichi shot him an alarmed look.

“Right. Sorry.”

After that, he used a firmed touch, tracing the curves of his legs. He massaged the muscles, felt over the bones, wondering how it was all put together. The hairs bent under his wet fingers, sticking to Kaito’s skin until they dried and sprung up once again.

By the time he’d reached Kaito’s knees, Shuichi had moved to sit in front of him. He passed his hands over the bony kneecap, then continued travelling upward to his thighs.

Kaito grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“That’s, uh… If you keep going up like that it’s a little… intimate, ya know?” Kaito looked down at him, then seemed to get embarrassed about staring and his eyes darted away.

Shuichi’s cheeks warmed. “Oh, I see,” he said, the words thick in his mouth.

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. The entire time, Kaito hadn’t let go of Shuichi’s hands. A faint blush tinged his cheeks the moment he realized it. He cleared his throat.

“Uh… Kaito?” He tugged his hands lightly, to get his point across.

Kaito started, and quickly released him, yanking his hands behind him as if to show that he wouldn’t grab them again. “Sorry, dude, I was just… you know, yeah.”

“It’s alright.” Except he had no idea what Kaito meant by that. He hadn’t pulled his hands back yet, and casually rested them back on Kaito’s knees. “I mean… if you want to touch them, or something, then I don’t mind. Since you let me touch your legs and all.”

Shuichi’s fins fluttered anxiously, and he was grateful that Kaito wasn’t familiar with that sort of body language. He really didn’t mind, but he felt foolish for offering something like that. It was stupid. Stupid, and Kaito would think it was weird.

He didn’t though. At least, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, Kaito took one of his hands again, trailing his fingers from the sharp tips of his nails up to the fin laying against his elbow. The faint touches made Shuichi shiver. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling.

“Thanks, Shuichi…” Kaito said, tracing his path back down his arm again.

Something in Kaito’s voice made his heart do a little flip. Shuichi lowered his gaze.

“O-of course.”


	125. {Saimota} You may be asking yourself: does this person ever write about anything other than mermaids? And the answer is no. Even my non-mermaid stories are about mermaids–this is an actual mermaid story though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for saimota week of 2018, prompt: training

“So the school wanted to send one of their classes over, to get the kids excited about marine life and all. I thought your training sessions with that mermaid would be a good learning opportunity for them.”

“Shuichi. His name is Shuichi,” Kaito corrected automatically.

“Right yes, of course, Shuichi,” his supervisor said, even though he knew that in just a few minutes he’d be back to calling him ‘the mermaid’. “Anyway, I think it’s a great idea, since you’ve bonded well with it and all.”

 _With him_ , he could’ve said, but there was no point. His supervisor was more interested in getting funding for this place–an aquarium in name, but a showy marine-based theme park in actuality. Having a mermaid was a big attraction on its own, but said mermaid rarely showed himself in the enclosure. That was where Kaito had come in. They’d hoped that he’d be able to teach the mermaid to come when he was called, to allow himself to be ogled by visitors.

Little did they know that Kaito wouldn’t do anything of the sort.

“I told you already. He’s shy.” Once again Kaito found himself having to explain. “If you bring people around then you’ll stress him out. That’ll be bad for his health.”

His answer hadn’t been the one his supervisor was looking for. He sighed heavily, setting his disapproving look on Kaito. They’d stopped in front of the entrance to the mermaid’s enclosure, a big ‘Authorized Staff Only’ fixed to the door. “I understand, but this mermaid is starting to be more trouble and money than it’s worth. If you can’t get it to do _something_ during opening hours, then we’ll have to deal with it. You understand that, right?”

Kaito’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t allow it to show on his face. “Right. You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll take care of it.”

“Good, see that you do. I’ll tell the school that we’d love to have their class at our facility.”

* * *

The moment Kaito closed the door behind him, he threw his gear down to the side. He didn’t need any pretense, now that he was alone. He shrugged off his jacket and approached the edge of the salt-water pool wearing only the wetsuit. The water was still, barely any disturbance on the surface. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered.

“Shuichi! It’s just me!”

And he waited. Fortunately, he didn’t have to stand there for very long, before a shadow quickly rose from the corner of the enclosure. Seconds later it had broken the surface, fins flicking and the transparent second set of eyelids blinking away water.

Silently, the mermaid waved to him, his face unexpectedly soft and shy considering the startlingly sharp teeth in his mouth.

Kaito took a seat at the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. Later he might swim around, part for show, part to spend more time with the mermaid. For now he needed to sit and talk with him. “Man, it’s been forever. The higher ups just won’t get off my back, you know.”

Shuichi’s brows furrowed in concern, and he made an inquisitive noise. He shrugged in response, brushing it off.

“Don’t worry about it though. They’re just jealous that I get the ‘privilege’ of training a mermaid.” Kaito made heavy use of air quotes as he spoke, his voice thick with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. “Geez. ‘More trouble than it’s worth’… _they’re_ more trouble than it’s worth.”

Shuichi swam closer, folding his arms on the ground at Kaito’s side, relaxing comfortably at the lip of the pool. He looked up at Kaito with sympathetic eyes that looked golden underneath the fake lighting above them. He blinked at him slowly, and rested his cheek against Kaito’s thigh.

It was probably a way to comfort him, and it worked. Kaito chuckled, ruffling Shuichi’s hair. Doing so made him flinch away and grimace disapprovingly at him, but with a good natured air that told Kaito that he was just being playful.

Kaito’s hand stilled, but he didn’t pull his hand away. The warm smile slipped off his face, and he gave Shuichi a long look.

“Hey Shuichi, remember the first time we met?”

Shuichi nodded. He’d been just as speechless that time too, unable to use the same language that Kaito did but, as he’d found out, perfectly capable of understanding him. They’d been working on sign language since then, something that could give them a common language to work with, but Shuichi resisted using it. Kaito guessed he was probably shy about using something that he hadn’t gotten familiar with yet, although he used it once gestures weren’t enough.

Back then, Kaito had full intentions of sticking to the training that his supervisors wanted him to do. He’d thought of the mermaid as an animal, like any other. Of course he’d quickly learned he couldn’t be more wrong about that. Shuichi was just as intelligent as any human. Maybe more so, even. Kaito had promised back then that one day he’d get Shuichi out of this place.

Since then, the opportunity had never arisen, so he waited for a better time. After talking to his supervisor just now, however, Kaito realized that he no longer had time to wait.

“I’m getting you out of here. This week,” he promised, dead serious.

Fear flickered across Shuichi’s face, wrinkling the soft round features. Kaito didn’t know if he was afraid for him or for himself.

His hand moved again, not violently in a ruffle this time, but a slow reassuring stroke. He combed his fingers through Shuichi’s dripping wet hair, parting it and pulled it from clinging to his skin. Shuichi’s eyes slid half-closed; the fear faded from his expression. He leaned against Kaito’s thigh again.

“It’ll be ok, Shuichi. I know this place better than anyone, and I’m going to make good on that promise. A man doesn’t back down on his word.”

Shuichi looked up again. Kaito expected to see worry and doubt there, but it was gone. Complete trust filled those liquid gold eyes, absolute belief in his ability to pull it off. Kaito’s chest swelled in pride at the sight. Even though he’d had no intention of failing before, now more than ever Kaito knew that he didn’t have to option to.

No backing out now; time to commit a major felony in the name of justice.


	126. {Jadochi} The obvious reason for a turtleneck shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4. “Is that my shirt?” Jadochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Implied sexual content**

“Is that my shirt?”

By the time Jaden finished signing his question, he realized just how dumb it was. Kurochi didn’t own any turtlenecks, such as the one he wore now. Although the fit wasn’t obviously off, it was strange to see Kurochi with his neck snugly covered.

So Jaden adjusted his question accordingly. “Why are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, hands emphasizing the question.

A teasing smile played on Kurochi’s lips. He hooked a finger in the neck of the shirt, tugging it down. Jaden averted his eyes at the sight of a little lovebite at the base of his neck.

“I mean, I need something to hide this little mark,” Kurochi told him. “Since somebody was a little enthusiastic last night.”

Jaden’s face warmed, sure that a blush had crept into his cheeks. He vividly remembered placing that hickey there, not through biting, but apparently sucking on Kurochi’s neck had been enough to mark him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, still trained away, he saw Kurochi cross the room until they were within arms reach. He slipped his arms around Jaden, burying his face in his chest.

Jaden hadn’t responded, so Kurochi continued speaking. “I mean, not that I’m complaining or anything. You made me feel so good, babe.”

The words stirred up a heated simmer in his core. Flustered, Jaden returned the embrace with a tight squeeze. He wanted to hide his burning face, but settled for resting his chin on the top of Kurochi’s head.

With his own face still tucked away against Jaden’s chest, Kurochi giggled at his reaction.

“I like your shirt though. Smells like you.” He hummed contentedly, as if what he said didn’t fan the flames in Jaden’s stomach. “You smell so nice…”


	127. {Jadochi} Cue A Whole New World playing the the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch au again, ayy. Here with jadochi, Kurochi takes Jaden out on a ~~magic carpet~~ broomstick ride.

Kurochi rolled out of bed just as the sun began to peek through the curtains. The movement made Kokichi stir–he mumbled something in his sleep and flopped into the warm spot that Kurochi left behind. Fortunately, he didn’t wake up, so Kurochi scribbled his note and left it on the table next to the bed. Hopefully Kokichi would find it when he woke up and found Kurochi missing.

“Spending some time with Jaden,” the note read, “I’ll be back soon. Kurochi.”

He pulled on some warm clothes, mindful of the early morning chill, grabbed the broomstick leaning against the wall, and quietly slipped out of the bedroom door. Officially, it was the Holland family’s guest room, but it had become the room the twins stayed in whenever they returned to the town with Glenn. Glenn’s mother had a fondness for them, and always grilled Glenn to make sure he was taking good care of the younger boys he’d practically taken under his wing.

Not that the twins needed taking care of, but it was nice to have people who thought of their safety.

Just as the door softly clicked shut behind him, Jaden slipped out of the room across from theirs. He looked mildly surprised to see Kurochi, and waved at him with a soft smile. While his face looked exhausted, his eyes were lively with excitement.

Kurochi returned the wave, and with halting movements he signed, “Ready to go flying?”

Jaden nodded, and then followed as Kurochi led their way softly out of the house. They managed to get out without disturbing anyone. Once they had, Kurochi let out a sigh of relief, glad to be able to speak out loud again.

“Man what would your mom think if she knew that you were about to go broomstick flying with a witch?” he said, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Jaden. He kept his voice low, just in case they passed by any stray ears as they made their way through the town. Being found out as a witch was dangerous–it’d put both his and possibly Jaden’s lives at risk should anyone happen to hear him.

Unlike the clumsy way that Kurochi signed, Jaden’s hands moved with ease, fluent in the language he’d used for the majority of his life. “She wouldn’t care. You know she thinks of you two as part of the family.”

“Mm-hm, I know.”

Yet Kurochi didn’t sound as confident as he tried to. She would fuss and scold over them anytime they stayed at her house, but it came from a genuine place. If the truth about him and Kokichi got out, however, he wondered how long that generosity would last. As part of the law enforcement in the town, how fast would she push them out in order to protect the citizens and her family?

He felt ill at the idea.

Jaden laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts before they could continue too far down that part. His touch was as warm as the smile Kurochi was met with when he turned his face towards him. It calmed the anxious fluttering in his heart.

Kurochi relaxed somewhat, and returned the smile. “Thanks. I’m just thinking too much about it.”

Jaden responded by pulling his hand from Kurochi’s shoulder to grab his free hand instead and squeezed.

They continued on like that, walking hand in hand. Kurochi was glad they left so early, so that no one could see them walking around with nothing but a broomstick. The very first time, Kokichi had lied and said that they were sweeper-men in order to disguise the fact that they were witches and the brooms were something they traveled on. He doubted the excuse would work now, so he was grateful to finally put the town behind them and enter the woods just beyond.

Once they were a sufficient distance into the trees, Kurochi came to a stop. It looked like a good enough clearing to take off. He pulled his hand from Jaden’s grasp so that both were free to manipulate the broomstick.

“Alright, so here’s how we’re doing this.” Kurochi held the broomstick parallel to the ground and swung his leg over it to straddle it. “You can stand like this behind me, and then you just hold onto me, ok? I’ll be careful so you don’t fall, so all you have to do is trust me.”

Jaden nodded, and did as Kurochi instructed, moving in the space behind him. He grabbed Kurochi’s shoulders.

“Ok… here we go.”

Kurochi inhaled deeply, the crisp air filling his lungs and invigorating him. On the exhale, he released his magic potential into the air around him, resonated with the broom held between their legs. It hummed faintly. Slowly, it rose into the air and, once it met their bodies above it, continued to rise with them seated. Up, up, until their toes could no longer brush the ground.

Jaden gasped. His hand disappeared from his shoulders and wrapped around Kurochi’s waist a second later. He buried his face in Kurochi’s shoulder, squeezing so tightly that he almost couldn’t breathe.

He stopped their ascent, their feet still mere inches from the ground. “Jaden?”

It took a second for Jaden to nod in acknowledgement that he’d heard Kurochi. The hesitation made him frown.

“Do you want to stop? It’s a little scary, but I won’t ever let you fall, ok? And we can just go down if you don’t want to do it anymore,” he said, trying to soothe him.

This time Jaden nodded without hesitation. The arms around him loosened somewhat, and he pulled his face from his shoulder.

“Ok.” Kurochi nodded, mostly to himself. He tried not to think too much about how warm Jaden’s chest felt against his back, or how firm his arms felt wrapped around his wait. Instead he focused on the broom beneath them, and took them further up, until they were among the branches of the decently-spaced trees around them. Now even if someone was walking through the woods at that time of the morning, they’d be unlikely to see the two of them flying.

His grip tightened on the broom handle. He glanced over his shoulder so that he could see Jaden. “We’re going to go now, are you ready?”

Already Jaden’s eyes were wide, but he grinned and nodded anyway. It was enough to project his excitement to Kurochi, who faced forward again with a grin of his own.

“Off we go!”

Kurochi urged the broom forward and it lurched in response, dragging another gasp from the passenger behind him. A short squeeze around his waist, another jump of the broom, and then it was smooth sailing from there. Or rather, flying. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thrill as they soar, weaving around branches, dipping and rising and irregular intervals that had Kurochi barking out delighted laughter, and Jaden’s chest behind him shaking with what he hoped was the same feeling.

Jaden didn’t indicate that he wanted to stop, however, so he continued.

The wind whipped through their hair. It froze Kurochi’s nose with its chill, but he didn’t care. He giggled as he pressed the broom forward. Their toes skimmed over leaves; they moved faster than Kurochi ever could hope to do on foot. He rounded one large trunk, dove and swooped back up, and raced back to the clearing they’d begun at.

He panted from the exhilaration, his eyes bright and alert after a good broom ride. Making sure that no one had appeared since they’d left, Kurochi brought them back to the ground.

The moment the broom no longer supported them, both boys collapsed into the grass underneath their feet. Kurochi looked to Jaden as soon as he could, and saw him flushed and laughing in exuberance. Winded but so alive with joy that it pulled at Kurochi’s heart to see him like this.

With one hand, Kurochi pushed himself up. With the other, he reached out, resting a hand against Jaden’s cheek. At the touch, the laughter died away. Jaden held his gaze, lying still against the ground and looking up at him with eyes full of love and delight. Kurochi’s heart leapt at the sight.

He didn’t think about it as he leaned down, bringing their lips together. Both her cold from the wind, but their body heat quickly warmed them both up. Jaden reached up and grabbed the hand resting on his cheek. His other found Kurochi’s waist and pulled him in, so they were both laying and kissing as if they weren’t on the ground out in the woods.

When they pulled apart, a couple leaves had made their way into Kurochi’s hair, and several twigs had caught in Jaden’s. Kurochi giggled as he pulled the debris out for both of them. They sat up and Jaden made a face, dusting off his hair.

Eventually they’d make it back home, but for now they enjoyed the peaceful moment they had all to themselves. Both of them were still high on the thrill of the early morning broom ride. Neither were ready for it to end.

Jaden wrapped his arms snug around Kurochi’s waist and pulled him against his chest. He kissed him again, and they forgot their surroundings as they lost themselves in each other’s lips.


	128. {Oumaede} Glitter counts as a magic trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oumaede Talentswap au! With Ultimate Astronaut Kaede and Magician Kokichi!

“Just for you, I’m going to do a special trick where I conjure the stars in my hat!” Kokichi announced, waving said top hat around. A staple for any magician.

Kaede gave him a doubtful look, but he saw the glimmer of curiosity behind those purple eyes. That would be her downfall, although she didn’t know it yet.

“And how are you going to do something like that?”

“With my magic of course!”

His complete non-answer had her rolling her eyes. “Yeah, sure. I’m trying to study, Kokichi, can we not do this right now?”

“But… but _Kaede_.” Great big dramatic tears welled up in his eyes. He sniffed loudly, bringing alarm to her face. “All I want is to do something nice for you, and you just ignore me even though it’ll just take a couple of seconds?! You’re so _mean_!”

She looked torn between sympathy and disbelief, unsure whether his tears were real and fake. It was something she struggled with, and while she often erred on the side of caution when it came to Kokichi, once the waterworks started in earnest it was difficult to make them stop. So perhaps it was for the sake of making her own life easy that she sighed, closing her book. Astronomy, of course. Kaede had so many other classes, but she focused only on her big interests. No wonder she struggled in her other classes.

But that wasn’t important to Kokichi at the moment. He had a special magic trick to perform.

“Alright,” she relented, and swiveled her chair to face him. “Let’s see you conjure the stars then.”

Kaede tried to sound put out, but she couldn’t disguise her genuine interested as she leaned forward, her full attention on him and only him. Kokichi reveled in it, standing to his full (albeit meager) height, and holding his hat with the open end up.

He tapped the end of his ‘magic wand’ to the bill. Kokichi had just the chant for his trick.

“Abracadabra, abraca-mars, let’s go magic, bring me some stars!”

Kaede burst into giggles. “Oh my goodness, what was _that_?” she asked with an amused snort.

Kokichi’s bright smile didn’t budge. He held his hat out towards her. “My magic spell. It works too, see for yourself!”

She humored him anyway, leaning forward. Just when she’d gotten close enough, Kokichi pressed a tiny button hidden on the inside of the hat. It triggered the spring mechanism, and a cloud of glitter assaulted her full in the face.

She shrieked, jerking back much to late. Sputtering and trying to spit out any glitter that had gotten in her mouth, she hollered at him. “ _Kokichi_! I can’t believe you, you’re the _worst_! Ugh!”

“Nee-heehee, but I brought you the stars. You’re sparkly _just_ like one now!” Kokichi giggled behind his hand. “You’re welcome!”

Seconds later, his laughter was cut off by an indignant yelp as Kaede grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in. She wrapped her arms around him tight in what normally would be a hug, but in that moment was actually a steel trap.

“You’re such a… take _this_ then!”

“Ahhh, Kaede, nooo!” he whined dramatically as she rubbed her glittery cheek against his in an attempt to force him to share in the results of his prank.

“You did this, so you get to take the consequences of it!”

By the time they’d run out of energy and disentangled, they were both breathless with laughter, and Kaede’s astronomy textbook was covered in glitter. At least she’d bought that book in particular, because Kokichi doubted she’d be able to return it now.


	129. {Oumota} Really the whole situation is fishy, but not because it involves half-fish people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please come back to bed.” and Oumota? I love your writing <333
> 
> Kaito is restless and can’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some context: this is set in a universe where a mermaid kisses a human to swap places with them essentially, which results in the former human also losing their memories.

Kaito had really tried to sleep, but after a lot of tossing and turning, he’d finally given up when Kokichi whined at him for all his moving. He murmured his apologies and left him there, going out to stand on the balcony of their apartment.

Breathing in the familiar salty air calmed his racing thoughts somewhat. He’d been on the coast for so long that the familiarity of it set his mind at peace. Usually. Tonight, however, it didn’t take long for his impatience and his nerves to build back up again, anticipation for tomorrow too strong to be ignored.

He must’ve been out there for a long time, because he heard the sliding door open behind him. Kokichi stood there when he turned around, rubbing sleep from his eyes. A blanket was draped around his thin frame, and the giant shirt he wore made him look even smaller than he actually was.

“Kaito? Why’re you out here?”

“Can’t sleep.” He didn’t have any problem admitting it. Leaning against the railing, he scratched the back of his head. “Can’t stop thinking about that guy… I just don’t trust him.”

Kokichi moved to wrap his arms around Kaito, resting his head against his chest so that he couldn’t see his face from that angle. “I know. It’s weird. A mermaid who looks just like me… it’s gotta be a lie.”

“It probably is! He’s just saying anything he can to trick us into meeting him at that place. Then he’ll trick you into kissing this mermaid or whatever and get them to turn human. Or something.”

“ _That_ doesn’t make sense.” Kokichi pouted up at him. “And anyway, we know better, so it’s not like he can actually trick us into it. What’s he gonna do, push us in? You’re way bigger and stronger than that guy.”

Kaito frowned, not entirely convinced. Kokichi sighed, and his expression grew somber.

“Anyway… I don’t think he’s lying. I don’t know how, but… I just _feel_ like this mermaid is relevant to me. Somehow. My weird double, or…” Kokichi trailed off and buried his face in Kaito’s chest. His next words were muffled. “I don’t know, but I _have_ to see this mermaid. And I want you to come with me.”

“I will,” he answered immediately. “No way am I letting you do this sketchy thing alone.”

He thought he caught the hint of a smile on Kokichi’s face. “Thanks,” he murmured, but when he pulled his face away again that smile was gone. He gave him a beseeching look. “Now, come back to bed with me. Don’t make me say please. We’re gonna need sleep for this, I can feel it.”

Kaito nodded and relented, following Kokichi back to their bed. He’d thought that their business with mermaids was over, and then that boy had approached them out of the blue, claiming to know a mermaid that looked just like Kokichi and wanting him to come meet him. None of it made sense, and he couldn’t shake that foreboding feeling that something would go wrong.

Kokichi was right, though. Kaito would make sure they were both safe. The moment things got dangerous, they’d be out of there.

And yet that didn’t make it any easier to sleep when he laid back down.


	130. {Oumasai} Death by stuffed animal or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t think we need anymore stuffed animals in the bed.” - oumasai
> 
> Shuichi’s never slept with a stuffed animal before, and apparently Kokichi took it upon himself to fix that. In excess.

Between the wall of stuffed animals in front of him, and the actual wall behind him, Shuichi barely has any room to move around in the bed. He’s well tucked into place in terms of bed things, and while at first he was snug, now he only feels smothered in fabric and stuffing.

Inhaling deeply, he gets a mouthful of faux fur and sputters.

“I don’t think we need anymore stuffed animals in the bed, Kokichi,” he says, the words hopelessly muffled in stuffed animals.

He can’t see Kokichi’s face, but he can practically feel that cheeky grin. Fingers somehow find his own in the nest their bed has become, and Kokichi squeezed his hand tightly.

“I don’t know, I think we need more,” Kokichi answers him, somehow able to speak clearly in the mess they’re in.

“No! There’s no _room_ for more,” Shuichi tells him, moving another stuffed animal from directly in front of his face.

“Is that a challenge?”

And Shuichi _knows_ that if he lets him then Kokichi will _take_ it as one. That’s what got them into this mess in the first place, Shuichi saying that he’d never slept with a stuffed animal before, and Kokichi deciding that means he needs to fix that for him.

“No. Do _not_. I’ll kick you out of bed.”

The oversized stuffed bear in front of him moves upward, and Kokichi worms his way underneath. He wiggles his way right into Shuichi’s arms, wrapping his own securely around his waist.

And yes. He does have the cheekiest grin on his face.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he says, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Shuichi decides to take a page from Kokichi’s book, staring down at him with a unyielding gaze. He holds Kokichi’s eyes with his, although everything in him tells him to shyly avert his eyes.

“Is that a challenge?”


	131. {Saimota} It might be a little teeny weeny bit gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.” - Saimota?
> 
> It’s just some platonic bed-sharing and Kaito is totally not gay. It’s getting really hard to believe that.

It wasn’t often that Shuichi woke up before Kaito, and so he was mildly surprised to roll over to find his eyes glued shut and mouth hanging open in his sleep. Shuichi’s lips twitched at the sight, stupidly fond of the sight.

The forming smile vanished when he remembered that they’d just been sleeping together. Literally sleeping. Kaito had it in his head that it wasn’t that big a deal for a couple of best friends to share a bed, so of course Shuichi didn’t have to sleep on the floor as his guest, and to a certain degree Shuichi _did_ agree with him. But it was hard to keep in mind that it was totally platonic when he had a huge, heart-thumping crush on his current bedmate.

He took advantage of the quiet moment, sweeping his eyes over Kaito’s face. The tension had relaxed out of it, a fading red mark on his cheekbone from where he’d probably slept on something–his own fist, probably. A collection of stubble grew along his jawline, a testament to Kaito’s need to shave soon. He looked so peaceful that it made Shuichi’s heart flutter.

Almost without thinking about it, he rested his palm against Kaito’s cheek.

“Mmph.”

Kaito’s face scrunched up, roused by the touch. Shuichi yanked his hand back, heart pounding in his ears as he cursed his own stupid move. He watched Kaito’s face smooth how and then, with a tired groan, he cracked his eyes open.

“Shuichi?” His voice was rough with sleep, and it made Shuichi’s face heart up. “Already awake?”

He was suddenly aware of how close they were. Shuichi swallowed and nodded. It took a moment or two for him to find his voice, and when he did he was afraid of how he might sound. Somehow, miraculously, he kept his voice even. “Yeah. Good morning.”

Kaito sighed heavily, turning onto his stomach. For a second, his eyes closed again, then opened halfway to peer at him. “You were talking in your sleep last night,” he said suddenly.

Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know if he wanted to hear what he could’ve said. “Was I?”

“Mm-hmm.” Again Kaito closed his eyes. He still sounded half asleep, liable to pass right back out again the moment he stopped speaking. “You said… the cutest thing…”

“D-did I?”

Kaito hummed an affirmative, then his body went slack as he fell back asleep. His back rose and fell slowly with the even rhythm of his breathing. It was nothing at all like the irregular racing of Shuichi’s heart now.

 _Cute_?! While Kaito hadn’t elaborated on what Shuichi had said in his sleep, it still didn’t make sense for him to call whatever it was cute, right? That wasn’t something you said to your guy friends after waking up in bed with them. Or was it? Knowing Kaito, it probably was. He probably thought nothing of it, just wanting to pay his best friend a compliment, and ‘cute’ was a fine descriptor. Nothing inherently romantic about it.

Or maybe he was just trying not to get his hopes up. Either way, as Shuichi buried his face into the pillow he was borrowing, one which smelled faintly like shampoo–Kaito’s shampoo–he knew that he was totally and utterly screwed.


	132. {Platonic Gonta+Kokichi} A little dose of pranking guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You pushed me out of bed in your sleep.” platonic kokichi and gonta

Gonta jerked awake the moment the tip of the felt pen touched his cheek. Kokichi yanked it back, shoving it into his pocket just as Gonta’s eyes flew open and he bolted upright with a yell. He hadn’t expected him to be such a light sleeper when he decided drawing on Gonta’s sleeping face would be a fun prank.

“Ah!” Gonta’s cry of alarm made Kokichi flinch. If there’d been any chance of him slipping away to try the prank on someone else, that yell ruined it. Everyone would be awake by now, thanks to that.

“ _Geez_ , it’s just me,” Kokichi said, tucking his hands behind his head with a pout. His mind was still working overtime despite his casual appearance, trying to come up with a decent excuse for his presence.

Blinking several times, the twisted look on Gonta’s face smoothed into a bewildered expression. “Kokichi? What are you doing here?”

“Well _first off_ , you pushed me out of the bed in your sleep.” He purposefully dodged the ‘why’ question, eyeing the black dot he’d left at the corner of Gonta’s eye.

Gonta gaped, an apologetic look appearing in his eyes. “Oh! I am so sorry, Kokichi! I did not mean to push you off!”

A part of Kokichi felt a little bad for it, but he hadn’t expected Gonta to accept his presence there so easily. Did he just think that Kokichi had snuck in at some point to sleep with him and was alright with that? Only Gonta would be, the overly gullible, trusting… Yet any guilt he had over it didn’t stop him from continuing with the lie.

“Sure, sure, whatevs. That’s the last time I sleep here! I’m gonna go bother the space idiot next time. See ya!”

“I am _really_ sorry Kokichi, please do not be angry!”

Alright. Now he felt _really_ bad. The pen in his pocket felt a ton heavier, and he couldn’t ignore that mark he’d already put on Gonta. Slumping his shoulders, Kokichi made a show of sighing his reluctance.

“There’s no way I can stay mad at you, Gonta, don’t worry about it.”

Next time he would go bother Kaito though. Pranking him would be a lot more fun and guilt-free than pulling a fast one on Gonta here.


	133. {Jadochi} After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you ever have a nightmare I'll be right here Jadochi (maybe after jadens killing game)
> 
> They aren’t together in this, but a night after they get Jaden back.

It was late and Kurochi couldn’t sleep. They’d just recently gotten Jaden back, and a combination of his anxiety over waking up to find him gone again and his concern for Jaden himself had kept him up for much of the night. So he’d gotten up, slipping out of the blanket he and his brother shared and murmuring reassurances when Kokichi stirred from the sudden loss of his presence. Silence weighed heavily on his shoulders as he made his way through the house to stop in front of Jaden’s door.

He hesitated. Maybe he shouldn’t bother him, he was probably asleep.

Or he wasn’t, and the feelings that kept Kurochi up at night were tenfold to the boy who’d actually lived through it.

He exhaled softly, and pushed the door open a crack. “Jaden?” he called, peering into the room.

Jaden wasn’t in bed, but at his desk. He turned slightly, barely acknowledged Kurochi, and turned away again. Kurochi bit his lip, but came into the room and shut the door behind him, turning the knob so it wouldn’t make noise. When he approached the desk, he saw Jaden’s tablet laying on it, the pen resting on top of it with an angry black line scribbled over the canvas with nothing else drawn on it. From his side, Kurochi saw Jaden’s red-rimmed eyes, tired and puffy from crying.

He didn’t think anything of putting his arms around Jaden’s shoulders.

“You should try and sleep,” he whispered.

Jaden shook his head.

Kurochi pulled away. His arms slipped away from his shoulders, his fingers trailing down Jaden’s arm until they reached his hand. With a gentle grasp, Kurochi, stepped back, pulling Jaden from his chair to stand alongside him. Jaden didn’t resist, staring at nothing while he was led back to bed and nudged down into it.

He knew he couldn’t leave Jaden like this. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked, and watched the flicker of surprise in that faded gaze. “I’m having trouble sleeping too.”

Jaden’s hands remained still, limp at his sides. After a long silence passed between them, he nodded.

Kurochi got into the bed, slipping under the cold blanket to lay next to his friend. His best friend, really, one of the closest people to him outside of his family. He wished he could do more other than this for him, knowing that the pain from what Jaden experienced ran deep. Jaden flipped on his side towards him, and seemed to take a little comfort in his presence at least.

“If you have a nightmare, I’ll be right here,” he whispered out in promise, catching and holding Jaden’s eyes with his own.

Jaden stared, although whether he actually saw Kurochi in front of him or not he didn’t know. Then, with a soft exhale, Jaden nodded and closed his eyes. Kurochi followed suit soon after that.

They lay there for a while, eyes closed and listening to each other breathe. Kurochi didn’t know for how long they did, but after a while Jaden shifted closer to him, and then sleep overtook him.


	134. {Jadochi} And then Jaden probably gets himself sick too or something because he’s a lovestruck fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurochi is sick and bedridden. Jaden is doing his best to take care of him.

Kurochi groaned, pulling his face out of the pillow. He squinted up at Jaden as he approached the bed, cheeks red with the heat of his fever–or maybe from pressing his face up against his fist during his uneasy bouts of sleep.

“How are you doing?” Jaden signed, eyebrows drawn up in sympathy.

Kurochi whined in answer, burying his face back into his pillow. Jaden patted his head gently, getting himself another muffled groan. He’d been like this the entire day now, and Jaden wished that he could do more than bring him water and medicine and the occasional light meal, very little of which Kurochi managed to keep down. At this rate he’d end up dehydrated and they’d have to go to the hospital just for that.

“I feel so _bad_ , Jaden,” Kurochi said, dragging his face out from hiding. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, truly miserable from feeling so sick. “I hate this, it hurts so much and I’m so _bored_ just lying here all day and I just…”

He let out a wretched sound that stung Jaden’s heart. Unable to do much else for him, he rested his hands on either side of Kurochi’s face, gently swiping his thumbs across his eyes to wipe the tears away. He bent down, pressing his lips to his sick boyfriend’s burning forehead. Kurochi leaned into the contact with a weak sigh, then fell back into the pillow when Jaden pulled away again.

“I think it’s been enough time, do you want me to bring you more medicine?” he asked, once Kurochi opened his eyes enough to see him.

After a short pause, the time which it took for him to comprehend what Jaden said to him, Kurochi nodded. Then he pouted. “After that, can you come lay down with me? Please?”

How could Jaden ever refuse that? He nodded, and kissed Kurochi’s forehead one more time. Signing a promise to be right back, he left the room to get the next dose of the medicine for Kurochi.

His poor boyfriend, sick and miserable. Jaden hoped that he’d recover soon.


	135. {Platonic Oumiu} For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘For science!’ miu and kokichi platonic
> 
> Marshmallows + a microwave + two… friends???

“Wait just a fucking minute!”

Miu grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder, pulling him back from the microwave. The fistful of marshmallows he had scattered on the floor, and he pouted at her.

“Geez, I know you gotta be a bitch all the time, but can you not do it this time?”

“Shut up, you useless fuckin’ twink, I’m not about to let you blow up the goddamn microwave.”

“It’s for science!” he said, and pulled out the rest of the bag of marshmallows from underneath his shirt. She hadn’t seen it there, and had no idea how he managed to smuggle that up there without it being obvious.

“That’s not science! That’s a white sticky mess waiting to happen, and not the good kind either!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her. “Don’t get your panties in a knot, whore–.”

“E-excuse me?!”

“–We’ll just get someone else to clean it up. Duh.”

Miu paused. She then snatched the bag from him, making him yell in alarm as a few more marshmallows spilled out of it. Taking two giant steps forward, she shoved it in the microwave. “Well then obviously gotta use the whole damn thing, you coward! Gotta blow the biggest load all at once!”

Kokichi grinned triumphantly, scooping up some of the fallen ones to push them into the waiting microwave as well. “Glad we can see eye-to-eye for once. I guess you’re not as dumb of a bitch as I always thought you were.”

“Shut it before I get something to shut it for you, dumbass.”


	136. {Kiiruma} “I thought I lost you” kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Car crash**

Bright lights. Blaring horn. Screeching metal.

Then nothing.

* * *

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.”

The soft muttering reached him like someone was speaking underwater, accompanied by faint clinking and the occasional grind. Air moved through his built-in filter–clean air, his sensors told him, but that was all he was aware of other than those sounds. Vision didn’t come to him. His optics remained dark.

His awareness began to fade–weird. He felt so tired…

“Dammit! _No_!”

Nothing again.

* * *

Then it came back all at once in a burst of sensation.

Light assaulted his eyes, blinding him and making him gasp for air he didn’t need, like a man forcibly awaking from a deep sleep. He blinked rapidly, jerking upright as his vision adjusted to _seeing_ again.

At his side, someone squealed, and suddenly a heavy body tackled him back onto the table he was laying on.

“Oh my god, oh my god finally! I can’t believe that worked! You _asshole_ I was so…! So…!”

Kiibo wrapped his arms automatically around them, and only then did he recognize the person as Miu. She trembled, so overcome with emotion that Kiibo worried for her. Before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled her face away to look up at him.

“Y-you! Don’t you dare do that again!” she exclaimed, eyes puffy and red from crying, dark bags under them indicating a severe lack of sleep.

“Me?! What did I do?” All he could remember was sleeping. For a long time, apparently.

“Don’t you remember? You got hit with a fucking _car_! You were in so many pieces for months, I thought I was never gonna get you back. I was so scared!”

“O-oh.” He vaguely remembered the time. Maybe it was for the best that most of the memory was out of his reach.

Before he could ponder it for too long or apologize, Miu rested her hands on either side of his face. He inhaled sharply at her palms, soft and warm cupping his cheeks.

“I thought…” Miu trailed off, and pulled his face towards her. Her lips met his, and his thoughts came to a screeching halt.

“!!!”

He squeezed his arms around her, instinctively pulling her closer. Kiibo didn’t know how to kiss; he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. But it made his body warm and something in his chest flutter, and he didn’t want it to stop.

But then it did, all too soon.

Miu looked suddenly shy, all the confidence given to her in her worry and relief fleeing her in handfuls. She looked away from him, a soft pout on her lips.

“Th-that… You… don’t read to much into that or… or anything,” she muttered, her cheeks stained a deep red.

She didn’t try to move out of his arms though, even though leaning over the table in that position couldn’t be comfortable for her. Kiibo smiled softly, feeling a little shy in return.

“I really liked it, you know,” he told her.

Miu didn’t look directly at him, but she buried her face in his chest plate with an embarrassed whine. “Y-yeah?! Well don’t mention it… or get used to it or anything, got it?”

“Yes. Got it. Thank you for bringing me back, Miu.”

“O-of course. I couldn’t let you just–just fucking _die_ on me, you know? You’re not fucking allowed to!”

Kiibo smiled, but didn’t say anything. He simply enjoyed the feeling of Miu in his arms, as huffy and foul-mouthed as she was. And he was so glad that she worked so hard, for his sake. He had a really great friend in her.

…or did that kiss mean they were something more?


	137. {Jadochi} My first kiss went a little like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: /sees that you still take kiss prompts from that one post/ can we see uhhh jadochi first kiss(es) maybe? I think that would be so fucking soft/cute. Only if you’re up for it though!

Jaden’s hand brushed across Kurochi’s cheek and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. It stayed there for mere seconds before slipping back out to fall over his face again. Jaden tucked it away again, rinse and repeat.

Kurochi smiled at the stalling, his own lips dry with nerves. Jaden had already asked to kiss him, but was taking his sweet time about getting to it. Every stroke of his shaking fingers told Kurochi so. On yet another pass, he reached up and stilled Jaden’s hand with his own. He squeezed, pressing his cheek into his hand.

“Love you, Jay,” he whispered, certain that his face looked incredibly goofy and unattractive with how he smiled, with how hot his cheeks felt.

And in contrast to that, Jaden was irresistible. The sun lightened the color of his brown curls, making them look warm and soft and he’d run his fingers over it if they weren’t preoccupied with holding Jaden’s right now. A lovely shade of red dusted his cheeks, eyes soft and adoring behind his glasses, and they looked at Kurochi like he was everything in the world to him. They made him feel loved and important, his heart fluttering in response.

Jaden’s eyes darted away, shy and anxious, before they slowly returned to Kurochi’s face. He looked his lips, and unconsciously Kurochi swiped his tongue over them to wet them. Jaden bit his.

He cupped the other side of Kurochi’s face with his free hand, firm with decision. Exhaling softly, Jaden moved in so slowly that Kurochi could count the inches between them as they diminished in time with the desperate pounding of his heart. Kurochi closed his eyes halfway, tilting his head in anticipation as Jaden got closer. Just before they kissed, Jaden hesitated again, frozen. Then, in an abrupt motion as if pushing himself past the last threshold of indecision, he closed the final distance between their lips.

Except that, in that very same moment, Kurochi tried to close it himself, pressing forward with the intention of kissing Jaden himself. Their mouths collided, teeth clacking painfully, and both boys jerked apart in alarm with hands pressed over their mouths.

Immediately shame and guilt washed over Kurochi. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have–.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears sting them. Stupid, stupid, why was he such a _dumbass_? Because he couldn’t be patient, he just ruined their first kiss. It’d been a stupid move to try and push it, he should’ve just waited, why didn’t he stay still and instead he–?

Jaden held his face in both hands, bringing Kurochi out of the cycle of self-hatred his thoughts had descended into. He cracked his eyes open, hyper aware of his wet lashes, but Jaden didn’t recoil from him at all. With an ever gentle, if slightly embarrassed, smile, Jaden swiped away the gathered tears with his thumbs, firm repeated motions that soothed the humiliation still hanging over Kurochi’s head.

When Kurochi relaxed again, Jaden pulled his hands away to sign, “Sorry about that. Is it ok if we try it again?”

Kurochi nodded, relieved that Jaden still wanted to kiss him at all.

This time Jaden didn’t take so long to move in for another attempt, and this time Kurochi remained perfectly still and allowed him to go at his own pace. Jaden pressed their lips together, a short chaste peck that ended all too soon for Kurochi’s taste. Barely pulling away, Jaden tilted his head to the other side and came in again for another soft kiss, lingering a few seconds longer before breaking off again.

Despite the brevity and the simplicity, Kurochi’s heart felt like it was going to break his rib cage with how hard it beat against it.

“How was that?” Jaden’s hands moved in slow tiny motions filled with his evident nerves.

Kurochi opened his mouth to reassure him, but all that came out was a dazed sigh that bordered on a moan. He snapped it shut and cleared his throat before he tried again.

“Good. It was good, yeah.”


	138. {Saiibo} A moment before sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you have a nightmare, I’m going to be right here for you.” With saiibo, por favor!! If ya want
> 
> Kiibo keeps Shuichi company for the night.

“You don’t have to stay here with me,” Shuichi said as Kiibo settled in next to him. With minimal distance between them, foreheads touching, Shuichi could feel the warmth that Kiibo gave off despite all his metal parts. Heat from his internal functions, apparently. “I’m sure it’ll be boring to lay with me all night.”

“Nonsense. It’s never boring to be with you, Shuichi, whether you are asleep or not. I enjoy being close to you,” Kiibo responded immediately, without a hint of doubt or hesitation in his voice.

The certainty made him smile. He threaded his fingers with Kiibo’s, their connected hands resting on the mattress between their chests. Shuichi enjoyed just laying there and holding hands like so, and from the way Kiibo seemed to flush despite the lack of blood in his body, he knew at least the feeling was mutual.

When Shuichi didn’t say anything, taking the time instead to study the details of Kiibo’s chest, the other took the initiative. “Also, as an added benefit, if you have a nightmare, I’m going to be right here for you.”

Shuichi glanced up at him, and Kiibo shyly averted his eyes. “I-I mean. Not that I’m hoping that you _will_ have a nightmare or anything, but I think it would be nice to have someone who l-loves you here… in case you do.”

“I understand.” Shuichi’s mouth softened into a doting smile, and he closed his eyes. “Thanks, Kiibo. I… I love you too.”

He thought he heard Kiibo squeak in response, and he squeezed the other’s hand. Despite worrying about Kiibo getting bored, Shuichi was glad to have him here, as he drifted off to sleep.


	139. {Jadochi} It’s the bad version of a Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a hp au where the twins have their ‘lovely’ (gross) father at the school with them and it’s ‘great’. Also jadochi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It’s not at all explicit and very very implied, but the implied sexual abuse is present here as always with Kurochi.**

They sit together by the lake, and there’s something idyllic about how the sun warms the air around them and sparkles off the surface of the water. It’s not a hot day, but it’s unseasonably warm for autumn. Kurochi comments something about one of their professors, rolling his eyes dramatically, and Jaden laughs, his entire body shaking in mirth.

The sight strikes Kurochi mute himself, and time seems to freeze for him as he watches Jaden laugh at what he said. He swallows against his heart when it leaps into his throat. His body feels warm for reasons unrelated to the weather, and he doesn’t know whether to be thrilled or terrified as he recognizes the things Jaden makes him feel.

Eventually Jaden’s laughter subsides, and he responds with a snappy movement of his hands, joining in Kurochi’s snark. Kurochi mentally shakes himself and forces himself not to think about it, rejoining the conversation with just a little less enthusiasm than before.

* * *

They have Defense Against the Dark Arts together later that day, and Kurochi wishes he could’ve gone a little longer without realizing his feelings for Jaden.

Kurochi stiffens in the seat beside Jaden as his father prowls down the space between the tables, watching the students as they read and take notes. Maybe ‘prowling’ isn’t the right word, Professor Kenshin Oshiro walks as normally as anyone, aside from a heaping helping of pride in his posture, yet it still _feels_ like prowling as he passes by, so close that his leg brushes Kurochi’s arm and snatches the air from his lungs like a hand suddenly closed over them.

He’s shaking, he realizes, the words on the page suddenly incomprehensible and swimming in front of him. Dizzy and lightheaded, Kurochi feels as if he might pass out in his seat from such a brief, thoughtless touch.

Though he wouldn’t be surprised if it was on purpose, but either way Kurochi can’t breathe, he can’t even think, his vision blurs.

Jaden slides a piece of paper towards him. Kurochi feels his worried gaze on him as he struggles to read the note he’s written. “Are you ok?”

Kurochi swallows back nausea and nods almost imperceptibly. Jaden doesn’t look convinced, but it’s all he can manage, and they can’t chat in class.

Then Kenshin’s voice cuts through the silence. He’s at the back of the classroom, and Kurochi is too tense and frightened to turn and look at him.

“Kurochi?” It sickens him the amount of concern his father can hold in his voice, as if he doesn’t know that his constant presence terrifies him. “Are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

For a second Kurochi considers saying yes, just to escape the classroom. Instead he shakes his head and struggles to find his voice, afraid of what might happen if he does go. “I’m fine,” he says, and the class continues like normal.

No one else makes note of it, but Jaden is looking at him with such heavy concern that Kurochi doesn’t know if he’s more afraid for him or for himself.

It takes an eternity for the class to end, and Kurochi stands up in a shaky rush, almost dropping his things as he puts them away. He can’t be out of the classroom fast enough. Jaden stands as well, and he’s already signing to him now that the class is over.

“Hey, are you really ok? You look pale and shaky, are you sick?” he’s asking, and Kurochi can’t find the ability to respond in any way.

“Kurochi, can I speak to you before you go?” Kenshin’s voice is impassive and gives away no intent, but it fills Kurochi’s stomach with a sickening dread anyway. Maybe it’s his imagination, but his father seems to linger on the first two syllables of his name, and the ‘chi’ is more an afterthought than part of his name.

Jaden’s still there at his side, and he can’t stay. He can’t wait for him. It’s their last class of the day, and Kurochi knows he can’t make an excuse to get away, and it’ll only make things worse in the long run if he does.

That doesn’t make things any easier.

Kurochi smiles at Jaden–or at least, he tries to, but he doesn’t know how successful it is. All he wishes right now is that his father hasn’t somehow realized Kurochi’s feelings for the boy beside him. “I’ll see you at dinner, ok Jaden?”

Even then, he’s not sure if that’s the truth once Jaden finally leaves the classroom.


	140. {Oumami} Prepping for the most stressful family gathering possible, also casually referencing kidnapping that might happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I will always protect you.” with oumami??
> 
> I didn’t use the prompt at all because I got lost somewhere in the drabble, but oh well. Fairy Kokichi AU? Where he’s dating a human Rantaro and can’t really avoid bringing him to meet his family without unwisely insulting them, even though he considers himself separated from other fairies or something.

“Are those flowers in your hair?” Rantaro couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice, reaching up to touch the purple ends of Kokichi’s hair. “How cute?”

Kokichi leaned away from his touch, giving him a smile that dripped with malice. It was almost enough to make him pull away, but he knew that it was an empty threat. Yet he didn’t push the physical contact onto him, letting his arm fall down to his side.

“I’m always cute,” Kokichi quipped back, “and it’s not really my choice anyway. Wearing flowers? _Huge_ deal to the fam. They loooove acting like we’re all one with nature and stuff, when they’re the same creatures that’ll level a forest while throwing a tantrum. Gross.”

“You’re one of those creatures, too.”

“Sure, but I haven’t burned down any trees recently.” There was that smile again.

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “You’ve burned down trees before?”

“Well of course not, but I _could_ if I wanted to.”

“Of course.”

Kokichi ignored his sarcastic comment and held a hand out to him, palm up. The air around him shimmered. “So, _Rantaro Amami_ ,” he said, and a strange sensation washed over him at the sound of his full name. Names had power, Kokichi had told him once. “Shall we get going? My old auntie is waiting for us.”

Rantaro took the offered hand with a soft smile. A tingling sensation ran up his arm and down his spine. “Shouldn’t you say ‘dear old auntie’?”

Kokichi smiled back, all teeth. “My beloved Rantaro knows I can’t lie.”

He opened his mouth to say something back, but the tingling became a full electric current jolting through his body. While it didn’t quite hurt, Rantaro tried to yank his hand back from how unpleasant it felt. Kokichi held fast to his hand, his grip like iron, so that he couldn’t break contact with him.

Their surroundings shifted, and modernity melted away, replaced by a field overgrown with plants, though not ones that Rantaro recognized by sight. The air had a hazy tint to it, but other than the chill prickling along his skin it felt no different from the place they’d just come from.

In the distance he could see floating lights. Kokichi nodded in their direction, a motion that dislodged one of the flowers in his hair. He huffed, annoyed as he readjusted the rest. Then he scooped up the flower from the ground and stood on his toes to jam it into place behind Rantaro’s ear.

“There, if I gotta look ridiculous, so do you.”

Rantaro touched the petals and he could only smile. “Ridiculous? Don’t you think this makes me pretty?”

Kokichi snorted, grabbing his hand. “I’m not one of your sisters, you don’t gotta pretend that you’re playing dress up with me.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Don’t forget what I told you, alright?” Kokichi continued, ignoring what Rantaro said completely. “Don’t take food from anyone except from what I give you. Don’t accept gifts. Don’t give anyone your full name–you better not, ok? I’m not going to stand for someone who thinks they can steal you away right from under my nose.”

He nodded along, feeling nervous bubbles in his stomach despite his composure. “Understood. I’ll be careful.”

Kokichi fixed him with a long, blank look, studying him. After a couple beats passed, a bright smile broke across his face–light and playful and undoubtedly fake. He grabbed Rantaro’s hand and danced back a few steps, tugging him along in his wake.

“Alright! Let’s go and meet the family, my dear Rantaro! Hopefully they like you, but not _too_ much. I want to go home with you after this as well!”


	141. {Platonic Holland Bros} Spending time trying to comfort your baby bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you have a nightmare, I'll be right here" u know what I'm craving? Brothers being good Bros. Pick your poison: The Ouma twins or the Holland brothers.
> 
> I need to practice writing more Glenn so here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is Rylie's OC who has been the twins' friend since they were 11 and 12 respectively. Glenn is Jaden's older brother and eventual DICE member.
> 
> This was the last thing I wrote back in 2018, so I think I'll end this fic here and make a new fic for my 2019 fills.

“Learning a new language is really hard, isn’t it?” Glenn said the question out loud, and then repeated it in ASL. His hands froze, eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, that’s not right…”

He tried again, slow and clumsy but better than his garbled first attempt. It was all part of the learning process, he knew, but he wanted to hurry up and actually be good at it, so that his little brother didn’t have to write messages down to him anymore.

Jaden made a face at him and shook his head, his little face pinched teasingly. Glenn huffed, bringing his hand down on top of his head to roughly mess up his hair, making him bat away Glenn’s hand.

“I’m letting you sleep in my bed and you’re here being a little _jerk_ ,” he groused, but the irritation faded quickly. His gaze caught on Jaden’s neck, the wounds that had thankfully healed but left behind some gruesome scars. He laid his hand back on Jaden’s head, and his little brother tensed in preparation for another rough motion.

It didn’t happen, though. Glenn’s hand stayed there, and soon enough Jaden relaxed under it.

He was careful not to stare at the scars, letting his eyes naturally slide away before they could linger for too long. The last thing he wanted was for Jaden to feel self conscious about something he had no control over. Glenn should’ve been paying better attention–watching Jaden was his responsibility as the older brother, after all.

“Don’t worry. If you have a nightmare, I’ll be right here,” he said suddenly, earning himself a quizzical look in response. He only shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Jay, just saying. You know you can count on your big bro, right? I’m not gonna let anything hurt you, especially not your dreams.”

The confusion didn’t fade from Jaden’s face, but he nodded and curled up close to Glenn’s side. Laying together like his, Jaden seemed so small to him, way too small to have such a traumatic thing happen to him.

“Just wait, I’m gonna work my butt off and get even better with ASL than you, and then I’m gonna make fun of _you_ for it.”

Jaden’s shoulders shook with gentle laughter at his side, and Glenn smiled as well.


End file.
